Talk Time With CherieRoseLoveless
by CherieRoseLoveless
Summary: Questions! Epic weirdness! Crack pairings! Shipping! Welcome to CherieRoseLoveless's room where weirdness occurs! (Well, weird by OP standards) Cherie forces many OP characters to answer questions from the diabolical minds of the readers! (Dun dun DUN!) Rated M for sexual content and humor, weirdness, alcohol abuse and language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah, this is a thing to kill writer's block. Please excuse the change of formats within the same chapter, it's kind of an establishing thing, yanno?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the format of this story or One Piece.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _It was a rainy afternoon on an unknown island. Inside an empty bar, a young woman in her 20s was sitting at a table._

 _The door opens and nine pirates enter. Two women, a reindeer, a skeleton, a cyborg and four males._

 _"Where is she?" The blonde swirly eyebrowed heart eyed male asked._

 _"How should I know, ero-cook? She said she would be here." The green haired swordsman said._

 _"What did you call me, marimo!?"_

 _The woman sweatdrops before quickly standing up and walked over to them, trying not to trip over her feet as the orange haired woman broke up the fight._

 _"You're the Straw Hat Pirates, right?"_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"Me?" The woman smirked. "I'm CherieRoseLoveless."_

 _There was an awkward pause as the nine pirates stared at her._

 _"YOU?!" They collectively yelled._

 _"Yeah, I am she. By the way, don't start with jokes about my height. I've heard them all before."_

 _Cherie waved towards the table._

 _"So, shall we begin?" She smiles._

* * *

Me: Hey, I guess. After being defeated by writer's block on both my OP tumblr blog ohfuckivebeenonepieced and my OP story The Nightingale Girl, I've decided to do one of these ask-the-character story thingys. It's the Straw Hats for now, but other characters and pirate crews will drop in throughout the story.

Luffy: Oi, Cherie, where's the meat?

Me: Oh, damn. Forgot about your bottomless stomach.

*Magics up a big plate of meat*

*Luffy starts eating, meat goes flying into everybody's face*

Me: Geez, thanks a lot, Luffy, you've ruined my dress! I got this especially for this!

*Removes bottles of booze and places it on the table*

Me: Zoro, Nami?

*Zoro and Nami have already started to drink*

Brook: Miss Cherie, may I see your panties please?

Me: Sure, why not? *Gets up and lifts up skirt*

Brook: *Nosebleeds*

Me: *Pulls down skirt* You okay, Brook? That was a pretty nasty nosebleed.

Brook: Even though I don't have a nose! Yohohohoho!

Me: *Snorts* Anyways, you, the readers, can-

*Door crashes open to reveal the Red Haired pirates, and Mihawk*

Me:...The hell? Shanks!? What are you doing here?

Shanks: You invited me here, Cherie!

Me: I didn't expect y'all to show up this early! And how did Mihawk end up tagging along?!

Mihawk: They crossed my path.

Me:...Well, okay.

Shanks: Where's the booze?

Me: *Sighs and magics up unlimited booze*

Shanks: Now it's a party!

*Cheering and whooping ensue as I cover my face with my hand as Brook suddenly starts playing the piano that has appeared-That wasn't my doing, I swear!*

Me: As I was saying, you, the readers can send in any sort of questions for the characters, even dirty ones! Just make sure that it is readable, okay?

Mihawk: Why would you want dirty questions?

Me: *Stares at Mihawk dreamily* I dunno...

Mihawk: You're drooling on me...

Me: Ah, sorry. *Wipes mouth* Anyways, send, send, send!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please excuse how short this is T_T SEND MORE QUESTIONS!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the format of this story or One Piece.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Me: Welcome back to Talk Time!

*The door suddenly flies open. Crocodile and Doflamingo enter*

Me: Oi, Oi. I never called you two here, go away! *Throws water*

Nami: *Sweatdrops* You're a brave fool to try that with those two, you know?

Me: I know. I just hadn't expected Crocoboy and the 10ft trash birdman to show up this early!

Doffy: OI! I am not trash!

Me: Yeah, yeah. Go away, you two. Anyways, we have one question! Looks like this will be a short episode *Sweatdrops*

*Pulls up laptop. Everyone gathers around, fascinated by the laptop*

Me: Huh, it's from yoshi3000. "Have the Straw Hat react to 'Strawhat Theatre 2 Our Mrs Monkey'!"

Robin: Do all people write like that?

Me: Mostly on the internet.

*Plays the video*

Sanji, Nami and Zoro: WHAT THE HELL?!

Me: *Shrugs* I blame Toei and possibly Oda.

*Luffy, Usopp and Chopper are on the floor dying*

Franky and Brook:… *Doesn't know what to say*

Robin: That was amusing. Strange, but amusing.

Me: *Sweatdrops* Well, I guess that's it for this edition of Talk Time. Please continue to send questions, and yes, you can send multiple questions, it'll help keep this thing running

Luffy: Oi, Sanji! Meat!

Sanji: Oi, oi…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the format of this story or One Piece.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Me: We're back! I'm surprised we've gotten to a third episode of Talk Time! *Sweatdrops*

Mihawk: Why do you doubt yourself? If it's something you enjoy, you do it.

Me: Thanks, Hawky. Hey, we have more questions! Our old friend yoshi3000 has more for you guys!

'It is time I stepped up my questioning game. I got a list.  
1\. Have the Straw Hats react to "Strawhat Theater: The Captain's Privilege", "Strawhat Theater 3: Cat Split Luff", "One Screwed Up Night" and "Naked Sailed"  
2\. For Robin, please you have to dress up as Jessica Rabbit!  
3\. For Zoro, use "Potara Earrings" to fuse with Sanji or Luffy (your choice)  
4\. For Nami, same as Zoro (except it's either Hancock or Alvida)  
5\. For the author, what's your favorite One Piece pairing?'

*Plays the videos*

Sanji and Zoro: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS?!

*Chopper is on the floor, spirals in his eyes, Usopp and Nami are weeping in each others arms, Franky, Brook and Robin are in fits of laughter*

Me: *Wipes away nosebleed and shrugs* Blame the fangirls that ship you two together.

Sanji and Zoro: WHAT?!

Me: We'll get to that later. *Hands Robin the costume* Yo, Robin, you sure you don't need a hand in putting on the costume?

Robin: No thanks.

Usopp: How long have you wanted to say that for?

Me: A VERY long time, my friend.

*Robin disappears into another room. A moment later, she reappears in costume. Massive nosebleeds all around*

Me: *Wolfwhistles* Damn! *Wipes away new nosebleed*

Franky: *Gives thumbs up* SUPER!

Usopp: *Sweatdrops* The author's such a pervert…

*Sanji is on the floor in his own blood as Chopper is tending to him*

Sanji: Robin-chwan!

Me: *Sweatdrops*

*Zoro and Sanji has fused together*

Me: *Grins* Never knew green hair and swirly eyebrows went together.

*Takes picture and gives pictures to Nami*

Nami: What's this for?

Me: Blackmail material. Mostly for Zoro if he gets on your nerves. *Gives three bags of Beri*

Nami: *Beri eyes* Thanks!

ZoJi: You greedy witch!

*Some time later and Nami has fused with Alvida*

Me: Damn, your tits are massive! *Nosebleeds*

Zoji: Ah, Nalvida! *Dies of nosebleed*

Nalvida: *Turns to me* You owe me for this!

Me: Don't worry, I have cold hard Beri!

Nalvida: Good.

Me: *Reads the last question* Sweet, I got a question! Well, I have more than one, but my current faves are Nami/Vivi, Sanji/Zoro, Law/Luffy and Ace/Marco.

*Sanji and Zoro unfuse*

Sanji and Zoro: YOU SHIP US?!

Zoro: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PERVERTED WOMAN?!

Me: I told you before, darling. Fangirls. Anyways, our last question for this episode and it's for Shanks and Mihawk!

Shanks: *Suddenly sober* A question for me?

Me: Yup, sljk156fun asks 'What is shanks's and mihawk's guilty pleasure?'

Shanks: Hawky has a weakness for girly magazines. For some reason, he seems to like fat girls a…

*Mihawk points his necklace cross blade at Shank's throat*

Mihawk: This coming from a man who reads trashy romance novels?

*Shanks shuts up quickly*

Me: Hey, what's wrong with fat girls anyway?

Shanks: *Sweatdrops* Nothing, Cherie.

Me: *Sweatdrops* I guess it's time to end the episode for today? Don't forget to keep sending in questions, okay?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the format of this story or One Piece.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Me: *Sweatdrops* Damn, just as I got rid of Crocoboy and the Trash birdman, Fireboy and Pineapple head turn up!

Marco: I am not a pineapple, yoi!

Me: Whatever you say.

*Ace and Luffy are engaged in an eating contest*

Me: *Shakes head* Anyways, welcome back to Talk Time! We have questions!

Zoro: Still?

Me: Yes, still. Anyways, the first of today's questions come from Man Of Shadows. 'For the author, go blow Mihawk! :3  
And I will pay 5000 beris to the person who'll kick Sanji in the balls!'

Mihawk: *Spits mouthful of wine into Zoro's face*

Me: *Sweat drops*

Shanks: *Drunkenly* Hawky's gonna get laid!

Mihawk: *Hold necklace blade to Shanks's throat* Watch your mouth.

Me: *Sighs* Can we get this over with? I'm not getting any older, you know!

* * *

 **In another room…**

Mihawk:…How are we going to do this?

Me: *Is already on knees in front of him and has started to remove his trousers* You were saying?

Mihawk: Aren't you uncomfortable down there, Cherie?

Me: Nah, I'll be fine. *Takes Mihawk into mouth*

Mihawk:…Aah…

Me: *Chokes slightly*

Mihawk: Are you okay?

Me: *Removes Mihawk from mouth* I'm fine, it's just it's been a while since I've last did this. *Takes Mihawk back into mouth*

Mihawk:…Oh, God, Cherie…

Me: *Removes Mihawk from mouth again* You came already?

Mihawk: …

Me: We've left Shanks alone with the booze long enough, we should back in the other room. *Wipes mouth*

* * *

 **Back in the main room…**

Zoro: *Smirking* That didn't take long, did it?

Mihawk: *Death glare*

Me: *Sweatdrops* So, who's the brave fool willing to kick Sanji in the balls?

Zoro: I'll do it.

*Zoro heads into the kitchen. A sudden yell and sounds of fighting ensue. Zoro emerges from the kitchen*

Me: A brave fool, indeed.

*5000 beris appears on the table*

Nami: I'll take this, but you still have a long way to go to pay off your debt!

Zoro: DAMN GREEDY WITCH!

Me: Is it me, or is there some serious sexual tension between those two?

*Robin, Franky, Chopper, Brook and Usopp all nod*

Me: *Takes a drink of wine* Right, on to the next set of questions and yoshi3000 has returned once again! '-is laughing way hard-  
It's time I gave some more questions. :3  
1\. What does Hancock think of the fact the fans find Nico Robin, One Piece's sexiest woman! Also Cherie, give Nico Robin, a trophy.  
2\. For Cherie, put Nami in the "casting couch".  
3\. For Sanji and Franky, have them look up "One Piece of Ass by Shadbase" They'll enjoy it.  
4\. For Zoro, give him lightsabers for a day. He may choose which color lightsabers he want.  
5\. For Luffy, for Nami's amusement, give Arlong a Metsu Shoryuken.  
6\. For Robin, dress up as Kitana (MK9)!  
7\. For Brook, Sanji, and Franky (and the rest of them later): go look up "One Piece - Panty Project", it's on DeviantART.

Have fun! :3'

*The door bursts open and Boa Hancock, eyes full of fire appears*

Hancock: WHAT?! ARE THESE FANS BLIND?! ME, THE WORLD'S MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IS INFERIOR TO HER!? *Points at Robin*

Me: *Not wanting to admit that I kind of agrees with the poll* Well, that's on the fans, and not you, eh? *Points in the direction of Luffy*

*Hancock goes off in that direction as I sneak off into another room. I return holding a trophy and hands it over to Robin*

Me: From your appreciative fanboys and fangirls!

Robin: Thank you! *Smiles*

Me: She's adorable when she smiles like that!

Franky: *Crying manly tears* Yup! It's SUPER!

Nami: What's a 'casting couch'?

Me: *Shoves Nami into another room and shuts the door* We'll probably won't see her for the rest of this episode. Oi, Sanji, get over here!

Sanji *Noddles his way into the room* YEES, CHERIE-SWAN?

Me: *Sweatdrops* Just get your ass over here.

One Google search later…

Sanji: *On the floor in a puddle of his own blood*

Franky: *Nosebleeds cola for some reason* SUPER!

Me: Oi, Zoro.

Zoro: What?

Me: You got lightsabers!

*Zoro's katanas have become lightsabers. All three are blue*

Me: Well?

Zoro: *Is outside fighting with Mihawk*

Me: Well, that's a sight I'd never thought I'd see. Lightsabers in the One Piece universe!

*Nami reappears in the room, totally pissed*

Nami: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Me: Wow, everyone sure loves shouting in caps lock in this episode… Luffy! It's Arlong! He's come back for Nami!

Luffy: HE'S NOT TOUCHING MY NAKAMA! *Hadoukens Arlong into infinity*

Me: Arlong's now *pulls out sunglasses and puts them on* sleeping with the fishes!

*The Who's 'YEEAAAHHH!' blasts out from nowhere, causing everyone to have spontaneous heart attacks*

Me: I'm sorry but I've always wanted to make that reference.

Nami: YOU'RE DEAD!

Me: Luffy just turned Arlong into fish food and you got money from Zoro! What more do you want, woman!?

Nami: More money from you.

Me: Okay. *Gives a massive sack of Beri to Nami, a very happy Nami has jumped into the sack and is swimming in the money*

Everyone else: IT WAS THAT EASY!?

Me: That's Nami for you! Yo, Robin! *gives Kitana costume*

*Robin disappears into another room. A moment later she re-emerges in the costume. Again, explosive nosebleeds all around*

Me and Franky: *Gives thumbs up* SUPER!

Sanji: *On the floor in a bigger pool of blood*

*A DeviantART search later*

Brook: *On the floor in a puddle of blood*

Me: I hope he's not dead, oh wait…

Brook: Skull joke!

Sanji: *On the floor in an even BIGGER pool of blood*

Chopper: Damn it, Cherie! Are you trying to kill Sanji?!

Me: Don't blame me, blame the question askers.

Nami: YOU GUYS ARE PERVERTS!

Me and Brook: Yeah, so? *Shrugs*

Franky: Stop it, you're making me blush!

Me: Anyways, Shanks and Hawky have another question! 'I've got another for Shanks and Mihawk:  
What's the dirtiest fantasy they've ever had?'

Shanks: *Laughs* That's easy, having a harem of beautiful women fawn over me!

Me: *Sweatdrops* Uh-huh.

Mihawk: None of your business.

Shanks: Answer the question, Hawky!

Mihawk: No.

Me: I'm gonna move on before Shanks opens his trap again, this time from sljk156fun asks 'I've got one for all the strawhats, shanks, boa and mihawk  
What is their biggest turn off in a partner?'

Luffy: Stealing the last piece of meat.

Zoro: What kind of a shitty question is that?

Nami: Having money stolen from me.

Usopp: Not believing any of my many TRUE stories.

Me: *Cough* Bullshitliar *Cough*

Usopp: I heard that!

Sanji: Wasting food.

Chopper: Not liking sweet things.

Robin: Disrespecting history.

Franky: Having my balls crushed.

Me: *Snickers* You're still hung up on that?

Franky: She was hurting my masculine pride!

Me:…Why do I ship you two again?

Brook: Not seeing panties.

Me: Oi, Oi.

Shanks: Teetotallers.

Mihawk: People who drink very cheap booze.

Shanks: Oi!

Me: I don't think Hawky was talking about you, Shanks…

Hancock: Anyone not Luffy.

Me: *Sweatdrops* That was TOO easy… Oh, last question for this episode from Psycho the random Fox. 'oooh you ship LawLu? I ship ZoLu! Also LUFFY, YOUR ASS IS CUTE! Do ya mind if i touch it?

dis is for everyone: does anyone watch TheRPGMinx? if you guys don't know who that is, here: watch?v-zc6KLVjq4U And here is her channel user/TheRPGMinx/featured'

Luffy: What? Why would anyone want to touch my ass?

Ace: *Wakes up* Who wants to touch my little brother!?

Me: Ah, Ace, you're awake. Nobody, it was a question.

*Checks out the video*

Luffy: Follow this person!

Me: Okay! *Subscribes to the channel, then notices the time* Ah, we're out of time! Unfortunately, Shanks and his crew are leaving after this chapter but it looks like Marco and Ace are sticking around for a while!

*Door opens to reveal Trafalgar Law and his crew*

Me: Hey, Law.

Law: Cherie-ya.

Me: I'm just wrapping up the episode, you do plan on sticking around for a while, yes?

Law: You're the one that invited me here, Cherie-ya!

Me: Yeah, yeah. As I was saying, Ace, Marco, Law and his crew are going to be sticking around for a while! So more questions, please!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Damn this is so long! *Sweatdrops* I just hope it doesn't get this long next time!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the format of this story or One Piece.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Me: Damn, Shanks, you still here? Yo, Benny, thought you guys were leaving?

Benn: By captain's orders, we're staying. His words, not mine.

Me: *Sighs* He's like the thing that won't , welcome back to Talk Time. This is going to be a very long episode, so we'd better get started with more questions from yoshi300! 'Round 4! Time I stepped up my game!  
1\. Give Vivi the casting couch treatment and record it to show the others later.  
2\. Have Robin and Boa Hancock fuse using the Fusion Dance. Why the dance instead of earrings? The outfit will explain why.  
3\. Luffy has to screw the Robin/Hancock fusion who will doused in meat, Franky may join via fusing with Luffy.  
4\. Law, how you feel that Cherie ships you with Luffy?  
5\. Nami has to be a stripper and work the stripper pole, everyone can throw money at her while she works it.  
6\. Zoro and Sanji fuse again only to fight the fusion of Shanks and Mihawk. (It'll be awesome)  
7\. Inject Nami with a formula to turn her into a herm and have her peg Sanji and Vivi. :3  
8\. Robin, here's another thing for you to react to. "Robin's Diary" You'll find it interesting.  
9\. Cherie, what's you favorite het pairing?  
10\. For Chopper, go watch this: /watch?vH_1XUS8vEX8  
11\. For Usopp, here's a briefcase full of picture of Nami/Kaya smut. Enjoy.  
12\. Lastly, Nami is to be given a bukkake by all the guys. The soaked she is, the more money she gets.'

*Vivi appears from nowhere*

Me: Hey, Vivi!

Vivi: How did I get here?

Me: Author magic. Anyways... *Drags Vivi off into another room with a camera and a bed before shoving her in and locking the door* We'll see her again later, trust me.

*Robin and Hancock fusion dance. RoCock, as the author shall call the fusion, was like super tall with SUPER MASSIVE boobs and SUPER long legs that are barely covered by the flimsy material of a top and sarong. Yet again, massive nosebleeds all around*

Sanji: *Is in an EVEN BIGGER puddle of his blood* Mellorine…

Me and Brook: *Passed out from a massive nosebleed*

Nami: Such perverts…

Me: *Sits up and wipes away the blood* Anyways, let's move on… Sanji, we need a shit ton of meat in order to douse RoCock so Luffy can screw them!

Sanji:…WHAT!?

Me: Just do it already!

*Sometime later, Sanji had doused RoCock in meat and Luffy was…well, let's just say it was a sight to be hold*

Sanji: *In a corner, weeping*

Usopp and Franky: WHAT THE HELL?!

Nami and Mihawk:…

Brook: *Jaw is literally on the floor*

Me: *Picks up Brook's jaw on the floor and hands it to him* Is that even physically possible?

Law: I don't know and I don't want to find out, Cherie-ya.

All of the Redhaired pirates: WHAT THE FUCK?!

*Robin and Hancock unfuse after Luffy blows his load*

Me:…That's NOT the weirdest thing I've seen in my life.

Everybody else: HOW IS THAT NOT WEIRD!?

Me:…It's the internet. I've seen stranger forms of porn involving you guys.

Everybody else: WHAT!?

Me: *Shows Law the question*

Law: Mugiwara-ya and I are not lovers, Cherie-ya, it was merely an alliance!

Me: Sure it was just an *makes air quotes* "alliance"!

Law: Pervert woman.

Me: Thank you, Law. Next!

*A stripper pole has mysteriously appeared in the room*

Me: Nami, you're up!

Nami: *Is wearing pasties and a sparkly thing* Why me?

Me: Because he said so. Now go! *Slaps ass*

Nami: You owe me 2000 Beris for that!

Me: Yeah, yeah!

*Nami starts working the pole while everyone cheers and wolf whistles and start throwing Beris at her*

Me: Go, Nami! *Throws money*

Sanji: Nami-swan! *Nosebleeds*

Zoro: What a shameless money grabbing witch! *Throws money*

Nami: *Grabs the money and throws it over herself*

Me: And now for something completely different! *Snaps fingers as Zoro and Sanji have merged again*

Zoji: Goddamn it, not again!

Me: In one corner, the freakshow of the world, Zoji! In the other corner, ShaHawk! Which one is stronger? There's only one way to find out! FIGHT!

*Zoji and ShaHawk run towards each other. A massive explosion and when the dust clears…*

Me: ShaHawk wins, even if that was a bit of a copout! *Sweatdrops*

*Zoji and ShaHawk unfuse*

Shanks: Never underestimate me!

Mihawk: Even though I did all the work…

*Thumping comes from the other door and Robin uses her powers to unlock it. A very dishevelled Vivi re-enters the room*

Vivi:…

Me: Ah, Vivi! Just in time!

*Robin has already injected Nami with the formula and now has a massive cock sticking out of her thong*

Nami: You still owe me money, Cherie.

Me: You'll get paid later.

Nami: Good. So who am I supposed to be doing?

Me: Vivi and Sanji.

Nami: In that order?

Me: Not necessarily. *Shoves Vivi over to Nami and bends her over a nearby table* Your welcome.

*Nami starts to fuck Vivi as I go to fetch Sanji*

Me: Oi, Sanji! Nami wants you!

Sanji: Ah, Nami-swan!

*We re-enter the room in time to see Nami finish with Vivi*

Me: Nami, I got him! What do you want me to do with him?

Nami: Just bring him over here!

*I push Sanji towards Nami, who bends him over the table, rips off his trousers and underwear and starts to fuck him*

Me: I'll leave them to it…*Shows Robin the thing*

Robin:…

Me: Robin?

Robin: I believe that I'm lost for words.

Me: Anyways… Oh, fave het pairings? Well… Franky/Robin, Usopp/Perona, Usopp/Kaya, Nami/Zoro to a certain extent and Sanji/Robin.

Usopp: You ship me with that weirdo?! also, Kaya and I are childhood friends, nothing more.

Me: Uh-huh. Sure you are.

*Shows Chopper the video*

Me: *Laughs*

Chopper:…What?

*Nami has finished with Sanji and has disposed of the strap in*

Me: Yo, Usopp! *Hands briefcase*

Usopp: What's in the case?

Me: Open it and you'll see!

*Usopp opens the case and promptly has a massive nosebleed*

Me:…I guess he liked it. *Whistles to the people in the room* Okay, men! Remove your trousers!

All: WHAT!?

Me: Just do it! I'm running this show! Oi, Nami! Come over here!

Nami: What now?

Me: Just kneel here, please!

Nami: Why?

Me: *Sits up on a nearby table* Gentlemen, prepare your guns!

Nami: Wait, what!?

Me: You're getting paid for this, so shut up and take it!

Nami: Fine.

*One by one, most of the men who had their cocks out took turns ejaculating on Nami*

Mihawk: The people who ask these questions are perverts.

Me: I'm inclined to agree if by virtue of being a pervert myself.

Mihawk: I know.

*By the time it was over, Nami was completely covered in semen. I bring in a massive bag of money and slam it down next to her*

Me: Trust me Nami, the massive bag of money was totally worth the insane amounts of semen to the face and body you took.

Law:…Is the show just one big debauched orgy?

Me: It's not an orgy, yet. I give it at least 5 more episodes before it can go that far!

Law: Let's just move on, Cherie-ya.

Me: I agree. We have questions from Man Of Shadows 'Here's some stuff from the bottom of my perverted mind  
a)For the author, blow Mihawk and Shanks, but you have to swallow.  
b)Nami, there's 200k beris in it for you if you take this strap-on and anally fuck Nojiko with it. An extra 5,000 if Sanji gets to watch.  
c)Can Usopp use those Kaya/Nami pictures (I read the reviews :3) to blackmail Nami?  
d)Sanji and Brook,your top 5 pictures from the "One Piece Panty Project"  
e) Give Sandersonia the casting couch treatment (except it's herms instead of men)  
f) Author, From the women shown in the "One Piece Panty Project", if they were all put in a prison, who would be a prison bitch and who would own a prison bitch. I almost forgot. Because Nami took Zoro's money from kicking Sanji in the balls, she has to make it up to Zoro with her ass! :3 *drops bottle of lube at Nami's feet* Now Nami has the choice to opt out and let Nojiko take her place. It's your choice, Nami. *insert evil laughter here*'

Mihawk:…

Shanks: *Laughs*

Me: *Downs two entire bottles of wine* Alright, let's do this! *Grabs Mihawk by the arm and Shanks by the crotch*

In another room…

Me: Hey, Hawky, you mind that I blow Shanks first?

Mihawk: Go ahead. I'm not going to stop you.

Me: *Kneels in front of Shanks, pulls down his pants and takes him into her mouth*

Shanks: Hawky, jealous that your girl is blowing me and not you first?

Me: *Bites down firmly*

Shanks: OW! What was that for?

Me: *Removes Shanks from mouth* Don't make assumptions about my relationship with Mihawk. *Takes Shanks back into her mouth*

Mihawk:…

Shanks:..Aah, shit, I'm gonna…

Me: *Swallows Shanks's load* Alright, now get outta here!

Shanks: I can't stay and watch?

Me: Nope. *Shanks pulls his pants back up and walks out of the room*

Mihawk: Shall we?

Me: Okay. *Pulls down Mihawk's pants and takes him into her mouth*

Mihawk: God, your mouth feels so…Ahh…

Me: *Swallows Mihawk's load before standing up and wiping mouth* Well, I guess it's about time we carried on with the show, yes?

Mihawk: *Fixes his trousers* Yes.

Back in the room…

Me: *Reads the question* Oi, Nami!

Nami: *Sighs* Now what?

Me: *Hands over 9" strap on dildo* Good fucking luck with this one.

Nami: Eh?

Me: *Points at the door as Nojiko appears*

Nami: You're kidding me, right?

Me: Nope. *Ties Sanji up and shows Nami the card*

Nami: Seriously!?

Me: *Nods before handing over a bottle of lube* Now get to it! None of us are getting any older, you know!

*Sanji has passed out from another nosebleed as Nami fucks Nojiko with the strap on*

Me:…I think we killed Sanji.

Zoro: *Smirks* Serves him right for being a pervert.

Me: Oi, Usopp, remember that briefcase from earlier in the episode?

Usopp: *Has a small nosebleed* Yeah?

Me: *Whispers* You can blackmail Nami with them if she tries to blackmail you!

Usopp: Ah, I knew that!

Me: No, you didn't! Oi, Brook! Sanji!

Sanji and Brook: Yes?

Me: *Waves the 'One Piece Panty Project' question on front of their faces*

Brook: How am I supposed to choose? I love all types of panties!

Me: Choose…

Sanji: Robin-chwan, Nami-swan, Vivi-chwan, Shyarly and Shakky!

Brook: If I must choose, Robin, Shakky, Shyarly, Perona and Domino.

Me: *Shoving Sonia who had mysteriously appeared into another room full of hermaphrodite women* Hancock's possibly going to murder me for having her sister ruined but I'm only doing what is asked of me. *Reads question* Well, of the women shown, Hancock, Robin, Whitey Bay, Perona, Inazuma, Domino, Nami, Bonney, Shakky, Miss Valentine's Day and Ivankov would own a prison bitch and the rest would be a prison bitch.

Nami: Why an I getting abused so much in this episode!?

Me: Because we like seeing you suffer. Besides, Zoro is suffering as well! *Shoves Nami over a table* Oi, Zoro, over here! *Hands lube to Zoro*

Zoro: Why do I need this? Can't I just shove it in?

Me: You can't just shove your dick in her ass dry, you idiot! It'll hurt AND your debt will increase! Better still, let me do it! *Snatches the lube from Zoro, squeezes some onto his dick and rubs it all over* You better do a good job of it!

Sanji: I wouldn't be surprised if he got lost trying to stick his minuscule penis inside my precious Nami-swan!

Me: *Snorts* You have a point. *Grabs Zoro's penis and guides it towards Nami's asshole*You're sticking this here, got it?

Zoro: Damn it woman, you think I'm going to get lost finding her asshole?!

Me and Sanji: YES.

Nami: GET ON WITH IT!

Me: Don't forget to come on her ass!

*Zoro starts pounding Nami's ass hard*

Me: How long do you think he's going to last?

Sanji: Two minutes, three tops.

Me: That bad, huh?

Sanji: That's what I've been told.

*Three and a half minutes later, Zoro has come all over Nami's ass*

Me: Three and a half minutes, a new record for Zoro.

Sanji: Yup.

*Several bags of Beri is placed next to Nami*

Nami: Who else is going to violate me?

Me: Don't worry, Zoro's the last one for this episode. But you do have a question from sljk156fun: 'Got a question for Ace, Law, Mihawk and Nami:  
If you had to have a threesome with anyone here who would they be?'

Ace: *Wakes up*…I dunno, Marco and Robin.

Marco: Why me, yoi?

Ace: *Shrugs and starts eating before falling asleep again*

Me: Y'know, I'd laugh at that if it wasn't for the fact that Ace is technically dead.

Marco: True, yoi.

Nami:…Robin and Ace.

Mihawk:…Robin and Cherie.

Me: *Spit takes* Are you serious?!

Mihawk: As serious as Shanks losing his arm.

Me: Okay…And our last set of questions for this episode is from Psycho the random Fox! '*giggle* PewDiePie, Cryaotic, and/or Markiplier anyone?

Poods: watch?vuO7YavZ4cIQ  
channel/UC-lHJZR3Gqxm24_Vd_AJ5Yw

Cry: watch?vnw77QiSCAbE  
channel/UCu2yrDg7wROzElRGoLQH82A

Markimoo: watch?vR_sOvK1nYjk  
user/markiplierGAME

Because, i just want too Luffs, it's niiice! ( 汀 蜏蕱 汀) Also this: /v/i10FPXrEuHK (IREGRETNOTHING)'

Me: *Shows them clips from all the channels*

All: No, yes, yes.

Me: To translate, no to PewDiePie, yes to Cryaotic and yes to Markplier. I actually agree with them. Luffy, just let her touch your ass.

*One viewing of The Ring later*

Chopper: *Is clinging to me* Make the scary girl go away!

Me: *Gives cotton candy* This make you better?

Robin: I want to watch that again.

Nami, Chopper and Usopp: NO!

Zoro: It's not real!

Sanji: *Has given up the ghost so Zoro has to literally beat his spirit back into his body*

Everybody else: The fuck was that?!

Me: *Shrugs* This episode has gone on for WAY too long so let's wrap it up! Don't forget to keep sending in questions for this! See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the format of this story or One Piece.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Me: And we're back! I just hope this episode of Talk Time won't be as long as the insanity of episode 5!

Benn: How this hasn't already descended into a orgy I'll never understand.

Me: Maybe because that hasn't been asked of us yet. I mean, this already descended into porn pretty quickly, and I may be tempting fate just by saying that. Anyways, questions from our good friend yoshi3000!

'Round 5! A bit more on using previous dares for new effects with new ones for characters I barely mentioned.  
, have Luffy massage your back. After all the dares, you need a break. To make this funny, Zoro has to feed you grapes. - (That way, I'm servicing both LuNa fans and ZoNa fans.)  
2\. Cherie, broadcast Vivi's casting video above the skies of Alabasta!  
3\. What happened to Sandersonia? She didn't come out of casting room.  
4\. Robin, which book do you think is worse? Twilight or 50 Shades?  
5\. Brook will be given x-ray vision for the day, the perverted kind.  
6\. Sanji, enjoy a threeway between Mozu and Kiwi.  
7\. It's Tashigi's turn on the casting couch! :3 (except it's with BBC men)  
8\. Cherie, remember Shalulia? Have Shalulia eat you out while she's on her knees.  
9\. Cherie, broadcast Nami's casting video over the skies of Cocoyashi.  
10\. Hancock, would you sleep with a collection of Luffy plush dolls?  
11\. Broadcast Sandersonia's casting video over Amazon Lily.  
12\. Have Mihawk beat the tear out of Charloss because I really want him to suffer. Anyone can join in beating Charloss until he dies (Shalulia must watch)'

Zoro: You're kidding me!

Me: Do I have to inflict the 4Kids version of Sanji's voice on you again?

Zoro: Alright, alright! *Mutters* She's just as bad as Nami!

Me:I heard that! Oi, Luffy! If you massage Nami's back, I get Sanji to make you meat!

Luffy: Okay! What's a massage?

Me: *Facepalms before showing him what to do*

Nami: Aah, much better! I just might consider reducing your debts! *Opens mouth as Zoro puts another grape in his mouth while glaring katanas at me*

Me: *Shakes my head* Oh yeah, that recording of Vivi! Good thing I made a few copies!

Vivi: What?!

Me: For private purposes!

Meanwhile in Alabasta…

Cobra: What's going on? *Goes out onto the balcony to see a giant screen playing Vivi's casting video*

Bystander 1: Our princess!

Bystander 2: Such lewd acts!

Bystander 3: Who knew that the princess could do all those things?

Cobra: What the hell?!

Back with Cherie…

Me: *Sweatdrops* I just hope that Cobra's not going to kill me for that…Speaking of, the recording should be finished by now! *Opens the door and Sonia reappears*

Sonia:…

Me: Sorry about that *sweatdrops before handing copies of Twilight and 50 Shades Of Grey to Robin* well, which is worse?

Robin: 50 Shades, obviously. There's more unintentional laughs with Twilight.

Me: I agree. Yo, Brook!

Brook: Ye- Cherie-san, what happened to your clothes? *Nosebleeds*

Me: I guess the perverted x-ray vision has kicked in.

Brook: Even though I have no eyes! Yohohohoho! *Runs off*

*On the other side of the room, Sanji has passed out on the floor, a trickle of blood from his nose as Mozu is sitting on his face while Kiwi is riding his cock*

Me: Looks like Sanji is having fun.

*A wild Tashigi appears*

Tashigi: Where the hell am I? *Sees Zoro* You!

Me: *Grabs Tashigi and throws her into a room with a load of BBC men and a camera and locks the door* What's next? *Reads question*…What. Well, okay.

*A wild Shalulia appears between Cherie's legs as Cherie sits back and spreads her legs*

Me: *Smashes Shalulia's bubble* Well, get on with it then! *Shove Shalulia's head between her legs*

Shalulia: Mmmf!

Meanwhile in Cocoyashi…

*Nearly every villager is on the floor after having massive nosebleeds*

Nojiko: *Shakes her head laughing* That's our Nami!

Back with Cherie…

Me: Mmh, stick your tongue in deeper, bitch!

Nami: I have no idea to make of what I'm seeing right now.

Law: I agree with you.

Me: Oh, yeah, the video from last episode! *Switches on a massive screen showing the video of Vivi that had been sent to Alabasta*

*Massive nosebleeds all around once again as Cherie climaxes*

Me: Alright, we are done here! *Kicks Shalulia to the side before adjusting her skirt*

Hancock: Of course I don't have a collection of Luffy plush dolls when I have the real thing!

Me: *Gives Hancock an "anatomically correct" Luffy plushie doll and she goes crazy over it* I'll take that as a yes, then.

At Amazon Lily…

All: EEEWWWW!

Mari: WHAT ARE THOSE ANIMALS DOING TO SONIA!?

Back at Cherie's place…

Me: *Ties up Shalulia while Charloss is brought in* Well, Hawky and everybody else? Ready to let this cunt suffer?

All: READY!

*Everybody beats the ever loving shit out of Charloss while Shalulia is screaming at them to stop. Soon he is dead and cut into a thousand tiny pieces*

Me: Well, that was satisfying. Next question is from sljk156fun: 'You forgot law last time ;-;  
Any next question is for Law Marco Robin Shanks Mihawk and Boa:  
What was your most dirty sexual experience?' Wait, I forgot Law? Yeah, he was being a bastard and went off somewhere the moment that question was asked. Yo, Law!

Law: I'm not going to answer that question, Cherie-ya.

Me: Why not?

Law: It's intrusive and perverted.

Me: What did you expect when you agreed to be on this show?

Law: Mugiwara-ya tricked me into coming here!

Luffy: I sure did, Torao! Shishishishi!

Rest of the Heart Pirates: WHO THE HELL IS TORAO!?

Me: Toraro is Law. It's Luffy's affectionate nickname for him.

Rest of the Heart Pirates: Oh. *Law facepalms*

Me: And I'll end it on a cliffhanger! Part two will be coming shortly!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the format of this story or One Piece.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Me: Welcome back to Talk Time and we have questions from Man Of Shadows! 'Some more depravity!  
Nami: I went and found a doujin for you to read, tell me what you think of it : [CRIMSON (Carmine)] VOYAGE (One Piece) [English] [Trinity Translations] (you might have to look it up)  
2\. Have Sanji check out "The Lezzing of Korra", Mozu and Kiwi may suck him off while he reads.  
3\. To the World Government, Trump is now your boss! (-laughs evilly-)  
4\. Cherie, who do you think Nami and Robin would have as a prison bitch?  
5\. Ace, kick the World Noble in the nuts and burn him alive! (You may whichever WN you want)  
6\. Shave about 78 years off of Dr. Kureha.  
7\. Here's a challenge, have Usopp play Outlast in a dark room by himself.  
8\. For Robin, go watch "Smile HD" on Youtube. You'd enjoy it.

Almost forget about these questions:  
To the Straw Hats: What if Luffy was a genius who clever planning everything to give his personal middle finger to the World Government? Think about it, he could playing the guise so the government could underestimate. He's still your friend, but he was just hiding his genius. How would affect your outlook on him?

To the Straw Hats, Mihawk, and Shanks: React to Luffy's Renewed Adventure. It's a tale of Luffy being sent back in time to the beginning expect his eyes' are opened to women. My favorite chapters are chapters 85 and 86.

To Hancock, I've looked some polls for sexiest women in OP. Many women are ranking above you, even Sandersonia is above you!

To everyone, react to this video /watch?v6W7q79hdr4E  
Luffy, do exactly what de Blob did in that video, 200 beri for every person sprayed with your sperm.'

Me: *Presents Nami with the doujinshi*

Nami:…

Me: I think you broke Nami. *Shrugs* Oh, well! *Shows Sanji the thing*

Sanji: *Not concentrating due to being blown under the table* Aah..Aah!

Me: *Rolls eyes* Damn, this boy has next to no stamina whatsoever, and he's younger than me! *Glances at newspaper. Front page headlines read: DONALD TRUMP TAKES OVER WORLD GOVERMENT, PLANS TO RENAME IT TRUMP TOWERS* Well, that went about as well as expected… Oh, as for prison bitches, Robin and Spandam (I'm sure she'll break more than his spine, if you catch my drift!) and as for Nami, well… the closest I've got is Baby 5, I guess.

Ace: *Reads question* Can I set all of them on fire?

Me: Yes.

*Less than two minutes later, Ace had kicked all of the World Nobles in the balls and they were now on fire and yelling*

Me: About 78 years!? I'll try but I can't guarantee results!

Kureha: *Appears from nowhere* Hey!

Me: *Throws around a couple of spells before a black smoke appears. Once the smoke clears…* She still looks the same at 63 years old as she does when she was 78 years older…*Sweatdrops before locking Usopp in a dark room alone with Outlast and shows Robin the video*

Robin: *Smiles mysteriosly* That was a very interesting video.

*Usopp is banging at the door. I unlock it and Usopp flies onto my chest despite being much taller than me*

Me: *Strokes head* Poor wussy baby.

Straw Hats: *Reads the question before turning blue with shock*

Me: Guys? *Waves hand in front of their faces*

Straw Hats: The thought is utterly terrifying.

Me: Yup. *Shows everyone the story*

Sanji: I change my mind. Luffy knowing about women is more terrifying.

Me: *Grins* Why, because you have a rival on our own crew?

Zoro: *Cough* Minuteman *Cough*

Sanji: WHAT WAS THAT SHITHEAD!?

*Sanji and Zoro start fighting again*

Mihawk: I can't see that happening, to be honest.

Rest of the Straw Hats: What he said.

Shanks: *Laughs* Taking after me, I see!

Me: *Sweatdrops*

Hancock: *Is too pissed to say anything so I give her another plushie Luffy to calm her down*

Me: Must be depressing to find that your own sister is beating you in a sexiest women in OP. Thank God I'm ugly by most standards!

Mihawk: Oh, Cherie, you're not ugly. I don't understand why you must talk down to yourself like this.

Me: It's kind of a thing that I've always done. *Pause* Well, that got depressing real quick. *Shows them the video*

All: WHAT THE FUCK!?

Me: *Shrugs*

*Several minutes later and every last person, including Luffy himself, is covered in his semen. A bag of Beri appears*

Nami: I'll take that.

Me: *Wipes semen from face* I need a shower after that stunt!

*Several more minutes later, everyone has cleaned up and wearing clean clothes. Tashigi reemerges from the room covered in semen*

Tashigi: *Too dazed to speak*

Me: *Leads her to the door and closes it* Well, that was eventful! I'll probably send the tape to the Marines in the next episode, but until then, last set of questions for this episode from Psycho the random Fox! 'YAY! *squeezes Luffy's ass* It's very soft! *derps* I FINALLY GOT DA BOOTY! watch?vM8_T12UqH_o (SORRYIMNOTSORRY) ( 汀 蜏蕱 汀)( 汀 蜏蕱 汀)

Also The Cabin In The Woods & Quarantine are kinda worse than The Ring *evil giggle*

here are examples: Cabin In The Woods: watch?vS1SV0LInE-s ((warning lots & lots & lots of bloodshed)) Quarantine: watch?v2src0P9EVIo ((warning ZAMBIES! WOOT))

Hey Sanji! Do ya mind letting Telephone cook with ya? watch?vh435gxDeUQ8'

Luffy: *Ass is grabbed* What the…?! *Goes to attack*

Me: Luffy, no! Don't attack the reviewers! They're our contributors!

*Shows the clips to the others*

Chopper, Nami and Usopp: *Cling to each other* STOP SHOWING US THESE THINGS!

Robin and Law: *Evil stares*

Everybody else: *Shrugs and talks among themselves*

Me: *Sweatdrops, then shows the clip to Sanji*

Sanji:…What?

Me: And that wraps up this episode! Please send more questions to keep this thing going! See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the format of this story or One Piece.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

At the Marine Base…

*The video of Tashigi is playing on a giant screen. Half the Marines were watching with their jaws wide open while the other half were cheering and wolfwhistling. Suddenly, Smoker bursts through the door*

Smoker: What the hell is going on? *Sees the video of Tashigi and his cigars fall out of his mouth* Who is responsible for this?

*A Marine hands a note to Smoker. It reads: 'Hey, Smokey! I have a present for you! I do hope you appear on my show soon! Love, CherieRoseLoveless'. There was a lipstick mark next to the signature and a topless picture of the author in question*

Smoker: *Crumples the note and picture in his fist* This CherieRoseLoveless person, I'll deal with her myself!

Back with Cherie…

Me: Hmm, wonder if Smokey received my "gift" yet? *Laughs evilly*

Law: Oi, Cherie-ya! It's time to start the show!

Me: Welcome back to Talk Time! I start with a question I accidentally missed out in the last episode!

Law: Which question was that?

Me: 'Any next question is for Law Marco Robin Shanks Mihawk and Boa:  
What was your most dirty sexual experience?

Law: Cherie-ya, I am not answering that question.

Me: *Pouts* You're no fun.

Marco: I guess I have to answer this, yoi?

Me: Yup.

Marco: This was a few years ago on some island I can't remember the name of, yoi. These two girls, twins I think they were, yoi. I'm pretty sure bondage gear was involved, yoi.

Ace: When did that happen? I never remember seeing you with twins!

Marco: This was before you came along, yoi.

Shanks: I took part in a drunken orgy for my birthday.

Benn: Yeah, you made us watch.

Yasopp: It wasn't pretty.

Mihawk:…I'd rather not say.

Shanks: Hawky, you're no fun.

Me: He's not you, Shanks.

Hancock: What kind of trollop do you think I am?

Robin: It was back when I was still with Baroque Works. It involved heavy use of my powers. You do the math.

Me: If that's all, then normal service can resume! Once again, yoshi3000 asks 'Round 6!  
1)Cherie, inject Luffy with aphrodisiac and leave him with Hancock for a bit.  
2)Cherie, show the casting video of Tashigi to the Marine.  
3) Now Hilary runs the WG! (-I have to bash both to be fair-)  
4) Sanji's female for the day!  
5)Cherie, have Shaluli give you a rimjob.  
6)Cherie, what did you think of Luffy's Renewed Adventure? And what was your favorite lemon scene?  
7) Zoro, team up with Tashigi and beat up Sasuke and Sakura.  
8) Nami, if you were a world noble, would you rather swim in your money pool or actually help make the world a better place.  
9) Here's a video for you all, /watch?vmbsXoSKTge0 and it's sequel /watch?vLKrM2QkSAmQ  
10) /watch?vNBK0stoukBQ Think any of you can take on Mecha Sonic?  
11) Let Mecha Sonic rampage through the World Government's base.  
12) Swap the genders of all the woman on Amazon Lily for an hour.'

Me: *Injects Luffy with aphrodisiac as he is eating meat before pawning him off to Hancock who carries him off into a secret room*

Usopp: *Sweatdrops* That was easy…

Sanji:*Has died of a broken heart*

Zoro: *Kicks Sanji back to life and they start fighting again*

Me: *Glances at newspaper with a picture of the World Government building on fire and headline CLINTON DESTROYS WORLD GOVERMENT CIVILIANS GREATFUL*

*Sanji, who had been fighting Zoro, is distracted by the breasts he-erm, she, has grown*

Sanji: I have breasts! *Feels self up while nosebleeding*

Me and the other Strawhats: *Sweatdrops* Yup, that's our Sanji…

*Shaluli is trying to untie herself. Cherie grabs her and throws her down onto a nearby couch before forcing Shaluli's face into her ass*

Everybody else: Is this really happing?

Me: Yup.*Reads through fanfiction* Well, I don't really have a particular favourite but *Continues to shove ass into Shaluli's face* if I had to pick, I'd say the Luffy/Vivi from Chapter 66. Also, I like the story, I just wish it could be updated more.

*Zoro and Tashigi appear holding the decapitated heads of Sasuke and Sakura*

Me: *Sweatdrops* Well, that was easy, although the question said to beat them up, not kill them! *Shrugs*

Nami: If I was a world noble, eh? Well, I'd help the world become a better place and swim in my money pool during my downtime!

Me: The greedy, conniving bitch actually gave a decent answer! *Is shocked before playing the videos*

All:…What.

Me: *Shrugs before kicking Shaluli into a random corner and plays the next video*

Luffy: I'll kick his ass!

Ace: I'll burn it to a crisp!

Everybody else: Oi, Oi, Oi.

Meanwhile at the World Government base…

Random Government Dude: Goddamn it, not again! We've just rebuilt this thing!

*The base is on fire and most of the people there are either running for their lives or dead*

Back at Cherie's place…

Me:…Wow. Just, wow.

Meanwhile at Amazon Lily…

All: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?

Back with Cherie…

Me: I'm cutting this episode short but before we go, we have more questions from our good friend yoshi3000! 'Round 7!  
1) /watch?v_1v_EcjeIkg Show this to everyone, they must be traumatized. (I was haunted by this, and I will take you all with me!)  
2) Show this to all who like dolphins: /watch?v_zqiAceKzbg  
3) It's Marigold's turn for the couch!  
4) Cherie, how do you that OP was chosen as one of the best anime worlds to live in by Anime America (a Youtube channel)?  
5) For once, here's one of my writings "Steven Universe Blackthorned". While it's not a OP story, I did reference OP aplenty. I pretty much stole a lot from your wardrobe. Tell me what you think. (questions for Cherie and the Straw Hats)  
6) Have Bell-mere spank Nami for every beri Zoro owes her.'

Me: *Shows the video*

Everybody: O_o

Me: Well done, you broke them. *Plays the next video*

Everyone: ARE YOU DOING THIS ON PURPOSE?!

Me: *Ignores as I shove Mari into another room and locked the door* Hey, I'm actually subscribed to that channel and I MASSIVELY agree with that! *Reads story* Hey, I like it! When you gonna update it next?

*Belle-mere appears in the room*

Belle-mere: Nami…

Nami: *Gulps* Belle-mere…

Me: Ah, the joys of being a necromantic…

Zoro: You know, you're kind of a sadist, aren't you?

Me: Who's the one with the massive debt to Nami, you or me? *Smirks*

Zoro: *Shuts up*

Belle-mere: *Has Nami over her lap, skirt pulled up and panties around her ankles* How many times should I spank Nami?

Me: *Hands over a sheet of paper* That's how much he *Points at Zoro* owes Nami!

Belle-mere: 3,500 Beri!?

Me: *Nods* Better get started, then!

*Sounds of slapping in the background*

Me: Well, that concludes today's episode! Please feel free to contribute to this madness! Goodbye for now!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the format of this story or One Piece.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Me: Welcome back to Talk Time! Let's get started, shall we?

Law: No.

Me: Yes.

*A sudden DING fills the room*

Marco: What is that, yoi?

Me: It's my new inbox. It goes ding when there's mail. Oh, Man Of Shadows is back! 'a) For Cherie, if you think about it in context. Robin is only Straw Hat member completely likeable. You could easily hate the others.

b) Law, try playing Super Smash Bros. with your crew.

c) fav . me / d4p3egc This picture is why Luffy is a boss!

It's doujin time for Nami and Sanji! (Cherie can tell what she thinks of each doujin)  
a) For Nami - [Yamamoto] Two Piece - Nami vs Arlong (One Piece) [English] [#Based Anons] [Digital] Arlong wanted to give this doujin to you as his middle finger after Luffy beat him up.

b) For Sanji - (C81) [Choujikuu Yousai Kachuusha (Denki Shougun)] MEROMERO GIRLS NEW WORLD (One Piece) [English] { } [Decensored] [Colorized]  
Sanji, you may choose one girl to blow you while you read this? (Must not be Robin)

c) Cherie, get DP'ed by Shanks and Mihawk! Shanks and Mihawk play rock, paper, scissors to decide who gets what slot.'

Well, that is true, actually. But I don't easily hate the others. Except maybe for Sanji, and even then it's more of a intense dislike than full on hate, ya know?

Sanji: Oh, Cherie-chwan hates me! *In the corner of woe*

Luffy: OI, SANJI! MEAT! *Pokes Sanji*

Sanji: *Kicks Luffy in the head* SHITHEAD!

Me: Shut up and make the rubber man child meat, Sanji!

*Sanji slinks off to the kitchen, upset*

Me: Was that too harsh?

Everyone: YES.

*Law is strongarmed into playing Super Smash Brothers with Bepo and the others*

Me: *Sees picture and bursts out laughing before going around and showing everyone the picture. Hysterical laughter rings around the room!* I'm so having this put in a frame and hung on the wall!

*Shows Nami the doujinshi while still being spanked by Belle-mere*

Nami: *Has blanked out*

Me:…Arlong, a massive cunt even from beyond the grave. On a more lighter note, Sanji! Come here!

Sanji: *Appears in the room with a heart eye* Yes, my love?

Me: *Sits Sanji down and starts to show him the doujinshi as Nojiko gives him a blow job*

Sanji: *Has already blown his load over Nojiko's face and into her mouth*

Me: Man, he didn't get a third of the way into it and he finished!

Zoro: I told you he was a minuteman!

Me: Yeah, I figured as much. *Reads question before throwing it Mihawk and Shanks's way*

Mihawk:…Is this person serious?

Me: *Pushes Mihawk down onto a nearby sofa before pulling down his trousers, pulling up skirt and settling down on his big and rather thick looking cock* Yup, they're serious.

Shanks: Hey, no fair. Where am I supposed to go?

Me: Where do you think? *Gestures behind*

Shanks: Seriously?

Me: *Tosses lube towards him* Yes. Also, good luck doing that one-handed.

Usopp: This girl has no shame.

Me: That coming from a professional liar? Also, I'm actually 24, thank you for asking.

Everyone: 24?!

Me: I know. I don't look a day over 14, thank you very much.

*Smoker suddenly bursts through the door*

Me: Oh, hey, Smokey. Oi, Shanks, not so hard! I'm new to having something shoved up there!

Shanks: Sorry!

Smoker: So lewd.

Me: You're just jealous! *Grins while being pounded* And I guess we have to wrap this episode up with a couple of questions from Psycho the random Fox again! '*doges attack* Telephone and I are what's known as furries, Sanji. 3 here are moar clips of us: watch?v0aVmsOA8AL8 watch?vVei68Nxch50 watch?v2pAjC2WHdio watch?vwoYGuakuDcY thoughts everyone?

Yo Hancock! watch?vurnDXWJ9rLM

Cherie: favorite OP ship and fanfic? Mine is ZoLu & Genuine Treasure *evil laugh*'

Sanji: *Watches clips*…Huh?! You guys are weird.

Me: His words, not mine. I'm only writing the transcript.

Law: How are you being so casual about this, Cherie-ya?

Me: I dunno. Guess it's just something I've always done in general, not just when I'm getting fucked. Also, for favourite OP pairings, currently Franky/Robin and for favourite fanfic, This Bites! by Xomniac!

Everybody: *Sweatdrops* She is _way_ too casual about being double penetrated...

Hancock: *Watches the video* You people are weird! *Disappears out the door*

Me: And I guess that means that we are done with this episode! Again, I'm happy for you to contribute to this madness! See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the format of this story or One Piece.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Smoker: This depraved pirate hussy is the host?

Me: Better to be a depraved pirate hussy than a Marine, amirite?

Ace and Marco: Ooh, burn…

Me: Anyways, better get on with this episode! And welcome back to Talk Time! *Inbox dings* Hey, we have messages!

Marco: I still can't get used to that thing, yoi.

Me: *Ignores Marco* Our good friend yoshi3000 asks 'Round 8!  
1)Nami's sore from the spanking so Luffy gets to make her feel better.  
2)Because I've been mean to Sanji, I'll send him on a vacation to Amazon Lily.  
3)Hancock, I almost forgot that Shirahoshi is ranked higher than you. And unlike the fan vote, it's canon! Sanji said that you pale in comparison to the Mermaid Princess. Ironically, she's even more immature that you.  
4) Mari should be done with the casting, send the video to Amazon Lily and the Marines.  
5) Smoker, Tashigi, what would be one thing that make you jump ship from the Marines?  
6) Cherie, discipline Smoker in your perverted ways if you catch my drift.  
7) Tashigi and Zoro get lightsabers to duel each other.  
8) So Hilary destroyed the WG, well then they should feel the BERN (Yes, Bernie Sanders is now in charge)  
9) Robin, can you please discipline Hancock by spanking her? About 100 smacks in front of her people will do.  
10) For Bonney, does shifting your age virtually mean you're an immortal person?  
11) For Bonney, use your powers to make yourself a MILF!  
12) Leave Coby, Helmeppo, and Smoker at the mercy of Mileena amped up on aphrodisiacs in a dark room for twenty minutes.  
13) Nami, you have to watch a stack of Beris burn. It's the worst thing I could do to you.  
14) Cherie, keep Shaluli as your slave. So give her the mark, and let the Boa Sisters do it.

Round 9! (Tenth chapter for win!)  
1) Let Luffy have an orgy with the Boa Sisters, Nami, and Nojiko in front of the crew. Anyone can join in expect for Sanji. No orgy for him!  
2) Sanji, go have sex with Ivankov. Don't worry, it's the female form you're having sex with it.  
3) /watch?vZNGVaN8FPYw Show them this, they'll laugh when they see it.  
4) /watch?vvBwV9lRpXGA Show this to Ace and the Whitebeard Pirates  
5) Batman now runs the WG! What will happen?!  
6) Cherie, here's the darkest fic I have in my library! s/12145401/1/Within-the-Twilight-Kenji-Arc-3 While chapter 1 is ok, chapter 2 is where things get really grimdark. Tell me what you think and share this with the crew.  
7) /watch?vxqOFl93sHno A new technique for Robin to kill her enemies (show this to the rest of crew as well)  
8) Let's all have a stiff drink to all this dares! Here's to ten chapters and ten more! And to celebrate this perversion, Nami and Cherie will share a sperm cocktails of all the guys!'

Marco: That's quite a lot of questions, yoi. Are you sure you will be able to get a transcript for this episode, yoi?

Me: Don't doubt my transcript writing skills, Marco!

Marco: Okay, yoi.

Luffy: Oi, Nami! *Holds out a piece of meat before being kicked in the head by Sanji*

Me: Dumbass, that's not what the question means when you have to make Nami *air quotes* "feel better".

Luffy:…What?

Me: *Whispers something to Luffy*

Luffy: I have to do THAT?

Me: *Nods*

*Luffy pulls his trousers down and puts his penis near Nami's mouth. Nami starts to give him a blow job*

At Amazon Lily…

Sanji: *Drowning in a pool of his own blood* MELLORINE! MELLORINE!

Back with Cherie…

Me: I hope he doesn't die there…

Zoro: I wouldn't be surprised if he does.

Hancock: *Has turned into stone*

Me: *Sweatdrops* Oh, the irony… *Unlocks the door and sends Mari and the tape to Amazon Lily*

At the Marine headquarters…

*All the Marines have died of blood loss*

Back with Cherie again…

Smoker: Why would I jump ship from the Marines?

Me: Being demoted? Literally fucking with pirates?

Smoker: I ought to have you locked up!

Me: For what?

Smoker: You know what for!

Me: I knew it. Sexually repressed.

Smoker and Tashigi: Nothing's going to make me jump ship from the Marines!

Me: *Folds arm across chest* Uh-huh.

Smoker:…Are you wearing a strap on?

Me: Yup. *Forces Smoker over the table before forcing his pants down and lubes up the dildo* you're lucky I'm using lube on you cos your screams of pain probably will kill the mood for me *Starts thrusting*

Smoker: *Bites down hard on his cigar, breaking it in two* You bitch, you'll pay for this!

Me: How? You probably wouldn't know what to do with the glorified dildo between your legs!

*Tashigi and Zoro are fighting in the background, Zoro with the same lightsabers from earlier, Tashigi's lightsaber is purple*

At the World Government building…

All: GODDAMN IT, NOT AGAIN!

Back with Cherie…

Me: *Throws question to Robin*

Robin: *Has Hancock on her lap and has sprouted several hands which was now smacking Hancock's behind*

*Bonney magically appears while eating pizza*

Bonney:…I don't think I'm immortal per se, I just like screwing with people.

Me: *Pulls at Smoker's hair while I continue to fuck him* Oda said that he puts your age at about 24. 24, my ass. I'd say you were slightly older than that.

Bonney: How old did you think I was?

Me: 26, 27 at best?

Bonney: Make myself a MILF? What?

Me: *Shrugs* Damn, Smokey, you made a mess! *Makes Smoker lick up his semen while reading the next question*

*Coby and Helmeppo appears*

Coby: Er, why aren't you wearing any pants?

Me: Don't worry, Smokey can tell you guys all about it *Shoves Coby, Helmeppo and Smoker into another room and locks the door*

Nami: *Is tied up to prevent her running towards the burning pile of Beri*NOOOO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!?

Me: *Has Shaluli stripped and tied up. Hands over the brand over to Hancock* Make it hurt badly*

Hancock: *Presses the brand into Shaluli's back* Like this?

Me: *Over Shaluli's screams* Harder.

Hancock: *Presses the brand harder into Shaluli's back*

Me: That's it.

Hancock: *Removes the brand* Better?

Me: Thank you, Hancock. *Places a collar around Shaluli's neck* You're my slave now and you will do what as I say, yes?

Shaluli: Yes.

Me: Yes, Mistress.

Shaluli: Yes, Mistress.

*Sanji reappears from Amazon Lily dishevelled and covered in his own blood*

Sanji:Mellorine…

Me: *Ties Sanji up* Yo, Sanji, watch this!

Sanji: *Weeps while watching Luffy in an orgy with Nami, Robin, Nojiko, Mozu, Kiwi, Hancock, Mari and Sonia* That rubber bastard…

*Ivankov appears in female form*

Ivankov: Sanji!

Sanji: *Is blue with shock as Cherie hands him over to Fem!Ivankov*

Me: Have fun! *Waves as Sanji is dragged into another room*

Sanji: Why have your forsaken me!?

Me: *Ignores as video is played*

Everyone: *Has died laughing*

Me: Yo, this is for the Whitebeard Pirate people! *Plays video*

Whitebeard Pirates:…Wha?

At the World Government building (yet again)…

Batman:…I'm the goddamn Batman.

All: ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY GODDAMN BATMAN!

Back with Cherie…

Me: Huh, Batman's popular with the WG. Awesome. *Reads the fanfic* Holy fuck, that's dark… *Shows the fanfic to everyone*

Everyone: Oh, it's dark alright…

Me: And on a lighter note… *Shows video*

Everybody except Robin: You call that light!?

Me: *Cackles*

Robin: That is a killer technique!

Me: You said it! And it's all yours! Also, we're on our last question of the episode! Time to wrap this up! Gentlemen, time to drop your trousers again!

Everyone: What!?

Me: *Passes question around* The man asks, so shall the man receive!

Nami: Again!?

Me: *Already on knees* Yes, again! Now get over here!

*A while later, Cherie and Nami are completely covered in semen*

Me: *Swallows remaining load in mouth* And that wraps up this episode! Tune in next time for more insanity! See you next time! *Grins*

Nami: Why me…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the format of this story or One Piece.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Me: *Sighs*

Mihawk: What's wrong?

Me: Nothing much, just a bit depressed, I guess.

Mihawk: Don't force yourself to update if you don't want to.

Me: Thanks, Mihawk. Well, better get this show on the road. Welcome to episode eleven of Talk Time!

*Inbox goes ding*

Me: Ooh, we've got mail! From Psycho the random Fox: 'Sanji: i know we are, we get that all the time, we also don't mind that people call us weird :)

Cherie: OP head cannons? Mine's all devil fuit users can carry children. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hancock: That's Makemebad35. here is his channel: channel/UCrtZO4nmCBN4C9ySmi013oA & a random vid from his channel: watch?vX8wbBGAorac

Hey everyone, any thoughts about dis?: watch?vOvNDcVRlyYk

Luffy: Y U SO CUTE?!

Smoker & Law: watch?v5qqICDQKSBo !

Hey Hancock! Favorite type of cheese?'

Sanji:…

Me: Huh, that's kind of interesting. I have too many to list in one episode, not to mention they keep changing very regularly *Sweatdrops*

Hancock: *Watches video* …YOU CRAZY WOMAN!

Me: *Shrugs before playing the next video*

Everybody:…

Luffy: Me? Cute? *Laughs*

Me: Oi. *Plays video*

Smoker: *Has appeared from the other room, clothes a mess* I am going to arrest you after this!

Me: Good fucking luck with that!

Law:..So what was the point of that?

Me: The hell should I know, I'm only doing my job!

Law: When you're not whoring yourself and others out!

Me: Damn right.

*Hancock has disappeared as inbox goes ding again*

Me: Huh, more stuff from Man Of Shadows! 'It's double time!  
For the WG:  
a) What was it like having Trump in charge?  
b) What was it like having Hilary in charge?

For Cherie:  
a) Do you enjoy having a World Noble as your bitch?  
b) You really shouldn't call yourself ugly. Societal definitions of beauty are BS anyways. Why do you think Boa Hancock is not the sexiest women in OP by the fans?  
c) Have Shanks and Mihawk fuse so you can fuck that super penis!  
d) Top 5 people you wanted to join the Straw Hats

For Alvida:  
a)You might have gotten yourself dolled up, but your still behind Hancock. On the bright side, on some lists you're tied with her.  
b) How Coby take seeing your new form?

For the Straw Hats:  
a) Cherie, subject them to all of the "Scientifically Accurate videos" and have each Straw Hat choose which one was the worst to them.  
b) Here's a thought, if by some means, you somehow took over the WG. Name a law each of you would past.

For Law:  
a) Look into Cherie's collection of LawLu fics.

For Sandersonia:  
a) Her turn to work the stripper pole! I'd have Hancock do, but this is more entertaining.

For Cherie:  
a) Blow Smoker with Tashigi's help.  
b) Give the Smoker, Tashigi, Marines this doujin (C83) [Queen of Vanilla (Tigusa Suzume)] Exchange (One Piece) [English] {Kusanyagi}  
c) What's a pairing that's your guilty pleasure?  
d) Would you give Sanji pity sex?  
e) What's your favorite dare so far?

For Nami: (more humiliation :3)  
a) I think Bell-mere needs to discipline you, for your greed. Go rim Bell-mere and Nojiko as well!

For Robin:  
a) Dress up as Wonder Woman and use your lasso of truth on Franky and Brook.

For Luffy:  
a) Fuse with Zoro to create the ultimate badass! And beat up some more World Nobles!  
b) Wouldn't it be cool if your grandfather was on your side? You two would terrify the world together!

For Straw Hats and Cherie :  
a) /watch?v5YpP-ijC0Wk How would you this became a new combo for Robin to use on her enemies? (show this to the Marines too)  
b) /watch?vhAe8Nwjl5T4 This must be shown!'

At the World Government building…

Random Government Mook#1: No more of that egotistical money waver, please!

Random Government Mook#2: What he said!

Random Government Mook#3: I prefer Hilary!

All: YEAH!

Back with Cherie…

Me: *Sweatdrops* Well, that was easy…Yes. Very, very much. As for why the fans don't consider Hancock sexy? *Shrugs* That's a mystery.

Usopp: You're not answering the question…

Me: *Ignores Usopp as she jumps onto the lap of the fused Shanks and Mihawk and starts to ride their massive cock (Admittedly, most of the length and girth is Hawky XD)* as for people I wanted to join the Straw Hats, well, I don't know if I could get to five but I would've wanted to see Vivi join if it wasn't for the whole Alabasta thing, Law if he didn't already have his own crew and…Damn, I could only come up with two! The fact that I currently have a massive dick inside me probably isn't helping my concentration!

Usopp: Is the biggest understatement ever!

Me: *Ignores Usopp again*

*Alvida reappears*

Alvida: Hancock? She's not the most beautiful woman in the world, I am! As for that little pipsqueak, one glance at me and he was in a puddle of his own blood!

Me: We oughta found out sooner or later, eh? *Shows them the videos* So, gang, which one of those videos were the worst?

Luffy: Barney.

Zoro: What he said.

Nami: Thundercats.

Sanji: Flipper.

Usopp: Pokemon.

Robin: Spider-man.

Franky: Ninja Turtles.

Brook: Chip and Dale.

Chopper: My Little Pony.

Me: Okay, but I do agree with Franky, those turtles look freaky! And I've seen the live action movies for crying out loud!

Luffy: A law? Make all meat free!

Zoro: This is a stupid question.

Me: There needs to be a law about making signs for the direction impaired *Cough Zoro Cough*

Zoro: I DO NOT GET LOST!

Me: Yeah, you do!

Nami: Make taxes more fair for everyone!

Sanji and Brook: To make it that ladies have to walk around in their underwear!

Me: Don't they already do that, you idiots?

Usopp:…I don't understand this question.

Robin: To ensure that historical materials are protected from savages.

Franky: To make cola free!

Chopper: To outlaw crooked medical practices.

Me: I'll never understand those two… *Has a blade pointed to throat* Dude, I'm busy!

Law: *Angry aura as he raises a hand*

Me: Don't even think about trying to use Shambles on me, I'm sitting on the cock of the fusion of a warlord and an emperor!

Law: Damn it, Cherie! *Lowers hand and goes away*

*The stripper pole has reappeared and Sandersonia is dancing around the pole while everyone else is cheering and throwing money*

Me: *Climbs off ShaHawk as they de-fuse before jumping on Smoker* Oi, Smokey! I'm not done with you! *Pulls off trousers*

Smoker: Get your filthy pirate hands off me, you hussy!

Me: Hell, no! *Drags Tashigi and forces Smoker's dick into her mouth*

Smoker: Stop that at once!

Me: You want us to continue? *Hand over doujinshi as she removes Tashigi from Smoker's dick before taking it into her own mouth*

Tashigi: What the fuck!?

Smoker: You people are trouble! Why would I, the bearer of justice act like a common hussy like you while trapped in my co worker's body?

Me: *Removes Smoker from mouth* Bearer of justice, my ass. You really are just uptight and sexually repressed, eh, Smokey? You fucking love this but you don't want to admit it!

Smoker: Stop calling me that!

Me: *Pretending to be innocent while pushing Tashigi's head back onto Smoker's dick* Calling you what?

Smoker: Smokey!

Me: Aw, you don't like it? *Pouts*

Smoker: Quit acting like a child!

Me: Never! Besides, I found that doujinshi funny!

Smoker: Hussy.

Me: Just admit you love being sucked off!

Smoker: Never!

*Smoker comes on Cherie and Tashigi's faces and in their mouths*

Me: Well,I'm done with you for now! *Proceeds to lick the semen off of Tashigi's face*

Tashigi: What are you doing? Get off me!

Me: Licking your face clean, what does it look like I'm doing?

Tashigi: *Moves away* Ugh! *Wipes face*

Me: *Reads question* Easy. Smoker/Ace.

Smoker: That fire brat!?

Ace: *Wakes up suddenly*Why that smoky bastard!? *Falls asleep as quickly as he woke up*

Marco: That scared the life out of me, yoi!

Me: He's still technically dead, Marco.

Marco: Good point, ya.

Me: Maybe, it depends on the circumstances. I mean, with the shit currently going down in the manga at the moment, I'd want to jump him when Luffy deals with Big Mom!

Sanji: *From the kitchen*Cherie-swan!

Luffy: Oi, Sanji! Meat!

Me: Here we go again! *Sighs while wiping Smoker's semen off her face with a cloth* of the stuff that's happened so far, all the ones involving Sanji torture, I don't know why but I do like Sanji being tortured!

Nami: *Reads question* What!?

Me: Do as the card says, Nami and you will be paid handsomely!

Nami: Fine! This better be worth it!*Gets down on knees in front of Nojiko as Nojiko shoves her ass in Nami's face*

Me: *Gives Wonder Woman costume to Robin who changes into it in a flash before using the lasso of truth on Brook*

Brook: I wear your panties when you sleep!

*Robin uses the lasso of truth on Franky*

Franky: I steal your panties for Brook to wear when you sleep when you're in the shower! I also spy on you in the shower!

Luffy: Why would I have my grandfather on my side? He's a Marine and I'm a pirate!

Me: Besides, you and Garp terrify the world on your own as it is!

*Luffy and Zoro fuse to become LuRo! Suddenly, wild World Nobles appeared and they kicked their asses*

Me: *Shows first video*

Everybody: That would be awesome!

Me: Yeah, the Marine scum won't see it coming!

Marines (All six of them): *Blue with terror*

Me: *Shows second video*

Everybody: DAMN!

Me: And I'm going to wrap up the episode here! Don't forget to send stuff in! See you next time!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the format of this story or One Piece.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Me: Well, looks like we're back with another episode of Talk Time! How's Nami coming along?

*Nami now has her face in Belle-Mere's ass*

Belle-Mere: That's my Nami!

*Inbox goes ding*

Me: Hey, more stuff from yoshi3000! 'Round 10! Thanks Cherie for all the support on my work, I'd love to get a review from you. So on with the questions and dare.

For Cherie-chan,  
a) Ever consider doing a piece on someone making Shaluli a slave? Seeing Fresh Poison again might me realize you are the right writer for the job!

1)Did the 3 marines survive Mileena?!  
2) For Smoker and Tashigi, seeing that nothing will make you leave the Marines, that must mean you're ok with Captain Morgan torturing Shells Town, slavery, the Marines destroying Robin's home islands to cover the WG's dirt, and hiring the likes of Crocodile and Hancock(no offense on Hancock's end) to do your dirty works. By that logic, the Marines are basically pirates to work for the Government. You two are practically privateers.

3)Let Nami swim in Scrooge McDuck's pool of gold, but she has to do it naked.  
4) Smoker, apologize for the hussy remark.  
5) Jewelry, what I meant by turning yourself into a MILF, was aging to the age of average mother.  
6) 50 beris for any girl who'll give Sanji pity sex. (or you can kick him in the balls again)  
7) Have the Straw Hats spend time on the R34 website. (They are free to look up whoever they want).  
8) Ace, fuse with Luffy! You'd make the ultimate ladies man!  
9) To the Straw Hats, if each of you got a wish on the Dragon Balls (Cherie will what you could wish for), what would you wish for?  
10) Robin, as a testament to your beauty, Hancock will rim you while you read *drops pile of books* this pile of erotic novels.  
11) To torture Smoker, force him to read Smoker yaoi fics.  
12) Robin, here's something you can do to escape if you ever get caught by the Marines ( /watch?vxqOFl93sHno ) -show that to the rest of the Straw Hats-  
13) Tashigi's turn to work a pole!'

Well, we know about Smokey, as for the other two?

*Door opens and a very dazed and confused Helmeppo and Coby stumble out of the room*

Helmeppo and Coby: Where the hell are we?!

Me: See? They're fine. Looks like she didn't try to bite their dicks off, but they're fine.

Tashigi:…What sense does that make?

Smoker: We're only doing what we know what's right.

Me: So slavery, destroying islands and torture is your idea of justice? Really, this is why I'm siding with the pirates on this one!

Smoker: We're only doing what needs to be done in the name of justice.

Me: *Shakes head* Being a pirate is still better.

Smoker: Then I'll have you arrested and executed.

Me: Like you will really do it!

Smoker: Don't tempt me.

Me: Man, you really need to get laid! I'm going to stop arguing with a sexually repressed Marine for a moment and get back to the questions. I probably will write something about that, it all depends on how my mood strikes me.

Meanwhile…

Nami: *Swimming in gold with Beri signs in her eyes* This is awesome!

Back with Cherie…

Smoker: I'm not going to apologise for calling Cherie a hussy because that's what she is!

Me: Well, duh! I just don't want to hear it from you, a very sexually repressed and uptight Marine man! *Throws question Bonney's way*

Bonney: Oh, okay! *Turns into a late 30s/early 40s version of herself*

*Yelling comes from the kitchen. Zoro has kicked Sanji in the balls again*

Nami: And I'll take the cash!

Me: Sanji's going to have no balls left at this rate!

*Some time and a small tour of Rule 34 later*

Straw Hats: Is that what the internet is like?!

Me: Not all of it but a fair amount of it.

*Ace and Luffy fuse to become a sexy fire wielding rubber man with a stretchable dick!*

Me: *Wolf whistles* Fire and rubber abilities come together at last!

Marco: That's disturbing, yoi.

Me: You do not want to know what goes through my head, Marco.

Marco: I don't want to know what goes through your head, yoi.

LuCe: More meat! Oi, Sanji! More meat!

Zoro: This is stupid.

Nami: MONEY!

Brook: PANTIES!

Sanji: BEAUTIFUL WOMEN!

Franky: COLA!

Chopper: COTTON CANDY!

Robin: More books.

Usopp:...

Me: Huh, Robin just got her wish. *Dumps a pile of erotic novels in front of her as Hancock is on her knees with her face pushed into Robin's ass*

*Cherie waltz up to Smoker before sitting herself down on his lap and holding up her tablet to his face*

Smoker: Why do you people insist on writing these stories about me and men?

Me: *Shrugs* We're just horny and perverted fangirls, I guess.

*Cherie climbs off Smoker's lap and shows the Straw Hat pirates the video*

Straw Hats: Cool…

*Cherie shoves Tashigi to the pole*

Me: NOW DANCE!

*Tashigi starts to dance around the pole, occasionally falling off*

Me: And that wraps up this episode of Talk Time! Keep sending stuff in! See you next time!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the format of this story or One Piece.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Me: And welcome back to Talk Time!

Tashigi: You are a terrible person, you know?

Me: If I'm a terrible person, what does that make you exactly? You're not exactly saints yourselves, especially after what came out last episode!

Tashigi: *Shuts up*

*Inbox goes ding*

Me: Ooh, stuff! *Opens envelope* And once again, from our good friend yoshi3000! 'Time to step up my game!  
a) Straw Hats, might I point out you could wish for people back from the dead with the Dragon Balls? I figured Nami would wish for y'know Bell-mere to be brought back or something. Oh well.

1) If Smoker and Tashigi think slavery is okay, have the Ghost Rider preform the penance stare on them.  
2) Robin, how did feel have to the queen of Amazon Lily rimming you?  
3) Cherie, turn Sanji into a woman again to have your slave 69 with him.  
4) Usopp, have a romantic dinner with Kaya. You can blackmail Nami to serve you two your meals! (If it goes, you'll get lucky in more ways than one!)  
5) Have the Straw Hats and the Boa Sisters react to various images of Female!Luffy  
6) Luffy and Shanks must fuse. It'd be a perfect balance between young and old. Cherie, you gotta blow this fusion!  
7) Tashigi, massage Zoro's back!  
8) Straw Hats, what would make Luffy even more dangerous than he is now?  
9) To the WG, Frieza now rules you.  
10) Cherie, this is so unreal. I must subject all to this /watch?vC4F9blbMF5U  
11) To torture Sanji, subject him to 4Kids national athem.  
12) This to make up for mentioning 4Kids, free drinks for everyone!

Round 12!  
1) Subject Nami to working the gloryholes! She earns 50 beri a sucking sessions.  
2) Have the WG in a Downfall paraody (here's an example /watch?vwapGLkPv2n0 )  
3) For Sanji - /watch?vjalKPGcSL_Y  
4) Cherie, have Shaluli tattoo your name on her tailbone.  
5) Coby, here's a chance for revenge, have hatesex with Alvida!  
6) Cherie, subject the Straw Hats to the fanfiction works of Noone the Virgin specifically "Heavyweight" and "Fishsticks"  
7) Tashigi, you must be punished! Cherie, trap Tashigi in a pillory and tear off her pants. If she loves the WG, let the grossest of the World Noble take turns on her.  
8) I did a One Piece crossover once! s/12115041/1/A-Brief-Crossover-in-Time What do you, the Straw Hats, and Mr 2 think of it?  
9) Law, play Mario Kart! Your crew vs Shanks' crew! Winners get bragging rights and rides on Cherie's ass!'

*Nami has Cherie by the collar*

Nami: Explain that question!

Me: I've been doing that myself when the occasion, or questions, call for it!

Other Straw Hats: Oh…

Zoro: Why does the weird shit happen to us?

Me: *Points at Luffy* There's your answer.

Robin: It was a very pleasant experience *Smirks*

*Tashigi and Smoker have passed out on the floor thanks to Ghost Rider's penance stare*

GR: Oi, Cherie. Want me to kill them?

Me: Nah, just having them out cold is enough for now.

GR: See ya!

Me: Bye! *Waves as Ghost Rider takes off*

Sanji: *Again a woman and again feeling himself up*

Me: *Sweatdrops* Pervert…

Smoker: And what are you exactly?

Me: Shut it, Smokey. *Strips Sanji before shoving his-I mean her and Shaluli's faces into each other's crotches*

Meanwhile in another room…

Kaya: How did I get here?

Usopp: A friend brought you here. A massively perverted exhibitionist of a friend, but a friend nonetheless.

Kaya: Will I get to meet her?

Usopp: That depends.

Kaya: *Jumps over the table and starts aggressively making out with Usopp*

Back with Cherie…

Me: *Holding up a jar of pink liquid in right hand and a jar of blue liquid in left hand* Well, I guess it worked… hey, ho are you guys?

Straw Hats: What the hell?

Me: *Glances at the laptop screen. Various pictures of Rule63 Luffy are on the screen, a large majority are also Rule 34* What's wrong with it?

Straw Hats: DO WE NEED TO TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT?

Luffy: Huh? What's going on?

Nami: *Shuts laptop* Nothing, Luffy.

Me: We were looking up pictures of you as a woman.

Luffy: Eh? I am a man. *Drops trousers and stretches his penis for all to see. Hancock, Sandersonia and Marigold are passed out on the floor, everybody else is either laughing hard or has their jaw wide open, Brook's has fallen off again*

Shanks: *Laughing hard* That's my Anchor!

Me: *Picks up Brook's jaw off the ground and hands it to him* Yo, Brook, you jealous?

Brook: *Reattaches jaw* A little.

*Luffy and Shanks have fused*

Me: *Laughs* Shanks has rubber arms and a rubber penis! *Falls to knees and takes Shuffy into her mouth*

Tashigi: *Reading question* WHY DO I HAVE TO TOUCH THAT PIRATE SCUM?!

Me: *Removes Shuffy from her mouth* Do it or there will be horrible consequences for you, Tashigi *Takes Shuffy back into her mouth*

Tashigi: *Growls as she starts to massage Zoro's back*

Zoro: GET THE FUCK OFF ME!

Straw Hats: He's dangerous the way he is now!

Me: *Removing Shuffy from her mouth again* What by being a meat and adventure loving idiot? Yeah, that's pretty fucking dangerous *Takes Shuffy back into her mouth again*

At the World Government building…

*Everybody is dead*

Back with Cherie…

Me: *Swallows load as Shanks and Luffy unfuse* Should've seen that coming… *Plays video*

Everybody: …

Me: *Ties up a no longer female Sanji and plays the 4Kids "national anthem"*

Sanji: *Screaming incomprehensibly*

Me and everybody else: *Drinking and cheering*

In a random bathroom…

Nami: *Mutters* The money better be worth it *Starts sucking the dick in the glory hole*

Meanwhile, over at the WG building…

*The WG building is on fire*

Back with Cherie…

Me: *Sweatdrops* Looks like that question ain't going to be answered… *Show Sanji the video*

Sanji:…

*On the other side of the room, Shaluli is carving 'CherieRoseLoveless' on her tailbone*

Me: I'll have to close the wound later. *Shoves Alvida and Coby into another room with a camcorder and locks the door* I'll send the tape to that big red nosed bastard when I'm done!

Elsewhere…

Buggy: SOMEONE'S TALKING ABOUT MY NOSE!

At Cherie's place..

*Cherie is showing the Straw Hats the fanfiction*

Straw Hats: WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PERSON!?

Me: Nothing, they're just passionate about writing One Piece fanfiction! *Has Tashigi in a pillory and tears off her pants and underwear while placing the key in her bra*

Tashigi: You will pay for this!

Me: *Whistles and looks the other way and reads the fanfic as Tashigi is violated by Saint Mjosgard and laughs hard* Oh, that would totally happen! Oi, guys! *Shows them the fanfic*

Straw Hats and Mr 2: *Dies of hysterical laughter*

*The Heart pirates and the Red haired pirates are playing Mario Kart*

Shanks: Ha! In your face!

Me: *Sweatdrops while laying down on her stomach on a nearby couch* How a one handed man won a video game, I'll never know. *Tosses Shanks lube* Well, get on with it, then! And yes, I have not been wearing pants for the last few episodes. I can't be bothered to cover my ass, literally.

*Inbox goes ding again*

Me: And we round up this episode with questions from Psycho the random Fox! 'Hancock: Awww thank you! Your soo sweet!

Cherie: Cool and thanks.

Luffy: HELL YEAH! Also do you like Harley Quinn or The Joker?

Colbeh & Shanks: HI!

Has anyone seen this movie yet?: watch?vCmRih_VtVAs

Law: Nothing really, just saying, HI!

Everyone: watch?vac6ALpFpES0 & watch?vZBkYmv7nKBI & watch?vmf2E4-0L2Rg *giggle*

Smoker, Zoro, Mihawk, Hancock, Chopper, Tashigi: Is it up dog?'

Oh, and you're welcome.

Luffy: The Joker.

Colby: *From other room* Er, hi?

Shanks: *Still fucking my ass* Hi!

Everybody: No, never.

Law:…

Everybody:…

Smoker, Zoro, Hancock, Chopper and Tashigi: What does that mean?

Mihawk…

Me:And that's the end of this episode! Well, keep sending in stuff for my victims, I mean guests, to answer! See you next time!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the format of this story or One Piece.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

With Buggy the big red nosed clown…

Buggy: Hey! I don't have a big red nose! I'm going to kill whoever keeps saying that!

Random Mook: Yo, boss. You got something *Hands over a envelope*

Buggy: What's this?

Random Mook: Just play it!

With Cherie…

Me: Well, that was a very eventful episode. Man, my ass is still sore!

Marco: That it was, yoi.

Me: I wonder what insanity is in store for this episode?

Marco: Well, we can find out, yoi?

Me: Yup, so lets get started then. Welcome back to Talk Time!

Tashigi: Why am I still in this thing?!

Me: Quiet, you!

*Inbox goes ding*

Me: Ooh, more stuff from Psycho the random Fox! 'Luffy: Nice! I like Harley Quinn. And there is this restaurant called, Steve's Landings in Crystal Beach TX, and there is this dish called The Swamp. It has: catfish, craw fish, alligator, and frog legs. Its really good

Smoker, Zoro, Mihawk, Hancock, Chopper, Tashigi: Is up dog there? (it's a joke)

Cherie: I bet you get it *whispers in ear* don't tell them

Everyone: watch?vnfYIyVURMK8

Everyone: It's a good movie btw. Also favorite type of sushi? Mine's Unagi, Salmon, Tako, Ika, Ebi, Kani, and the Dragon roll. Pic: .

Mr 2: *waves* YO! How are things?

Shanks & Colbeh: Kitsunes or bakenekos?

Sanji: Your sister is awesome, I like her! CX'

Me: Luffy would eat just about anything!

Luffy and Ace: *Drooling*

Everybody else: *Sweatdrops* That's true…

Smoker: That was a joke?

Zoro: *Sweatdrops* Apparently…

Me: I got it!

Zoro: You look way too proud of yourself.

Me: Yup! *Shows video*

Everyone: Wha?

Me: *Sweatdrops* As far as I know, Luffy will inhale anything edible and the others have never had sushi

Mr.2: *Waves back* Things are good!

Shanks: Kitsunes.

Coby: *Sweatdrops* Kitsunes, I suppose.

Sanji: * has stooped functioning.*

*Inbox goes ding*

Me: And we have more stuff from our good friend yoshi3000! 'Round 13!  
a) Aw Cherie, I would take the time to thank for this fic. The joy it brings me when I am stressed. -leaves a bouquet of roses-

Now on with the dares:  
1) For the WG, I've replaced the five old guys running the WG with different versions of Joker. Good luck with that.  
2) Subject Sanji to 4Kids One Piece, all of it.  
3) Zoro, please kill the 4Kids version of Sanji.  
4) For the Straw Hats, /watch?vECaM4fA3FmU Mortal Kombat X-rays! Pick which you thought was the most painful!  
5) Usopp, use the photo to blackmail Nami into having getting pegged by Kaya for your amusement.  
6) Hancock, it's a good thing Luffy isn't a woman fav . me / d51ghf2  
7) Cherie, subject your slave to the mercy of Sanji. He can ride her as long as he waits. The sick twist is he'll have to dress in a salmon suit afterwards for the rest of the episode.  
8) Cherie, show the video of Coby and Alvida's hatesex to Buggy and the Marines.  
9) Smoker, who's worse Freddy or Jason?  
10) Tashigi, still in the pillory, it's the pirates' turn to ride you. Nami earns 500 beri for each time Tashigi's ridden.  
11) To the WG, Dragon Ball Z Abrigded's Mr. Popo is in charge! He'll show you the pecking order.  
12) To make Luffy more dangerous, three way fusion of him, Goku, and Naruto. Then Smoker will try to fight him.  
13) Sanji, you get pity sex from Fake Nami.  
14) To Robin, here's a new costume, Kekko Kamen!  
15) To torture Smoker, he has a smoke. To be blown by Shaluli or go with Sanji on a tour of the worst anime worlds to live in /watch?vi3RvTkd-66k  
16) To dig the middle finger to Sanji further, Luffy gets a paizuri from Nami and Hancock.  
17) Zoro and Mihawk will fuse to give a Tashigi a dicking while she's still in the pillory!'

Me: *Is given a bouquet of roses* Aww, thanks! I intend to keep going with this as long as I can!

At the WG building…

*The WG building is on fire again as suicide squad!Joker, dark knight!Joker, 60s!Joker, Hamill!Joker and Burton!Joker are mowing down randon WG mooks*

Back with Cherie…

Marco: *Sweatdrops* Should've seen that coming, yoi.

Me: *Nods as she ties Sanji to a chair and plays various One Piece 4Kids clips*

Sanji: Why do I sound constipated!?

Me: Them lollipops giving you lung cancer.

Sanji: *Laughs like a madman* Mosshead is 'Zolo'!

Me:…Sanji's finally lost his sanity…Oi, Zoro!

Zoro: What?

Me: *Inflicts 4Kids!Sanji on him*

Zoro: What the hell?

Me: Kill him, you idiot!

*Zoro kills 4Kids!Sanji with one swift cut*

Me: *Shows video*

Everybody: Damn, that's some brutal shit…

Me: You should see the fatalities… *Hands Usopp pictures and a strap on before shoving him and Nami into the other room*

Hancock: *Sees picture* Yes, it's a good thing Luffy's not a woman.

Luffy: But I'm a man.

Me: We know. We saw. *Has brought out Shaluli and, after wrenching off Sanji's trousers and underwear, has forced Shaluli onto his cock*

Back with Buggy…

*The tape is playing*

Buggy: What the hell is this?! *Reads the note attatched: 'Yo, Buggy! Your clown ass. My show. Soon! CherieRoseLoveless'* There's a picture attatched!

*Buggy removes the picture attatched to the note. It's a closeup picture of a vagina being spread apart by someone's fingers*

Buggy:… *Nosebleeds before retreating to his room*

Back with Cherie…

Me: Is someone calling me? I feel like someone's saying my name.

Ace: *Wakes up* Nope, could just be your imagination.

Marco: I agree with Ace, yoi.

Me: *Mutters* That's a first.

Marco: What was that, yoi?

Me: Nothing. Just hope Buggy's enjoying the tape! *Laughs*

With the marines…

*The tape is playing in the background*

Marine Mook #1: Is that Coby!?

Marine Mook#2: Yup.

Marine Mook #3: Huh, didn't know he had that in him.

Back at Cherie's place…

Smoker:…Such a stupid question.

Me: Oi, Smokey, answer or I throw you in a pool of water!

Smoker: Jason.

Me: Better. I still need to something about your attitude towards my show, but better.

Smoker: Promiscuous hussy.

Nami: *Swimming in the money as Tashigi is being fucked by pirates, one after the other*

Back at the WG building…

*The WG building is obliterated and everybody is dead*

Back at Cherie's place…

Me: Is it just me or is the WG building getting destroyed a lot?

*Luffy, Goku and Naruto has fused to become…LuKuTo!*

Me: Oi, Smokey! You're up. You can't protest or I'll act on that threat!

Smoker: Damn you…

*Goes to fight LuKuTo but is punched out*

Me: Well, you're going up against rubber saiyan ninja clones, what did you expect? *Removes Shalulifrom Sanji's lap before shoving Chocolat onto Sanji's cock*

Sanji: NOOOOOOOO!

*Robin is wearing (For lack of a better word) only a mask, gloves, scarf and boots. Everybody, including Cherie herself, dies of epic nosebleeds*

Me: Huh, Smokey's still alive! *Pulls down Smoker's pants and shoves his cock into Shaluli's mouth*

Smoker: Damn woman…

Me: Loosen up, Smokey!

*Sanji is crying as he watches Luffy receive a double paizuri from Hancock and Nami*

Sanji: Why is this happening to me?

Me: Because yoshi3000 said so.

*Zoro and Mihawk fuse into ZoHawk! (I had to shrink the dick with this fusion because frankly I plan on keeping Mihawk's dick to myself for the time being!)*

Tashigi: Damn you, Cherie! You should be ashamed of yourself!

Me: Yeah, but I'm not. *Watches as ZoHawk fucks Tashigi* And yes, this is where the episode sadly comes to an end! Do send in stuff for the show! I also want to know how I'm doing with this! See you next time!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own the format of this story or One Piece.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Sanji: *In a salmon suit* Whay do I have to wear this!?

Me: Because the reviewers said so! Man, this is shaping up to being the weirdest thing I've every written! Welcome back to Talk Time! I wonder what insanity befalls us in this episode?

Marco: Don't tempt fate, yoi.

Me: Spoilsport. Let's get started, shall we?

*Inbox goes ding*

Me: And the episode begins with a set of questions from Psycho the random Fox! 'Ace & Luffy: I know right? Plus it's ALL fried! Except the sushi, i think. Also next time i go to Steve's Landings, i'll take a pic for you guys.

Luffy & Ace: Be a Dutch Angel Dragon Satyr for 3 asks DAD: watch?vuSunx8fxw48 & Satyr: art/Satyr-flutist-348766206 (btw you can wear clothes for this)

Smoker, Zoro, Mihawk, Hancock, Chopper, Tashigi: here is the joke: watch?vr3eaGx5Z3Q4 *giggle*

Mr 2: Nice to know dude! Hey, can you tell Iva-chan that i said "HI"?

Hancock: Will this make you laugh?: watch?v1xL6BlPIGfs

Everyone: something i found on the Internets. *giggles* This: watch?vK5tVbVu9Mkg ((IMNOTSORRY))

Shanks & Colbs: WOOT *brofists*

Sanji: What? I do! And thoughts about this?: watch?vBhtHHew2MMg'

Ace and Luffy: PLEASE SEND THEM!

*A sudden blast of black smoke and Ace has become a Satyr and Luffy has become a Dutch Angel Dragon*

Me: *Plays the video*

All: Oh…

Smoker: It's not a very funny joke.

Me: Killjoy. *Plays video to Hancock*

Hancock: *Dies laughing*

Me: Well, that was easy… *Plays video*

Everybody:…What!?

Shanks and Colby: *Is fistbumped*

Sanji: *Is once again tied up, still in the costume* Why me!?

Me: Shut it, Sanji. *Plays video*

Sanji: *Speechless*

*Inbox goes ding*

Me: And to move on to our next and final set of questions for the episode from yoshi3000! 'Round 14! It's October, the month of horror!  
1) To humiliate Tashigi, she mist walk around the Marine Base wearing the Kekko Kamen get up.

2) To humilate Smoker, subject to "Freddy Got Fingered" the movie in HD.

3) Have the Straw Hats react "Kuncky's Play Time" (it's a comic by ProfessorMegaman of deviantART)

4) Have Zoro introduce Sanji around a town, but Sanji has to wear a salmon suit. (*guess the refrence*) Zoro gains 6k berries for this.

5) Luffy, give the strongest punch you can make to hit Buggy in the nose. You earn a double bacon cheeseburger that Sanji must cook.

6) Nami, dress up a Cammy White from Street Fighter. It's super skin tight!

7) To the WG, I've released the Punisher out into the world. Deal with it.

8) Cherie, isn't it kinda cool how Nami is somewhat inspired by Oda's wife and Luffy's based on what manliness mean to him. LuNa setup, anyone? If anything, Oda, is planning something but he's enjoying watching us fight over it!

9) It's Marguerite turn for the casting couch!

10) Buggy, you tried to kill the son of Dragon. You know, Dragon wants your head. So I told him you'd be on the show.

11) Dragon, how in the hell did you rebel from Garp? What, did you grow up as a teen rebel or something?

12) Cherie, do you think Robin could into the Salty Spitoon? I think she's tough enough.

13) World Nobles, the IRS people are here for you and they are armed.

14) Cherie, mind getting someone to properly tattoo your name on Shaluli's tailbone.

15) Robin, use Cassie Cage's ball curshing x-ray on Spandam!

16) /watch?vxqOFl93sHno Robin, please do this to CP9!

17) Hancock, have a threeway with Luffyko and Luffy.

18) Smoker, even if you arrest the Straw Hats, you'll have to get past their defense lawyer.

19) To the Kuja, I deliver Donald Trump. Do whatever you want with him.

20) Cherie, how you think Luffy's mom looks like?'

At the Marine Base…

*Tashigi is wearing the aforementioned Kekko Kamen "costume", leaving many Marines on the floor due to blood loss in her wake*

Tashigi: I'm going to kill Cherie!

Back at Cherie's place..

*Smoker is tied up in another room and Freddy Got Fingered is playing*

Smoker: *Yelling gibberish*

Ace: I'd hate to be him right now.

Me: *Sipping a glass of wine while showing the comic* I know.

Straw Hats: What the hell?

*In a random town where Zoro and Sanji have been dropped into*

Sanji: *Still wearing the salmon suit* Where are you going you direction impaired idiot?

Zoro: *Dragging Sanji* I'm going the right way!

Back with Cherie…

Nami: *Rolling in the money earned by Zoro*

Luffy: *Uses Gear Four and smacks Buggy in the nose so hard he goes flying through the door* Oi, Sanji! Food!

Sanji: Oi, Oi! *Gives Luffy burger which he swallows whole*

Me: *Forcibly removes Nami's clothes before shoving her into the Cammy costume*

Nami: Pay up.

Me: *Has a running nosebleed as she hands another 6k Beris to Nami* Worth it! *Gives thumbs up*

At the WG…

*Everybody is dead*

Frank Castle aka The Punisher: Your welcome.

Back with Cherie…

Me: I love these WG destroying moments…

Marco: You're kind of a psycho, Cherie, yoi.

Me: I know.

Marco: *Sweatdrops*

Me: Oda is officially a pervert and a troll, this man is a freaking genius!

*Marguerite appears from thin air. Cherie throws her into another random room and locks the door*

Buggy: Dragon!? what's he gonna do to me, a warlord?!

*Dragon appears at the door*

Dragon: *Sees Buggy* So that's the shiny red nosed bastard that tried to kill my son!

Buggy: NOBODY TALKS ABOUT MY NOSE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

Me: Well, evidently I've gotten away with dissing Buggy's nose on more than one occasion!

Buggy: That was you!?

Me: Dragon still wants to kill you, regardless of you being a warlord, Buggy.

Dragon: Well, yeah. Having Garp as a father will do that to you.

Me: And the insane shit he did to Luffy in his childhood was acceptable?

Dragon: That boy was literally out of my hands, so I could do nothing about it.

Me: Man, your family is messed up.

Everybody else: YOU THINK?!

Me: *Laughs hard* Yeah, Robin's like, super tough.

With the other World Nobles (I have Shaluli and whats his face is long dead)…

*The IRS people are raiding and taking away their money and stuff*

All World Nobles: NO! WE'RE RUINED!

Back with Cherie…

*Shaluli is bent over the table as a random tattoo artist is tattooing 'CherieRoseLoveless' on her tailbone. A wild Spandam suddenly appears before Robin performs the ball busting x-ray on Spandam. EVERYBODY winces*

With the other CP9 members…

Lucci: Why are you here?

*Robin says nothing but grins*

All: What are you doing!?

Back with Cherie..

*Sanji is weeping as he watches Hancock have a threesome with Luffy and Luffyko*

Sanji: Why?!

Me: You're currently the designated Butt Monkey of the show! *Shows question to Smoker and the Straw Hats*

Smoker: I'll have to arrest their defence lawyer, too!

Me: That's not how that works, Smokey!

Back at Amazon Lily…

*Donald Trump's head is on a pole while his body is burning on a bonfire*

Back with Cherie…

Me: If only that sort of thing could happen in real life…Luffy's mom? Well, if I had to bet, she looks quite a lot like Luffy, huge appetite and all *Grins shyly* Aww, no more questions!

Marco: Guess this means that's the end of this epi-

*Door bursts open to reveal Rob Lucci*

Me: What the hell are you doing here, Lucci?

Lucci: I'm looking for the person calling themself CherieRoseLoveless.

Me: Yeah, I am she.

Lucci: You're the one running this show?

Me: Er, yeah? Hey, I thought I told you that I didn't want you on my show?

Lucci: Well, I want to be on your show.

Me: For fuck's sake, could you come back next episode? We're just about to wrap up this episode!

Lucci:…Fine.

Me: *Shudders* That bird of his is a conniving little shit as well…Anyways, that's the end of today's episode! Don't forget to send stuff in! See you next time!*Whispers* Send in stuff to torture Lucci!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own the format of this story or One Piece.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Me: Why do I have a feeling this episode may be my favourite?

Marco: Because you're kind of a sadist, yoi?

Me: That too. Welcome back to Talk Time! I wonder what insanity will occur this week? *Smirks*

*Inbox goes ding*

Me: And first up in this episode is yoshi3000! 'Round 15! Lucci's Torture Time!  
1) Since Lucci is here, Sanji will recieve a deep tissue massage by CP9, all of them. They will feed him grapes as well. He also gets to watch the torture! Sanji, you are spared this time! (Forget the CP9 woman's name, but let her blow Sanji while this is going on)

2)Chopper, wax Lucci!  
3) Nami, the IRS are here for you! If you marry Luffy, you can get a tax exemption.  
4) Cherie, how many women would fight Nami if Luffy asked her to be his pirate queen?  
5) Zoro, stab Lucci's legs while Law punches his face in. Both Law and Zoro will receive a mug of vodka afterward.  
6) Subject Lucci to Sonic X (the 4Kids version) while everyone else gets the original Japanese.  
7) Marguerite should be done, sent her and the tape to Amazon Lily. (Sanji gets a copy too)  
8) Luffyko will Gum Gum Gatling Gun Lucci's balls!  
9) Robin, after much thought I realized that on my Luffy ship, It's LuNa, then LuffyxRobin, and lastly LuCock. I can't help but feel you have such a soft spot for the rubber captain.  
10) Cherie, Oda's not a troll, he's Loki! Tricking us to shipping wars! He's laughing at us all!  
11) Lucci dies! Dragon, Garp, and Luffy shall fuse into the ultimate Monkey man and beat him until he dies!  
12) Straw Hats, here's a thought, think of a world where Luffy somehow took over the world. What would you be doing if Luffy took over? My bet is Nami's his queen and Hancock's apart of his concubines.  
13) I've subjected Beerus on the WG.  
14) 500k for Nami for she gets impregnated by Luffy. Hancock has to watch, but tied up.  
15) Cherie, show everyone this! fav . me / d5k8nio  
16) fav . me / dabdb83 Asking all the women (except Hancock), who would sleep with this guy? By the way, this is Ryker from Steven Universe Blackthorned.'

*Sanji is being massaged and fed grapes by the male members of the CP9 while Kalifa is blowing Sanji while Lucci watches*

Me: He seems happy.

Spandam: I'm not!

Me: Do I have to make you Robin's bitch?

Spandam: *Shuts up*

Nami: Tax exemption!?

*A sudden wedding ceremony appears*

Me: *Sweatdrops* The things Nami does for money…Also, all of the women! It would be a hell of a fight and the viewing fiures would be throguh the roof!

Everybody: Oi, oi, oi…

*Zoro stabs Lucci in both his legs as Law punches his face in. Cherie hands over two mugs of vodka*

Me: *Ties Lucci to a chair in another room* I hate to say it, but I'm actually starting to feel bad for Lucci!

Lucci: Don't pity me!

Me: Okay. *Plays videos before going back into the main room and locking the door and playing more videos* What's next? *Marguerite appears and Cherie sends her and a copy of the tape to Amazon Lily as she hands a copy to Sanji* Watch this after we're done on the show, okay?

Sanji: *Heart eyed* Okay~!

*Lucci has emerged from the room, looking utterly pissed. A wild Luffyko appears*

Luffyko: Gomu Gomu Gatling Gun! *Punches Lucci in the balls hard*

Robin: *Smiles* I do.

Me: Well, that was unexpected. Well, that's true, I suppose, but this is Oda we're talking about.

*Luffy, Dragon and Garp has fused into…well, I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to call that thing and is beating Lucci until he dies*

Me: Not only do I feel bad for Lucci, but I wish I had brought him onto my show sooner!

Robin: What is wrong with you, Cherie?

Me: *Shrugs* Mentally insane, I guess.

Zoro: Figured as much.

Me: What was that, you green haired bitch?!

Zoro: Nothing!

Me: That's what I thought.

Straw Hats: *Have all pretty much died of shock except Robin*

Robin: *Laughs* Yes.

Hancock: NO! I SHALL BE HIS QUEEN!

Me: *Sweatdrops* It was just a question…

At the WG building…What WG building? It's been obliterated as usual! Now we move on…

*Hancock is tied up and screaming profanities as Luffy and Nami fuck*

Me: We'll know eventually if Luffy knocks Nami up! *Laughs as Hancock passes out to insane rage and then holds the picture up to everyone triumphantly*

Everybody except Sanji and Hancock: *Dies of sheer laughter*

Me: I am so framing this! *Shows the women the picture*

Hancock: *Still out cold*

All women: Yes.

*A large stack of cash appears and Nami is swimming it it*

Me: And to end this episode, more questions from Psycho the random Fox! '((Damn thing wouldn't let me post on chap 15, soo i have to do it here))

Ace & Luffy: Got it! Also how do you 2, feel about your new forms? Also you 2 get this, BTW: *scratches gently behind ears*

Smoker, Zoro, Mihawk, Hancock, Chopper, Tashigi: It's a really old joke, soo *shrugs*

Someone please, bitch slap Garp in the face. with a dildo like this: watch?vIck9br2AG0A

Everyone: I don't even know. And Game Grumps everyone: watch?vIj020UMinGw . By the way THIS is the Internet in one video: watch?v-4jwzan3AyA

Strawhats, Hancock, Marco, Smoker, Dragon, Shanks, and Colbz: What do you guys think of Ace & Luffy's new forms?

Sanji: *doge face* Very Majestic, Such beauty, Wow, Much large watch?vAhaulXxlqCQ Also do what Undyne is doing in public watch?vJxtpKo2rvos

Buggeh: Meet Kero: watch?vpV3QVYfXgcE & Teh Furries: watch?vlAr5GDbU44k

Hancock: I know right? Its funny too see people fall, here's moar: watch?v8QkuA2MtlCM watch?v07nN8nK7gLo watch?vIpAqz19JUic

Lucci: Hey dude! *waves* Any thoughts about this?: watch?v1D61dV18TNE & watch?vyM5p5nuofg8 *giggle*'

Ace and Luffy: Excellent! *Bill and Ted guitar riff plays from thin air*

Smoker/Zoro/Chopper/Tashigi: Okay…

Mihawk:…

Hancock: *Still unconcious due to PURE RAGE*

*Mihawk bitchslaps Garp with a dildo while everyone bursts out laughing*

Garp: What was that?!

Me: They asked for it and Hawky delivered! Ooh, Game Grumps! I'm subscribed to this channel! *Shows videos*

Everybody:…

Me: I think you broke them again…

Franky: SUPER! *Poses*

Sanji, Nami and Zoro: Ridiculous.

Chopper and Usopp: I agree with Franky!

Robin: *Laughs* It suits them.

Hancock: *Still in a rage coma*

Marco: Ace looked better before, yoi.

Smoker: They look stupid, either way.

Dragon:…

Shanks: I'm saying nothing. *Gets drunk again*

Colby: What?!

*Cherie plays the videos to Sanji*

Sanji: I have to do that?!

Me: Yup.

Sanji: Okay…

Some time later…

Me: That was the weirdest thing I've ever seen! And I'm running this show!

Sanji: The internet is a weird place.

Me: Yup. *Plays videos to Buggy*

Buggy:…

Me: Oi, big nose!

Buggy: DON'T TALK ABOUT MY NOSE!

Me: *Ignores Buggy as Hancock snaps out of her rage coma* Oh, Hancock, you're back. *Plays videos to Hancock and she dies laughing*

*Lucci, who is now inexplicably alive, appears in the room*

Me: Lucci, you're back. You have a question!

*Cherie Tosses card at Lucci. Hattori catches it in his beak*

Me: *Sweatdrops* That bird is a little shit… *Plays videos to Lucci*

Lucci: I'm going to kill the people who sent you those questions.

Me: Lucci, no! You can't kill my very small but loyal audience! I'll have no show!

Lucci: Fine. *Glares daggers at Cherie*

Me: And I'm going to end it before Lucci tries to murder me! *Sweatdrops* Don't forget to send stuff in! See you next time!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own the format of this story or One Piece.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Me: *Waving a pregnancy test* Hey, everybody! Nami's pregnant!

*Everybody except Sanji whoops and cheers*

Buggy:…Why am I here again?

Me: Blackmail.

Buggy: You slutty witch!

Me: *Ignores Buggy* Welcome back to Talk Time! *Inbox goes ding* Ooh, stuff! Let's get this episode going with questions from Psycho the random Fox! 'Mihawk: Thank you! Here, for you! *hands him this: pin/86905467788470090/ *

Robin: :D art/Mangle-528125312 & watch?vOvNDcVRlyYk

Dragon: Will this make you smile or laugh?: watch?vMujRLvZ61jE

Marco: ((derp)) watch?vxx7zbzaxK-Q

Sanji: Have you ever eaten a raw potato? I have, and i like it, dunno why. *hands him a bowl of sliced raw potatoes* Eat them and don't worry, i washed them.

Lucci: MWAHAHAHAHA! Also *giggle*: watch?vndsaoMFz9J4

Everyone: You got that right. Aslo dis: watch?vL46iCN6MBFM Also i like to lick limons & limes

Shankz: This: watch?vCMNry4PE93Y & watch?vEIyixC9NsLI

Usopp & Chopper: What would you do? art/The-stalker-by-the-hallway-554996394

Buggeh: *boops nose* boooop! Also thoughts on furries? *pounces and noms hat* Onmnomnom

Ace & Luffy: You 2 are too cute! *hugs both* Also have you 2 seen the movie Spice? here is a clip: watch?v44jmGgZe6QQ

Colbs: Thoughts?: watch?vEeTpMmHG_Qc

Hancock: Dis snek!: pin/426856870915740646/ & this: watch?vUBY2OFMKREY'

Mihawk: *Is given plushie before gives plushie to Cherie*

Me: Er, thanks, Hawky.

Robin: *Sees picture* How cute.

Me: *Shows video to Robin*

Robin:…

Me: *Shows Dragon the video*

Dragon: What?

Me: That's the internet for you, Dragon. At least, the non porn parts. *Shows Marco the video*

Marco: *Sweatdrops* What the hell, yoi?

Me: *Shrugs*

Sanji: No, I haven't. *Bites into a sliced raw potato* Could use more salt.

Lucci:…The people asking these questions are weirdos.

Me: I know, but that doesn't mean you can go around killing them.

Everybody: *Sweatdrops after watching the video*

Shanks: *Watches the videos* What? *Goes back to drinking*

Me: Oy vey…*Shows picture to Usopp and Chopper*

Usopp and Chopper: *Have turned blue with shock*

Me: *Sweatdrops*

Buggy: DON'T TOUCH MY NOSE! Furries are weird…

Me: This coming from a freaky nosed bastard?

Buggy: MY NOSE ISN'T FREAKY!

Me: So you're a bastard?

Ace and Luffy: *Is hugged* Nope, never heard of it. *Watches clip* Looks weird. *Ace falls asleep again as Luffy goes to badger Sanji for food*

Colby: Huh? What is that?

Me: *Shrugs as she sips wine and watching some of the recordings from previous episodes*

Hancock: *Has fallen unconscious again*

*Inbox goes ding*

Me: And to wrap up this episode, questions from yoshi3000! 'Round 16!  
1) Nami, congratulations on your pregnancy! Because if your preggers, you can cared for and spared from all the horrible dares I shall do.  
2) Garp, Luffy's impregnated Nami, what's do you have say about it?  
3) Hancock, I need you to Nami's personal nurse. Here's a nurse uniform! -thrown at her- Go tend to her lest you want Cherie to do something to you.  
4) Cherie, I made a fan-sequel to a famous fanfiction around here. "Death's a Blessing, Immortality's a Curse" Tell me what you think!  
5) Lucci, I'll called Freddy to haunt your dreams. Try not to sleep.  
6) For World Nobles, I've sent some lawyers for you. The Straw Hats are suing you.  
7) Mihawk and Shanks, how many episodes of 4kids One Piece before trying to kill this tied World Noble in a blind rage?  
8) I shall subject Usopp to Pokemon Rusty the webseries!  
9) Straw Hats, /watch?vQgACcUDttQ0 now imagine Robin doing this to the WG.  
10) Robin, which you think is worse, Teen Titans Go! or the Powerpuff Girls 2016 reboot?  
11) Cherie, subject Smoker either to Breadwinners or being gangbanged by his rabid fangirls. He has to choose.  
12) Tashigi, so you're ok with the WG killing off Robin's home for the sake of covering up a point in history? Robin's behind you.  
13) Robin, weren't you Nami's maid of honor in Nami's wedding  
14) Cherie, what did Sanji and Amazon Lily think of the tape?  
15) Straw Hats, /watch?vrZ5uxxkqxG4 here's Sanji getting his ass beat.  
16) Zoro, defeat Tashigi to prove the pirate way is right!  
17) Kureha, have a soothing soak in a hot spring that has fountain of youth water.  
18) Sanji, make Luffy a sandwich!'

Nami: Thank God I'm spared!

Garp: *Laughs* My idiot grandson, impregnating a woman? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!

Hancock: *In nurses' uniform, complete with stockings, garter belt and heels* Cherie is so dead!

Me: Hey, I'm the host! I run the show! *Reads fanfiction* Wow, that's depressing. In a good way, mind you!

Lucci: Freddy?

Me: Freddy Kruger of A Nightmare On Elm Street fame. He kills you in your sleep.

Lucci: That's ludicrous!

Me: I'll show you the movie later! *Cuddles up to him*

Lucci: Would you get off me, woman?!

Me: *Squeezes hard* No. Not until your frozen ice block of a heart is defrosted.

Lucci: Don't you have Mihawk!?

Me: He's disappeared after the last episode. He should be back for this episode.

With the World Nobles…

All World Nobles: FUCK, WE'RE DONE FOR!

Back with Cherie…

Mihawk: *Reads question* Only one. I don't like the voice they gave me!

Me: Apparently, that was supposed to be a French-Caribbean accent.

Shanks: Same.

*Shanks and Mihawk slaughter the tied up World Noble*

Mihawk: *Covered in blood* I gotta wash this scumbucket's blood off me.

Me: Want me to come with you?

Mihawk: Not this time, Cherie.

Me: Okay.

*Usopp watches Pokemon Rusty*

Usopp: What?

Me: *Shrugs before playing the video*

Straw hats: COOL!

Robin: Teen Titans Go.

Me: *Nods* Yup, it kind of ruined Teen Titans for me.

*Smoker is tied up and I show him the question*

Smoker: Fangirls.

Me: Release the fangirls!

*A hoard of rabid, horny fangirls appear and I lead them and Smoker into another room and I lock the door*

Me: Won't be seeing him again for a while!

Tashigi: We were only doing what was right!

*Robin is standing behind her with a dark aura surrounding her*

Me: I don't feel sorry for you, Tashigi.

Tashigi: What?

*Is grabbed by Robin and is taken into another room*

Me: Robin was totally the maid of honor, by the way.

At Amazon Lily…

All: Who keeps sending us thee tapes!?

Back with Cherie…

Sanji: *Nosebleeds into unconsciousness just thinking about the video*

Everybody except Sanji: Damn!

Me: Oh yeah, Sanji got his ass beat good!

*Sanji is in the Corner Of Woe*

Zoro: *Has gone into the other room to fight Tashigi*

*Elsewhere, Kureha is in the hot spring fountain of youth, slowly getting younger*

Me: We'll see the results to those two questions in the next episode. *Gives last question to Luffy*

Luffy: Oi, Sanji! *Shows Sanji question*

Sanji: Alright, alright!

Me: And that's the end of this episode! Send more stuff in! *Goes to spy on Mihawk in the shower*


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own the format of this story or One Piece.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Me: *Massive grin on her face*

Marco: What's with the grin, yoi?

Me: I love doing this show, Marco. I really do.

Marco: You slept with Mihawk again, didn't you, yoi?

Me: Yup. And now to the show! Welcome back to Talk Time! This episode is going to be insane!

Marc: When hasn't this show been insane, yoi?

Me: Good point.

*Inbox goes ding*

Me: And we kick off this episode with more form yoshi3000! 'Round 17! This isn't ever getting old! On other news, I've updated "Within the Twilight". Now with the dares.  
1) Hancock must massage Nami for Nami must be relaxed.  
2) About "Death's a Blessing, Immortality's a Curse", I made a sequel to it, "Motoko Reconstructed"  
3) Cherie, I bet Kureha was a total fox in her youth, not that she looks too bad now. ;)  
4) Cherie, on One Minute Melee, Sanji was the only one to lose his fight. Show these to the Straw Hats! Zoro being a boss with his fight /watch?vClcOa0W-TS4 and Luffy proving One Piece is better than Naruto /watch?vhAe8Nwjl5T4  
5) Cherie, you realize if the WG hadn't hunted for Ace like a rabid dog, things could have been different. Ace could have grown up with his mom alive. Hell, he could have been apart of the Marine to atone for his father. The WG just keeps botching up and letting people they could have had as Marines as pirates.  
6) Cherie, sumbit Smoker to either watch Breadwinners or Teen Titans Go! He has to choose.  
7) Straw Hats, you won the case! The WG has to pay you back if all the suffering they caused you all.  
8) Robin, Tashigi is okay with you losing your islands. Subject her to Cassie Cage's X-ray!  
9) To WG, I'm suing you on behalf of Cherie. You have a choice, hand over control to Luffy or...hand over Tashigi as a slave to Cherie. Choose wisely.  
10) (if the WG hands over Tashigi) Tashigi, you're ok with a slave, right? Besides, the WG sold you out to save their own asses.  
11) Sanji, I need you take over for Hancock on massage duty. I need Hancock to tend to the gloryholes to make money for Nami.  
12) Cherie, I got good news. Nami's having fraternal twins! I wonder how Nami will take it.  
13) Robin, here's some morbid humor to put a smile on your face /watch?vGn6MDSm2wRQ  
14) Cherie, fav . me / dabdb83 here's Ryker from Steven Universe Blackthorned, how attractive would you rate him on a scale of 1-10?  
15) (if Tashigi was made a slave) Tashigi, there's a way you can get out of slavery, but..*snickers* you'll have to marry Zoro.  
16) Chopper, take a rumble ball laced with LSD.  
17) Shaluli, how do you enjoy being Cherie's slave?  
18) Cherie, Robin could easily do this if she could swim /watch?v3YCX-4gU1ws  
19) Alvida, it's your turn for the casting couch only it's Buggy directing.  
20) Sanji and Hancock must help deliver Nami's children. For the sake of convenience, we'll skip nine months so Nami can give birth.  
21) Cherie, here's a OP fanfic I recommend: s/11566382/1/Pirates-Fall-into-Gotham'.

*Over with a heavily pregnant Nami who is being massaged by an angry Hancock*

Hancock: *Internal fuming* I'm going to kill you, Cherie!

Me: Like you would really do it, Hancock! I'll look up the story after this episode is done. Oh, yes, now to check on Kureha!

*Kureha reappears in the room, looking significantly younger than when she started. Everybody, including Cherie herself, is shocked*

Sanji: The old hag's face has changed!

Kureha: Who're calling an old hag?!

*Kureha chases Sanji around the room*

Me: As you can tell, the fountain of youth worked wonders on Kureha! *Plays videos*

Zoro: I'm the better fighter then that swirly browed bastard!

Sanji: WHAT WAS THAT, YOU SHITHEAD!?

*Zoro and Sanji start fighting*

Me: …*Shows question to Ace before falling onto the floor in the foetal position*

Ace: Just goes to show that the WG are absolute dicks. Although, I'd probably still be a pirate.

Me: *Has Smoker tied to a chair in another room* Well, Smokey? *Shows the question*

Smoker: *Points at Teen Titans Go*

*Cherie puts on the show before bolting from the room and locking it behind her*

*A massive sack of Beri suddenly appears with the label: 'Straw Hats from the WG'*

Me: I think we just bankrupted the WG!

Everybody: YAY!

*Robin has performed Cassie Cage's x-ray on Tashigi. Everybody, including Cherie herself, cringes*

Me: *Holds crotch* That crotch punch…

At the building that sort of belongs to the WG…

WG: We're not having that rubber idiot in control! Let's just send Tashigi as a slave!

Back with Cherie…

*Cherie laughs out loud as Tashigi has been stripped and branded with a slave mark before Cherie puts a slave collar on her*

Tashigi: You crazy bitch!

Me: That's mistress to you, slave! Man, this one is going to be fun to break. *Holds out question to Tashigi*

Tashigi: I'm not okay with being a slave and I am not okay with being sold out like this!

Me: I'll deal with you later! *Shows Sanji the question*

Sanji: *Starts noodling around like a maniac* Nami-swan! *Has already started massaging Nami*

Meanwhile, somewhere else…

Hancock: *Is cursing incomprehensibly as she is sucking dick*

Back with Cherie…

Me: *Shows Nami the question*

Nami: WHAAAT!?

Me: *Ignores as she shows Robin the video*

Robin: *Smiles mysteriously* I love it.

Me: Of course, you do. *Sees picture* 8/10!

Tashigi: I am not marrying that pirate!

Me: It's the only way you'll get out of slavery, the question said.

Tashigi: Fine!

*One shotgun wedding later*

Me: Well, from one slave to another, eh, Tashigi?

Tashigi and Zoro: FUCK YOU, CHERIE!

Me: *Laughs*

Chopper: *Has taken a LAD laced rumble ball* AAAAH!

Me: He'll be fine. He is a doctor, after all.

Chopper: My hands! What happened to my hands!?

Shaluli: Do I look like I enjoy being this bitch's slave?

Me: Of course you do, you just can't find the words to admit how much you enjoy being humbled by a *air quotes* "commoner", yes?

*Shaluli shuts up instantly as Cherie shows the video to everyone*

Me: Yup, I can see that.

*Everybody else nods their heads in agreement as Cherie throws Alvida and Buggy into another room as Hancock reappears with money for Nami and is forced by the authoress into helping Nami deliver the twins*

Sanji: *Holding one of the babies over his head* Girls! Twin girls!

Me: *Takes the baby from Sanji. She has black hair and brown eyes* She's adorable! Where's her sister?

Sanji: Here! *Holds up the other baby, who has orange hair and brown eyes*

Me: Well done, Nami! *Sees fanfic and adds to favourites* I'll read the story later *Inbox goes ding* Ooh, more stuff! Psycho the random Fox is back! 'Buggeh: *runs away with hat* Dis is mine nao! :3 *nom nom nom* And thank you, i know we are!

Ace & Luffy: Nether have i, but i want to. GENETIC ENGINEERING FUN, AWAY! WOOOT!

Mihawk: Favorite type of horror film? Zombies, virus, disaster filmz?

Dragon: How about dis? I CHALLENGE YOU SIR!: watch?v9K9bmKo-rrA

Lucci: You would like this girl: watch?vVqOIHMupK60

Shankz: watch?vruQ5JPpXB40

Sanji: HeHe watch?vsd4bqmP_460

Everyone: How tall do you think Markiplier is? I say 4" 2, but i could be wrong *shrugs*

Robin: Do ya mind if he does? art/Can-I-stay-with-you-544923763

Usopp & Chopperz: MWAHAHAHAHA! art/CLOSET-FOX-548932109 watch?vcphNpqKpKc4'

*The top half of Buggy goes chasing after Psycho*

Buggy: Give that back!

Psycho: No! *Sticks out tongue at Buggy before jumping out the window while everyone sweatdrops*

Ace and Luffy: *Sweatdrops* This person is a weirdo…

Mihawk: Supernatural horror.

Dragon: *Watches video before sweatdropping* I'm not going there.

Lucci: *Watches video*…

Shanks: *Has passed out due to drinking too much*

Everyone: He looks short!

Me: I'd say about 5'2''. For the record, I'm running a show where just about everyone is taller than me! (I'm between 4'11'' and 5'1'', before you ask)

Robin: *Is shown the picture* Yes.

Usopp and Chopper: *Have disappeared into another room altogether*

Me: Well, that was eventful. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to end this episode before it gets too long. Also, the babies need their rest. Until next time on Talk Time and don't forget to send in stuff! See you next time.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own the format of this story or One Piece.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Me: Well, all is good in this world. Well, time to start the show! Welcome back to Talk Time!*Inbox goes ding* Ooh, stuff!

Ace: You're such a child, you know that?

Me: You've seen your kid brother, right?

Ace: Oh, yeah. *Falls asleep again*

Me: *Sweatdrops* We have a set of questions from a new guy, TheSuperMario! 'Ok so I'm not going to pull out M rated stuff for the questions here because even though I have some form of insanity, I'm not going into the more awkward stuff that is graphic in text. But anyways that's all and onto my list!  
Everyone: Watch 2012, how would this be if that what you are facing is pretty much the planet itself destroying everything it is on?  
Nami and Garp: Fist-Off with Luffy being the pain gauge on who would win? Fist of Love or Fist or Rage?  
Smoker: Oh man this will totally 'suck' for you. (Don't read this out loud:Bring in Kirby and make him swallow Smoker.)  
Zoro:You are now a Southbird and you have to fly straight south for 10 minutes and if you even get lost off the direction axis just once, you will be El Thor'd to spicy wings, eaten by Luffy, then revived back to normal. Enjoy!  
Chopper:Would the rumble ball work on other zoan users? Would would be the first to test it that is either an friend or would become an friend? Also fight against Pikachu using only your hybrid form.  
Law:You have to pretty much become insane for 5 full minutes and if you don't do this or don't meet the mark, Corazon's ghost will heckle and hound you.  
Usopp:Try to blow up this durable lie detector with only your lies or else all you will say will be a lie.  
Sanji:You are now a person who has nothing of either gender, find a way to get back to normal and you can't get Law or Iva to assist you!  
Nami:Get head trauma by bashing your head on this infinite coin block modded to berries and when you collapse or whatever, the block will vanish but you keep the money gained.  
Franky:Do you like Megaman? Also would you attempt to create a version of biometal?  
Brook:What was that sensation from when Chopper stole your joke and that even the flowers from your pants vanished!  
Finally All who hate the magma bastard: Free kill time! Every person now has the chance to do a one way death to the bastard in any way you want! Oh and ps:He can't move, can't use his df and every death gives the real one super amounts of pain from the death. Oh and the WG just got a gift of a WTF BOOM bomb.'

*Kirby appears and swallows Smoker whole. Nobody complained. Except Tashigi but Cherie immediately gagged her. Meanwhile, Nami and Garp are beating up Luffy*

Me: I guess it's a tie…

*Zoro is now a southbird*

Zoro: Why am I now this shitty bird?!

Me: Because it was funny.

*Zoro flies straight north*

Me: YOU'RE FLYING THE WRONG WAY, IDIOT! *Sighs* Is he really this direction impaired?

Strawhats, Mihawk and Perona: Yes.

Me: Oh, hey, Perona.

Chopper: *Reads question* Well, no. But I can find a way for it to work!

Law: What do you mean, 'become insane'? I am insane! *Laughs manically, kind of like Light Yagami in Death Note, even though I am sure that Law doesn't have a God complex*

Usopp: Me, a liar? I'm no liar! *Lie detector blows up in his face*

Me: Liar.

*Sanji is now a person of indeterminate gender, no genitals and all*

Sanji: AAAAHHHH! MY PENIS! MY BEAUTIFUL PENIS!

Me: I disagree with that statement.

*Nami is bashing her head against the coin block*

Zoro: *Has mysteriously reappeared as Luffy and Ace gouge themselves on Southbird spicy wings* The things this greedy witch will do for money…

Franky: What's Megaman?

Me: *Shows Franky a video of Megaman gameplay*

Franky: He's SUUUUPER! *Strikes pose* That's actually a pretty good idea! I'll get on it once the show is over!

Brook: The feeling of having the life drained out of me. Even though I'm already dead! Yohohohoho!

*Akainu is tied to a seastone pole*

Akainu: I'll have you arrested when I'm free from this, you pirate hussy!

*The collective evil aura of just about every non marine(I.e. pirates and a warlord) in the room radiates in Akainu's direction*

Akainu: What are you doing? Wait, stop!

Ace: This is for killing me! *Punches Akainu with a fire fist*

Luffy: This is for killing Ace! *Goes Fourth Gear on Akainu*

*One by one, everybody takes a turn beating the crap out of Akainu until he is dead*

Me: Well, I guess I'm going to be the one to send his remains to what used to be the WG!

At what used to be the WG…

WG dude #1: Hey, a package!

WG dude #2: What is it?

WG dude #1: A note! 'Here's your magma bastard back! Enjoy! CherieRoseLoveless'

WG dude#2: What?

*They open the box and yell when they see the remains of the marine formerly known as Akainu*

Back with Cherie…

*Inbox goes ding*

Me: And yoshi3000 is back! 'Round 18! Let's the hilarity continue.  
1) Zoro, being married to Tashigi gives you benefits. She had to clean your swords for you now and bring you liquor.  
2) Nami, who are you picking for the godmothers of those twins? I'd suggest giving it to Robin and Hancock (after the stuff I put her, she deserves that).  
3) Hancock, strap-on Cherie! You can let out your anger.  
4) I wonder how the Buggy pirate reacts when they saw that video Buggy made with Alvida.  
5) WG, how do you feel that your worst enemy could have your greatest ally if you weren't such dicks?  
6) Cherie, I finished Within the Twilight, it started dark and it ended dark.  
7) Nami, those twins will be a joy, but hope that Garp doesn't raise them to be Luffy. T-T'  
8) Ace, since the WG basically ruined your life, you can sue them too! I have a lawyer ready to deliver a lawsuit.  
9) Zoro, if you wish to truly defeat Tashigi, you must...impregnate her. You could use a son to surpass you.  
10) Cherie, Sanji was a dick in the latest One Piece chapter, get Mihawk to stab him please.  
11) /watch?vlFbqIkTpqu4 This is what happens if you take all the negative emotion out of Robin and separate it.  
12) WG, you're being sued by Ace. Pay up or suffer the wrath of EvilClone!Robin.  
13) /watch?vCGVDLxa_3rI For the lady Robin, a haunting melody on these last nights of October.  
14) Smoker, Pickle and Peanut or Breadwinners?! I will haveCherie will subject you to it!  
15) Sanji, here's Rule63!Sanji. Screw yourself!  
16) Dragon, how do you feel about the twins?  
17) Here's something fun for the Straw Hats to watch. /watch?vCGVDLxa_3rI  
18) /watch?vgFwR4KExFg8 Cherie, you'll laugh at this, trust me!'

Me: *Shows Zoro question*

Zoro: What?

*Tashigi appears wearing only a thong and carrying two bottles of sake which she hands over to Zoro before going to cleans his swords*

Zoro: *Drinks sake, hey a boozed up Zoro is a happy Zoro*

Nami: Of course Robin would be the godmother, I'm not so sure about Hancock though…

Me: I'm already in trouble with Hancock judging by one of the questions, so just say yes. Besides, when we get Vivi knocked up, you'll be the godmother to that kid!

Nami: Good point.

*Hancock has sneaked up behind Cherie while wearing a strap on and has started to fuck her*

Me: Oh, hi Hancock.

With the Buggy pirates…

All: *Have died of nosebleeds*

With the ex-WG…

All: LIKE HELL THAT WOULD HAPPEN!

Back with Cherie…

Me: Cunts. The WG I mean, not the people asking the questions. Ooh, I'll have to read it when the show is over. Your welcome.

Nami: I intend on keeping the girls away from Garp, cos we all know how Luffy turned out!

Everybody: That's true actually.

Me: God help us all if one or both of those girls turn out like their father. Please turn out like your mother.

At the ex-WG building…

WG dudes: You've got to be kidding us! We're getting sued again!? and by Ace of all people?!

Back with Cherie..

Ace: Nice, I got well compensated!

Me: We ought to try and squeeze more money out of those bastards…

Zoro: You sound like Nami!

Me: It's the WG, what did you expect?

Zoro: Good point. *Reads question* What?!

Me: Did I mention that your sake had Viagra spiked in it? *Throws Zoro and Tashigi into another room* We'll get results in the next episode or so.

Robin: I like it.

Smoker: Breadwinners *Is dragged off by Cherie into another room where he is tied up and forced to watch*

Sanji: Rule 63 me?

*Fem!Sanji appears in the room and they both gain a heart eye before jumping on each other and screwing on the floor*

Dragon: The twins? The fact that idiot son of mine managed to procreate is still a shock to me. They seem cute though.

Me: They'll grow on you, Dragon.

Dragon: You might be right.

*Cherie plays the video for the Straw Hats*

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper: Play it again!

*Cherie watches the video and laughs as the inbox goes ding again*

Me: And to round off this special episode, questions from Psycho the Random Vixen! 'Dragon: *playful smirk* you scared?

Robin: (Foxy sits next to you) Foxy, Mangle, SpringTrap, and Nightmare Bonnie are my favorite FNAF 1, 2, 3, and 4 animatronics

Buggeh: NEVER! It's mine nao!

Everyone: Hmm interesting & BTW I'm a girl

Cherie: Really? I am probably the around same height. Also do you want the link for Genuine Treasure? *evil smirk*

Mihawk: Ooh, nice! I prefer disaster filmz & Monster movies. Like Godzilla, Cloverfield, 2012, & San Andreas for example. Also i grew up with horror filmz

Lucci: Thoughts on Carrie?

Kureha: Hey! *waves* Sup?

Ace & Luffy: Favorite type of candy? Mine is mostly sour stuff

Nami: *stares at teh kids* Cute kids, dude *brofists*'

Dragon: Nope! *Grins*

Robin: *Pats Foxy's head* So cute!

Everyone: You're a girl?

Sanji: *Heart eye* Psycho-swan! Let me near you!

Fem!Sanji: Oi, I'm still here! *Pins Sanji down as she continues to grind down on Sanji*

Me: I outta write a fanfic about Sanji screwing himself… *Writes down story idea* Oh yeah, gimmie!

Mihawk: Interesting. I'm going to get Cherie to show me these films later.

Shanks: Still trying to get into Cherie's pants, eh, Hawky?

Mihawk: I'm not you, Shanks.

Me: Yeah, Mihawk's more classy than that.

*Shanks pouts like a child before going back to drinking*

Lucci: Carrie?

Me: A Stephen King story *Shows him the Wiki page*

Lucci: I'd like to see it, Cherie.

Me: That's on the list too.

Kureha: Hey. Not much, just feeling a whole lot younger than I was!

Ace: Not really a candy type of person, but I do like gummi bears.

Luffy: All the candy!

Nami: *Is brofisted* They sure are! *Grins*

Me: Yup, he'll eat anything! Sadly, this means that the episode is pretty much finished! Don't forget to send in stuff! See you next time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own the format of this story or One Piece.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Me: Welcome back to Talk Time! Just how insane is this show going to get this time? *Inbox goes ding* And we have stuff again and Man of Shadows has returned! Long time no see. 'I have returned.

a) Akoji is now tied to a seastone pole. He's basically had a hand in Robin's island gone so everyone gets to beat him up until he dies. You can mail his remains to what's left of the WG!  
b) Doujin Time for Usopp! (C78) [8graphica (Yoshitama Ichirou)] Metabolism-H Moto Dorei Kaizoku Jotei Hancock no Hanayome Shiyugyou (One Piece) [English] [biribiri]  
c) Usopp, you now have the powers of the Lie-Lie Fruit (it's powers were explained in the doujin)! You can use to do all kinds of stuff! You could lie to the WG and take over!'

Aokiji: *Is tied to a post* What the hell did I do?

Me: *Shows question* You know what you did. Okay, everybody, line up!

*One by one, everybody takes a turn in beating up Aokiji until he dies*

Me: Oi, Usopp! *Shows doujinshi to Usopp*

Usopp: *Smirks* The lie-lie fruit, eh?

Over at the ex-WG building…

WG Mook #1: Hey, Mike, I love how no one is trying to take over the WG building!

WG Mook#2: Dam right, Steve!

Usopp: I'm in charge of the WG building!

Mike and Steve: Oh, shit…

Back with Cherie…

Yasopp and Benn: That won't end well..

Me: I know. *Inbox goes ding again* Aw, sweet! Yoshi3000 returns once again! 'Round 19! I hope to see a review from you soon, Cherie! w Now on with the questions!  
1) Hancock, babysit while Luffy takes Nami to dinner! :3 You don't get paid, Boa!  
2) Smoker, you need a break from all the horror. How about you let Cherie "take care" of you?  
3) Cherie, at this point you could buy the WG and take over. The WG is broke.  
4) Ace, you get a wish on the Dragon Balls? You know, those balls that can bring people back from the dead! What will wish for?  
5) Cherie, subject Rule63!Sanji to the gloryhole! Nami gets paid for every happy customer.  
6) For the guys, fav . me / d1u6n3d and it's sequel fav . me / d22bk4v  
7) Sanji, you're stooped pretty low by screwing yourself. I think you're at rock bottom.  
8) Brook, who's worse Kanye West or Justin Beiber?  
9) Robin, think you cosplay as Revy from Black Lagoon?  
10) Straw Hats, watch FLCL and each of you try to explain what you watched.  
11) I've laced Shanks booze with LSD, I wonder what he's seeing.  
12) Luffy, how's the married life treating you? Same question to Zoro as well.  
13) This is why I like Oda better than Kishi. ct . fra .  
14) I have Sakura tied to a pole for all the women to wail on this useless character.  
15) Luffy, think you can name one of your Lucia/Luffyko? You can name the other one after Nami.  
16) Cherie, who's a more useless character? Rebecca or Sakura  
17) Cherie, ride Mihawk. This time there's no lube.  
18) Straw Hats, watch /watch?vopnT5w_TH2Y  
19) To celebrate 20 chapters, Boa going to be bukkaked by everyone!'

*Luffy and Nami have gone off to dinner and Hancock is watching the twins. She seems rather fond of them despite her so called husbando being married to his navigator.*

Me: Awesome! *Grabs Smoker, tears his pants off and ties him to a chair before climbing into his lap*

Smoker: Blackmailing, promiscuous, slutty pirate hussy!

Me: I've only just climbed onto your lap, Smokey boy. Don't be singing my name just yet.

*Smoker glares at Cherie as she begins to grind herself against him*

Back at the WG…

Mike: Wait, the WG has been taken over by a weird pirate with a long nose and some slut named CherieRoseLoveless who hosts a talk show/sex show?

Steve: Sweet! I love that show!

Mike: You watch that show?!

Steve: Yeah! Ooh, a new episode is up!

Mike: I don't know you anymore, Mike.

Back with Cherie…

Me: Huh, guess this show has some fans at the WG. Weird.

Ace: Dragon Balls, eh? I'd wish my mom back from the dead. You know, just because.

Me: *Climbs off Smoker's lap* How sweet.

Meanwhile…

*Fem!Sanji is sucking cock and having the time of her life*

Fem!Sanji: I'd do anything for my Nami-swan!

Back with Cherie…

Me: She ain't kidding. *Shows the guys the pictures*

Guys: *They be speechless, yes?*

Me: I know.

Sanji: *Is in a corner of woe, blue with shock*

Zoro: *Laughing* No kidding, he's desperate!

*Plays both Justin Bieber and Kanye West to Brook*

Brook: Justin Bieber, hands down.

Me: *Nods in agreement*

*Robin is now cosplaying as Revy. Yet again, nosebleeds all around before Cherie shows FLCL to the Straw Hats*

Straw Hats: WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST WATCH?!

Me: A Studio Gainax property? Well, better this than Panty and Stocking, or Evangelion…

Robin: It's like watching a acid trip while not on acid.

Chopper: It was bright, flashy and just plain weird.

Usopp: What?

Luffy: Shishishi! Let's watch that again!

Other Straw Hats: NO!

Franky: It was super!

Me: I suspect Franky boy would enjoy Gurren Lagann very much…

Sanji: *Has spiral eyes to match his eyebrows*

Zoro: That was bullshit! It made no sense!

Me: It's Gainax, it's not meant to make sense. Like the End Of Evangelion.

Shanks: LEPRACAUNS ARE OUT TO GET ME!

Yasopp: What the hell is he talking about?

Benn: Beats me.

Luffy: Nami doesn't hit me as much anymore plus she always seems to like taking her clothes off in front of me.

Nami: I'm married to you, you idiot!

Zoro: I don't know what she's complaining about, I've never been sick in all my life!

Me: You direction impaired meathead, she's pregnant!

Zoro: With emotion?

Me: With a baby! You're going to be father! The Viagra induced sake sex resulted in that!

*Cherie points at a now heavily pregnant Tashigi*

Zoro: I did that?

*Everybody, including the normally stoic Mihawk and the idiot Luffy, facepalm*

Me: Father of the year, right there. But yeah, as much as I respect Kishimoto-sensei, I like Oda-sensei more. I'd rather not even think about Kubo-sensei.

Sakura: Why am I tied to a pole?!

Me: Ladies, take your shots.

*One after another, the women beat the ever loving crap out of Sakura until she is dead*

Luffy: Done.

Me: The dark haired child shall be called Lucia and the orange haired child shall be called Namiko! (how original…) Rebecca, because even Sakura had her moments of badassery, even if they were few and far between compared to what we got with Rebecca. *Shows Straw Hats the video*

Straw Hats: What!?

*Cherie is in Mihawk's lap, riding his big and thick cock hard*

Me: You know, we should torture Spandam more, because of what he did to Robin at Eines Lobby

Robin: That is a good idea. It's be fun! *Has an evil look in her eyes. Everybody gets scared*

Perona: *Watches previous episodes of this show* Man, you really like Mihawk, don't you?

Me: Well, duh! I'm sitting on his cock right now! Gentlemen, whip out your cocks!

Mihawk: For what?

Me: Not you. Everybody else, whip them out!

*Hancock is kneeling on the ground as the men takes turns on ejaculating on her face, breasts and in her mouth*

Me: I should also torture Shaluli some more. I mean, she is my slave and she has to go along with whatever I tell her. *inbox goes ding* And we have more stuff! To wrap this episode up, we have more from Psycho the Random Vixen! 'Cherie: K! Here: s/5385905/1/Genuine-Treasure & sequel: s/5649581/1/Treasure-Hunters *perverted & sadistic grin* hue hue hue..

Lucci: I haven't seen it ether soo, i feel ya bro.

Dragon: Hey, i challenge you!: watch?vVGj5EffwnDg

Ace & Luffy: Interesting and, you know the really weird thing is, that i am actually almost immune to sour.

Mihawk: Yuss & just recently i saw this: watch?vBUOr36X6qJc Part 2 comes out in December 6

Kureha: Nice to know!

Robin: I know right? Also, probably, ether FunTime Foxy or Circus Baby are my favorites from FNAF: Sister Location, i can't choose. (FunTime Foxy: art/Funtime-Foxy-642804230 & Circus Baby: art/FNaF-SL-Baby-616479901 )

Sanji: *hisses and growls* Don't touch me, i dislike to be touched, i will not hesitate to bite.

Everyone: Yup! Here's a pic: art/Telephone-and-I-at-TFF2016-624771016 (i'm the one with the golden fox ears)

Strawhats: Hey, have you guys seen this movie?: watch?vbX_OY7iwOb4'

Me: *Reads stories before adding to favourites*

Lucci: *Nods*

Dragon: Bring it! *Watches video, manages not to burst out laughing*

Ace and Luffy: Oh, really now?

Mihawk: Awesome.

Kureha: *Smirks while drinking booze*

Robin: Circus Baby, for reals.

Sanji: *Slowly backs away from the hissing Psycho* Alright, alright…

Everyone: Aah…

Sanji: She's adorable!

Me: Sanji, remember what she said.

Sanji: I'm not going to touch her, alright!

Me: Good.

Straw Hats: Not that we can recall…

Me: And it's time to end this thing! Send in more stuff to torture Spandam and Shaluli! See you next time.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own the format of this story or One Piece.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Me: And we are back with a new episode of Talk Time!

Crocodile: This show is run by a perverted slut!

Me: Damn right! *Inbox goes ding* Let's get started with questions from Psycho the Random Vixen! 'Dragon: Ooh, i almost got ya, here's another one with Markimoo: watch?vp2tAqCl5Qig

Ace & Luffy: Yup!

Strawhats: It's a good movie.

Perona: HI!

Mihawk: I'll probably buy the DVD when, it comes out.

Sanji: Thank you.

Cherie: What do you think of the FanFics? Also, you didn't let me join in torturing, *ahem* i meant "playing" with Akainu, *pouts* I brought my chainsaw & other torture devices, *ahem* i mean toys. *shows & gives a bloodthirsty grin* Also this song goes with my want: watch?vhgt2RS7ED1U

Robin: I have to agree, Circus Baby is too cute! I couldn't help but, gush over her. And this is a good song: watch?vbhJGXzOE5fQ

Everyone: Thank you, & OMG, DIS SONG: watch?vtMcVwJpTSIk Also Happy Halloween guys!'

Everybody: And a very late happy Halloween to you too!

Dragon: *Has died laughing while Koala and Sabo sweatdrop*

Sabo: Oi, Cherie, is the show like this?

Me: Fortunately for me and the viewers, yes. Gotta get ratings!

*Koala and Sabo sweatdrop again while Cherie laughs maniacally*

Ace and Luffy: Eating contest!

Me: *Sweatdrops* Oi, Oi…

Luffy: Okay, we're going to have to force Cherie to watch it with us!

Me: Okay.

Mihawk: Send me a copy.

Sanji: I have to respect the lady.

Zoro: *Snorts* You have no respect.

Sanji: Takes one to know one, eh, grasscrotch?

Zoro: What was that, swirly pubes!?

*Sanji and Zoro star fighting again before Perona uses her negative ghosts on them*

Sanji: *On hands and knees* I'm such scum, I wish I was dead!

Zoro: *Also on hands and knees* I give marimo a bad name!

Me: Oi, Perona, is Zoro really a natural *airquotes* "grasscrotch"?

Perona: Yes. Wait, what kind of question is that?!

Me: *Smirks* Just wondering.

Cherie: We can just resurrect him and start again. Just about anything goes on this show! *Grins evilly* Also, awesomely well written stories! Me likey!

Robin: It is a good song!

*Everybody is dancing and having the time of their lives. The inbox goes ding again*

Me: We got mail! Yoshi3000 asks 'Round 20! All right, it's torture time.  
1) Cherie, have Shaluli regular eat out both slots. It's humbling for her.  
2) Usopp, since you're in charge of WG. I got some demands. Free the slaves the WN haves and enslave the WN. Also hand over Shaluli's father to Cherie. Each task done will bring big bags of beri for you, Usopp.  
3) Cherie, could you believe WatchMojo did this? /watch?v8tO4GXbxPDg  
4) /watch?vDMad55kzjyU Robin, preform the Chest Kold fatality to Spandam!  
5) Nami, Garp's trying to take the kids! Stop him! Nami, you have Dragon as an assist.  
6) /watch?vopnT5w_TH2Y Cherie, this is how the election should end!  
7) Cherie, is Shaluli willing to admit to being a pervert?  
8) Cherie, I've started a new series called Anime Confessions. s/12212217/1/Anime-Confessions-Ash-Ketchum Anyone you want to see me do for Anime Confessions?  
9) Cherie, you and Mihawk can double team Shaluli?  
10) Zoro, now that you will be a father, you'll have someone to pass on your technique.  
11) Tashigi, you're probably going to have a son.  
12) Put Spandam back together again, tie him to a pole, and let everyone beat him until he's crippled. Robin gets first hit!  
13) Cherie, mind letting Robin borrow Shaluli for a bit?  
14) Sanji, babysit the kids while Nami screws Luffy into the ground.  
15) Cherie, have the Straw Hats watch Panty and Stocking and have them each try to explain what they just saw.  
16) Sanji, I sent Fem!Sanji to Newkama Island. She's the okama's plaything now. Here's a video!  
17) Fusion fun! Jewelry and Robin! I wonder how the personality will be like.  
18) It's raining pizza!  
19) I wonder how Genzo took it that Nami's a mom now.  
20) Eveybody gangbang Shaluli!  
21) Here's to 20 Rounds from yours truly! A toast with vodka!'

*Shaluli is kneeling in front of Cherie and is alternating between eating her pussy and eating her ass*

Over at the WG, I mean, Captain Usopp HQ…

Ex-World Nobles: FUCK!

*Usopp is mobbed by the former slaves, thanking him for saving them and calling him their hero*

Usopp: Well, I am the almighty Captain Usopp!

Back with Cherie…

*Everybody is sweatdropping*

Me: That ego, though. Pretty sure he gets it from his father.

Yasopp: Hey!

*Benn smirks while Shanks falls about laughing*

Me: I know. That was weird.

*Robin performs the Chest Kold fatality on Spandam. There was much rejoicing*

*Nami has used the Fist Of Love on Garp*

Nami: Stay away from my children!

Garp: *Rubbing bump on head* Why the hell do I have such a violent granddaughter-in-law?

Me: *Shrugs* Don't shoot the messenger. Or the people sending the messages! *Glares at Lucci and Law*

Lucci and Law: WHAT DID WE DO!?

Me: *Nods in agreement*

Shaluli: I am not a pervert!

Me: Yeah you are. Everybody has seen how much of a pervert you are and as your mistress, I demand that you admit you're a pervert who gets off on being humiliated on my show!

Shaluli: I am a pervert who gets off on being humiliated on Cherie's show.

Me: Better. As for Anime Confessions: Asuka from Evangelion, Naruto, Sasuke and maybe Ichigo from Bleach!

*Cherie, now wearing a strap on, is fucking Shaluli in the ass as Mihawk is fucking Shaluli's pussy*

Zoro: Wait? Someone to carry on my legacy? *Is suddenly a proud father to his unborn son*

Tashigi: I doubt it.

Zoro: It's a son! I can feel it!

Me: Man, I feel sorry for that kid already. Poor eyesight AND no sense of direction. He is so going to get lost trying to find his way out of Tashigi's vagina!

Zoro and Tashigi: HEY!

*A newly fixed Spandam is tied to a pole*

Spandam: What the hell?

Robin: This is for making my life hell! *Multiple hand slaps Spandam. Soon everyone and Psycho beats the crap out of him until he is no longer able to walk*

Me: Oi, Robin! You can have Shaluli now! *Hands over Shaluli to Robin sending them into another room*

*Sanji is playing with Lucia and Namiko as Nami and Luffy are fucking on the floor*

Straw Hats: What the hell did I just watch?!

Me: Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, to give the full title.

Brook: Panties!

Sanji: *Has died on the floor of a nosebleed while Lucia and Namiko wonder what happened to Swirly Uncle*

Nami and Robin: That was weird…

Luffy: I don't get it.

Usopp and Chopper: What?!

Zoro: That was stupid.

Me: Well the creators were drunk when they came up with the idea after all! *A videotape appears* Aw, sweet! *Plays video of Fem!Sanji being used and abused by the okamas*

Robin: It's probably for the best that he remains out cold.

Me: Yup.

*Robin and Bonney have formed to become…RoNney!*

RoNney: *Eating pizza while reading a book about Archaeology*

Sanji: *Sees RoNney and twirls with a heart eye towards her before reciving a kick to the face*

RoNney: Go away. I'm eating.

*Suddenly, it starts raining pizza. Ace, Luffy, RoNey and I all go running outside and start stuffing ourselves silly as everybody else watches*

Sabo: This is a weird show.

Koala: You're telling me. The host is promiscuous and the questions are just plain weird! I love it.

Sabo: *Facefaults* Wha~?!

With Genzo…

Genzo: That thieving hussy, a mother? *laughs*

*An envelope appears on his desk*

Genzo: What's this?

*Genzo opens the envelope to find pictures of Nami with the twins*

Genzo: *Turns white* So it's true *faints due to shock*

Back with Cherie…

*Shaluli is being passed around among everyone and is being fucked as everyone is drinking vodka*

Me: Well, this was some episode! Too bad it has to end! Remember, keep sending stuff in! See you next time!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Me: And welcome back to Talk Time! *Inbox goes ding* And to begin this episode, we have stuff from Psycho the Random Vixen! 'Dragon: WOOT! I GOT YOU TO LAUGH! Here is your prize. :) *hands you this: . *

Mihawk: K!

Luffy: HUZZAH! May i join you guys?

Sabo: SABO! *glomps*

Robin: I know right? Ugh, i love it. Also cats or foxes?

Everyone: Also good news, I'm getting a fursuit soon (my fursuit maker: commission-wait-list )

Koala: Hey Gurl, wazzup?

Perona: How are things, Gurl?

Cherie: MWAHAHAHAHA! This is going to be fun!

Akainu: *does #12, #11, #7, #6, #5, #4, and #3 watch?vK7JDLo-rL-E to Akainu* and finally Aki-wankyz final punishment: *stuffs him into this: watch?vcnTeunOxxWs * (the fun starts at 1:13)

Zoro: Thoughts about dis?: watch?vThJc8ZDhUBg

Spandam: *chainsaws his limbs one by one* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Usopp: Play Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location *evil grin*

Chopper: *ninja noms hat* nomnomnom'

Dragon: Thanks!

Mihawk: *Smirks*

Luffy: Shishishi! Of course!

Other Straw Hats: Aw, hell no!

Sabo: *Is glomped* Hi…

Ace: Oi, leave my brother alone!

Psycho: No! *Glomps Ace before glomping Luffy and Koala*

Me: *Sweatdrops* She's easily pleased…

Robin: Foxes, big time.

Everyone: Pictures! Pictures! Pictures!

Koala: All's good, enjoying the show?

Perona: All's good in my world.

Me: Oh, yes, it will.

Akainu: NOOOOO!

*Some time later, Psycho is drenched in blood as Akainu is pretty much stone dead*

Zoro: *Watches video* The fuck was that?!

Spandam: *Has his limbs chainsawed off* Why is this happening to me!?

Me: Because we hate you! *Shoves Usopp into a separate room with the game and locks the door*

Chopper: Get off, you weirdo!

*Inbox goes ding*

Me: We have stuff from yoshi3000! 'Round 21!  
1) Cherie, I sent you a little PM about your requests for Anime Confessions. I was already writing the Naruto confession when you requested! s/12217264/1/Anime-Confessions-Naruto (this will explain why it's unlikely I'll ever do a Saskue confession)  
2) Sanji, get to helping Tashigi gave birth to Zoro's son! Yes, it's going to be a boy.  
3) Smoker, /watch?vWUN9CyiuNQ8 relax to some Blazo!  
4) Hancock, you know you could fuse with Nami. That way, you both can be his wife.  
5) Luffy! Garp's tied the twins to balloons to send them into the air!  
6) Ivankov's here to thank you with a check, Sanji. Your fem!self became the island bicycle. Now you can spend that money on yourself.  
7) The night sky comes over the island quickly as it seemed I've sent the former WN to hell. Lavendar Town! /watch?vAY9W6Ld_faw  
8) fav . me/dan0mts Sanji, here's a girl for you.  
9) Cherie, I present to the Straw Hats, One Piece on CRACK 5 /watch?vMoCtINMwFfA  
10) Luffy, remember Absalom? This guy who tried to molest your wife and Robin. I have him tied to the killing pole for you to beat him. Nami can electrocute his balls!  
11) I wonder if Usopp is using the Lie-Lie fruit to get women.  
12) Koala, how long can you watch 4kids dubbing before going on a rampage?  
I'll have to cut short with just 12 for now. ;) Hey Cherie, I really hope you make that Shaluli slave story.' Oh yeah, I saw that PM *Sweatdrops*

*Sanji is between Tashigi's legs as she delivers the baby*

Sanji: *Holds up the baby like in The Lion King* It's a boy!

Zoro: *Smirks*

Smoker: *Destroys the laptop*

Me: *Smacks Smoker over the head before shackling him with seastone handcuffs*

Hancock: Really?

*Hancock and Nami fuse to become NaCock who immediately jumps on Luffy*

Me: *Sweatdrops* That was easy…

Luffy: What? *Gomu Gomu no Pistols his way out of the building and returns with Lucia and Namiko*

Me: Man, Garp is a madman…

Garp: I'm just starting my great granddaughters training to become great Marines someday!

Me and Luffy: Not in this life…

*The door opens and Ivankov appears*

Ivankov: Sanji!

*Sanji, having turned blue with shock, tires to hide but Cherie kicks him in Ivankov's direction*

Ivankov: I have a check! *Gives Sanji money*

*Sanji kicks Ivankov out the door as Cherie facepalms*

Me: I'll deal with him later…

Meanwhile in LAVENDER TOWN…

Ex-World Nobles: Where the hell are we?! Where is that music coming from?!

Back with Cherie…

*Sanji has passed out on the floor from a nosebleed*

Me: Do we need to get more fishmen blood again, Chopper?

Chopper: We should be fine for now.

*Cherie plays video for the Straw Hats. The males except for Zoro who is busy trying to train his newborn son while Tashigi is yelling at him and Sanji is still out cold were laughing out loud. Nami and Robin are distinctly less than amused*

Nami: What was that?!

Me: *Shrugs* It's the internet, my dear Nami.

*Absalom has suddenly appeared and is tied to a pole and is unable to use his Devil Fruit. Nami electrocutes his testicles until they pop off before Luffy beats the everloving hell out of him until he dies*

Me: Well, Sanji's dream is ruined no more. Guess we have to wait a couple more chapters to see what happens, though.

Elsewhere…

Usopp: *Is in bed with a load of women* This Devil Fruit is awesome!

Back with Cherie…

Me: *Sweatdrops* Let's just move on…

*Koala is shown clips of the 4Kids dub. Two minutes later, Koala has gone to destroy stuff with Sabo and Robin going after her*

Me: Yeah, 4Kids suck. Come to think of it, until I heard 4Kids!Mihawk speak, I had literally never hear of a French-Caribbean accent, let alone even heard one in my life. *Inbox goes ding* And to wrap up this episode, Man of Shadows asks 'Yoshi3000 has given too little this time, but I shall aid him.

For Cherie  
a)I implore you to check out the rest of Anime Confessions. Because Pikachu's a pikaprick.  
b)I can't help but think you're a brunette. Redhead is my second guess.  
c)On a scale of 1-10, how bad is it to live in the world of OP.  
d) You need another slave, any ideas on who?

For Nami,  
a)Here's a thought, those kids will be more screwed up than all your crewmates combined when they grow up.  
b) Who's the better babysitter, Zoro or Sanji?  
c) Since you're a MILF now, you must the customary MILF jeans.

For Robin,  
a) Here's some doujins - [PARANOIA CAT (Fujiwara Shunichi)] Don to Minagiru Koyoi no Yubune (One Piece) [English] [SaHa] [Digital]  
(COMIC18) [Majimeya (Isao)] Grandline Chronicle 3 Momo Momo (One Piece) [English] { }

For Sanji, Franky, and Brook  
a) Look at the same two doujins, I give Robin  
b) Beat the shit out of Momonosuke with brass knuckles, but you have to pay Nami 200 beris.

For Tashigi and Smoker,  
a) Congrats on being a mom, Tashigi! Being that Usopp is in charge of WG. That means you two now work for the Straw Hats.  
b) Smoker, are you going to be the godfather?'

Me: I'm on it! *Reads the second question and sweatdrops* I'm a brunette, alright. I'd say around 6 or 7 and as for slaves, aside from Smokey, I don't really have a clue at the moment. I'll get back to you on that one.

Nami: *Reads questions before sweatdropping* Do I have to answer this, Cherie?

Me: The man needs answers, Nami, so get on it!

Nami: Fine! True, but that's because of who their idiot father is, not to mention the influence of my crewmates!

Me: Sanji's probably going to want to marry one or both of them when they grow up…

Nami: Sanji. Zoro's probably going to try and turn the girls into swords women once they start walking!

*Cherie tosses Nami a pair of MILF jeans. Nami pulled them on*

Me: *Thumbs up* Looking good!

*Cherie hands Robin, Sanji, Franky and Brook the doujin. Sanji, Franky and Brook look pissed as Cherie hands them brass knuckles and dons a pair herself before they beat the shit out of Momonosuke before paying Nami 200 beri each*

Momonosuke: *Still dazed* What did I do?!

Sanji: Touching my Nami-swan and Robin-chwan!

Tashigi: *Is breastfeeding her green haired son having wrenched him away from Zoro* I..what? I work for these criminals?!

Me: Yup.

Smoker: I'd say no but Cherie has a gun pointed at my crotch, so I have to say yes.

Me: Good. And now, I have to say goodbye for now but remember to send stuff in to keep this show going! See you next time!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Me: And we are back! *Inbox goes ding* All hail the return of Psycho the Random Vixen! 'Dragon: Your welcome! :) You also get a hug! *hugs*

Luffz: YAY! Also, have you seen this?: watch?vjWM0ct-OLsM

Sabo: Dude, Your awesome! *hugs*

Ace: Do you like lizards? *hugs*

Robin: Coolio. And this: /v/iPjdhx0xvL9

Iva-chan: HI!

Usopp: Hey, any thoughts about the game?

Chopper: Dude, you are very soft!

StrawHatz: watch?vc6rP-YP4c5I

Everyone: K! I will give pics! 3 By the way, my tail squeaks, Look: /v/eB37jPXdT7e

Nami & Hancock: Look at dis: /v/e1biglFXtTh

Koala: Good to know! :) And yass!

Perona: Good to know!

Cherie: HAHAHAHA! Now THAT was fun!

Spandam & Akainu: *licks their blood off my hands* Mmm yummy blood. *evil laughter*

Momonosuke: Hey kid, wazzup? *sadistic smile*

Zoro: Something random i found on the internet. Also do you like Pumpkin seeds?'

Dragon: *Is hugged*

Luffy: Nope!

Sabo: I'm awesome? *A table sponaniously ctaches fire*

Me: Damnit, not again!

Sabo: *Sweatdrops* Sorry…

Ace: Yes, unless it's those desert lizards.

Me: Wonder what they taste like after an Ace barbecue.

*Everybody sweatdrops at Cherie*

Me: Sorry, thinking out loud again.

Robin: So cute!

Ivankov: What's up, Psycho?

Usopp: Never again.

Me: Pfft, big baby.

Usopp: The great Captain Usopp, a big baby? Never!

Me: Liar.

Chopper: *Does that weird dance* I am not soft! I am a doctor! I don't like your compliments!

Me: Your body language says otherwise.

Straw Hats: What?!

Me: *Shrugs* The hell should I know?

Everyone: *Watches video* Ooh!

Nami and Hancock:…What.

Koala: *Is rolling around on the floor in chibi form and squeeing while Sabo and Dragon sweatdrop*

Sabo: What even is this show…

Perona: Yup!

Me: Yes it was, wasn't it? *Evil smile*

Spandam and Akainu: *Is dead*

Momonosuke: 'Sup?

Zoro: *Is trying to make his son hold a katana* Not really.

Tashigi: *Whacks Zoro over the head before taking the baby from him* He's a baby you idiot!

Zoro: I want to start training him!

Tashigi: He's a baby! He's still in nappies and he can't walk or talk yet!

Me: *Sweatdrops* I don't get why people ship these two… *Inbox goes ding again* And to move on to a second and final set of questions from yoshi3000! 'Round 22! It's how we do it here in the Virgin Islands.  
1) Here's a new laptop for you to use, Cherie so you do the dares I sent last time.  
2) Smoker, you must watch all the episodes of Full House to make up for destroying Cherie's laptop.  
3) Zoro, name your son! Tashigi, gets to give the middle name!  
4) Strawhats, pick a starter! Charmander, Bulbasaur, or Squirtle! It's a hard choice.  
5) Tashigi, you can't call the Strawhats criminals anymore. They're practically the new WN, along with Cherie. In fact, you're married to Zoro making you are now a WN!  
6) Shaluli, at least you're now the slave of a WN.  
7) Usopp, put Coby in charge of the marines!  
8) I hate that little shit, Mononosuke! Feeling up the girls faking being innocence. Let him try to grope Nami now. (-is hoping Luffy punches him into the sky-)  
9) Nami, Garp's training worked. Your babies have superhuman strength now. So they might (-is grabbed by Lucia and throw into the wall-)...ow  
10) Robin, babysit Zoro's kid while Zoro and Tashigi have some time alone.  
11) Sanji...gets to hang out with Trump. Have fun!  
12) Cherie, would you rather doing a "StrawHats react to Death Battle!"?  
13) Cherie, I have a poll up deciding to who should appear next on Anime Confessions. Before you vote, who would they pick out of the options of my poll?  
14) Smoker, might I inflict another bad sitcom on you? Or will you finally apologize to Cherie?  
15) Nami, since you have Luffy. Hancock will suck up to have a go at them. You practically have Amazon Lily under your thumbs.  
16) Usopp, go on vacation with Kaya. You deserve it.  
17) Hancock, if you want time with Luffy. You going to have eat out both slots of Nami's and pay her.  
18) For everybody to react to, /watch?vLvhTysBhad4  
19) Everybody raves to /watch?vF6rWtXOj34Q Free drinks for all!'

*A shiny new laptop appears before Cherie*

Me: Aw, sweet! Thanks! *Ties Smoker to a chair before playing Full House*

Smoker: I'm going to make you wish you were sorry when this is over!

Me: Not in this life, Smokey!

Zoro: I have to name this thing?

Tashigi: Yes!

Zoro: Fine. I suppose Roronoa Hildebrand Gulbrand is out of the question?

Tashigi: I'm fine with that.

Me: *Looks up the names on her shiny new laptop* They're okay with giving their kid names that mean sword? Well, okay…

Luffy: Charmander!

Zoro: Bulbasaur!

Nami: Squirtle!

Sanji: Bulbasaur!

Robin: Charmander!

Usopp: Squirtle!

Chopper: Bulbasaur!

Brook: Charmander!

Franky: Squirtle!

Tashigi: Fine, I'll stop. Wait, a World Noble? Sweet!

Smoker: What have you done to my colleague!

Me: Former colleague! *Laughs maniacally*

*Shaluli is weeping silently. Cherie pats her on the head before shoving her head between her legs*

Me: Yes, I get off to the tears of a World Noble turned slave.

With the Marines…

Coby: I'm in charge now!

Marines: Aye aye, sir!

Back with Cherie…

Usopp: That was easy…

Me: You're the boss!

*Momonosuke has jumped onto Nami's lap and has started to shove his face into her cleavage before Luffy Gomu Gomu no Pistols him into the sky*

Nami: What?!

*Momonosuke reappears before Lucia grabs him and tosses him around like a ragdoll before Namiko throws him into the sky*

Nami: Awesome, but Garp is staying away from them!

Robin: *Is holding baby Gulbrand and is reading to him as Cherie throws Zoro and Tashigi into another room and locked the door after them*

Me: How sweet. Maybe I can find a way to get Franky to knock up Robin after this…

Meanwhile…

*Sanji is locked in a room with Donald Trump and is desperately clawing his way at the door*

Back with Cherie…

Me: Maybe later, that's kind of an awesome idea. Also, I've shown them the poll and they've all decided that Tashigi would be the poor unfortunate victim.

Smoker: *Reads question* Fine. Cherie, I apologise for calling you a promiscuous pirate hussy.

Me: I'm not quite sure that you mean it but at least I get an apology. Good boy. You might get something later.

Hancock: *Anger marks all over her head* What?!

Nami: Yup.

*Cherie is shoving Usopp and Kaya out of the door*

Me: Don't forget to bring back video evidence!

Usopp: Of what?!

*Cherie whispers something into his ear*

Usopp: What?!

Me: Bye! *Slams door*

*Hancock is now on her knees alternating between eating Nami's pussy and her ass, a large sack of money next to her*

Everybody: *Watches the video* What?!

Shanks: Free drinks?!

Everybody: YAY!

*Sounds of drinking and merriment fill the room*

Me: And that's it for this episode! Send more stuff! See you next time!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Me: And welcome back to Talk Time! I really should stop slacking off on this! *Inbox goes ding* Stuff from Psycho the Random Vixen! 'Iva-chan: Not much, being lazy, you?

Luffy: It's very interesting. Hey do you have a favorite type of cheese? Mines Colby Jack.

Sabs: Yass!

Cherie: XD This: watch?vvNfklmD0C-I

Ace: You mean, the Gila monsters?

Robin: That's why i luv foxes.

Usopp: *evil grin* If you're not scared, play: Five Nights at Freddy's: 4

Chopperz: Yuss, you are!

Everyone: I bought that at Anime Matsuri, it's a anime convention, & i regret noting, Also i dyed my hair purple once look: view/17321685/ shitty quality i know, but it's purple. What's the weirdest thing you've eaten? Mine was fried Kale, & Calamari.

StrawHatz: There is a message in that song, it is: "Never give up, even if something bad happens ,you get up again, and just never give up." Expressively you Luffy!

Momo: May i call you: Mr Lizard? *herp derps*'

Ivankov: Yup!

Me: Yeah, when you're not chasing after Sanji, that is.

Everybody else: Luffy would eat just about anything, so he wouldn't really care.

Me: Oi, Oi…

Sabo: *Blushes profusely as another table spontaneously bursts into flames*

Me: Mwahahaha!

Ace: Is that what they're called? *Falls asleep again*

Robin: Yup!

*Cherie has slipped a copy of FNAF 4 and Usopp into another room and locked the door*

Chopper: Don't complement me you asshole! *Does happy dance*

Everybody: We haven't eaten anything weird!

Luffy: I'm not going to give up! I'm going to be the King Of The Pirates!

Momonosuke: No!

Me: He means yes. *Inbox goes ding* Next up on the show is our good friend yoshi3000! 'Round 23! I'm wondering how this world would work as a fanfic.  
1) Cherie, I have a fanfic idea we could do together. I was thinking of an idea of the StrawHats meeting a time traveler. The time traveler takes them to the future, and well this is their future. -'  
2) Smoker, Usopp's making you second-in-command of the Marines with a raise. Everyone will raise a glass in your honor.  
3) Luffy, you've became Pirate King, Nami's Pirate Queen, Usopp took over the WG, you are all WN. You have the world taken over. Still ready to set sail to see all the world?  
4) Sanji, after reading more into your shitty childhood. I think the perfect way to make you happy. I sent the Punisher and Batman after them.  
5) Luffy and Zoro fusion, the two badasses into one stud! Can Nami go it alone or fuse with Tashigi for help?  
6) Cherie, think you could have pity sex for Sanji?  
7) (-has aged the kids to teens-) Cherie, how are the parents going to deal with their kids going through puberty?  
8) Straw Hats, this is a classic. /watch?vrxsNgG6u8lU  
9) Cherie, if the Straw Hats were in a college setting, what would be their Major?  
10) s/11515095/1/Men-s-talk Cherie, some humor for you.  
Only 10 this time around, I'll come back with more next time.' Ooh, good story idea.

Smoker: Second in command?!

*Cheering and partying ensues as Smoker is passed out on the floor*

Everybody else: ALL HAIL THE STRAWHATS!

Strawhats: Fuck yes!

At the Vinsmoke household…

*The Punisher and Batman are in a bloodied room gathering the decapitated heads of the slaughtered Vinsmoke assholes Judge, Ichiji, Niji and Yonji and a handcuffed Reiju*

Batman: Now to hand this over to Cherie!

The Punisher: We did a good job with the slaughter.

Back with Cherie…

*Nami is riding the newly fused ZoFfy*

Me: Guess we know the answer to that…And on that note, prior to the whole mess happening right now in the manga, I'd say no. But after recent chapters, yeah, probably.

Sanji: Cherie-chwan!

Me: *Sweatdrops*

*Lucia, Namiko and Gulbrand have grown up into teenagers*

Me: *Cackles maniacally* This is going to be fun!

*Everybody else sweatdrops as Cherie plays the video to the Strawhats*

Me: Oh boy… Luffy's probably too much of a slacker *sweatdrops*, I don't know about Zoro, Nami would be Business Studies, Robin would be History, Chopper Medicine, Franky Engineering, Sanji Cooking, Usopp Art and Brook Music. *Reads story and spittakes* Hey, I've read this before! *Dies laughing*

*Inbox goes ding*

Marco: We have stuff from TheSuperMario, yoi! 'Hey there! I've thought of some things to do but now I'm here to make them known!  
Nami: Throw a piece of the red line to Usopp since when you guys were in Skypia, that 'weapon' he stated was actually a soild gold piece from the bell structure wrapped in cloth.  
Franky: You have to place in your fridge a random drink chosen by CRL (CherieRoseLoveless) and we shall see how you react to that drink.  
Chopper/Usopp/Nami: Fight out waves of mooks and a boss with pirate warriors style strength, now you shall feel extreme satisfaction of being super strong.  
Luffy: Think you can live through this shot from my Anyzooka that has a falcon punch, warlock punch and a Chuck Norris punch all in one?  
Sanji: What do you think of Bayonetta and FYI, beware the guns. (Gets beaned but not shot in the balls.)  
Zoro: I bet that if your next step foward suddenly smacks you into a brick wall, you shall suffer the horrors that is brick related stuff.  
Brook: Hey Brook, boner. (Rimshot)  
Robin: watch?vK30KSBhJQwc Can you survive this? You don't have to actually do this just wondering if it's possible for you?'

*Usopp is smacked over the head with a piece of the red line by Nami. It was a pretty big chunk, too.*

Usopp: Oi! *Rubs bump on head*

Nami: Liar!

*Cherie gives Franky several bottles of 'cola' which Franky sticks into his fridge. Suddenly, his hair is standing on end and he is suddenly hyper. Cherie holds up to the camera what was really in the bottles of 'cola': Red Bull.*

Franky: You motherfucker!

Me: *Grins slyly*

Meanwhile…

*Chopper, Nami and Usopp are standing atop of a mountain of mooks they had killed*

Chopper, Nami and Usopp: YEAH!

Back with Cherie…

Me: Oi.

*Sanji has gone running up to Bayonetta with a heart eye. This earns him a kick to the face*

Everybody else: Totally saw that coming.

Zoro: That's not true! *Goes smack into a wall*

Mihawk: I trained this idiot to be my rival. I also think that he's compensating for having a small dick with his three sword technique.

Zoro: *Bright red face of fury* OI!

Me: Hey, Hawky, didn't see you there.

*Cherie perches herself on Mihawk's lap*

Brook: Yohohohohoho! Skull joke!

Robin: There is a strong possibility that yes I could survive that.

Me: And with that, I end this episode! Thanks for the questions and I'll see you on the next episode of Talk Time!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Lucci: What even is this show?

Law: We're going among mad people.

Me: You'll get used to it. Welcome back to Talk Time! *Inbox goes ding* And first up is Psycho the Random Vixen! 'Ace: Yup! This is an another desert animal: watch?vNe6TDZgxv9w

Luffy: I'M ROOTING FOR YA! And holy shit Luffy, you can sing! For that you can have my Skittles & M&M's

Usopp: Any thoughts about teh game?

Smoker: I'm not sorry for this: watch?vK5n71FQ6M2Q

Sabz: Will dis make you laugh?: watch?vOGuPQgjjH6I

Sanji: *derp dances* watch?vmbaz5gwtQOA

Robin: Just dis: watch?vX673nt8CQU0

Everyone: *is internally screeching cause of dis* watch?v5L8X40vGd5M Also i could listen to dis forevah: watch?v6m-rsgHEDLk

Frankeh: Haii! *waves*

Chopperz: By the way, i dislike spicy stuff as well. *brofist/hoof* Also here, have some Tootsie Rolls *hands him them*

Cherie: Hey look it's Luffy as a cat: watch?vSlxdAJmeLcQ Also what's your favorite Chapter from, Genuine Treasure? Mine's Ch 11 *perverted smile*

Momo: Whyeh?

Brook: Hey do you play video games?

Zoro: *snorts* watch?vmi3a-fsaM6Y'

Ace: *Drooling as he imagines what the desert animal is like after he has cooked it with his fire powers. Everybody else sweatdrops. Luffy laughs like a loon*

Luffy: *Swallows M&Ms and Skittles in one go*

Lucci: WAS THAT KIND OF TRICK?!

Me: *Shrugs* That's kind of how he is, Lucci my evil man.

Everybody: LUFFY CAN SING?!

Me: Yes.

*Cherie Youtubes various Image Songs of Luffy and other characters*

Usopp: Never. Again.

Me: Send another one.

Usopp: You crazy bitch!

Sabo: *Dies laughing*

Ace: Oi, don't kill my brother!

Me: Says the man who is technically dead himself.

Ace: *Shuts up*

Robin: I quite like this.

Everybody: *Sweatdrops*

Franky: Yo! *Strikes trademark pose*

Chopper: *Is brofisted/hoofed* Ooh! Candy! *Eats Tootsie Rolls*

Me: *Squees loudly* Kitty! I can't choose, the whole thing is freaking awesome!

Momonosuke: Because it's weird! You're weird!

Me: *Whacks Momonosuke on the head* Don't talk to my contributors, you little shit!

Brook: Sometimes.

Zoro: What's so funny about it?

Me: *Ignores Zoro as the inbox goes ding again* And finally for this episode, yoshi3000! 'Round 24! Happy 25 chapters, Cherie!  
1) Zoro gets an increase in dick size! Now go forth and give Tashigi a run for her money!  
2) Can any of the Straw Hats destroy the evil castle and keep their sanity?! /watch?vC9HTfY7pQwI /watch?vnvazQq2QTm4  
3) Cherie, teach the kids the birds and the bees!  
4) Sanji, you can sue your family for all the abuse they give you. I have a lawyer that can get you every penny and the kingdom in your hands.  
5) Cherie, pimp out Shaluli to Mihawk.  
6) The election is over, let's beat up a former WN to celebrate.  
7) Dragon Ball Super is close to surpassing One Piece in popularity.  
8) There are new Anime Confessions out!  
9) Sanji, you get a night with Kuja warrior!  
10) Luffy, think you can fuse with Goku. I need someone to take on Beerus for a spar.  
11) Cherie, is there anyone Sanji could be paired with at this point?  
12) Brook, /watch?vnPcO4TQTdVw here's some dubstep.  
13) Smoker, congrats on your new position. The Straw Hats really know how to pick them, don't they?  
14) Momonosuke gets to play Outlast in a dark room!  
15) To celebrate 25 chapters, everybody gets to ride Shaluli!'

*Zoro, who has gained a slight dick size increase but still not enough to match Mihawk's girth but is bigger than Sanji's and is fucking Tashigi*

Me: Oi, Sanji! Zoro has a bigger dick than you now!

*Sanji is in the corner weeping*

Nami: He took it was well as you expect from him!

Me: Yup!

Meanwhile…

*The castle is in ruins. Luffy is laughing like a maniac*

Back with Cherie…

Me: *Sweatdrops* Let's just move on.

*Cherie sits down with Gulbrand, Lucia and Namiko and tells them about the birds and the bees in very graphic pornographic details until Nami whacks Cherie over the head*

Nami: Do you really need to be that graphic?

Me: Yes. They need to know what goes on this show as well as between you and Luffy and Tashigi and Zoro.

Lucia: Mama, do you and papa do those stuff?

Nami: *Is burning redder than her hair*

Me: Yes.

Gulbrand: That's nasty! I never want to do that!

Namiko: Real mature, Gully.

Gulbrand: What you call me?!

*Gulbrand and Namiko start getting into a fight. Lucia shakes her head*

Lucia: My idiot sister.

Me: Takes after her dad, doesn't she?

Lucia: Yup. And I'm just like mama!

Sanji: I can sue those bastards?! *Tears gushing down his face* Send the lawyer this way!

*Cherie has given Shalulia to Mihawk, the latter of whom is receiving a blowjob*

Elsewhere…

*Everybody was beating up some random ex-WG person*

Back with Cherie..

Me: America. What the fuck were you thinking?!

Luffy: Oi! I'm gonna be King of the Shonen!

Me: Oooh, I'll check it out later!

*Sanji, with heart eyes is dragged into another room by Sandersonia*

Nami: Good fucking luck.

Zoro: He'll be done in no time!

*Luffy fuses with Goku to become LuKu, who goes on to beat the crap out of Beerus*

Me: Well, that was easy. I don't know. I mean, I don't like Pudding, but I don't know any other female that could be paired with Sanji, unless it's a mermaid or an okama. They seem to be crazy about him.

Brook: Interesting. *Searches more dubstep*

Smoker: It was all Luffy, to be honest. *Cherie nods*

*Momonosuke is locked in a very very room with Outlast*

Me: This should be fun!

*Shaluli is passed around as everybody takes a turn fucking her*

Me: And that's the end of this episode! Send more stuff, please!I'll see you on the next episode of Talk Time!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Me: *Is grinning like a Cheshire cat* We're back with another episode of Talk Time! *Inbox goes ding* And we begin with more from Psycho the Random Vixen! 'Ace, Luffy, Sabo: You three are now Titan Shifters! Have fun!

Everyone: Yass! And I love it woot woot! Also try to guess my age using this: art/Roko-Panther-and-I-638781482

StrawHats: *has a bowl of bell peppers* Anyone want some?

Chopper: Your welcome! Also go in Monster Point and, have a roaring match with Titan!Luffy and Law is the judge

Lucci: *mischievous grin* This: watch?veY52Zsg-KVI&t16038s

Smoker: Will this make you watch?vw8ZN1RoSybE

Brook: Want to play Halo Reach with me on a custom map that i made? *holds up 2 controllers for XBox 360*

Usopp: MWAHAHAHAHA! Here play: Five Nights at Freddy's 3

Momo: I know i am, thank you Captain Oblivious :)

Robin: It's amusing for meh, also this: watch?vNjmDM6RlD8c

Franky: Thoughts about this: watch?vDtM3UTktVWI

Cherie: I know right? *whispers in ear* Also do you think, that the Devil Fruit Pregnancy is a thing? *evil smile*

Zoro: Its just so random. So is this: watch?v9iEBaI6c5sw'

*Luffy, Ace and Sabo have shifted into Titan form and have have gone on a rampage against Blackbeard's crew. And there was much rejoicing.*

Shanks: About 19, maybe 20?

Mihawk: 20?

Sanji: My age~!

Zoro: 15?

Me: Zoro, you're a moron. I'd say 21.

Usopp, Chopper and Robin: 18, 19 or 20

Franky: 21.

Ace and Sabo: 22.

Brook: Hopefully old enough so I can see her panties! Yohohohoho!

*Cherie sweatdrops as Brook collapses to the floor with a nosebleed*

Marco: Such as stupid question, yoi.

Me: Come to think of it, how old are you, Marco boy?

Marco: That's none of your business, Cherie-yoi.

Everybody else: Late teens, early twenties.

*Luffy swallows the bowl of bell peppers whole. Including the bowl.*

Everybody: LUFFY!

Luffy: I liked that, do you have any more?

*Everybody falls down anime style as Monster Point!Chopper and Titan!Luffy fight*

Law: It's a tie.

Me: How anti-climatic.

Lucci: *Is tied up with seastone rope to prevent him from killing the question askers* What. The. Actual. Fuck.

Smoker: What's wrong with you woman?!

Me: *Eyeing up the diamond ring on her left hand* Don't shoot the messengers.

Brook: Of course! *Grabs a Xbox 360 controller* Do I get to see your panties?

Usopp: No! No!

Me: *Shoves Usopp back into the room with FNAF 3 and locks the door* Yes.

Momonosuke: Why am I being harassed by a sugar high flat chested little girl?!

Me: Because it's funny. And I probably wouldn't call her a flat chested little girl if I were you, Momo.

Robin: *Is watching* More!

Franky: SUPER! *Strikes pose*

Me: *Sprouts devil horns and grins as a flame of fire appears all around her as she speaks in M Bison voice* OF COURSE!

Zoro: It's too random for my liking.

Me: Mossheaded moron.

Zoro: What was that?!

*Inbox goes ding*

Me: And to end this crazy episode, yoshi3000! 'Round 26! Tashigi lost the poll, but Goku won by 3 votes. So there's that.  
1) Namiko's an idiot just nicknaming Gulbrand. Overdoing it much, Cherie?  
2) Sanji gets a girl at last! It'll be a mermaid! Cherie picks who though.  
3) Some of the ex-WN had ended up on Trump Island. Usopp, will you peruse them or leave them be?  
4) Hancock, it's too bad Luffy doesn't have a son.  
5) Robin, you've earned a nice quiet vacation alone with Franky...have fun! -(has secretly laced Franky's cola with aphrodisiacs)  
6) Fuse the twins into one and have them fight Gulbrand!  
7) Did Momonosuke beat the game? Give him the sequel if he does.  
8) Usopp, what you planning for your next order of business?  
9) The US president was picked because the DNC decided Clinton was a good idea. It was not, Cherie.  
10) Straw Hats, can you resist the powers of Jessica Rabbit? /watch?vyy5THitqPBw  
11) /watch?vSNKMHxwKsVM Sums up how he was elected.  
12) Cherie, my OC is here. strikeryoshi . tumblr image/152599819941 He's here for your behind.  
13) Straw Hats, you are being sent into the world of Xenoverse? Which race will you choose, Human, Sayian, Namekian (male only), or Majin?  
14) Brook, some more dubstep to rave to. /watch?v1EuXN9zXnYQ  
15) Chopper, I need you to kill Scrappy Doo. He's an annoyance.'

Aww…I can never overdo anything on this show, ya know. It's more fun this way.

*Caimi spontaneously appears in Sanji's arms*

Sanji: *Heat eyes* Aah! Caimi-swan!

Caimi: The hell?

At Trump island…

Ex-WG: NOOOOO!

Back with Cherie…

*Sanji and Caimi are now making out in a corner*

Me and Usopp: Eh, leave them be.

Hancock: *Imagines Luffy's son to look exactly like Luffy and she dies of a massive nosebleed on the floor*

*Franky, who now has a massive raging hard on poking out of his speedos has picked up Robin and have gone out of the door*

Everybody: Did we really need to see his hard on?!

Me: Well, we need to know if that stuff worked didn't we?

Everybody: But we didn't need to see that!

Me: You guys protest too much!

*Namiko and Lucia have fused to become NaCia, who in turn starts to fight Gulbrand*

Me: Momo chickened out like the pussy that he is!

Momonosuke: I am not a pussy! *Is whacked in the head by Cherie*

Usopp: A golden statue of me to be planted outside of the HQ! *Laughs maniaclly before Kaya whacks him over the head*

Me: You ought to listen to your wife, Usopp!

Usopp: She's not my wife! What about you and Mihawk?!

Me: You keep telling yourself that! Besides, what I have with Mihawk is none of your business. That's true! I'd say I'm happy to be British but after recent events, I doubt it.

Shanks: Cherie doesn't want to admit that she and Hawky are going to get married!

Mihawk: *Holds blade to Shanks's throat as Cherie buried her head in her hands*

Everybody: WHAT?!

Shanks: We ought to throw an engagement party!

Me and Mihawk: Hell no!

*A party is suddenly thrown*

Me: Bollocks.

Benn and Yasopp: I know. He's an idiot.

Me: I can see how he influenced Luffy!

Sanji: Cherie-swan, you're marrying that psycho?!

*Mihawk holds his blade to Sanji's throat. Sanji promptly shuts up before going back to making out with Caimi*

*The remaining Straw Hats have all collapsed from nosebleeds except Chopper*

Everybody: I need a freaking drink!

*Curt Powers bursts through the door*

Curt: I'm looking for CherieRoseLoveless?

Me: I'm she.

*Curt strides over to Cherie, pulls her skirt up and tears off per panties before shoving his trousers down and shoves his thick long cock in her ass*

Me: What can I say? I quite enjoy having a thick cock in my ass.

Luffy: Saiyan!

Zoro: Saiyan.

Sanji: Saiyan.

Nami: Saiyan.

Robin: Saiyan.

Franky: Saiyan!

Chopper: Saiya.

Usopp: Saiyan

Brook:*Is dancing to dubstep in the background* Saiyan!

*Scrappy Doo appears. Chopper beats him to death just before he gets to open his mouth*

Me: And that's the end of this episode of Talk Time! Keep sending in stuff! I'll see you on the next episode of Talk Time!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Marco: Oi, where's Cherie, yoi?

Ace: Beats me.

Zoro: Yeah, we need to start the show.

*A toilet is heard flushing. Cherie emerges, wiping her mouth and groaning*

Me: Damn you, Shanks. Almost makes me want to quit drinking.

Mihawk: *Hands glass of water and aspirin* Shall we start the show?

Me: Sure, sure. *Takes the aspirin and drains the glass of water* On with the show! Welcome back to Talk Time! *Inbox goes ding* And we begin today's episode with more from yoshi3000! 'Round 27! Curt Powers enjoyed every minute.  
1) Anime Confessions now has 10 episodes! Which one was your favorite so far?  
2) Congrats! The Straw Hats are now Sayians. I'm given the entire world a Sayian handbook to basically tell the world that they are screwed.  
3) Mihawk, sorry my OC made you a cuck.  
4) Cherie, expose Smoker to the horrors of Tumblr!  
5) Curt Powers is back, but for Sandersonia. He'd take Hancock, but he's more interested in Sandersonia. Plus, Hancock's too focused on Luffy.  
6) Cherie, how would you like to appear on Anime Confessions?  
7) Cherie, Sanji now has a girl. Let's spare him from humiliation. We'll humiliate someone else!  
8) s/11327660/1/Take-Off-the-Towel Cherie, who you think would fell for this gag?  
9) Usopp, you do realize you have Amazon Lily, and by extension Hancock under your thumb just like Luffy?  
10) Usopp...Kaya's pregnant along with the maid you slept with. Good luck!'

*Slams hands down on table* Pikaprick! Pikaprick! Pikaprick!

Elswhere…

Everybody: OH SHIT!

Back with Cherie…

Me: Yup, everybody's fucked.

Mihawk: *Sips on wine* I really don't give a fuck what other people do with my fiancée.

Shanks: You love it, Hawky.

Me: Shut it, Shanks. Our sex life is none of your business.

Shanks: But I make it my business!

*Cherie whacks Shanks over the head before showing the really grim parts of Tumblr to Smoker*

Smoker: What the hell was that?!

Me: Welcome to Tumblr.

*Curt Powers appears and takes Sandersonia and has disappeared into another room*

Me: I'll consider it. You'll probably get an answer in the next episode!

*Sanji has turned into a girl again. Meanwhile, Smoker is now naked and tied to a pole*

Smoker: What the hell?

Me: Plenty more where that came from! *Reads story before laughing* Nami would totally fall for that!

Nami: Hey!

Usopp: *Reads question* Aww, sweet! *Starts daydreaming about a harem before Kaya whacks him over the head*

Kaya: Not happening! Oh yeah, and I'm pregnant with your kid, by the way. And so is the maid!

Usopp:…*Blacks out due to shock*

Me: *Sweatdrops* And now we move on to Psycho the Random Vixen! 'Everyone: Sorry everyone but, Mihawk is correct but you guys were close. Yes i know, i don't look 20 but i had growth problems when i was little. *shrugs* Btw my favourite Marine Admiral is Kuzan, cause he's is COOL. hehe puns, see what i did there? *herpderp*

Luffy: Sure, i got more yesterday but the orange ones are mine.

Law: Nice.

Lucci & Smoker: MWAHAHAHAHA

Usopp: Godzilla or The Cloverfield monster, which is worse?

Brook: Eh sure, i don't give a fuck, i bought extra anyways *hands him 1 pair*

ASL Bros: You guys having fun with your titan forms?

Robin: How about dis?: watch?veUUQrOK2344&t676s

Frankeh: Dude, i know right? By the way, the tripod is from a movie called: War of the Worlds. It's about an alien invasion. And dis shit is mah CHILDHOOD! WOOT!

Momo: *gives a evil & bloodthisty grin*

Cherie: I really want to test it on Luffs but, i like him way too much, i trust that boi.

Zoro: *playful grin* Randomness hater'

Everybody: WHAT?! *Mihawk just smirks*

Aokiji: Why, thank you, Psycho!

Luffy: *Swallows all the non orange bell peppers whole before glomping Psycho*

Law: *Smirks*

*Lucci goes after Psycho only to be smacked with a Seastone baton by Cherie*

Me: No attacking the question people!

Usopp: The Cloverfield monster.

Brook: PANTIES! *Throws them over his face as a trickle of blood leaks from his nose, even though he doesn't have a nose!*

Ace, Sabo and Luffy: IT'S AWESOME!

Robin: I love it.

Franky: SUPER!

Momonosuke: She's scary.

Me: Told you not to call her a flatchested little girl. You pretty much signed your own death certificate just saying that! *devil horns reappear on her head* Try it on Foxy!

Zoro: Weirdo.

Me: Oh, be nice. *Is suddenly picked up by Mihawk* And I guess this is the end of this episode! Remember to send stuff in! I'll see you on the next episode of Talk Time!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Me: Welcome back to Talk Time! *Inbox goes ding* Huh, looks like we have a short episode this time!

Marco: You just want to fuck Mihawk again,don't you, yoi?

Me: Yes.

*Marco sweatdrops as Cherie opens the envelope*

Me: Psycho the Random Vixen asks 'Luffs: *hugs back while eating the orange peppers* You are so fucking adorable!

Kuzan & Brook: Your welcome .

ASL Bros: Nice to hear!

Kaya: Hi!

Smoker: You have a interesting Devil Fruit *pokes*

Frankeh: YUSS!

Nami: Fave Pokemon? Mine's Latias & Latios.

Cherie: Nah too lazy.

Robin & Usopp & Chopper: Which is the scariest/coolest looking, Xenomorphs or Predators? watch?v1sE-YwK6_PI

Shanks: Would you rather fight Deadpool or the Predators?

Everyone: Hehe, Yeah i get that a lot. Also have you guys seen the movie: Independence Day? Here is a clip: watch?v04ptQbThn_c

Law: Here have some Twizzies. *hands him some*

Lucci: *gives a bloodthirsty growl & bites hard & draws blood* Don't make me cut off your tongue.

Momo: MWAHAHAHAHA! *licks the blood of my lips*'

*Kuzan and Brook pick up Psycho and hugs her*

Ace, Sabo and Luffy: It's awesome! Thank you! *Bows*

Kaya: Yo! *Vomits* Excuse me, I'm kind of pregnant right now.

Me: Poor Kaya. I know how she feels. Except I'm slightly more horny than normal.

Ace: What?

Me: Nothing.

Smoker: Yes I do. *Blows smoke in Psycho's face*

Franky: *Strikes pose* OW!

Nami: Charmander is cute. I also quite like Squirtle, Ponyta and Vulpix.

Me: Okay, then. *Goes back to throwing up into a bucket*

Sabo: Are you okay?

Me: *Wipes mouth* I'm okay.

Koala: She could be pregnant, you know.

Me: Me? Pregnant? *Laughs* That would be very difficult for me and my cyst riddled ovaries. Think the hangover's too much for me. Damn you, Shanks!

Shanks: What did I do?!

Me: So no baby hawk just yet. *Sticks out tongue*

Robin: The Xenomorphs look awesome.

Nami: You're weird!

Robin: I know.

Franky: That's what I love about her!

Me: You wouldn't be saying that if she tried to crush your balls again, Franky boy!

*Franky is in the background, blue with shock*

Usopp and Chopper: What she said.

Shanks: Deadpool, he seems awesome.

Me: He is. Oh, I saw that a long time ago. Haven't seen the sequel yet.

Everybody else: Nope.

Law: *Holds up Twizzies before putting one in his mouth before handing the rest to Chopper* I don't like it.

Lucci: *Shuts up but glares at Psycho*

Momo: *Turns white as a sheet and faints*

Me: What an episode! I got to end this so I can recover from my hangover! *Flips the bird at Shanks* Fuck you, Shanks. Don't forget to send in stuff! See you on the next episode of Talk Time! *Goes back to vomiting*


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

*Inbox goes ding*

Me: *Groans while holding her head having finished vomiting some more* Goddamn it! Blah blah, Talk Time, blah! It's yoshi3000, let's get started! 'Round 28!  
1) As for what you could do in said role for AC? Either you could be a guest for a confession or a fellow bartender. I'd need a small profile PM'ed to me either way.  
2) Usopp, you can't really have a harem now with a pregnant Kaya. You'll have to settle for just her and the maid...for now.  
3) I have Luffy is going to be a major Papa Wolf with his teenage daughters.  
4) Cherie, let's make all okamas women!  
5) Sanji, you've been cucked. (Cherie decides who?)  
6) Nami, I need you to fuse with Hinata! Luffy can fuse with Naruto, too! We'll send them to go fight Obito! I need him dead. Then the fusion pairs can screw after.  
7) Zoro is fighting on Death Battle?! /watch?vlAfbrAnTck8 Place your bets!'

Sure, I'll be on it once my hangover has completely gone.

Usopp: Damn, yoshi3000 has a point! *Sweatdrops before Kaya jumps on him and makes out with him*

Me: Geez, and I thought I was ridiculously horny… *Sips glass of water*

Meanwhile…

Luffy: Gomu Gomu no pistol! *Punches away horny teenage boys as Lucia and Namiko sweatdrop*

Lucia: Ugh, dad's so weird!

Namiko: Embarrassing, too.

Back with Cherie…

Me: I wouldn't be surprised if one or both of those girls turn out to be a lesbian!

Gulbrand: What does that mean?!

Me: Just saying.

Gulbrand: Weirdo. *Walks out the window*

Me: *Points in the other direction* The door's over there! Wow, he really is just like Zoro!

Zoro: Oi, Oi.

Over at Momoiro Island, home to the Kambakka Kingdom…

Ivankov: I'm a woman!

Everybody else: So are we!

Back with Cherie…

*Sanji is on his knees weeping tears of joy*

Me: Sanji, what do you have against okamas? *Is ignored* Anyways, next question! *Ties up Sanji before bringing in Fukaboshi to "play" with Caimi*

Sanji: *Weeping tears of blood* Why are you doing this?

Me: Because it's funny.

Sanji: IT'S NOT FUNNY!

Zoro: Yes it is.

Sanji: Shitty mosshead!

*Nami and Hinata fuse to form…NaNata! Her breasts are bigger than before and the bikini top and shorts bare just cover anything! Everybody died of a massive nosebleed. Luffy and Naruto then fuses to form…LuTo! Obito suddenly appears and NaNata and LuTo them beat up and kill Obito before finally screwing on his dead body*

Me: 50 Beri on Zoro!

Nami: 100 Beri on Zoro!

Sanji: Shitty mosshead ain't gonna win!

*Sanji and Zoro start fighting*

Me: And I'm going to end this episode and go back to bed with Mihawk! See you next time on Talk Time!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Me: We're back with another short episode of Talk Time! *Inbox goes ding* And Psycho the Random Vixen returns! 'Everyone: The sequel is pretty good, not as good as the 1st one, it's a classic. And this is pretty cool: pin/AWjy7kZpYugOPq3ruJiP0kFjEl7gHeARMjnW3IrrBg6d83ndEhdwwnM/ Also one time, when i was little, i had this toy dinosaur and i was really bored, so i managed to put a diaper on it, don't ask why.

Cherie: I was looking around on Pinterest, and found this: pin/458241330820474977/

Smoker: *grins*

Kuzan: Narwhals or Arctic Foxes?

Nami: Huh, interesting.

ASL Bros: Want to share a Monster Energy drink with me? *holds up said drink & cups*

Kaya: Its fine.

Shankz: *puts a box on his head* Box. :D

Koala: Look at dis hat: art/FOX-HAT-D-338755053?qPsychoTehFox%2F24644789&qo33

Law: Do you have a favorite candy?

Lucci: *sadistic smile & pats head* Good Kitty!

Robin, Usopp, & Chopper: I know right? Other awesome thing about them: is their acid blood.

Momo: HAHA, I like this kid!

Frankeh: For Fucks Sake: pin/AZFh6ZSGEqPJi3kjEceSogV35cP9lpeLhYUS1lsvWcYoEfXNEkMwh1w/'

Everybody: What?!

Me: Ooh…

Smoker: I'm surrounded by weirdness!

Me: Well, you asked to be on this show, what did you expect?

Smoker: No, I didn't! you forced me to appear!

Me: *Whistles nonchalantly while ignoring Smoker*

Kuzan: Artic Foxes are cool! *Puts on shades before 'YEAH!' suddenly blasts through the room*

Me: Huh, haven't seen that joke in a while.

Nami: Yup.

*Ace, Luffy and Sabo down the whole bottle of Monster. Only Ace and Luffy are bouncing off the walls, Koala has kicked Sabo in the head and is out cold on the floor*

Marco, Koala and Nami: Don't feed them that again!

Kaya: Thanks! I think it's going away now.

Shanks: *Has box placed on his head* Hey who turned out the lights? *Heavy snoring could be heard. Mihawk of all people bursts out laughing. Everyone except Cherie is terrified*

Mihawk: Thank you for shutting him up, Psycho!

Sanji: So, Cherie, why are you marrying him again?

Me: Because I love him. And the fact that no man's cock is probably going to come close to his.

Sanji: Sorry I asked.

Me: You should be, you sexist sack of shit.

*Sanji is in the corner of woe again as Zoro laughs*

Zoro: Took the words right out of my mouth!

Koala: it's adorable! *Demon face* I want it.

Law: I'm not a candy kind of guy. It's bad for your teeth.

Me and Chopper: Spoilsport!

Lucci: *Is patted on head while purring. Nobody says anything because it's Lucci and nobody wants to mess with Lucci*

Robin: Acid blood, eh? *Has an imagine spot of Spandam dissolving in acid blood. Again, nobody complained, in fact there was much rejoicing*

Momonosuke: *Is still out cold*

Franky: Awesome! *brofists Psycho*

Me: And this ends this episode! See you next time on Talk Time!


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Me: And we are back with another installment of Talk Time! Our good friend yoshi3000 returns! 'Round 30! Damn, I missed the 30th chapter!  
1) Time to celebrate with a bukkake. Nami's spared because she's a mom now and she picks the "lucky" girl.  
2) Luffy, you've made me laugh so much in these romps. I've decided to give you...a harem. So you can gain at least two more women under your belt.  
3) For kicks, let's put Kujas vs. the Okamas. Who'd win?!  
4) Cherie, there's a new season of Anime Confessions out!  
5) Josho's back for another story! s/12237462/1/Love-s-an-Illusion-and-Hina-s-the-Deceiver  
6) Here's an idea, One Piece meets the Purge! The WG enacts in an attempt to kill off the poor, but it backfires horribly when they realize they can be killed legally too.  
7) Follow up to 6, Straw Hats, if you all were in the Purge, what's the first crime that you would do? Same question to everyone else.'

Well, my work here is done. *Runs out the door before Ace follows her, grabs her and drags her back in*

Ace: Oh no you don't, you're staying for this!

Marco: Yeah, it's your show, yoi.

Me: Damn.

Nami: Tashigi.

Tashigi: Wait, what?!

*Cherie ties up Tashigi and one by one the men jack off all over Tashigi, completely covering her in come*

Luffy: A harem?

*A few minutes later, Luffy was screwing Nami, Vivi and Rebecca*

Meanwhile…

*The Kuja and the Okamas are fighting. Pretty soon, the Okamas are either dead or heavily injured*

Back with Cherie…

Me: *Nods while reading the newest AC story and laughing* Seems about right. *Reads Love's an illusion before slamming hands on table again* More, more, more!

Marco: You sound like you're having sex, yoi.

Me: You've been listening in? *Smirks* Oh, Marco, I didn't know you were a voyeur!

Marco: *Blushing like crazy* I am not a voyeur, yoi! You had the door open when I passed and I couldn't help watching, yoi!

Me: Watching?! How long?!

Marco: I don't know! All I know is, I didn't know you were into being watched, yoi!

Me: Mihawk has taught me a lot of things during the downtime of this show!

Marco: You're too horny for your own good, yoi.

Me: Anyways, let's get back to the show. *Reads question before imagining the Straw Hats killing the entire WG* Sweet!

Luffy, Ace and Sabo: Dine and dash!

Me: *Sweatdrops* Of course you would.

Nami: Stealing money!

Everybody else: Stealing, killing the WG, arson, murder and jaywalking (Not necessary in that order)

Me: *Snickers* Arson, murder and jaywalking. That's my favourite trope. Curse you, TV Tropes! *Shakes fist*

Usopp: What?

Me: TV Tropes has ruined my life and my vocabulary to a lesser extent. And now we end this episode! Send more stuff in please! See you next time on Talk Time!


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Me: And we're back with another edition of Talk Time and yoshi3000 strikes again! 'Round 31!  
1) Hancock, it's too bad you weren't chosen for the harem.  
2) Luffy, Garp's taken the teens for a trip. Don't worry, it's just a vacation.  
3) Gulbrand, spend a week being trained by Mihawk and Cherie! Good work!  
4) fav .me/danrary  
5) fav .me/d9adcnp Here's a poster for Luffy and the others!  
6) Zoro, I need you to fight Ernie the Giant Chicken from Family Guy. He's a tough one.  
7) Still waiting on the PM with the profile, Cherie.  
8) 5000 beries to anyone to light Momonosuke on fire!'

Sent that PM!

Hancock: *Is so pissed she turned herself into stone*

Luffy: *Narrows eyes* I don't know if I can trust my own grandfather with my children!

Me: Relax, Luffy! It's not like he's going to try that crazy shit again! Nami made sure to put a stop to that!

Nami: That I did.

Gulbrand: Trained in what, exactly?

Mihawk: Swordplay, obviously.

Me: It's just a question of what sort of swordplay yoshi3000 is talking about!

Zoro: I hope you're joking, Cherie.

Me: We'll see, won't we?

Everybody: Ooh…

Me: *Pins up picture and grins satisfied*

Meanwhile in Quahog…

Zoro: Damnit, I knew I should've taken that turn at alberquerque!

*A wild Giant Chicken appears. Zoro gets his swords out and the two fight*

Back with Cherie…

*Ace has lit Momonosuke on fire. He runs around screaming. Nobody cared*

Me: And we'll see you on the next Talk Time! Please, continue to make this show go on and on by sending stuff in! We truly appreciate your stuff!


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Me: And we're back on Talk Time! *Inbox goes ding* And we open this episode with stuff from Psycho the Random Vixen! 'Robin: Yup! The facehuggers have it as well look: watch?vgEqHJ1tomnk Also LOOK HOW CUTE THE CHESTBUSTER IS: watch?vAdBu6VAESeI

ASL Bros: *giggles while drinking my cup of Monster* It's the good shit, huh? By the way the flavor is: Zero Ultra.

Marco, Koala, Nami: *in a joking tone* Don't tell me what to do!

Frankeh: YAASS!

Sanji: Will dis make you laugh? pin/300756081350527607/

Cherie: Just this: pin/337347828320867841/

Koala: I got it at this place called: Kemah Boardwalk, in one of the shops where they sold them.

Kuzan: *laughs* I saw what you did there!

Everyone: *sweatdrops* Yeah, i know, I was bored.

Mihawk: *snickers* no prob.

Law: I know and don't care. :3

Smoker: Herp Derp.

Lucci: *boops nose* Booop

Kaya: No prob!'

Robin: *Blushing* So cute!

Me: Yo, Franky boy! How's the whole getting Robin pregnant thing coming along?

Franky: SUPER!

Me: Well, I guess we have to wait and see.

Ace, Sabo and Luffy: COOL! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!

Marco, Koala and Nami: *Sweatdrops* Oi, Oi.

Franky: *Poses* SUPER!

Sanji: *Dies laughing*

Me: I'll take that as a yes. Ooh…

Koala: Ooh! Awesome!

Kuzan: Yes.

Everybody: You don't say.

Mihawk: Your welcome.

Law: *Tries to Shambles Psycho but is glomped by Luffy*

Luffy: Torao!

Me: Bepo! *Glomps the polar bear*

Bepo: Aah! I have a cute girl glomping me!

Smoker: *Sweatdrops*

Lucci: *Nose is booped*…Meow?

*The entire room falls silent. Nobody says anything because they don't want to feel the wrath of Rob Lucci but everyone was internally laughing*

Kaya: Yay!

*Inbox goes ding, breaking the awkward silence*

Me: Well, that was awkward. And to end this episode, our boy yoshi3000 returns! 'Round 32!  
1) You both will train him in swordplay, Cherie. You'll just be training him a special kind of "swordplay".  
2) I've decided to go for making you a guest on AC. You replaced Tashigi for being my One Piece guest.  
3) Thanks for agreeing to be on AC, this is a great way to test my craft at character. Haven't done that since...wow..Within The Twilight.  
4) Think you'll never write One Piece meets the Purge.  
5) Hancock, Curt Powers has come for you.' *Snorts* I see what you did there. Also, your welcome. I would but I get distracted easily and I tend to forget about stuff at times.

*Curt Powers bursts through the door, literally sweeps Hancock off her feet and carries her off into another room*

Me: And that's the end of this episode! Please, send more stuff! See you next time on Talk Time!


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Me: Guess who's back! Back again! Cherie's back! Tell your friends! *Coughs* I'm never doing that again. So, we're back and let's get started with yoshi3000! 'Round 33!  
1) It's been done, your confession has been done! I've not only managed to tie this in the "multiverse" of mine, I tied "The Breaking of Shaluli" and "The Nightingale Girl" into the mix. Going as far as to expand your backstory and give The Nightingale Girl a possible ending. I do think I overdid it with so much detail.  
2) s/12044876/1/Aftermath-of-Anistar For context on reality warpers.  
3) Will there be more "The Breaking of Shaluli"?!  
4) Rebecca, can you survive a fight with Red Sonja?  
5) s/12093699/1/Naruto-Rise-of-the-West Luffy's in this fic, Shanks is an Uzumaki, and Luffy runs the navy. You have to check this out!  
6) Did Zoro survive his fight with the giant chicken?  
7) Cherie, have Hancock read some doujins that star her and Luffy in them.  
8) Sanji, you've earned an Iron Woobie trophy. *trophy falls into his hands* You win a trip to Kambakka Kingdom where all the okamas are still females. Here's a pack of aphrodisiacs. Go nuts!  
9) Chopper, I need you to dress up as Young Link. Why? It'll up the cuteness factor.  
10) Luffy, there's girls after your teenage girls as well.  
11) Gulbrand, Namiko or Lucia? Who would rather be stuck with?' *Laughs* Awesome. *Reads story* I like this! Oh, there will, just you wait and see! *Laughs maniacally*

Rebecca: Red Sonja?

*Red Sonja appears in the room. They start to fight. It doesn't end well for Rebecca*

Me: *Shakes head* Man, Oda really fucked up Rebecca's character big time. *Reads the story* Aww, awesome!

Meanwhile back in Quahog…

Zoro: Damnit! I'm pretty sure the portal was this way!

Back with Cherie…

Me: Moron got lost again.

Chopper: Magic him back, Cherie!

Me: Nah. Zoro being lost is funny. *Ties up Hancock and shows her the doujinshi*

Hancock: Kyaa! *Nosebleeds all over Cherie*

Me: *Wipes face* Thanks for that!

Sanji: *Trophy falls onto his head. Cherie laughs. She loves fucking with her victims* Thanks! *Runs away to Kambakka kingdom after swallowing the aphrodisiacs whole*

*Chopper is dressed as young Link. Squeeing is all around*

Kaya: So cute!

Chopper: *Does happy dance* I am not cute! I am a doctor!

Luffy: Gomu Gomu no pistol! *Punches teenage girls away*

Namiko: Did papa hit girls?

Lucia: Cherie told me he has no problem hitting girls.

Me: Yo, Lucy! You and Namiko have a question!

*Cherie shows the girls and Gully the question*

Gulbrand: Neither of them. They're annoying like their parents.

*Lucia and Namiko beat up Gulbrand*

Lucia: Namiko.

Namiko: Lucia.

Me: And this is the end of the show! Send more stuff! See you next time on Talk Time! *Grabs hold of Gulbrand and drags the green haired boy out of the room for "swordplay"*


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Me: Once again, we are back! *Inbox goes ding* a friend of the show, yoshi3000 strikes back! 'Round 34!  
1) Cherie, how goes teaching Gulbrand how to use his "sword"?  
2) What did you think of the backstory I created for you on AC, Cherie? I was hoping to mix the drama of Nightingale with the humor of Talk Time.  
3) /watch?vI84qZ851T9o&t165s This fusion!  
4) Curt Powers is here lastly for Marigold. Three for three!  
5) If you were put the Straw Hats to play Mario Kart and put a jar in front of each of them for each swear. Who'd have the most money?  
6) Man, Rebecca sucks. Well let's make her fight Sakura.  
7) Bell-mere's come to see the kids, Nami.' It's all right, but he needs more training.

Gully: Hey!

Me: Shut your mouth, boy! Me likey! *Grins goofily while watching video* Me approves!

*Curt Powers appears in the room, kidnaps Marigold and carries her off to another room*

*The Straw Hats are playing Mario Kart with a swear jar in front of them. By the end, Zoro and Sanji's jars were overflowing with money*

Me: Go figure.

Nami: And I'll be taking these to pay for your debts! *Snatches up the swear jars and walks away before giving the jars of money to Lucia and Namiko*

*Outside, Rebecca and Sakura start fighting. Rebecca wins*

Me: *Sweatdrops* Rebecca actually defeated someone!

Nami: Belle-mere?!

Namiko and Lucia: Grandma! *Hugs Belle-mere*

Me: And I'll end on a family reunion! Send more stuff in and I'll see you next time on Talk Time!


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Me: Hey, look! We're back with another edition of Talk Time! Psycho the Random Vixen brings us more questions! 'Robin: Dude, I know right?

ASL Bros: Sure! Also dis: watch?vC-oNWtAKNfk Also i got you guys and I an Peppermint Mocha *hands them the drinks* Careful, it's hot! Hope you like it.

Luffy: I found my fox hat, wanna trade for a bit? I promise i'll give it back :)

Kaya: Here, i got you a dinosaur Kigurumi *hands her it*

Frankeh: Derp. watch?vAKQimLWSLbc

Marco, Koala, Nami: *giggles*

Belle: HAI! *waves*

Sanji: Lolz! watch?v-bKbgujp0oI

Everyone: IM BAACK! I didn't have my computer for a bit, soo yup.

Koala: Yup! But i haven't been there in a while.

Mihawk: Dude, you have pretty eyes :3

Lucci: *ninja noms*

Cherie: Dis pin/300756081350433520/

Kuzan: Dis: pin/300756081350574270/

Law: *glomps him as well* HUUUG!

Bepo: Hey Dude! Welcome! Look: pin/300756081350574074/'

Robin: *Has Franky's robocock in her mouth* Mmf!

Me: Robin says yes. Heh, heh. Robocock. I'm never gonna get over that.

Luffy: *Has already poured the drink into his mouth and was now running around the room screaming*

Me, Ace and Sabo: She just told you it was hot! *Ace and Sabo blow on the drink before taking a sip.*

Ace: Bleugh! *Spits out drink*

Sabo: Hey, I like it!

Ace: I don't! *Pawns off the drink to Koala who also likes it*

Luffy: Sure! *Gives Psycho the straw hat before snatching her fox hat and wearing it*

Kaya: *Is given dinosaur Kigurumi by Cherie since she is now heavily pregnant* Thanks!

Usopp: We are keeping that thing away from the baby.

Franky: SUPER! *Poses as he blows his load in Robin's mouth*

Nami: Should Robin be doing that?

Me: You tell me. I mean, even if she is pregnant, she's not that far in.

*Marco, Koala and Nami die laughing*

Belle-mere: 'Sup? *Waves back*

Sanji: *Snickers* Psycho-chwan, you charming weirdo.

Everyone: Welcome back! we missed you!

Law: I didn't.

Me: Nobody cares, Law.

Koala: *Glomps Psycho*

Mihawk: *Smirks* I know.

Me: I fucking love them eyes too.

Lucci: *Ignores as Psycho is attached to him*

Me: *Snorts* Only in Florida…

Kuzan: Well, now I've literally seen everything.

*Psycho glomphs Law who tries to shove her off but her grip is too hard*

Bepo: Hi! *Sees picture* Whut.

Me: *Shrugs* And we end this episode of Talk Time! Please send more stuff!


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Me: Once again we return to Talk Time and Psycho the Psycho Vixen returns! 'ASL Bros: Here, try the iced version *hands them the drinks*

Luffy: YAY! *puts it on* Dude, you have a cute hat! And you look soo cute with my hat on! *does dis: pin/300756081350574034/ *

Kaya: Your welcome!

Marco, Koala, Nami: It gets better: watch?vVlARPEwVKvs

Belle: How ya doin?

Sanji: AND PROUD! :D

Everyone: Thanks! I missed you guys as well! Also did you guys have a good Thanksgiving?

Koala: *hugs tightly*

Law: watch?vzKNmKeoU8mE

Mihawk: I like your eyebrows too, and do ya mind if i call you: "SirSwag$$?"

Cherie: I found this: ?no37561 *pervy grin*

Chopper: pin/300756081350352869/

Frankeh: Dis made me laugh pin/300756081350022256/

Lucci: What weapon do you use in Left 4 Dead 2? I use the chainsaw.

Kuzan: pin/300756081350599269/

Bepo: pin/ASCZzsLFN8TTxPbjZzVFNlFEL9jEsb0LwiBX_4OBQhUx2c0WsxqlfwA/'

*Luffy downs the iced peppermint tea. He runs around screaming again*

Ace and Sabo: *Sweatdrops* Oi.

Me: He's your brother.

*Ace and Sabo sip the iced tea. Or rather, Sabo sipped the iced tea, Ace took a massive gulp of it and his tongue has now become numb*

Sabo: *Sweatdrops* Oi.

Me: They're your brothers, Sabo.

Sabo: I like this too!

Luffy: *Is squished*

Kaya: *Grins despite being kicked by the baby*

*Marco, Koala and Nami die laughing again*

Belle-mere: Enjoying my grandchildren, thanks for asking!

Sanji: *Sweatdrops* Oi, Cherie! The last thing I need is more weirdos appearing on this show!

Me: Oi, I run the show, Sanji boy! Do you want me to get the whip out?

Sanji: No! Oh god no!

Me: *Grins* Good.

Everyone: YES!

Koala: Yay!

Law: *Is shown video* What?

Mihawk: What?

Me: Just let her do it, Mihi, darling.

Mihawk: Okay.

Me:…*Is unable to see the thing*

Chopper: D'aww.

Franky: *Dies laughing*

Me: *Is forcing Robin into Natasha's spy catsuit*

Lucci: Why would I need a weapon? I am my own weapon! *Smirks*

Kuzan: What?

Me: Florida is like, the weirdest place ever. I know this in no small part thanks to watching What The Fuck Is Wrong With You? Show over on Channel Awesome!

Kuzan: Oh. Okay.

Bepo: *Laughs hard*

Me: And I am going to end this episode! Please send more stuff and I'll see you on the next episode of Talk Time!


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Me: I guess it's that time again! It's Talk Time! In case you were wondering, the Ding on the inbox has broken but stuff can still come through. Anyways, we have stuff from Psycho the Random Vixen! 'ASL Bros: *giggles*

Sabs: Which one do you like the most?

Luffy: *has a washable marker and doodles on his arm* Don't worry, It washes off

Frankeh: My friends: watch?vqD7aP7qhiWY

Belle: Nice!

Everyone: Awesomesause! My friends & i being derps: watch?v3lCOhdvjvd0

Bepo: You like?

Kuzan: I don't even know.

Koala: YASS

Law: The things i find on teh internet.

Lucci: I know that, but what my point is, like if you couldn't use your Devil Fruit ability for a while or something for example, What weapon would you use?

SirSwag$$: YAY!

Cherie: The fanfic is called "One Day In April" Its really cute! Here: . ?no37561&chapter1

Chopperz: Yuss!'

Sabo: I like the hot one but the ice one is better!

Luffy: Awesome! *Steals pen to draw on the face of a now sleeping Ace*

Franky: Your friends are SUPER!

Belle-mere: *Grins*

Everyone except Franky and Luffy: *Sweatdrops*

Luffy: Shishishi! Your friends are awesome!

Bepo: Yes.

Kuzan: Huh.

Koala: YASS!

Law: The internet is weird.

Lucci: Well…Katana.

Mihawk: *Smirks*

Me: I'm marrying this man, ladies and gentlemen. Shanks is not going to be the best man, before you ask.

Everybody else: We know.

Shanks: *Puppy eyes* But why?

Mihawk: You're annoying. And you have one arm.

Shanks: *Pouts like a child*

Me: It it cute! *Adds to fave*

Chopper: Yup!

And to conclude this episode, yoshi3000 returns! We've missed you. 'Round 35!  
1) Gulbrand, take one of the twins out on a date. If she's not pleased, then Luffy punches you into the sky. Good Luck!  
2) Cherie, I have two more planned appearances for you. You get a cameo in the next Anime Confessions (which is the Tashigi episode that's out already) and "Love's an Illusion and Hina's the Deceiver".  
3) In "Love's an Illusion and Hina's the Deceiver", you're going to get a new slave. A stuck up swordswoman, by the name of Motoko Aoyama from that unsightly anime, Love Hina.  
4) Your show is quite popular among fellow reality warpers. It's one of highest watched next to Anime Confessions.  
5) Hancock, if you want to get it on with Luffy so bad, you could just fuse with anyone in his harem.  
6) Cherie, subject Hancock to doujin that star her, but none of them with Luffy in them. It's torment!  
7) Sanji, you get spared once again. So go play Huniepop and see if you can NOT fail at it. Luffy played it and he has the high score behind Robin.  
8) What would you think of this story ideas? The Strawhats end up in the World of the Sims under the mercy of a perverted player.'

Gulbrand: No!

Me: Yes. *Poofs away Gulbrand and Lucia on a date* Oh yeah, I've seen that one. Awesome and I look forward to that one. *Grins evilly* Also, really? Awesome!

Shanks: Let's throw a party!

Me: When this is done.

Hancock: *Cross popping veins* Alright *Fuses with Rebecca and ReCock screws Luffy as Cherie shows ReCock the doujinshi*

ReCock: Is that Mari? And Sonia?! Who's sick enough to pair me with my own sisters?

Me: Well, this is the internet.

*Sanji is playing Huniepop and failing badly*

Me: It's almost like Sanji's the main character but more of a failure…*Reads story idea before devil horns sprout out of her head again and speaks in M Bison voice again* Yes! Yes!

*Cherie can feel Mihawk's eyes pierce her from the other side of the room*

Me: *Swallows* Well, we end the show here! Please continue to send more stuff in for the show and our poor victims, I mean guests! *Is picked up by Mihawk and hauled over his shoulder* I got to go, I have a "date" with Mihawk!


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Me: And we are back with another installment of the super popular Talk Time! Thanks you guys, you make this host a very happy one! Let's get started with stuff from yoshi3000! 'I wanted to say one thing, we need more of Breaking of Shalulia! Might I suggest getting her into a routine of regularly eating you out both ways in the morning? Round 36!  
1) Robin, think you could dress up as Hancock and fool some people into believing your her. It'd be hilarious.  
2) Nami, do you occasionally go with it with Luffy's harem mates when Luffy's busy?  
3) Hancock, I need your sisters want to have words about your ego.  
4) I wonder how the date with Lucia and Gulbrand went.  
5) Namiko, I wonder you'll get a cool D. Fruit power.  
6) Mihawk, would you consider trying a lightsaber?' Done and done!

Nami: *Has her face in Vivi's crotch*

Me: I'll take that as a yes.

Hancock: What?

*Mari and Sonia appear out of nowhere and drags her out of the room. Muffled yelling could be heard*

With Gulbrand and Lucia…

Gulbrand: Are you happy now? I've taken Lucia the brat on a date! What more do you want?

Lucia: A fuck? *Drags Gulbrand off to a nearby Love Hotel*

Back with Cherie…

Me:*Sweatdrops* I consider it a success 'cos the boy's getting laid!

Namiko: A Devil Fruit power?! *Imagines herself with the Mera Mera no mi, just like Freckle uncle and Pipe uncle*

Luffy: Oi.

Mihawk: As long as it's the size of my Kokutou Yoru, then yes.

Me: He's talking about the damn sword, not his dick, people. Although, I'm imagining Hawky's dick glowing now.

Shanks: What?

Me: *Ignores Shanks* And we move on to the next and final set of questions from Psycho the Random Vixen! 'Luffy: Wait wait, I'm not done! Don't move for a sec!

Sabz: Same here! I use the hot one for winter & the iced one for summer.

ASL Bros: Here try dis: *hands them Iced Pumpkin Spice coffee*

Frankeh: Thanks!

Cherie: Fave chapter?

Shanks: *hugs*

Everyone: I know right? Btw, I was the camera person. And their names are Kipper and Natalie. Also dis: pin/Ac2XoZn2MvSXRqceQSJgsPJgfCTF0QV1XqO9FctKP9AzE9A4Csf4qUo/

Bepo: hehe I found dis: pin/517843657138349063/

Law: *snorts* pin/ASI03KkklqHQCXAUzfKPCqxHjId6-jF6-S2_g2DY-wSMBDINcAWwU9A/

Koala: Dis: watch?vBIO7_m-fzU8

Lucci: Nice!

SirSwag$$: An animation my friend made: watch?v54nrSdaKxHM'

Luffy: *Is unable to move* Wha?

*Ace, Luffy and Sabo are given Iced Pumpkin Spice coffee. Luffy downs it in one go, Sabo takes a mouthful before spitting it out, while Ace has drained all of his and is now drinking Sabo's*

Luffy: It's alright…

Sabo: I don't like it.

Ace: I fucking love it!

Franky: No problem!

Me: The ending!

Shanks: *Is hugged by Psycho. He grabs hold of her ass before Psycho punches Shanks*

Psycho: Don't grab my ass, Shanks!

Me: Man, Shanks can be a pervert!

Shanks: Hey!

*Everyone dies from laughter*

Bepo: *Laughs* Genius!

Law: What the fuck?

Me: Tumblr humor.

Koala: Mwahahaha!

Lucci: *Smirks before glomping Psycho*

Me: I guess the wacky antics of this show has finally worn Lucci down!

Mihawk: Tell your friend that I like it.

Elsewhere…

Crocodile: Hey, what's this?

*Crocodile opens an envelope that was on his desk. A note fell out that read: 'Crocoboy! Appear on my show! We have a surprise! CherieRoseLoveless!*

Crocodile: Her? Surprise?

*Crocodile reaches into the envelope and pulls out several pictures of Cherie and Mihawk. The first picture depicts a naked Cherie with her legs spread for the camera and a equally naked Mihawk next to her showing off his long and thick erection. The second picture depicts Cherie on her knees in front of Mihawk with his penis in her second to last picture depicts Cherie sitting on Mihawk's lap as his penis penetrates her vagina. The final picture depicts Cherie laying on her back, face and body covered in semen*

Crocodile: What the hell? *Goes to toss the pictures in the bin but instead flops down on the couch, unzips his trousers and slips his normal hand into his trousers*

Back with Cherie…

Me: Hope Crocoboy's enjoying those pictures! *Laughs maniacally* And this is where we end this episode! There's going to be a few surprises in the next episode and you can keep sending in stuff! See you next time on Talk Time!


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

*At Cherie's headquarters, a party was going on*

Me: Welcome back to Talk Time! WE DID IT! *Holds hand up to the camera revealing a silver wedding ring* And now we can get started with stuff from yoshi3000! 'Round 37!  
1) Seems Lucia's given her virginity to Gulbrand, I wonder if Gulbrand's opinion of her changed.  
2) Straw Hats, you've been give a copy of Grand Theft Auto V. What's the thing you think you'll be doing the most while playing it?  
3) Crocodile, there's a doujin floating around of you, Vivi, and Nami. You can read it, but you'll have to a beating from Vivi who's armed with brass knuckles after you read it.  
4) Namiko, are you going to have Gulbrand take you out on a date?  
5) Brook, I almost to tell you that you could have used the Dragon Balls to wish yourself alive again. Sadly, Sanji used the wish for a very lewd photo of Nami that Luffy would kill him if he found out about.  
6) Robin, think you last a day in Roanpour?'

Meanwhile back at the Love Hotel..

Gulbrand: *Has hearts in his eyes as Lucia is riding him for the fifth time* I like this girl!

Back with Cherie…

Me: Well, there you have it. They seem to like each other.

Straw Hats: Robbing!

Crocodile: *Reads doujinshi* Why the hell would I-*Is beaten up by Vivi*

Namiko: Nah, I'm good. Gully seems to like Lucy a lot.

Brook: Sanji! Let me see that picture! *Runs out of the room*

Robin: *Now visibly pregnant* Yes.

Me: And now we move on to stuff from Psycho the Random Vixen! 'Luffy: *finishes doodle of dis: pin/403916660303147051/ * DONE! What do you think?

ASL Bros: Interesting!

Frankeh: Dis is an thing: watch?vfEarhk3iWNQ

Shankz: *noms hard*

Cherie: *snorts* Same here! Look at dis: pin/34762228353377818/ & pin/ARUz-m_uAGM3pFU6-ap14YNzWRzdRlbLou1dI4tYvQboN0rJ5GOFuOw/

Everyone: Dis: pin/ATQDmgQ2enpCo9g_yWpVOk_uptkzI-NErjB-6nwHu3OO2xDWeNOWXdY/ & watch?vkY1kbCDwHIg & watch?vY1U0Q30gyKA

Bepo: I know right? Anyways, how ya doin?

Usopp: Look at dis: pin/AWf1QlxmI9wjL_01ptGSqHKohmAdgGUO7lynxzTbqvonsbpy1GUbIyk/

Law: Teh Internet :)

Koala: *giggles* pin/212302569913886862/

Lucci: YAYZ!

SirSwag$$: K!'

Luffy: *Is given picture* Cute!

Ace, Sabo and Luffy: *Tackle glomphs Psycho*

Franky: SUPER! *Hugs Psycho, nearly breaking her ribs*

Shanks: *Noms back*

Me: He's such a pervert!

Benn and Yasopp: Yup.

Me: Heh, Luffy's so adorable.

Everybody: What?

Bepo: I'm good. Enjoying Cherie and Mihawk's wedding reception.

Usopp: You're weird.

Law: The internet is weird.

Me: Get over it.

Koala: Bwahahaha!

Lucci: *Glomphs Psycho some more*

Mihawk: *Smirks before picking Cherie up in his arms*

Me: I gotta go! Gotta break in the marriage, if you catch my drift! *Grins* Send more stuff in for Talk Time! Bye bye!


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Me: We return to Talk Time! Psycho the Random Vixen brings us questions! 'Luffy: Thanks! Also do you mind if i call you sweetie, sweetheart, or babeh?

ASL Bros: *hugs & cuddles* CUDDLE PILE!

Frankeh: Dammit, not too tight!

StrawHats: Would you rather spend the night in an abandoned insane asylum OR in the abandoned city of Pripyat?

Everyone: I dont even know. Also i find the Chernobyl nuclear disaster interesting, what about you guys? Also dis: /v/i0QaQgQ79FU & watch?vFb8gYIiiP9E Also me in a nutshell: /v/iAQvbiYQUI2

Usopp: Thank you! :D

Croco: /v/iWm9wwdnAlw

Law: Yup!

Shankz: *doodles chibi Mangle on his face* :P

Cherie: Damn right!

Koala: Dis made me giggle, expressly the ninja: watch?vpMhfbLRoGEw

Lucci: *does dis: /v/ivKXQlxh7ng *

Benn & Yasopp: /v/iWm9wwdnAlw

Bepo: Nice!

SirSwag$$: She said "thanks!"'

Luffy: Okay! Shishishi!

Ace, Luffy and Sabo: Yay!

*Psycho, Ace, Luffy and Sabo are in a pile on the floor*

Franky: Ah, sorry!

Straw Hats: Insane asylum.

Everyone: That's kind of disturbing. And you're still kind of weird, Psycho.

Psycho: I know! *Grins maniacally*

Usopp: *Glomps Psycho while Kaya rolls her eyes in the background*

Crocodile: *Smirks*

Law: Weird.

Me: You don't say, Torao.

Law: Don't call me that!

Me and Luffy: *Dancing around Law* Torao! Torao! Torao!

*Shanks is asleep while Psycho doodles on his face. Everybody laughs*

Shanks: *Wakes up* What's going on?

Everybody: *Trying not to laugh* Nothing!

Me: *Nods, grinning*

Koala: *Laughs*

Lucci: *Does the thing in the video*

Benn and Yasopp: *Sweatdrops* …

Bepo: *Glomps Psycho*

Mihawk: Your welcome.

Me: And we end the show right here! Please send more stuff in and we'll see you next time on Talk Time!


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Me: We're back! Time for another round of Talk Time! First up, yoshi3000! 'Round 38!  
1) Zoro's in Death Battle, and he won it! Let's celebrate!  
2) Sanji, Anko's here to...spend time with you. Good luck with that.  
3) Think you could vote on the poll of mine, Cherie? I'm trying to decide on something very important.  
4) For Cherie, I have an idea to break Shalulia faster. You need to make her realize she's an awful person and you're merely doing karma's work.  
5) For Zoro, since you won. Go plow Erza! You earned it!'

*Everybody is celebrating Zoro's victory and then Anko appears to Sanji*

Anko: I'll let you stick it anywhere!

Sanji: *Nosebleeds before Anko carries him out of the room*

Me: *Opens poll and clicks on 'Yes, that would be interesting! T-T' However, finish Season 2 of Anime Confessions.'* Done! If the man wants, the man shall receive! Eventually! *Sweatdrops*

*Erza appears and Zoro picks her up and starts to fuck her in the ass*

Me: Next up, Psycho the Random Vixen! 'Luffy: Yay!

ASL Bros: *is laying in between Luffy and Ace* Mmm warm!

StrawHats: Really? For me, it would be Pripyat.

Frankeh: It's all good.

Everyone: I don't know why i do! I guess what happend there, is kinda cool cause of dis: wiki/File:Kiev-UkrainianNationalChernobylMuseum_ I guess you guys could tell that i'm a big fan of mutants.

Usopp: *gives a tight hug* :D

Croco: How are ya? P

Benn & Yasopp: Sup?

Bepo: *rubs head* Soft soft! :D

Law: Yup!

Shankz: :D :D

Cherie: Do you have a favorite yaoi ship of OP? *is not sure if asked you dis before*

SirSwag$$: Here! *hand him a Latios figurine thing*

Koala: watch?v-Mfh7RhyHW4

Lucci: *giggles*'

Luffy: Yay! *Glomphs Psycho*

Ace: Well, I'm made of fire! *Raises eyebrows in a suggestive manner*

Me: Oi.

Straw hats: Okay.

Franky: SUPER! *Picks up Psycho and puts her on one of his arms*

Usopp: *Dies of lack of oxygen*

Crocodile: I was doing good until I came here.

Me: Oh, hush, you love it, Crocoboy.

Benn and Yasopp: Not much, babysitting our idiot captain.

Bepo: :D

Law: *Pats Psycho on the head reluctantly*

Me: In addition to the ones I've mentioned before, Crocodile/Mihawk.

Crocodile: You ship me with your husband? Why?

Me: *Shrugs* Just because.

Mihawk: *Is given the figurine* How cute. Cherie will love it.

Me: I do.

Koala: *Dies laughing again*

Lucci: *Nuzzles into Psycho while purring*

Me: *Sweatdrops* And I guess we'll leave it there!please send stuff this way to keep this thing going! See you next time on Talk Time!


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Me: And we return with another installment of Talk Time! Psycho the Random Vixen returns! 'Luffy: *cuddles* Mah sweet babeh!

Frankeh: NUUU! I want to stay in teh pile!

Ace: Hurrhurr, I saw what you did there.

StrawHats: Poods: watch?vwJloXMURCxg

Usopp: *drops him* Sorry!

Croco: *gives a thumbs up* Good for you! :D

Benn & Yasopp: Coolio. :D

Everyone: What? Mutants are awesome, like dis one: watch?vw0Z44BIDPPc

Bepo: Hey, join the ASL Bros and I in this pile.

Law: Hehe!

Cherie: Ooh, i also ship LawLu & SanLu. *evil grin*

SirSwag$$: I have the Latias one!

Koala:*snickers* watch?vKoWokzr5nUg

Lucci: *pats head* Hey will dis make you laugh: watch?v7oezET1jxPo OR watch?vEShUeudtaFg&t16s'

Luffy: *Accidentally gets face in Psycho's cleavage*

Me: Oi, Luffy. Nami's going to kill you if she sees that.

*Franky drops Psycho and she lands on top of Ace. Awkward sexual tension ensues*

Ace: *Grins* I bet you did.

Straw Hats: Whoa…

Usopp: OW! *Rubs nose*

Crocodile: *Grunts*

Benn and Yasopp: Yup.

Everyone: Holy shit!

Me: Yup.

Bepo: *Jumps in the pile*

Ace, Psycho, Luffy and Sabo: So furry!

Law: Weirdo.

Me: Yes. *Evil grin*

Mihawk: Awesome.

Koala: *Laughs hard*

Lucci: *Snorts in amusement*

Me: Well, it's a start. Don't forget to send stuff in to keep this thing going! See you next time on Talk Time!


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Me: We return to Talk Time and this time it's the return of the yoshi3000! 'Round 39!  
1) Congrats on the wedding, Cherie! I'll be sure to reference it my next Anime Confessions.  
2) It's been past 40 chapters and we should celebrate with everybody getting a turn on Shalulia. With Sanji first.  
3) Favorite Huniepop girl?  
4) Straw Hats, what would you rather have as summon? Toads, Snakes, or Slugs?  
5) Sanji, please kick the shit of Saskue. He tried to kill a lady!'

*Mihawk is fucking Cherie's ass* Thanks! I appreciate it a lot!

Sanji: *Heart eye* YES! *Jumps on a tied down Shalulia and starts to ride her ass* AIKO IS AWESOME!

Luffy: Toads! :D

Zoro: What a stupid question.

Me: Answer the man, Zoro.

Zoro: Why me?

Me: Because I'm the boss and you have to do what they say! Besides, I have a dick in my ass right now.

Zoro: I didn't need to know that. *Sighs* Snakes.

Nami: Snakes.

Robin: Slugs.

Sanji: Snakes.

Franky: Slugs.

Chopper: Toads.

Usopp: Toads.

Brook: Slugs.

*Sasuke appears tied to a post. Sanji starts kicking the ever loving shit out of him. Meanwhile, Shalulia was being passed to Crocodile, having been ridden by all of the Redhaired Pirates, Ace, Sabo, Marco and Trashbird*

Sanji: That's for trying to kill a woman, you piece of crap!

Back with Cherie…

*Shalulia is now getting railed by Kid and X Drake*

Me: Well, he deserved it. And the show ends here! Please send more stuff to keep this going! I'll see you on the next Talk Time!


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Marco: Where's Cherie, yoi?

X Drake: Beats me.

*Cherie appears from another room, wiping her mouth having finished throwing up*

Me: Bleugh! What a night!

Kid: So, are we going to start this fucking show or what?

Me: Alright, alright! *Sighs* We are back with another episode of Talk Time and yoshi3000 returns! 'Round 40!  
1) To the summon question, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper will spend the day with Jiraya doing "research".  
Zoro, Nami, and Sanji will spend the day with Oorichimaru.  
And the rest will go with Tsunade. Have fun!  
2) It's the 40 rounds! A drink to celebrate!  
3) Now for the ultimate celebration. Cherie's riding everybody, except Sanji. He has Shalulia to himself!'

With Jiraya…

*Jiraya is making Usopp, Chopper and Luffy spy on Tsunade and Robin in a Hot Springs*

Usopp and Chopper: Why are doing this again?

Jiraya: *Has heart eyes and a trickle of blood from his nose* Research!

Luffy: Why are my pants tight?

Back with Cherie…

Me: *Sweatdrops*

X Drake: Is eveyone on this show a massive pervert?

Me: To various degrees, yes.

With Orochimaru…

*Sanji and Zoro beat up Orochimaru, who had been trying to molest Nami with his tongue*

Sanji: You snake tongued bastard! Leave Nami-swan alone!

Zoro: Oh, like you're any better, you swirly bastard!

Sanji: You shitty swordsman!

*Zoro and Sanji start fighting each other as Orochimaru sweatdrops*

Orochimaru: Do they do this all the time?

Nami: Yup.

Back with Cherie again…

Kid: Man, I'd kill to have a tongue like that!

Me: I wouldn't put it past you, Kid.

With Tsunade…

*Tsunade was drinking like a boss while Robin and Franky were screwing again. Man, they really are into each other!*

Brook: May I see your panties?

Tsunade: Sure, you can see them. *Removes trousers as Brook nosebleeds*

Brook: Yohohohoho!

Tsunade: *Sits on Brook's lap, a hand running over one bony leg* You want to see more?

*Brook's jaw drops off into Tsunade's lap. She laughs as she picks it up and reattatches it to his face*

Brook: Of course! *Nosebleeds some more*

Back with Cherie once again…

Me: I don't even want to know how the hell sex with a skeleton is supposed to work! Hey, drinks!

Everybody: YAY!

*Cherie is being double penetrated in both holes by Kid, X Drake, Lucci and Crocodile*

Me: And now we move on to Psycho the Random Vixen! 'Luffy & Ace: *snuggles*

Ace: Yass!

Frankeh: Yaay!

StrawHats: It gets even better: watch?vtNwFexjnbyM

Usopp: *giggles*

Croco: Ennard: art/Ennard-643306461

Everyone: It gets better: watch?vzcNwKBPE7Rg & watch?vXKu1bENADIA

Benn & Yasopp: watch?vB49_joArNFs

Kid & X Drake: Welcome you 2!

Bepo: Yaay! *hugs*

Law: Wanna join us in the pile?

Cherie: Aww yuss! Also Nami can join in if she wants.

Koala: Wanna join the pile?

SirSwag$$: Thank you :D

Lucci: watch?v0568SUVKsH8'

*Luffy and Ace is still snuggling with Psycho*

Ace: *Deliberately shoves face into Psycho's cleavage*

Sabo: Oi, Ace, try not to set her shirt on fire!

Ace: *Muffled* Shut up, Sabo.

Franky: SUPER! *Glomps Psycho*

Straw Hats: WHOA…

Me: *Now riding Marco while Benn is fucking her from behind* I know, right?

Benn: What the actual fuck?

Yasopp: *Shrugs* Damned if I know.

Kid and X Drake: Hi.

Bepo: *Glomps Psycho before dragging Law into the pile and is jumped on by Psycho*

Me: *Is now fucking Tashigi while being double penetrated by Zoro and Luffy* Aw, yeah! XD

Koala: Yay! *Glomps Psycho*

Mihawk: Your welcome. *Smirks*

Lucci: YouTube is weird.

Me: *Is being fucked from behind by Sabo* So's the whole of the internet in general. And now I shall leave you. Please send stuff in to keep this thing going! See you next time on Talk Time!


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Me: Welcome back to Talk Time! *Throws up in a bucket* Excuse me, I've spent the night fucking and drinking again.

Sabo: Are you sure you're not pregnant?

Me: No! I took precautions to prevent that! Anyways, Psycho the Random Vixen returns! 'Luffy & Ace: *is playing Light Bike 2 on my phone* Fucking ninja skillz! But Sabo is right, don't set my FNAF T-Shirt on fire please.

Sabs: Join us dude!

Frankeh: Yaay!

StrawHats: Yup! Also did you guys know that Pewds, Wrote a book? Look: wiki/File:English_Cover_of_%22This_book_loves_you%22,_a_book_by_ Another PewDiePie Montage: watch?vMkXVM6ad9nI PewDiePie's girlfriend: watch?vwIGhH2X3Ubk

Benn & Yasopp: *snickers*

Koala: Huzzah! *hugs*

Kid & X Drake: Sup?

Bepo: Yaay! Law is with us!

Law: *cuddles*

Everyone: Yup! Moar mutants & aliens & stuff!: watch?vUQnmVWYRDUM & watch?vhqVbOSEsJNo & watch?vOqMa5Atme2M

Lucci: Damn right!

SirSwag$$: pin/330662797625666074/'

Ace: I promise I won't, Psycho! *Falls asleep*

Sabo: I'll make sure he doesn't!

Franky: Yay! :D

Straw Hats: …

Me: Yeah, me too.

Benn and Yasopp: *Laughs out loud*

Koala: Yay! *Glomps Psycho so that her face is squished in Koala's chest*

Me: What? I'm equal opportunity evil here!

Kid: Not much.

X Drake: What he said.

Bepo: Yay! :D

Law: *Is squeezed half to death by Psycho*

Everyone: Ooh…

Lucci: *Smirks*

Mihawk: Wahhahhahha!

Me: And that's the end of this episode of Talk Time! *Throws up again* send in more stuff! Ugh, I need to go lie down!


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Me: *Is throwing up in a bucket again*

Marco: We're back with Talk Time, yoi. Cherie's not feeling well, so she let me open the episode, yoi. Psycho the Random Vixen has returned with more questions, yoi! 'Ace: Thank you! *plays with his hair*

Sabz: Yay! Thank you!

Luffy: I think you'll like this, sweetie: watch?vSW1XFm7D2TE

StrawHats: Yep! Thoughts about Marzia?

Everyone: Yup! and then there's this: watch?vbRXm-4cIW3Q

Frankeh: *snickers* watch?vu_ErxlI03V4

Law: *giggles* watch?v78c3_mW3hrw

Benn & Yasopp: watch?vbPRaPZyzT0M

Koala: Yaay! *hugs*

Kid & X Drake: Awesome! And dis: watch?v7oezET1jxPo&t4s

Bepo: Werewolves or Vampires?

Lucci: Hehe!: watch?vswM8rmuRSPc

SirSwag$$: Dis: watch?vWZCKoOXbUWI'

Ace: *Has hair played with* Your welcome! *Kisses Psycho's hand*

Marco: Stop harassing the girl, yoi.

Ace: You're just jealous, phoenix boy.

Luffy: *Has watched video before glomping Psycho again*

Straw Hats: She's adorable, we just don't like PewDiePie.

Me: *Stops vomiting* What they said. *Goes back to vomiting*

Shanks: *Has hold of Mihawk by his jacket* What did you do to Cherie, Hawky?!

Mihawk: Nothing. She's been doing that for a while.

*Everybody stares at Mihawk before staring back at Cherie*

Benn: You don't think she's-

Sabo: She said she was on some form of birth control so I doubt it.

Me: Maybe it's the birth control itself, there might be something in it that's making me nauseous.

Everybody: *Sweatdrops* Eh?!

Franky: *Laughs hard*

Law: *Glares at Psycho who ignores him*

Benn and Yasopp: *Has died from laughter*

Koala: Yay! *Glomps Psycho*

Kid: What the fuck?

X Drake: …

Bepo: Werewolves! :D

Lucci: *Smirks before glomping Psycho*

Mihawk: Heh.

Me: And we wrap this episode up! Please send more stuff to keep this thing going! See you next time on Talk Time!


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Me: Ugh. Blah, blah. Talk Time, you know the drill, yoshi3000, yadda yadda yadda! 'Round 41!  
1) Cherie, I have to tell you that you're pregnant. But Mihawk's not the father, it's Shanks.  
2) Shanks, start running. I think Mihawk has words for you.  
3) Let's send Sanji to Roanapour, and see if he can last 3 days there.  
4) There are some new Anime Confessions up, Season 2 is almost done.  
5) An idea for the "Breaking of Shalulia", humiliate Shalulia by making her a herm.  
6) Cherie, you should use this time machine to go back and ensure that Mihawk will be the father.'

Mihawk: *A dark aura surrounds him and he is holding Yoru above his head in one hand and has Shanks by the collar with his other hand*

Shanks: I didn't come in her! I swear!

Me: With all that drinking, I didn't think you'd be capable of keeping an erection long enough!

*Everybody else bursts out laughing as Shanks drops his head in embarrassment*

Mihawk: What?

Me: Premature ejaculation. Also impotent to some extent.

*Everybody falls about laughing again*

Benn and Yasopp: I'm not surprised!

Kid: *Tears of laughter running down his cheeks* You're not a man if you can't keep it up!

Sabo: I fucking called it!

Me: *Sighs* I didn't want it to be true but it's true! *Hands over a sack of Beri to Sabo* Hang on a moment, is Kaya still pregnant?

Kaya: I'm in labour!

Maid: Me too!

Usopp: Oh, fuck!

Chopper: *Running around* Doctor! Doctor!

Me: You are the doctor! And take Law with you!

*Chopper and Law disappear offscreen*

Me: I already took care of the baby daddy thing.

Meanwhile at Roanpour…

*Sanji has killed everybody*

Back with Cherie…

Me: Yay! I always enjoy reading them! *Writes down idea on tablet*

Shanks: *Is crying in the corner*

Me: Did Mihawk try to cut his balls off again?

Benn: Yup.

Mihawk: Brilliant.

Me: Are you being sarcastic?

Mihawk: Maybe.

Me: Huh, weird. Guess we're done for this episode. Please send more stuff in to keep this thing going! See you next time on Talk Time!


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Sanji!Hancock: *Is feeling himself up*

Hancock!Sanji: STOP THAT!

Me: Oi. Guess we better get started. Welcome back to Talk Time! We open this episode with stuff from Psycho the Random Vixen! 'Ace: Your welcome

Luffy: What about dis sweetie?: watch?v3dMGdGFH8t4

Sabo: watch?vj24tu26Ay7M

Everyone: Dis: watch?vgb_uHPe4hR4 & pin/504966176948284075/

StrawHats: Huh, interesting. Also: watch?vXyYnrUl_CvY

Nami: How much would $1,500.00 USD in Belly? Just wondering.

Shanks: *boops nose* Calm your tits! Cherie is fine, i think

Frankeh: pin/462956036666686714/

SirSwag$$:

Benn & Yasopp: pin/353673376968834009/

Law: Hurrdurr

Kid & X Drake: HEHEHE!

Cherie: Will dis help?: pin/353884483201143415/ pin/487655465882073990/

Bepo: Aww yeah *high 5's*

Lucci: pin/387239267932100422/

I'M SORRY I FORGOT YOU! ((plz add dis))

SirSwag$$: watch?vlu3IKHNSE6s'

Ace: *Pats Psycho on the head*

Luffy: *Stars in his eyes* Awesome!

Sabo: …

Straw Hats: Huh.

Shanks: It's not her I'm worried about, it's me I'm worried about! Mihawk's going to kill me!

Mihawk: Why would I waste my time wanting to kill you?

Me: He has a point, Shanks. *Dope slaps Shanks* Oh, and thanks for that!

Franky: Bwahahahaha!

Mihawk: *Smirks*

Benn and Yasopp: AAAAH!

Law: *Sweatdrops*

Kid and X Drake: YOU'RE SO WEIRD!

Me: I know. Please don't attack her or I'll throw you off the show. *Giggles at pins*

Bepo: *High 5's Psycho* Yeah! And now we conclude with stuff from yoshi3000! 'I just wanted to let you I just re-edited your Confession, Cherie. Found a few errors and what not. I recommend you give it a second read. Also, I'm excited to see what you'll do with the Nightingale Girl. Cherie, you've proven a point for me in that work alone. All reality warpers have some function of super sanity (which Nat doesn't have yet in your story). I'm hoping that my hypothetical ending becomes the real one. It'd be cool to see the drawbacks of the black magic, more of the issues, and Nat finally achieving that sexual pleasure she deserves after all the torment. I wish you continued views.

Your friend, Yoshi3000

P.S. : To torment Hancock, I've had Sanji and her swap bodies. I hope Sanji will be okay with that. It's my way of apologize for tormenting him.

Round 42!  
1) You returned to Anime Confessions again! s/12260908/1/Anime-Confessions-Sarada I hope there's enough material for new stuff out of you! (Also, to get more context, go read Tenten's confessions first and then the link.)  
2) Cherie, I hope you'll enjoy giving Ryo his present! (I can't wait for those chapters on the Breaking of Shalulia. It'd make a killer gift for Christmas!)  
3) It's Christmas, and I gave Sanji mistletoe!  
4) Who wants to pelt the former WNs with coal? It is their presents!

Sorry if that link I give you doesn't work for Sarada's confessions, I removed it. Really didn't make the final product. I'll replace it soon enough.  
Round 43!  
1) Drop a WN into the city of Roanapour, who would kill him/her first?  
2) Ryo got you a bottle of vodka for Christmas with a card, "Here's to warping, Cherie. Cheers, Ryo"  
3) s/12261410/1/Anime-Confessions-Anko The replacement has come! Hope this can give you material to use!' Thanks a lot, I'm gonna need it. Also, Sanji is REALLY enjoying Hancock's body! *Sanji!Hancock is now in a corner masturbating*

Oh, don't worry I will! *Laughs maniacally*

*Sanji, now back in his own body, has mistletoe attached to his head*

Sanji: Nami-swan! Robin-chwan!

Everybody: Oi, Oi, Oi.

Shortly…

*Everybody is throwing coal at the ex-WNs*

Me: Mwahahaha! Merry fucking Christmas, cuntbags!

Meanwhile at Roanapour…

*Saint Charloss is dropped into Roanapour. He is shot into a thousand pieces instantly by the Triad*

Back with Cherie…

Me: Well, that was easy. *Holds up bottle* That's sweet of him, but I'm not gonna be able to drink again until after the baby is born. No Shanks, you can't have any! It's mine!

Shanks: Awww!

Me: Awesome! I'll check it out later! And we end this episode of Talk Time! Send more stuff in and Merry fucking Christmas to y'all!


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Me: Welcome back to Talk Time! Psycho the Random Vixen is back again! 'Luffy: *giggles* Which would you rather, Spring rolls or Egg rolls?

Sabz: watch?vooOLdtYPM0Y

Ace: *licks face* Also: watch?vXDMnpyNLb6Y

Kid & X Drake: I know and thank you! :D :D

StrawHats: Dis: watch?vfMztdXxL3r0

Everyone: Does anyone know what, $1,500.00 is in Beri? Cause THAT'S how much my fursuit costed. And Nami this is the US Dollar by the way: pin/508766089125088396/

Shankz: Ah, I see.

SirSwag$$: *hugs* Also: pin/465067099005394711/

Benn & Yasopp: pin/AabEPduhIAfzeKYjoI6B3Tx9JJC-zAgEDnG6vS3ba7Lhuo4VuUK5Rcs/

Bepo: Werewolves for the win!

Cherie: You good nao?

Frankeh: pin/455074737332197659/

Sanji: watch?vkvOANn8jBrw

Lucci: Is this you?: pin/436778863845502287/

Law: Hurrhurr! SPOTTED: pin/468092955005609734/ MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hancock: watch?vCiAYf8E06uE'

Luffy: I'll eat everything! Shishishi!

*Everybody falls down anime style except Cherie who just sweatdrops*

Me: You'd think I'd do that as well? I'm pregnant, dammit!

Sabo: O_o

Ace: *Has face licked. A random chair bursts into flames and he passes out*

Kid and X Drake: *Sweatdrops*

Straw hats: What the hell?

Everyone: NOPE.

Me: Don't ask me either, I'm book dumb when it comes to Maths! (I'm British people, get over it! :P)

Shanks: *Nods*

Mihawk: *Is hugged* Whahahahaha!

Shanks: You scare me sometimes, Hawky.

Benn and Yasopp: XD

Bepo: *High fives Psycho*

Me: Yeah, I'm good. Adjusting to being pregnant, but I'm good.

Franky: Bwahahahaha!

Sanji: *Is dead on the floor*

Lucci:..Maybe.

Law: XD

Hancock: …

Me: And that's the end of this episode of Talk Time! Please send more stuff to keep this going!


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Me: We're back with another episode of Talk Time! TheSuperMario returns! 'Holy crap, already 50 chapters oh man that is really impressive even if it's one review at a time considering how long the insane demands turn out to be. But anyways more stuff to ask about!  
Truths  
Luffy: From all the devil fruits known and unknown to you and your crew, which one of those would you have if it can be a second DF ability cause there is two fanfics that pit both you and Zoro against eating two devil fruits and survive the reaction.  
Zoro and Mihawk: Thoughts on the lightsaber?  
Usopp: Are you sure you aren't related to a wooden puppet?  
Nami: Did you know you missed a beatdown on Oars who has Luffy's shadow and I hint, Luffy's shadow.  
Franky: You know, your original hair style was better and even though you can return it in that form, I didn't really like the buzz-cut look.  
X-Drake: Ever went to Little Garden?  
Robin: Would you do the grab technique again on some one else just to see what would happen besides Franky and oh, those that have logia can't be intangent.  
Dares:  
Luffy: Sorry if this crushes you, throw your meat stash in a mini sun. (Author Only: If he does pull through and do it, bring it back as a congratulations for the endurance.)  
Zoro and Mihawk: LIGHTSABER FIGHT!  
Usopp: Make a wooden puppet in your image.  
Nami: Beat the crap out of Garp cause he is something that made Luffy an idiot.  
Franky: You vs Gilgamesh from Final Fantasy.  
X-Drake: You vs Indominus Rex from Jurassic World.  
Robin: Like Luffy, burn your book stash in the mini sun(Author Only: Do the same thing like with Luffy, instead with Robin's books.'

Luffy: Ace's power! ^^

Sabo: Oi, it's mine now! *Smacks Luffy over the head*

Mihawk: Awesome.

Zoro: They're alright, but I prefer my swords better.

Usopp: *Anger marks* I am not a puppet man! I just look like one!

Me: Oh yeah. The Maid had a baby boy and Kaya had a girl, in case you were wondering.

Nami: What? *Cherie shows the video of the fight. Nami is crying in a corner*

Franky: I know! *Makes his hair do the thing*

Me: Alrighty then!

X Drake: Not that I can remember.

Robin: *Has an evil look in her eyes before using her powers to crush Spandam's balls. The yell was loud enough to wake the sleeping babies*

Spandam: My balls! DX

Franky: You know how I feel about that! :D

Luffy: *Crying as his meat is on fire* My beloved meat!

Me: And I'd like to remind you that you are not allowed to kill the people that submit stuff to this show! Same goes to you, Robin!

Robin: What?

Me: You'll see. *Brings back meat for Luffy who hugs it to his chest*

Lucia: Oi.

Me: I know, Lucy.

*Zoro and Mihawk are fighting, Zoro with the three lightsabers from before and Mihawk has one giant lightsaber*

Usopp: *Has made a giant 'Captain Usopp' wooden puppet of himself. Everybody sweatdrops*

Nami: *Is using the Fist Of Love on Garp over and over again*

Garp: I like this girl!

Me: She's your granddaughter in law, you idiot!

*Franky is fighting Gilgamesh. It was awesome*

Franky: SUPER! *Poses over the defeated Gilgamesh*

*X Drake is now a dinosaur and fighting the Indominus Rex. It was also awesome*

Robin: Why?! *Is held back by Franky as her books are on fire*

Me: I am so sorry. T_T *Brings back books for Robin who hugs them to her chest* and finally, Psycho the Random Vixen returns! 'Luffy: Well i brought both, i'll share! *shows* I got them at a store called Kroger's.

Ace: Annd he's out! HAHAHAHA!

Sabz: *snickers*

Kid & X Drake: *derp* HURRRHURRRHURR

Everyone: All righty! Have you guys ever have had Calamari? Here's a pic: pin/255016397623632032/ Or Frog Legs?: pin/544091198708892265/

StrawHats: *snickers* I CHALLENGE YOU! watch?vzIHPjySx4-s

Lucci: Kawaii!

Cherie: Ah, cool!

Hancock: Dis: pin/AfPIn7f0DgN-Epj9mOvu_0A0AveYPKxuuhFF5riNon9hhYO_QgFM5YY/ & pin/356417757994682479/ & pin/467881848770930273/

Shankz: pin/ASpUN4Kn8vOKpgAiy8y_DELRU1OAPtUrENlB8v_ou5CSOu8eC0LI0bs/

SirSwag$$: It get's better: pin/125256433364751700/

Benn & YASopp: XDDD

Bepo: Dude, i would LOVE to be a werewolf!

Sanji: *pokes with a stick*

Frankeh: Ballora being FABULOUS!: pin/458241330820666244/'

Luffy: Yay!

Ace: *Wakes up* Oh, hey, Psycho.

Sabo: *Sweatdrops*

*Kid and X Drake is glomped by Psycho*

Me: Calamari, no. Frogs legs, yes. Excluding Luffy and Ace, who'll eat anything, Redhaired pirates and the Straw Hats said yes to Calamari and no to Frogs legs, Mihawk says yes to both, Kid and Drake says no to Calamari but yes to Frogs legs, Koala, Perona and Sabo says no to both and everybody else doesn't give a shit.

Straw Hats: What the hell?

Me: *Shrugs*

Lucci: *Shoves face into Psycho's chest, possibly embarrassed*

Kalifa: Sexual harassment.

Me: *Nods* I know, right?

Hancock: KYAAAA! *Faints*

Shanks: Haha, cute.

Mihawk: *Snorts*

Benn and Yasopp: *Glomps Psycho*

Bepo: Werewolves are awesome!

Sanji: *Is poked with a stick* OW!

Franky: Mwahahaha!

Me: And this is the end of this episode of Talk Time! Please send more stuff in! See you next time!


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Me: *Holding a newborn baby in her arms* Yay! And we return to Talk Time! We begin with stuff from yoshi3000! '100 Reviews and I'm 101! Round 43!  
1) Let us all celebrate by everyone taking turns on Hancock!  
2) Cherie, think we'll some more of Breaking of Shalulia?  
3) Robin, here's a Death Note. Have fun!'

*Hancock is being passed from Luffy and Nami to the Redhaired pirates to her fellow Warlords*

Me: It's coming, but I got writer's block so y'all have to bear with me :S

Robin: *Has Death Note*

Me: *Singing* I got a blank space baby, and I'll write your name! *Coughs* Yeah, I've been waiting that long to make that reference! *Sweatdrops*

Robin: *Writes Spandam's name in the Death Note. He immediately falls down dead from a heart attack. There was much rejoicing*

Me: Well, that was fun! Next up for this episode is Psycho the Random Vixen! 'Luffy: *shares* I like the Spring rolls better, what about you?

Ace: *giggles* Hey Ace!

Sabz: MOAR FURRIES! watch?vMv-FXZS2V8c

Kid & X Drake: You guys have cool Devil Fruits! :3

Everyone: Interesting. Frog Legs & Calamari are actually really good.

StrawHats: One of my favorite stores, cause reasons:

Lucci: *pats head* It's okay!

Cherie: watch?vxe3wnYdqhrk pin/315181673907186236/ Also dis is the cutest thing I've ever seen: pin/377246906268335004/

Kali: HAI!

Sanji: HE LIVES! *derps*

Frankeh: Is this Zoro in a nutshell?: pin/298785756514244699/

Hancock: Dude, I know right? SOO CUTE! MOAR!: pin/426856870916449739/ pin/562105597223668208/ pin/457326537145375977/ pin/460000549419247729/

Shankz: pin/569564684109938402/

SirSwag$$: pin/346566133809838518/

Benn & Yasopp: pin/520025088207983369/

Bepo: YAASS!'

Luffy: YES!

Sanji: Says the man child who shovels it down without tasting anything!

Ace: Yo! *Falls asleep*

Marco: Oi, yoi.

Sabo: YAY!

Kid and X Drake: DAMN RIGHT WE DO!

Everyone: Ooh… *Nods heads*

Straw Hats: Okay.

Lucci: Thank you. *Purrs again*

Me: Bwahahahaha!

*Baby wakes up and starts crying*

Mihawk: Want me to hold the baby?

Me: Sure. *Hands the baby to Mihawk and the baby stops crying, instead staring into Mihawk's eyes*

Shanks: Baby likes Hawky's eyes, huh?

Me: To be fair, baby has Mihawk's eyes!

Kalifa: Hey, what's up?

Sanji: *Glomps Psycho*

Franky: Yes.

Hancock: *Dies due to the cuteness*

Shanks: How cute.

Me: Looks just like you, Shanks.

Shanks: Oi.

Mihawk: *Cradling the baby* Cute!

Shanks: I guess the baby softened Hawky's cold heart!

Me: Oi.

Benn and Yasopp: AWESOME!

Bepo: YES!

Me: And this episode is now done! I need to lie down because baby has been exhausting me for some time! Send more stuff! See you next time!


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Me: And we are back with another episode of Talk Time! *Baby wakes up and starts crying* I guess baby wants her mother! Also, yoshi300 returns! 'Round 44, this fic fills me with so much laughter!  
1) Cherie, if you've read the latest 2 parter confessions, can you guess who the final guest is for Season 2?  
2) I have a new poll up to find out what is/was my most popular idea.  
3) I dare the Straw Hats to read works by JustSagan. He and Cherie have a lot in common.  
4) Robin, I need you wear the tightest of yoga pants and try to move in them without them tearing.  
5) Cherie, since you're a warper! You can just use said powers to speed your pregnancy and have that kid out of you.  
6) Thanks to Ryo, you have Anko and Tenten on your show. What are planning to do with them?  
7) Nami, want to abuse the Death Note as well?

It's done at last! The year end goal for 2016. Anime Confessions is done with it's last episode! Steven Universe was updated and so were the other fics. It's time to celebrate, Cherie. Thanks again for starring in them. And I hope you have a guess for who the mystery girlfriend is! Cheers.' I'm gonna go with that one reviewer and say that it's that one Kai Ryo used to work for.

*Cherie sees poll and votes* Voted! :D

Straw Hats: *Reads stuff by JustSagan* Well, Cherie's less insane than this guy…

Robin: *Is now sporting the tightest of yoga pants, which leaves little to the imagination while holding one of her three babies, a blue haired girl. Yup, they got triplets! :D* I can fell the circulation in my legs start to disappear… *The trousers suddenly split at the crotch. Fortunately(?) Robin is not wearing panties and everyone dies of nosebleeding*

Franky: SUPER! *Somehow is able to pose while holding another of their three babies, a dark haired boy*

Me: *Holds baby girl aloft* I already had the baby! :D As for those two, well, a porn empire on the side would be so awesome and I get to spread my perversion all over! :D *Cuddles baby* She's so soft!

Nami: *Holds Death Note and writes Arlong's name. Elsewhere, Arlong spontaneously drops dead from a heart attack*

Me: Yay! I look forward to more from you in the New Year! And this is where the show ends! Send more stuff in for the show and I'll see you on the next episode of Talk Time!


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

Me: And we're back after a break! And we begin with Psycho the Random Vixen! 'Luffy: My guess, why is that the Spring Rolls have meat in it, and my reason is cause it has shrimp. XD

Ace: watch?vyXM8CBHmQ-g

Sabz: WOOT! watch?vuZhRYYeKIHo & watch?vP0CPhWU797Q & watch?vj0aabX8MrnI & watch?vGssD00ABLKk Thoughts about the fursuits? Also dis fursuit is for sale: view/21937007/

Kali: Not much, being lazy.

Everone: Dis is the most random thing that i found: watch?vtpEP_7rO2jc  
& watch?vkfLMUt1x2Mk & watch?v9L2aJMvxX9k & watch?vb5QGy-XbhqE

Cherie: Cute kid, dude.

Sanji: *growls*

Kid & X Drake: Your Welcome! w

StrawHats: Have any of you guys been to Spencer's?

Frankeh: HURRRHURRR!

Hancock: Sneks are awesoume!

Lucci: No prob.

Shankz: Once, i got really bored and hungry but, i didn't want to make any thing, cause i was too lazy so, i got a bowl of cheeze and just ate it

SirSwag$$: pin/21110691980297451/

Bepo: I honstly don't mind doing dis every month: watch?vm0CvKdQoe_Q'

Luffy: Shishishi! More! :D

Ace: *Sweatdrops* Oi.

Sabo: I want one but I don't know which one! D: *Rolls around on the floor in anguish*

Kalifa: That's good.

Everyone: Oh, it's random, alright!

Me: Thanks! Shaelyn is adorable!

Luffy: Who's Shaelyn?

Nami: Cherie's baby, you moron.

Sanji: *Sweatdrops before backing away from Psycho*

Kid and X Drake: *Has glomped Psycho*

Straw Hats: Nope!

Franky: *Holding a dark haired baby girl and the blue haired girl while somehow being able to pose* SUPER!

Me: *Sweatdrops* Oi, Franky, don't drop your kids!

Hancock: Yes! :D

Lucci: *Smirks*

Shanks: *Sweatdrops* And you're telling me this why?

Mihawk: Bwahahahahaha!

Bepo: Awesome! :D

Me: Oh, yoshi3000 returns! 'Good news, Cherie. It's done! s/12237462/3/Love-s-an-Illusion-and-Hina-s-the-Deceiver  
The first part of it at least, any Kuja you want suggest? (I'm excluding the Boa Sisters. Too easy)' Awesome, I'll check it out and as for Kuja? *Sports an evil grin and devil horns while rubbing her hands together in glee* Aphelandra and Marguerite! Mwahahaha!

*Shaelyn begins to cry*

Me: And we end the show here! Still taking stuff for this although I probably will be slow to update cos I'm working on other stuff! See you next time on Talk Time!


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

Me: Yay! We're back with more Talk Time! Psycho the Random Vixen asks 'Luffy: K! I have more anyway! *shares* Also i have a huge bag of Burgles chips. *shows*

Sabs: Here is my fursuit maker's website for more info, and you could commission her:

Ace: watch?vB5jMYVnHggU

StrawHats: It's a very interesting store. I like it.

Everyone: Look what i did with my hair & i REGRET NOTHING!: art/Blue-Hair-650725739 art/Blue-Hair-2-650726175 art/Blue-Hair-3-650726372 Also look: commission-wait-list

Kali: Also is it fine if i call you Kali?

Bepo: I know right?

Nami: watch?vTNmRL3idKKw

Shankz: Cause, i just wanted too. :P

Sanji: Thank you.

SirSwag$$: *snorts* watch?vd9euufP6T74

Lucci: *hugs him*

Law: Hey, look, it's you: watch?v7tS1zaRVmIE

Hancock: Everyone else in my family don't like snakes, but i do!

Kid & X Drake: watch?viqVi54gqGPY

Cherie: watch?v03ariJbZr3M'

Luffy: *Is shovelling Spring rolls into his mouth* Ooh! Can I have some?

Sabo: Ooh! *Visits website*

Ace: Mwahahah! *Pulls Psycho into a rib crushing hug*

Straw Hats: Oh! Awesome!

Everyone: Ooh!

Kalifa: Yes.

Bepo: Yup! :D

Nami: Ahahaha!

Shanks: Okay…

Sanji: T_T

Me: Damn it, Sanji! Can't you just accept that not every woman is going to be interested in you!

Zoro: Or interested in men, come to think of it…

*Sanji is in the corner crying*

Lucci: *Is hugged*

Law:…

Hancock: Your family sucks!

Kid and X Drake: *Dies of laughter*

Me: XD I'm going to end the show here! Please send stuff to keep this going! See you next time on Talk Time!


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

Me: And we return with another installment of Talk Time! Psycho the Random Vixen returns! 'Luffy: Sure! *shares* Also: /v/5xVHP3wgYIl XD

Sabs: *grins* Also the fursuit heads are machine washable & they're built with the back of a baseball hat.

Ace: watch?v6CSExvN2c80

StrawHats: Yup! HotTopic is a good store too, here is website:

Everyone: My guess is that, my fursuit will be done ether by X-mas or earlier. Also Minx and her wife: watch?vmOP7q1hvXNk Also i got Pokemon Moon for 3DS!

Kali: Yay!

Bepo: :D

Nami: /v/5xApw5aB2LY

Shankz: Something else i did when i was bored: /v/5xVHP3wgYIl

Sanji: Will dis help you cheer up?: /v/5xUL7mKzdOr

Cherie: /v/ejzgq1eZzPe & dis is my fave vine: /v/iT7KTeriQre

Zoro: That's true!

Hancock: I know!

Lucci: watch?v3QJE-B7Fu2w

Law: *has a little SpringTrap thing & squeezes it & the eyes pop out* Bleeh Bleeh!

Kid & X Drake: IM SORRY FOR THIS: /v/i0QaQgQ79FU /v/eLTX9FMXlbA /v/eKUqUTt053V /v/OE26b2ljtMK /v/OUiUz061ZPq'

Luffy: Thanks! *Wolf the lot down in one go* XD *Starts to choke due to laughter*

Me: Oi, Oi. *Slaps Luffy on the back hard*

Sabo: Awesome! :D

Ace: Ahahaha!

Straw Hats: Ooh!

Me: Hot Topic? *Has flashbacks to My Immortal and starts laughing her ass off*

Kalifa: *Has shoved Psycho's face into her cleavage. Explosive nosebleed ensues*

Bepo: Yay!

Nami: Bwahahaha!

Shanks:…

Sanji: Yes! *Does ridiculous dance*

Me: Mwahahah!

Marco: You laugh like your husband, yoi.

Me: Quiet, you!

Zoro: *Nods*

Hancock: Snakes are awesome!

Lucci: *Dies laughing*

Law: …

Kid and X Drake: You're not sorry, are you?!

Me: I don't think so! Anyways, we end the show for now! Please send more stuff in! See you next time on Talk Time!


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

Me: And we return with another episode of Talk Time! Psycho the Random Vixen returns! 'Luffy: Your welcome :3 Also i was really bored while doing that.

Sabz: Yass! Also Dis: watch?vB4mALxKWI1o And also here is some fursuit makers, There's ALOT of them: & & / & / & & & & & & many more.

Ace: watch?vXlCY4Q4Y4K4

Kid & X Drake: Maybe :3

Everyone: WOOT! FOUND ANOTHER AWESOME SONG: watch?vh-mUGj41hWA By the way I live in the USA!

Kali: *removes self & stares blankly and tilts head* Hmm this is new...

Hancock: YASS!

Sanji: watch?vIPKhFdL6mAY

Bepo: :D :D :D

Zoro: I like your swords.

Cherie: YAS I WILL SEE IT ON JAN, 10! WOOT!

Lucci: watch?vj-QJ9zg8Wq0

Law: I forgot where i got this little guy.

Shanks: BOREDOM STROKED! *derp*

Nami: Dis is Mini Ladd: watch?v5mfq7Eh_0h0'

Luffy: Shishishi! *Glomps Psycho*

Sabo: Awesome!

Kid and X Drake: *Facepalms*

Everyone: Yay!

Kalifa: *Is slightly confused* :…You mean that hasn't happened to you before?

Hancock: Yes!

Sanji: *Is in the foetal position on the floor*

Bepo: :D

Zoro: Oh, I know. I like my swords too.

Tashigi: And I also own them!

Zoro: You hussy!

Me: Wait, January 10? That's my birthday! :D But that's also the day David Bowie died! T_T

Lucci: *Grins*

Law:…

Shanks… *Sweatdrops*

Nami:…

Me: And we move on to questions from a guest? ' Round 45!  
1) Cherie, isn't Aphelandra a bit too large? And besides Josho sort of beat her up so she'd be recovering...  
2) Good work on The Nightingale Girl so far. Here's an idea, have Enel killed and have Luffy ate his fruit. Think of the implications of it!  
3) I hope I nailed your character in Love's an Illusion and Hina's the Deceiver. Any suggestions?  
4) Anime Confessions is fully complete, what was your favorite of Season 2?  
5) Gulbrand, how was Cherie's training?  
6) I need Zoro to spend a day with Beerus in a drinking game.  
7) /watch?v58Fy_5Su10s  
8) /watch?vMikfRyp12_k&t For Brook, to rave to!  
9) Nami, it's your turn for the tight yoga pants!' Okay, yoshi3000! I know it's you! Also, damn! Just gimmie Marguerite then! Heh, I've had that idea for a while! The Enel getting killed part, that is! *Grins evilly* It'll make conquering the One Piece world much easier! :D Also, the Black Lagoon ones were awesome!

Gulbrand: Do you really need to know? I'm an awesome swordsman and I got a girlfriend!

Namiko: *Slaps Gulbrand over the head* Oi.

Elsewhere…

Zoro: *Downing tankard of beer before belching* Aah!

*Beerus is passed out on the floor*

Zoro: Lightweight.

Back with Cherie…

Tashigi: That man is a freak of nature!

Me: Well this is One Piece after all!

Everybody:…

Brook: *Is dancing away*

Nami: *Is wearing equally tight red yoga pants. She fairs only slightly better than Robin but when the trousers tear, she is wearing matching red panties*

Me: Great, Brook died of a nosebleed. Ah…

Brook: I'm already dead! Yohohohoho! *Brook and Cherie hi-five as Nami sweatdrops*

Me: And that's enough of this nonsense for now! Send stuff this way! See you next time on Talk Time!


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

Shaelyn: *Baby talk*

Marco: Is she trying to start the show? And where's Cherie?

Me: Yup. Just been on the Den Den Mushi, arguing with Monet.

Marco: That ice harpy, yoi?

Me: Yes. I want to have on a future edition of this show. Welcome back to Talk Time! Let's start the episode with Psycho the Random Vixen! 'Luffy: *hugs* Mine nao :3

Ace: *snickers* God damnit Nebby: watch?vUKWKhtxOuRk

Sabz: Yup!

Kali: Exactly!

Kid & X Drake: HEHEHE!

Hancock: Favorite type of snek? Mine's The Black Mumbaaaaaaa!

Everyone: Cry sang Brain Power on a stream look XD: watch?vQwBIJegHZVk Also: watch?v2jmurVYFA_c XD

Cherie: Yup! In the US, that's where it'll be shown.

Sanji: *pokes*

Nami: Thoughts?

Shankz: I was bored and kinda hyped up on coffeeh.

Zoro: They are awesomesause! :D

Lucci: Dude, you and other zoan users would fit right in at a Furcon, so would all the other DF users. :D

Law: OH! Now i remember where i got SpringTrap, I got him at Target.

Bepo: watch?vSF-3jhc3_AU'

Luffy: ?

Me: His harem keeps getting bigger! He has another fangirl!

Ace: XD

Sabo: *Glomps Psycho*

Kalifa: *Shoves Psycho's face back into her cleavage*

Kid and X Drake: *Dies on the floor*

Me:…Why do I suddenly feel compelled to ship Kid and X Drake? Huh.

Hancock: Cottonmouth!

Me: Tarantino FTW…

Everyone: *Dies laughing except Shaelyn who starts crying*

Me: Ah.

Sanji: *Dies of an explosive nosebleed*

Nami: Huh, weird.

Shanks: Why am I not suprised?

Zoro: Yup!

Lucci: Awesome! :D

Law: Can I have one…?

Bepo: XD

Me: And now we move on to yoshi3000! 'Sorry about not logging in...I thought I was logged in. Round 46!  
1) I now have my hands on Dragon Ball with my new fanfiction - s/12273757/1/Dragon-Ball-Blackthorned-Emperor-Pilaf-Saga  
2) New Game Plus, it's a One Piece you'd dig, Cherie.  
3) /watch?vxfspyFBb0x4 Some cringe comedy for the Straw Hats!  
4) /watch?vuINqPnR1BNw Hancock would totally sing this about Luffy while she's alone.  
5) It's the end of the year! What are you looking forward next year, Cherie?  
6) About the Nightingale Girl, couldn't Nat take advantage with her knowledge to troll the Marines?'

Awesome! I look forward to reading that one! *Shaelyn throws up of Cherie* Damnit! I got to go clean up!

*A moment later, Cherie has changed her clothes and Shaelyn is with Mihawk having thrown up on Shanks and everyone was laughing*

Me: Okay, I'm back.

Shanks: Your daughter threw up on me!

Me: *Laughs* Sucks to be you, Shanks. Now, where were we? I know of that fanfiction cos it has a TV Tropes page but I haven't read it yet.

*Cherie plays video for the Straw Hats. They laugh uncomfortably*

Me: Well, he did say it was cringe comedy! *Plays video. Everybody agrees except Hancock who had disappeared for some reason*

As for next year? Well, more of me abusing the OP universe as well as a possible crossover. The crossover, you may ask? Well, that's a surprise! Oh, and I have that planned! You just have to be patient with me!

Shanks: Aw, that's it?

Me: You're still covered in baby sick? And yes, we're done here.

Shanks: My precious screentime!

Me: Hey, I don't decide that! Anyways, please send more stuff in! See you next time on Talk Time!


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

Me: And we return! With another installment of Talk Time! We're joined by Monet and Jinbe this week! Yay! Let's get started with Psycho the Random Vixen! 'Luffy: :3 *giggle* Also take a sip of this *hands him a 5-hour energy blue raspberry flavor* I really like this flavor!

Sabz: *hugglez*

Ace: watch?vmiBaoV68zos

Cherie: Damn right, WOOT!

Kali: *shrugs & goes with it* Btw i'm a Bisexual/Pansexual, but i leen towards men.. I judge by personality, if you have a good one and, i like it then i like you. Take Luffy for example.

Everyone: *is singing with Cry* O-oooooooooo AAAAE-A-A-I-A-U- JO-oooooooooooo AAE-O-A-A-U-U A-E-eee-ee-eee AAAAE-A-E-I-E-A- JO-ooo-oo-oo-oo EEEEO-A-AAA-AAAA! Anyways god, i love animals: watch?vVzlIbXXebCs watch?vcQ2wz7am-ro

Lucci: Yup! Also it doesn't matter to us furries if you're gay, strait, Bi, purple, black, blue, alien, Pirate, Marine, Revol., 4 armed, fishman, bla bla bla, come fucking party bruh, we don't care. Dude show everyone else dis plz.

Hancock: Nice!

Kid & X Drake: Are you guys ok?

Sanji: Annd, he's dead. *licks the blood that sprayed on my face & lips*

Nami: *grins* Nice!

Law: Sure! I went to Game Stop earlier to see if they had any and they did! *hand him SpringTrap*

Shankz: *shrugs*

Zoro: There is the store called Googlehime, and they have swords and other awesome weapons. I suggest going to there.

Bepo: watch?v7Q6ieZ5sEJ4'

Luffy: *Downs the entire beverage* AAH!DOYOUHAVEMORE?!ILIKETHIS! *Starts running around due to a massive sugar high before falling down onto the ground due to Nami and Garp smacking him on the head*

Nami and Garp: DON'T FED HIM THAT STUFF AGAIN!

Me: Hey, that was funny…

Sabo: *Hugs Psycho back, accidentally grabbing boobage in the process. Thankfully Koala wasn't here or things wouldn't end well for our blonde revolutionary*

Ace: *Slightly irritated because he hadn't been fed for god knows how many episodes* Oi, what the fuck? *Has a massive pile of food dumped in front of him and is enthusiastically eating away*

Marco: He's supposed to be dead, yoi.

Me: I know, Marco. Yay, I suppose.

Kalifa: Okay. *Cherie nods in the background in agreement with all of that statement*

Everyone: *Sweatdrops*

Lucci: Yes.

Me: Where the hell is that giraffe guy?

Lucci: Kaku? Beats me.

Me: I'll have to drag him onto the show next time. *Sees Monet trying to hold Shaelyn* I'm not sure I can trust Monet with my baby though…

Jinbe: I don't know how you did it.

Me: Did what?

Jinbe: Married Mihawk and had a child with him. I didn't expect him of all people to actually settle down with anyone at all!

Me: I know. Oi, Jinbe, be Shaelyn's godfather?

Jinbe: Sure.

Hancock: Yes.

Kid and X Drake: We're fine, Psycho.

*Sanji is still out cold on the floor. One blood transfusion later, Sanji is alive again*

Me and Psycho: Well, so much for Sanji being dead!

Nami: I know.

*The door suddenly flies off its hinges as Gulbrand comes through the dor and a pissed Namiko comes in after*

Me: What the hell?

Namiko: You defiled my sister! You have to marry her now!

Nami: What?

Namiko: Lucy's pregnant!

Everyone: What?!

*A sudden blast of dun dun dun! Plays in the room*

Me: *Closes Youtube window* Ah, sorry.

*Nami was out cold on the floor while Luffy and Zoro looked confused*

Me: Er, congratulations? You're kind of young to be grandparents but oh well…

Law: Aw, thanks! *Gives Psycho a heart. A literal heart*

Me: Don't ask where he got that from. You do not want to know.

Shanks: *Nods*

Zoro: *Forgetting for a moment that he is going to be a grandfather* Awesome! *Has starry eyes*

Me: Don't get lost!

Zoro: I never get lost!

Me: *Sighs* I swear he's related to Ryoga from Ranma 1/2!

Bepo: Yay! *Glomps Psycho*

Me: Well, that has been an interesting episode! Please send more stuff to keep this going! See you next time on Talk Time!


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Me: Hey, look! We're back! Psycho the Random Vixen strikes again! 'Luffy: YAH! *has 2 of them and gives 1 while sipping mine* Btw it's limon lime flavor this time!

Ace: Oh! here: *hands him a plate of doves*

Sabz: watch?v6Bgo_mxPoI0&t3s Also I was playing The Sims 3 and was making a household thing and made you a witch, is that fine?

Garp & Nami: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kali: You are interesting.

Marco: Hi again!

Law: OMG this is soo cool! Thanks! *hugs*

Everyone: I got The Sims 3 for PC and I was playing it and was making a household thing and I made Luffy & Zoro werewolves, Ace a ghost, Nami & Sanji vampires & Sabo a witch. Also I'll make another household later, and i like this song: watch?ve-IWRmpefzE And i honestly would not mind being a DF user. Also when you're playing The Sims 2 & 3 & 4 you're basically God.

Kid & X Drake: Ok!

Sanji: Hey, i made you a vampire in The Sims 3.

Jinbe: Hey there!

Monet: Hi bird woman!

Lucci: pin/ATc2dydqnTAHMjRqRkXin8utg85Xlkx_ctMgRp4JQbwfrXcWt4qkQlc/

Hancock: Moar sneks: pin/316026098835268931/ pin/244812929723595100/ pin/518547344579809016/ pin/399342691942404683/

Zoro: Yup! Whenever i would go there, i usually look around!

Bepo: Yaay!'

Luffy: *Is chugging down the drink before Nami snatches it out of his hand and throws it out of the window*

Nami: No more!

Luffy: Aww…

Ace: *Eats plate of doves*

Marco: You do know those doves were alive, yoi?

Ace: Don't care.

Sabo: Oh, I'm fine with that!

Garp and Nami: IT ISN'T FUNNY!

Kalifa: Yes.

Marco: Hey, yoi.

Law: Your welcome.

Everyone: What Devil Fruit would you want?

Kid and X Drake: Yes.

Sanji: Cool!

Me: Speaking of Sanji… I FUCKING CALLED IT PEOPLE! PUDDING IS EVIL INCARNATE!

Jinbe: Hi.

Monet: Hey. *Throws snow at Psycho. It hits her in the face*

Lucci: XD

Hancock: *Dies from cuteness overload*

Zoro: I gots to go now! *Runs out the door*

Tashigi: Damn him!

Bepo: *Glomps Psycho*

Me: Please, excuse that loud outburst from earlier, I saw the latest chapter and well, let's move on I don't want to dwell on it much. DSX62415 asks 'Straw Hats: you must see the battle between Zoro and Erza Scarlett, then each of you must bring me a treasure from a different Toei universe  
(gateways open to reveal different Toei universes ranging from Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Dragon Ball, Yokai Watch, and many more)  
Mihawk: There is a sacred blade housed somewhere in a temple, you must find it for me and to do so, you go NORTH TO ALASKA! (I couldn't resist that joke)'

Straw Hats: *Watches the Zoro/Erza fight before each going into a Toei portal*

Meanwhile in Dragonball Z land…

Luffy: Oi, where am I?

Goku: I have all the Dragonballs!

Luffy: *Swipes the Dragonballs and jumps through the portal*

Goku: Oi! *Jumps through the portal after him*

In Cutie Honey land…

Sanji: *Nosebleeds with a heart eye* Mellorine! Mellorine! *Grabs hold of Honey and jumps into the portal*

In Mazinger Z land…

Franky: SUPER! *Goes back through the portal with the Mazinger Z*

In Sailor Moon land…

Brook: May I see your panties?

Usagi/Sailor Moon: No!

*Brook picks up and carries Sailor Moon through the portal, the other sailor senshi following*

In Yu-gi-oh! Land…

Usopp: *Running off with Yugi's millennium puzzle somehow*

Yugi: Give me back my millennium puzzle!

In Super Sentai land…

*Robin has kidnapped the megazord…somehow…*

In Kamen Rider land…

*Nami has tied up and is dragging Kamen Rider through the portal*

In Digimon land…

*Zoro is running around yelling while Gomamon is chewing on his hair with the DigiDestined looking on before chasing him through the portal*

In Pretty Cure land…

*Chopper has grabbed hold of and has jumped through the portal holding onto Mepple and Mipple, Nagisa and Honoka chasing afterwards*

Back with Cherie…

Me: Well, that was fucking weird.

At a temple NORTH TO ALASKA…

Mihawk: Huh, there's the so called sacred sword! *Removes sword. Suddenly a Giant walking suit of Armor appears. Mihawk quickly cuts it in half* Well, that was anti climatic…

Back with Cherie again…

Me: And this is the end of this episode! Please send more stuff! See you on the next episode of Talk Time!


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

Me: Well, Sanji, sucks to be you in the manga right now! Year of Sanji, my ass! Oda's just messing with us!

Marco: Start the show, yoi.

Me: Alright, alright. Welcome back to Talk Time! We begin with Psycho the Random Vixen! 'Luffy: Wanna watch Game Grums with me?: watch?v_cf6AIv3Kt0 watch?vj2aUcxgeRKY

Ace: watch?vsVDA8iNJNxI

Sabo: Ok! Good!

Everyone: If it exists, then the Inu Inu no mi Model: Kitsune. Cause, of this reason: page/Kitsune

Garp & Nami: watch?vPwJ6okFW3d8

Law: *pokes heart* This heart is really cute!

Jinbe & Marco: How's life?

Monet: SNOW! *glomps*

Zoro: K! Have fun!

Sanji: Your welcome! Also, sorry about Pudding dude. *pats gently with a broom*

Lucci: Hey, do you like catnip?

Kali: What is the name of your DF? I forgot what it was.

Hancock: watch?vH9gFav_54TU

Bepo: watch?vEx2zwPCphoQ

Kid & X Drake: watch?vy858euGXbJI watch?vEnoiRkmE1y8

Everyone: SORRY WRONG WEBSITE! here: wiki/Kitsune_Physiology'

Luffy! Awesome! *Watches GG with Psycho*

Ace: *Comes back to life from laughter*

Marco: The hell?! Ace, you're alive, yoi!

Ace: I'm alive?!

*Marco and Ace brohug*

Sabo: Yay!

Everyone: Interesting…

Garp and Nami: *Dies laughing*

Me: Huh, equivalent exchange.

Law: A Christmas present from me! *Smirks*

Jinbe: All good.

Marco: *Glomping Ace* Alright, yoi.

Monet: Yay! *Is glomped*

Zoro: *Is in heaven surrounded by swords*

Back with Cherie…

Sanji: *Is patted with a broom while crying*

Me: To be fair, I kind of called it.

Lucci: I don't know, I've never had it.

Kalifa: Awa Awa no mi.

Hancock: *Still unconscious from the last episode*

Bepo: Ooh…

Kid and X Drake: *Dies laughing again*

Me: And DSX62415 returns! 'Yes, yes, very nice finds (especially the megazord) Now then for a dare worth 10,000 Berri: A certain host of a Canadian reality show that endangers the lives of innocent and not so innocent teens for a million dollars owes me quite a bit of money, I dare a Straw Hat at random to retrieve it for me so I can give you a cut of it in exchange for your services. There is one condition though: you CAN NOT bring ANY harm to ANY contestant AT ALL! (you can try and recruit them to the crew if you wish)'

Elsewhere…

Chris: Hahahaha! I'm such a sadist!

*Robin crashes through the door*

Robin: Hand over the money!

Chris: What money?

*Robin sprouts several sets of arms*

Chris: What the hell?!

*Robin breaks Chris's neck and spine before tossing his corpse out the window where it is eatn by alligators and retrives the money before returning to Cherie's headquarters*

Me: Well, there you have it! Send more stuff in to keep this going! See you next time on Talk Time!


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 61**

*At Cherie's headquarters, the entire place is covered in Christmas decorations. Everybody is sporting Christmas costumes*

Me: Yo! Welcome back to Talk Time! Psycho the Random Vixen returns! 'Luffy: Here's some more: watch?v5Uz7fgYm5TA watch?vMk2zbzTt_kI  
watch?vqLcCJIlz9yA

Ace: *derp poses* HE LIVES!

Sabz: Woot!

Kali: Ok, Thanks!

Jinbe & Marco: Sweet!

Everyone: Yup! Also something random: watch?v9AyzoREvnq4 Also here's random FNAF stuff for Xmas. *hands said stuff*

Garp & Nami: watch?vOvNDcVRlyYk

Law: Yay! And i guess the chibi SpringTrap keychain thing is your Xmas present.

Sanji: *pets with broom* Everything will be fine.

Cherie: Hmm, it makes sense cause, she is with Big Mom. *shrugs*

Monet: *puts a hat made of snow on her head* P

Zoro: Having fun? Also one time, i got this blacklight dragon poster a long time ago.

Lucci: Well i have some in a bag, i like the sent it gives off *hands said bag*

Hancock: *pokes*

Kid & X Drake: watch?vca-qF8CYFH0

Bepo: watch?vsL8qEKyF_KI'

Luffy: *Dies laughing*

Ace: I'm alive!

Everybody else: Hooray!

Sabo: Yay!

Kalifa: Your welcome.

Jinbe: Yes.

Marco: Yup, yoi.

Everyone: Hooray! *Is drowning in FNAF stuff*

*Shaelyn, now a year old, is chewing on one of Chopper's antlers*

Me: *Sweatdrops* Oh, yeah. Happy birthday, Chopper! *Gives present and pries the toddler away as Nami brings out a massive cake*

Everybody: Happy birthday, Chopper!

Garp and Nami: *Laughs so hard they choke on cake*

Law: Thanks!

Sanji: Really?

Me: Yup.

Monet: *Giggles before dumping a massive load of snow over Psycho's head*

Zoro: *Heart eyes* AWESOME!

Lucci: *Is covering himself in catnip. Again, nobody is saying anything but are internally laughing*

Hancock: *Snaps out of her coma* What? Where am I?

Me: You're still alive and it's almost Christmas!

Hancock: *Sighs with relief*

Kid and X Drake: Hmmm…

Bepo: XD

Shaelyn: *Points at Cherie's stomach* Baby!

Mihawk: What?

Me: *Picks up Shaelyn and places her on lap* You heard the child! I'm pregnant!

Shanks: Not again!

Me: *Giggles*

Nami: Oi, Luffy. I'm pregnant.

Lucia and Namiko: Eh?!

Tashigi: I'm pregnant too..

Sanji: *Bursts into flames* I'm going to wring that marimo's neck when he gets back!

Me: If he gets back. Guess I got to end it before Sanji burns down my mansion. Send more stuff! See you on the next Talk Time!


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

*At Cherie's headquarters. Everyone is unwrapping presents and generally being merry*

Me: IT'S CHRISTMAS!

Marco: God damn it, yoi. You almost blew out my ear drums, yoi.

Me: Ah, sorry. Welcome back to Talk Time! First up on this edition is DSX62415! 'Thank you for retrieving the debt owed to me, I'll make sure that Ms. Robin gets her share.  
As for dares: I offer Luffy a challenge: eat a Christmas feast big enough to feed 50 families without vomiting.'

Robin: Your welcome! *Is given a rather sizable sack full of money*

Luffy: A challenge I can never back down from! *Shovels down the entire Christmas feast*

Me: Yeesh. Anyway, we move on to Psycho the Random Vixen! 'Luffy: Game Grumps is funny! Also here sweetie: *hands him this: art/Sprinkles-the-Dutch-Angel-Dragon-head-558827146 *

Ace: YAAY!

Sabz: watch?v6EyVBPSTgn4

Kali: watch?vdbayafuPOyc

Jinbe & Marco: Cry's awesome laugh: watch?vj3dDs8vf5Ws

Everyone: You're welcome guys! Also Merry X-Mas!

Chopper: Happy birthday!

Sanji: Yup! Can you keep it together until then?

Cherie: I'm pretty observant, I could tell that Pudding is evil, cause of her relationship with BM.

Cherie, Nami, Tashi: *is not sure if i shown you guys this* watch?vEShUeudtaFg&t16s

Hancock: watch?v68H34gk02i4

Garp: *throws a empty can of Red Bull at forehead*

Kid & X Drake: watch?vkHpXXC85Aig

Lucci: *in a teasing tone* Having fun Kitty?

Zoro: Yep!

Monet: Yay!'

Luffy: Thank you!

Ace: Awesome!

Sabo: XD

Kalifa: :D

Jinbe and Marco: *Dies laughing*

Everyone: Merry Christmas!

Chopper: Thanks! *Is given Candyfloss*

Sanji: Yay!

Me: *Nods in agreement while cradling baby Andromeda while Shaelyn is laying on her lap*

Nami and Tashigi: Wha?

Me: *Shrugs*

Hancock: *Giggles*

Garp: *IS hit in the head* HEY!

Psycho: *Laughs before running away and glomping Sabo*

Kid and X Drake: Hahahaha!

Lucci: Yes.

Zoro: *Glomps Psycho*

Monet: Yay! *Throws snow everywhere*

Me: And we round this episode with yoshi3000! 'Round 47! It's Christmas Eve when I wrote this so I got gifts:  
1) For Cherie, a set of mangas, all of Kekko Kamen.  
2) For Zoro, I got him a poster of himself being badass.  
3) For Luffy, meat...and Hancock tied up. Have fun!  
4) For Sanji, I've hired Ryu to beat you up.' Yay, gifts! *Dies of a massive nosebleed*

Shanks: Oi, Hawky! Your wife just died again!

Me: *Sits up* I'm okay!

Zoro: *Holds up picture looking utterly smug*

Sanji: Oi…

Luffy: *Is humping Hancock while eating meat*

Me: Huh, haven't had porn on the show in a while…

Mihawk: What are you getting at, Cherie?

Me: *Shrugs*

*Ryu suddenly appears and begins to kick Sanji's ass*

Me: Well, I guess we end this episode here! Send stuff in and we'll see you on the next episode of Talk Time!


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

*At Cherie's headquarters, Cherie is drinking the vodka that she had received from Ryo several episodes earlier while surfing the internet*

Me: What a week!

Marco: What's up, yoi?

Me: Carrie 'Princess Leia' Fisher and former Wham! front man George Michael are dead. Talk about *whips out sunglasses and puts them on* a WHAM episode!

*YEAH! Suddenly blares across the room*

Marco: Too soon?

Me: *Removes sunglasses* Yeah, too soon. And welcome back to Talk Time! We begin with Psycho the Random Vixen (although it's showing up as Guest for some reason)! 'Luffy: You're welcome! Here, let me help you put it on. *helps him put it on & gets out a mirror* What do you think? Is the vision good? Air flow?

Ace: *hugs*

Sabz: watch?v5dsGWM5XGdg

Kali: *boops nose*

Everyone: How's your Christmas going? As for all of the gifts that I got in total: a bunch of random OP stuff, The Sims 3 & Expansions sets, Mario 64 for 3DS, Suicide Squad DVD, an electric blanket, Pokemon Moon for 3DS, and other things

Kid & X Drake: watch?v5UcFdYXIaSI

Chopper: You're welcome. w

Sanji: I think you would like this: watch?veMUM4fgHOqU

Jinbe & Marco: Do you guys like Sprees?

Lucci: *giggle* Nice too know! Hey would this be you?: watch?v8WETKhUqHM4

Nami & Tashi: Thoughts?

Zoro: Dude, i double dare you to be fabulous.

Monet: YAAY! *rolls around in the snow and dives head first* P

Garp: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! NO TOUCHY THE ASL BROS!

Hancock: Dress as Harley Quinn for the hell of it.'

Luffy: *Stares into the mirror* Awesome!

Ace: *Is hugged* Awesome!

Sabo: Ahaha!

Kalifa:…Wha?

Everyone: It was awesome!

Kid and X Drake:...

Chopper:*Dancing around like crazy* Aah! You asshole! I don't like to be complemented!

Sanji:…

Me: I think Sanji broke.

Jinbe and Marco: What?

Lucci: …Maybe.

Nami and Tashigi: Weird.

Me: *Nods*

Zoro: I'm not fabulous, I'm manly, damn you!

Monet: *Throws snow over herself and Psycho* Yay!

Garp: Damn you! *Shakes fist*

Hancock: *Is dressed as Suicide Squad!Harley Quinn. Whooping, cheering and nosebleeding ensued*

Me: Huh, Crocoboy and Trash bird are drowning in their own blood over Hancock. Shipping it. DSX62415 asks 'I'll come up with some more dares when I can think of any, but for right now, I'm kinda busy with some stuff for other people.' *Sweatdrops* Well, okay.

Marco: Guess this means we're done,yoi?

Me: Yup. Send stuff in! See you next time on Talk Time!


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

*At Cherie's headquarters*

Me: We're back with another episode of Talk Time! We begin with yoshi3000! 'Dear Cherie,  
Good news, I updated Dragon Ball Blackthorned. It has lemons and perverted humor. I would like you to review and leave your thoughts. By the way, I had Bulma put in Boa Hancock's clothes, so let's put Hancock in Bulma's clothes. You pick which one, though.

With cheers,  
Yoshi3000' I'll get right on it! *Starts stripping Hancock*

Hancock: The hell do you think you're doing?

*Cherie stuffs Hancock into the black bunny costume*

Me: *Ignoring Hancock* And we move onto Psycho the Random Vixen! 'Luffy: Good! *holds up slices of pizza* Pizza?

Ace: watch?vPpdvdkduDl8 *holds up slices of pizza* Pizza?

Sabz: watch?vlGnx1d3VoYQ *holds up slices of pizza* Pizza?

Jinbe & Marco: It's a type of candy.. Pretty good actually.

Kali: HURHUR

Cherie: IM SOO BLESSED!: /baratiepromise/status/813795761406275584

Everyone: Awesome!

Robin: I think you would like this: watch?v8zg6OaBqvH4

Kid & X Drake: watch?vmd4lJfFSpwM

Sanji: Something you would like: watch?v0y-o8LUF8w4

Chopper: Are you sure about that? (( watch?vbwxXxLyt5AA ))

Hancock: Gurl, you look awesome!

Lucci: Niice!

Zoro: Nooo, i meant like this: watch?vArDxkKvHviU

Nami & Tashi: *giggle*

Monet: Gurl, You are awesome!

Garp: No touchy! *hisses*'

*Luffy, Ace and Sabo wolf down the pizza without a second thought*

Jinbe and Marco: Give it.

Kalifa: *Sweatdrops*

Me: *Dies laughing as Mihawk appears carrying Andromeda and Shaelyn*

Mihawk: Oi.

Me: *Grins after sitting up*

Everyone: Yup!

Robin: *Holding Cassandra, the baby with blue hair while Franky is hauling around Ava, the baby with dark hair and Mickey, the boy* I like it!

Kid and X Drake: XD

Sanji: *Has cheered up slightly but not much*

Chopper: Yes! I'm sure!

Hancock: Thanks! *Gives Cherie death glare*

Lucci: Yes.

Zoro: *Tries to chase Psycho with his swords before Tashigi knocks him out*

Tashigi: Oh no you don't!

Nami and Tashigi: *Laughs out loud*

Monet: Me? Awesome? *Blushes*

Garp: *Backs away, sweatdropping*

Me: And we end the show here! Send more stuff in and we'll see you on the next episode of Talk Time!


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

Me: We're back with another edition of Talk Time! Yeah, I need to stop slacking off on these! *Sweatdrops* Beginning this episode is TheSuperMario! 'Alright, here's what's next to throw to everyone!  
Cherie: Make a trap for Luffy that is executed the same way as the James Woods "ooh piece of candy" scene.  
Zoro: Cut this unmarked poneglyph with the swords: Excalibur from FFV, Master Sword from Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time and Onion Sword from FFIII.  
Usopp: Chop this steel block with Excalipoor from FFV.  
Nami: Would you fight a turtle that it's body is literally made of money in a cave full of money considering it's a superboss?  
Brook: You think your the best for skull jokes, well Sans thinks otherwise.  
Monet: *hands a bag full of super charged Wario farts* Blow this baby up on Caesar.  
Garp: Punch a charging Rocketman.'

Luffy: Oh, meat! *Eats piece of meat. This goes on for some time until a box falls down on top of him*

Zoro: What, and piss Robin off?

Me: Do it, stupid!

*Zoro cuts the poneglyph with each of the swords. FRanky has to restrain Robin from attacking Zoro*

Usopp: *Chops the steel black* See, this is why they call me Captain Usopp!

Kaya: Liar.

Usopp: Oi.

Nami: *Eyes turn into the Beri sign again*

Lucia: *Sweatdrops* That's a yes, then.

Brook: Who?

Me: *Shows Brook Undertale stuff*

Brook: I'll kill him dead! *Cherie is unfamiliar with Undertale therefore she is not intervening*

Elsewhere…

Caesar: Mwahaha! What the he-

*Caesar's hideout blows up*

Back with Cherie…

Me: *Wears gas mask* God damn!

Elsewhere again…

*Garp is approached by a speeding Rocketman. He punches it into the air before it lands on top of him*

Back with Cherie again…

Me: And we move on to Psycho the Random Vixen! 'ASL Bros: You like? It's the meat lovers with stuffed crust

Jinbe & Marco: Ok! *gives Sprees*

Kali: watch?v2Hn0jbUAgTs

Cherie: AND IT'S A THING LOOK: post/155172225960

Everyone: Something random that I've been watching: watch?vWViPbAFrQVI Also i ship them &: /v/57YWVOhnDH6

Chopper: Alrighty then. :)

Monet: Hell yeah dude!

Robin: watch?vE63ExmhOk8g

Zoro: DO IT! PLEASE!

Nami & Tashi: watch?vmgJ2hdh7s7Q

Lucci: watch?vQyh3j-yVEOU

Hancock: Your welcome!

Garp: /v/5pJdYpTY3B3

Sanji: How about dis: /v/MaYXHbbtL0B

Kid & X Drake: /v/i5Pg6awwFiL'

Ace, Sabo and Luffy: MORE!

Jinbe and Marco: *Eats Sprees* More!

Kalifa: ?

Me: Oh yeah, that's happening. Pity I'm not American.

Everyone: Ooh…

Chopper: *Dies of embarrassment*

Monet: Yes!

Robin: *Has devil horns on before sprouting a hand and crushing Zoro's balls. Everybody, including Mihawk, laughed*

Me: Oi, Hawky, where'd you come from?

Mihawk: Been playing with Shaelyn and Andromeda.

Me: Where are they?

Mihawk: Asleep.

Zoro: NO! *Clinging to crotch*

Mihawk: Roronoa needs to have his balls intact if he is to surpass me.

Me: *Snorts*

Zoro: Shut it!

Nami and Tashigi: *Dies laughing again*

Lucci: *Smirks*

Hancock: *Hugs Psycho, squishing her face into her cleavage*

Garp: *Sweatdrops*

Sanji: *Color drains from his face and he is in his corner of woe again*

Kid and X Drake: Brilliant.

Me: By the by, they really meant that. They're not being sarcastic. Finally tonight, yoshi3000 stops by with a message! 'Updated Love's an Illusion and Hina's the Deciever!' Yay! Well, we're done here! Send more stuff in and we'll see you next time on Talk Time!


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

Me: *Sweatdrops* So, yeah. I'm back! New Years was uneventful and I'm now 25! if I wasn't married, I would technically be a Christmas Cake! *Sweatdrops again* in case you wondered, I share a birthday with Kid! Yeah, let's do this thing!

Marco: You're hyper, yoi.

Me: Oh, shush. Psycho the Random Vixen asks 'ASL Bros: Sure! *hands out the same type of pizza*

Jinbe & Marco: Ok! *gives moar Sprees*

Kali: watch?v-i9j0ScqbVE

Everyone: Eyup & I don't even know, IMNOTSORRY!: watch?vaeUOXFJpqf4 Also Wander and Lord Hater are totally gay for each other :3

Cherie: I AM EXITED! Also: Theatrical Release Dates By Country: United Arab Emirates July 15, 2016 (Premier)  
Japan July 23,2016  
Germany July 28,2016 (subtitled)  
Austria July 28, 2016  
Hong Kong July 28, 2016  
France July 30, 2016 (subtitled)  
Belgium July 30, 2016  
Luxembourg July 30, 2016  
Switzerland July 30, 2016  
Thailand August 25, 2016  
Singapore August 25, 2016  
Vietnam August 26, 2016  
Philippines August 31, 2016  
Indonesia September 7, 2016  
Malaysia September 8, 2016  
Italy October 27, 2016  
United Kingdom October 27, 2016  
New Zealand November 3, 2016  
Catalonia November 4, 2016  
Spain November 4, 2016  
France Fall 2016 (Dubbed)  
Germany Fall 2016 (Dubbed)  
Canada January 10-17, 2017  
United States January 10-17, 2017[6]  
Australia October 27, 2017  
Andorra TBA  
Lichtenstein TBA  
Monaco TBA  
Portugal TBA  
The Republic of Malta TBA  
San Marino TBA  
China TBA

Chopper: *tilts head* You good?

Hancock: *shrugs & hugs back*

Zoro: MWAHAHAHAHA!

Monet: WOOT!

Robin: watch?v46n373r79p4

Lucci: watch?vH12W0ujJp1M

Garp: *sadistic grin*

Nami & Tashi: watch?vnDfRwMvCNxU

Kid & X Drake: It gets better: /v/5xUL7mKzdOr XD'

*Ace, Sabo and Luffy wolves down the pizza happily*

Ace, Sabo and Luffy: Thank you!

Jinebe and Marco: Thanks!

Everyone: Yup.

Me: *Sees UK date* Damn! Guess I'll have to wait on Funimation getting the home video rights!

Chopper: Yes.

Hancock: *Is hugged*

Zoro: *Sweatdrops* Weirdo.

Monet: Yay!

Robin: *Smirks*

Lucci:…

Garp: *Sweatdrops*

Nami and Tashigi: *Dies laughing*

Kid and X Drake: Awesome!

Me: And now we move on to DSX62415! 'I gotta new bounty for anyone willing to take it, 750,000 Berri easy. There's a not so good doctor working for an evil organization called NERV with a warrant for her capture. The catch: bring her back ALIVE. (You may also try and recruit crew members from that universe just like I allowed with the whole "McLean deal".'

*Over at NERV, Smoker knocks out and ties up Ritsuko before walking back out again*

Back with Cherie…

Me: Well, that was easy. Let's move on to our final set of questions from yoshi3000! 'For the new year, let's kick it off with a bang. On update news, Love's an Illusion and Hina's the Deceiver is done so Cherie, you got a new slave. Motoko Aoyama!

1) Nami, I need you give us the first cumshot for the year!  
2) Robin and Cherie, here's a new book. "Naruto: Rise of the West" s/12093699/1/Naruto-Rise-of-the-West It's complete at last!  
3) Sanji, since I've made you a butt monkey, I want to give you a kindness in the form of Bell-mere. Have fun. Nami's not allowed to hit you after.  
4) Cherie, I want to personally thank you for being the wild warping world. You inspired me a little for Josho's later plotlines after his third Arc.  
5) Cherie, could you considering taking a challenge? s/12291944/1/Beyond-your-Boundaries-A-Post-GT-Chi-Chi-Writing-Challenge' Yay!

Nami: Oh no, not again!

Me: Men! Get your cocks out!

*Nami is kneeling on the ground as one by one each male comes all over her*

Nami: Where's my money?

Me: Ask yoshi3000. *Throws Robin a copy of 'Naruto Rise Of The West' before flipping through her copy* I'll let you know how we get on with it in the next episode!

*Sanji is drooling with a heart eye as Belle-mere is riding him*

Me: *Squees* Your welcome! *Reads the link* Yeah, ok. I don't know when it's going to be done but it'll be done. And we end this episode here! Send more stuff in and we'll see you on the next episode of Talk Time!


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

* * *

Me: Welcome back to Talk Time! Good news everybody! The Nightingale Girl has its own TV Tropes page! Please, feel free to edit it! Also, let's begin with Psycho the Random Vixen! 'ASL Bros: Welcome!

Jinbe & Marco: Welcome!

Everyone: Good news! I finally saw Film Gold & I LOVED IT! art/WOoOT-One-Piece-Film-Gold-movie-ticket-657047145  
Also i found this: watch?vnwI1i7z3_LU HURRHURR

Cherie: It was awesome! Luffy looked soo cute in his dress! *perverted grin*

Chopper: Sweet!

Hancock: Are your ear rings heavy as hell? Cause, they look like they are.

Zoro: I know :3

Robin: I bet you'll like this: watch?v1pn1L41-7Ro

Monet: watch?vCOdoHpU_a8U

Lucci: watch?vYwfIu4w0rBU

Garp: watch?vZClwIrua6SI&t438s

Sanji: Will this make things better: watch?voPyctUsS6ys

Nami & Tashi: watch?v2wWuem-pzJo

Kid & X Drake: watch?vz0Tus8plBfk'

*Ace, Sabo, Luffy, Jinbe and Marco somehow end up squeezing the life out of Psycho. She enjoyed it, obviously*

Everyone: Awesome!

Me: Of course, I'm going to have to watch it at some point…

Chopper: Yes!

Hancock: Sort of.

Zoro: *Sweatdrops* Oi, oi.

Robin: I do! *Slasher smile*

Monet: Ooh…

Lucci: What the…

Garp:…

Sanji: A little.

Nami and Tashigi: Whut.

Kid and X Drake: Huh?

*Rayleigh and Shakky suddenly comes strolling into the room*

Me: Oi, you came.

Rayleigh: We sure did. Guess it's because we owe you that favour from long ago.

Luffy: What favour?

Me: I'm not telling because The Nightingale Girl hasn't mentioned that yet. Keep watching that story for more details.

Luffy: But I wanna know now!

Me: Hey, I'm the one writing it, not you! Anyways, DSX62415 is back! 'This just in: a new bounty is available with a reward of 1,500,000 Berries for anyone who can capture and sell off one British assassin by the name of Christie to Cherie alive (I'm sure she can make her money back on her and then some due to what I assume is the high demand for DOA girls in her line of work.)'

*Elsewhere we find Christie living it up on some island. Unbeknownst to her, a certain trash clown who shall not be named was about to turn her into a human puppet before handing her over to a certain depraved bisexual host*

Me: Hey! I'm not depraved!

Nami: You are though.

Me: Yeah, but not THAT depraved. Just hope Doffy brings her in one piece! *Ba dum tuss*

Kid: Get on with it, you pervert!

Me: Shut your damn mouth or I'll throw you out of my house! Anyway, we end this episode with yoshi3000! '(Since it's the new year, a new set of rounds)  
Round 1  
1\. Cherie, I wanted to expand more on warping works. Namely, being a tenth level warper makes you a rarity among warpers. Any kids you have will naturally gain 10th level status. By the way, your "improvement" of the world made most of your friends aware and up to about 5th/6th level warpers. Hope the explanation expands your mind.  
2\. Ryo's got his own series: Ryo vs the Xenoverse! It's a prequel to Anime Confessions.  
3\. Cherie, you got Anko and Tenten serving you remember? What are doing with them working for you?  
4\. Cherie, Love's an Illusion and Hina's the Deceiver is done. Any plans to write any lemons based off the last chapter? I actually put up a note saying that you could.  
5\. Nojiko's appearing in Ryo vs the Xenoverse soon, let's celebrate with her getting strap-oned by Cherie himself!' *Heart eyes* Awesome! *Glances off to the side at Shaelyn and Andromeda before turning back* Double awesome!

Everyone: Ooh…

Me: As for those two? Well, that's a surprise! Let's just say that it will come out soon and it probably won't be pleasant for them! *Grins* and yeah, I will. Again, it's all a matter of time!

*Nojiko suddenly appears. Cherie, now wearing a strap on, pulls up Nojiko's skirt and pulls her panties down and begins to fuck her*

Me: Well, that's it for this episode! Send more stuff in to keep this going! See you next time!


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69 (Haha!)**

Me: And we're back with another episode of Talk Time! We open with questions from Psycho the Random Vixen! 'ASL Bros, Jinbe & Marco: I love you guys! :3

Sanji: How about dis then? By the way i love this very much: watch?v8WGahzNS8mo

Everyone: *squee* Also i saw a Luffy cosplay there as well. Also I found this: watch?vNPN2u7GlCxY *ican'teven* & watch?v8Y2HU5riUsk

Cherie: You should!

Hancock: Ah, I see. watch?v502xxCTRfxo

Chopper: watch?v8wmQu9L97po

Zoro: Wut? *tosses a tootsie roll at him*

Robin: watch?vI5QM4Lp5eew&t31s

Lucci: watch?voUQAPWBi6oY

Ray: HAI! WELCOME! watch?vfvozaSYIz18

Monet: watch?vPrPNW1ec0kw

Kid & X Drake: BAAATS: watch?vWVz8rvIl_vY&t3s watch?vGtWcmYhz9tE

Garp: Fear teh frogs: watch?vtYKPdNvH800

Lucci: watch?vEOBI-ChN83Y

Nami & Tashi: watch?vL46iCN6MBFM

Shakky: watch?vJtFgt6QogVg'

Ace, Luffy, Jinbe, Marco and Sabo: We love you too!

Sanji: Ooh…

Everyone: *Dies laughing*

Me: Okay!

Hancock: *Grins*

Chopper: The hell?

Zoro: YOU CRAZY BITCH! *Is knocked out by Chopper using a tranquilizer*

Me: Thank you, Chopper.

Chopper: Your welcome.

Robin: *Raises eyebrow* I've seen weirder.

Lucci:…

Rayleigh: Mwahahaha!

Monet: Oh…

Kid: Awesome!

X Drake: Ugh, bats.

Me: Thank God this isn't Bat Country.

Garp: I'm supposed to be afraid of that?

Lucci: Are you trying to fucking wind me up?

Nami and Tashigi: Whut.

Shakky: *Grins darkly*

Me: And we move on to DSX62415! 'Beep boop beep boop, Bounty Update: 4 bounties for anyone who wants to claim 'em.  
1: One DNA sample from Evangelion's Mari Illustrious Makinami (Bounty: 150,000 Berries)  
2: A standard issue British Knightmare Frame from Code Geass (Bounty: 750,000 Berries)  
3: Some of Dr. Wily's Robot Master blueprints (Bounty: 1,250,000 Berries)  
4: One Rei Clone swiped straight from NERV headquarters (Bounty: 2,500,000 Berries) (Do bring this one back alive, the person who gave me this bounty to give you guys was adamant about having it delivered alive.)'

Elsewhere…

*Mari is asleep. Somehow, Law has managed to gather DNA from her without stealing her vital organs*

In Britannia…

Lelouch: We're down one Knightmare fame!

Kallen: How is that possible?

Nami: *Cackles* Suckers!

Somewhere else…

Franky: SUPER! *Poses before swiping the blueprints and taking off*

At NERV…

Rei clone: Where are we going?

Robin: Somewhere better than this dump.

Ritsuko: Where are you taking her?

Robin: Elsewhere. *Two arms appear and snaps Ritusko's neck*

Back with Cherie…

*Nami is rolling around in the money, her eyes turning into Beri signs*

Me: And finally, yoshi3000 returns! '2017 - Round 2  
1) I got some news concerning Sekirei Blackthorned, it's getting a heck of a lot more wild. s/11883638/13/Sekirei-Blackthorned  
2) I also put a poll, I could use your vote.  
3) Sanji, Tenten or Anko?  
4) Any suggestions for what antics Nojiko could end up in Ryo vs the Xenoverse?  
5) Cherie, since you got Motoko as a slave now can she take questions too?  
6) I've laced the meat and beer with lots of aphrodisiac so we can this chapter with a "special party" :3 .' Oh yeah, I just saw that chapter, that was awesome! I also voted on that poll!

Sanji: Anko! *Heart eyes!*

Me: *Devil horns sprout from the head* Make her a Reality Warper and possibly a Time Patroler in training if that's not too much to ask… as for Motoko, yeah, sure. Give her the really dirty ones just for the hell of it.

*Suddenly, a meat-and-beer orgy ensues*

Me: Well, that's this episode done! Send more stuff to keep this thing going! See you next time!


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

* * *

Me: I guess we're back with another episode of Talk Time.

Marco: You guess we're back, yoi?

Me: Crazy shit's been going down behind the scenes lately. It's all a bit of a mess right now.

Marco: Ah, yoi.

Me: Let's start with DSX62415! 'No new bounties to report as no now, but be on the look out in future chapters.'

*Everybody sweatdrops*

Me: Next up is Psycho the Random Vixen! 'ASL Bros, Marco & Jinbe: Yay!

Sanji: You Like?

Everyone: IKR? That was the derpiest thing that i found. LOOK MY FURSUIT IS FINALLY DONE!: watch?vS_TYvKALRj4 & this: /EarnKnowledge/status/822152052570750976

Cherie: *is cackling evilly* Remember my OTP is ZOLU: pin/300756081351527152/ *whispers in ear* Zoro is on top and Luffy is bottom.

Hancock: Have you ever done this to Salome?: /AngeliqueVixen/status/826455169839853569

Chopper: Thoughts about this fursuit?: /TheCoffeeSnolf/status/826264603696852992 & CAKE!: /ItsFoodPorn/status/823297001831956482

Zoro: watch?v5br7fMPtltw&t88s

Robin: This woman is awesome!: watch?vp9Iw3217IRs

Lucci: watch?vJZ2Rlz519nA & Maybe *evil smirk*

Ray: How are ya?

Monet: Silly Vine with Dan & Phill: watch?vCOQBfgaocBE

Kid & X Drake: Bats are adorable! watch?vBV1TNxBh_gM & watch?v2GncgfPNNms

Garp: watch?vBkq1PAyGuZY & watch?vlukKjr9anVg

Nami & Tashi: pin/300756081351597074/'

ASL, Marco and Jinbe: Your welcome!

Sanji: YES!

Everyone: Awesome!

Me: I've always seen mosshead as the seme, unless it's Mihawk, there he's the uke.

Zoro: What?!

Me: *Shrugs* I've read too many doujinshi.

Hancock: No, but I might do it…

Chopper: I like it!

Zoro: Crazy bitch.

Robin: Yes.

Lucci: *Raises his claws but Cherie glares at him* Pity I'm not allowed to harm you.

Rayleigh: All's well over here.

Monet: *Giggles*

Kid: Bats are awesome!

X Drake: Ugh.

Garp: *Laughs out loud*

Nami and Tashigi: O_o

Me: And we move on to yoshi3000! 'Round 3 for 2017!  
1) Rewriting the Nightgale Girl? I'm surprised. What am I looking forward to this time around? I'm excited to see how it'll go.  
2) There's a new arc on Steven Universe Blackthorned, we're going across the mutiverse. Any CN shows you want to suggest I visit? And yes, One Piece qualifies. As long as it aired on the channel, it counts.  
3) Think you could make a scene of Bellmere/Luffy/Nami?  
4) Sanji, for the next hour, you have Bon Clay's Devil Fruit powers. Enjoy.  
5) Zoro, I think you to fuse with Vegeta. We'll have a Swordsman Prince! But I can't have you unopposed. So we'll fuse Bulma and Tashigi too.' Yeah, I was unhappy with it somewhat, so yeah. Also, SAMURAI FUCKING JACK. Interesting…

Nami: That's incest!

Me: You're pointing this out after you've done your sister with a strap on? Seriously?

Nami: Damn.

Sanji: *Heart eyes* NAMI-SWAN!

Me: *Sweatdrops* Oi, oi.

*Zoro and Vegeta fuse to become..ZoGeta!*

ZoGeta: Awesome!

*Tashigi and Bulma fuse to become…TashUlma, who starts fighting with ZoGeta*

Me: And we end it for this episode! Send more stuff to keep this going! See you next time!


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

* * *

At Cherie's place…

Ace: Oi, where's Cherie?

Marco: Beats me, yoi.

Me: (From offscreen) I'm coming! Be patient!

X Drake: Did she mean that in a sexual sense?

Rayleigh: Knowing her, probably.

*Cherie appears in the room, sporting a strapless red dress and matching heels before throwing herself onto a nearby recliner*

Me: I can thank yoshi3000 for this later. Anyways, we're back with another episode of Talk Time! We begin with the aforementioned yoshi3000! 'Round 4 for 2017!  
1) Cherie, you deserve to relax after seventy chapters. So I got you this comfy recliner for you to answer this questions.  
2) Cherie, I'm happy to say that you'll be seeing Jack real soon. But first, I updated with a surprise location for the Arc. You'd be caught off-guard for sure.  
3) I made a massive update for Dragon Ball Blackthorned and it has another lemon!  
4) 50000 beri to the brave woman who will spend three hours handcuffed to Sanji and you can't hit him if does anything perverted. As a bonus, when the three hours up, you'll be given a metal baseball bat to beat Sanji with.  
5) For the Straw Hats, /watch?vTfbRP29cOsY  
6) Cherie, go look up One Piece Boot Legged Abridged. Trust me, you'll laugh.  
7) So on Dragon Ball Super, Goku accidentally doomed the multiverse for the sake of a good fight. To the crew of the Straw Hat, do you think Luffy would do the same by accident?  
8) I'm hoping for more Breaking of Shalulia.  
9) Sanji, spend a night with Anko, who's in full dominatrix mode with her snakes.' Thanks and I look forward to reading that chapter! And I saw that! Surprised I hadn't died from a massive nosebleed but it was something! *Gives thumbs up with a trickle of blood running down her nose*

Marco: So much for that, yoi.

Me: Quiet, you.

Bonney: Why me?!

Me: *Chains Bonney to Sanji* Because, why not? Besides, you'll get fed after this!

Bonney: Fine!

*Sanji is all over Bonney while she is screaming but is unable to do anything about it because money, that's why*

Straw Hats:…What?

Me: *Looks up OP Boot Legged Abridged and dies laughing*

Straw Hats: Yes.

Luffy: Shishishishi! *Is smacked on the head by Nami and Garp*

Me: There's more coming, I just got to beat myself into doing it.

*Sanji, who had been unchained from Bonney who is given the money and a shit ton of food is tossed into another room where Anko is waiting*

Me: Let's move on to DSX62415! 'Incoming bounty alerts: 5 new bounties are available to claim.  
1: 1 pair of dimensional scissors (15,000 Berries)  
2: An associate of mine is in need of some of the material used in creating dimensional cable boxes, and needs someone to pick them up from one Rick Sanchez (25,000 Berries, do try not to cause any havoc. That means you too, Rick!)  
3: I've been tasked to acquire a few DNA samples from a few Total Drama female alumni, but I already have a pressing engagement with sending the first two episodes of Death Battle season 4 to EVA universe 12307551db, so I'm posting a bounty to anyone who can get the samples WITHOUT harming anyone. You'll need samples from the following characters: Gwen, Bridgette, Dawn, Zoey, Ella, Sammy (do NOT call her Samey), Sanders and MacArthur (7,500,000 Berries)  
4: Blueprints for the Earth Federation ship Ra Calium (10,000,000 Berries)  
5: It would seem that I am in need of a few DNA samples from a few Duel Spirits from the Duel Monsters Spirit World, and the payoff will be substantial. Your targets are the following: Dark Magician Girl, Apple Magician Girl, Wynn the Wind Charmer, Eria the Water Charmer, Lyna the Light Charmer, Hiita the Fire Charmer and Harpie Girl (same deal applies to this as with the TD girls) (25,000,000 Berries)  
Good hunting.'

Elsewhere…

Usopp: *Holding a pair of dimensional scissors* I wonder what this dude wants with these…

Meanwhile, with Kid, X Drake and Killer…

X Drake: Should Kid really be doing this?

Killer: *Shrugs*

Kid: *Carries the dimensional cable boxes material, having literally turned everything upside down*

With Robin and Chopper…

*Robin has held down the aforementioned characters as Chopper stole, I mean, took their DNA samples*

Elsewhere…

*Franky has stolen the blueprints for the Ra Calium*

With Sanji…

*Sanji is passed out on the floor with a blood dripping from his nose as Chopper is taking DNA samples from the aforementioned characters*

Back with Cherie…

*Nami is rolling in the money naked*

Me: *Shakes head* Let's just move on. Psycho the random Vixen returns! 'ASL Bros & Marco: Was this you guys, when you realized this?: art/Sabotaged-449417709

Sanji: Your welcome :)

Everyone: WOOT: watch?vk4yguId6NE4&t26s & and this: watch?vWQO-aOdJLiw&t3s & watch?vjX3iLfcMDCw

Cherie: Ah, cool. *whispers* I meant Zoro is person A & Luffy is person B. My bad.

Chopper: Dude, Whoever made that suit is awesome! And Strawberry cake is my favorite cake! what about you? What's yours?

Hancock: *giggle* Sweet! Also what type of snek is Salome anyways?

Zoro: AND PROUD! :D :D

Robin: watch?vTrJNDFf6IfE

Monet: Moar Dan & Phil: watch?vSQavpQqZpf4

Lucci: *evil smile* Don't make me shove catnip in your face.

Ray: Sweet!

Garp: Derp: watch?vX673nt8CQU0

Kid: YAS!

X Drake: *is not sure if shown this*: watch?v2uDbEqyerDs

Nami & Tashi: watch?vkoUdBSmZ3WE

Jinbe: watch?vHlf2KmBxvQo'

*Luffy and Marco have to hold Ace back to prevent him from punching Sabo in the face. Sabo sweatdrops*

Sanji: *Glomps Psycho who punches him into a nearby wall*

Everyone:…

Me: I know.

Chopper: Strawberry cake's good!

Hancock: Salome's a Snake Weapon!

Zoro: Oi, oi.

Robin: *Smirks*

Monet: *Laughs out loud*

Lucci: Don't.

Rayleigh: *Smirks*

Garp: What.

Kid:…

X Drake: That's new…

Nami and Tashigi: *Is totally speechless*

Jinbe: *Snickers*

Me: And that's the end of this episode! See you next time on Talk Time!


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

* * *

Marco: Cherie, where have you been, yoi?

Me: I've been 'bedridden' for a while. Not to mention I'm very sore now!

Ace: Oi, too much information.

Me: Whatever, Ace. Speaking of which, we need to do something for Franky, Shanks and Hawky's birthday.

Ben: She has a point, we can discuss this later.

Me: *Nods* And we return with a very belated episode of Talk Time! We open with DSX62415! 'Ussop, you wanted to know about why I needed a pair of dimensional scissors, so here it is: since I'm only classified as a level 7 Reality Warper for the time being, I need them to travel across dimensions.  
As for bounties, there are a few available, but be warned: some of these are orders of assassination.  
1: Dr. Albert Wiley (bounty: 115,000,000 berries)  
2: Ribbons Almark (bounty: 117,500,000 berries)  
3: the entire Zabi family (bounty: 155,000,000 berries)  
4 (probably the only non-assassination one here): delivery of three Rei Clones (and maybe one to serve Mrs. Loveless is she pleases) (bounty: 50,000,000 berries)  
5: Femto of the God Hand (bounty 1,000,000,000 berries)  
In the event that I somehow go from level 7 to level 10, I'll be popping by to hand deliver bounties personally.'

Usopp: Well, okay…

Elsewhere…

*In separate locations, Dr Wiley, Robbons Almark, Femto and the Zabi family have beaten into massive bloody pulp piles by Kid while a box with three Rei clones is delivered*

Back with Cherie…

Me: And now we move on to Psycho the Random Vixen! 'ASL Bros & Marco: *giggles* Also look at this dog: pin/538461699183211973/

Sanji: I said no touchy. pin/ASk-EtHt0w54KNwckG9I8wrH8yuNw_Hi901Gd1UXBUZsey7wO7vQ9Wo/

Everyone: *has a big box of VDay cupcakes* Here! Happy Semi-late VDay! :3 Also Do the 50/50 Challenge: r/FiftyFifty/ Good luck! *mischievous grin* By the way, i want this Pokemon: art/UB-01-Symbiont-662491556 Cause, i would could call it Squishy, and it'll be my Squishy! :D

Cherie: Did you hear about this?: /2017/02/15/home-video-one-piece-gold-funimation/ :D :D :D :D

Chopper: Yus! A cake is like a cake, its all cakelicious! :D Quote is from dis guy: user/CrazyShootin/ *doesn't remember which vid its from*

Hancock: Ooh nice!

Zoro: watch?v0h7C9OEYzgk

Robin: watch?vLn6zA-wJQRA

Monet: This guy!: watch?v-CmuZspvlOo watch?vOTb9u2KkA7U watch?voO-oDVvqlQ

Lucci: Then SIT! :3

Ray: watch?vLjMRdWHCbl0

Garp: watch?vM_E9U3zcsF4

Kid & X Drake: Hehe

Nami & Tashi: Thoughts?

Jinbe: This made me laugh a bit: pin/AbSqkJ8YN4HoExOWIZRhjLJND39qUSINSptwR4cad2hiWYgmwGivFOY/'

Ace, Sabo, Luffy and Marco: *Have died of laughter*

Sanji: *Pouts like a child*

Everybody: Hooray! …What?!

Me: Well, yeah, but that's America. It remains to be seen if it gets a release in the UK (where I'm from)

Chopper: All cake is good! *Has heart eyes*

Hancock: :D

Zoro: *Sweatdrops*

Robin: *Slasher smile*

Monet: *Giggles*

Lucci: *Falls flat on his face*

Rayleigh: XD

Garp: What…

Kid and X Drake: Yes.

Nami: WHAT.

Tashigi: No, just no…

Jinbe: *Laughs*

Me: Next up is TheSuperMario! 'Ok, back from school for a bit and here's some more Ts and Ds!  
Luffy: What would you do against the flying spaghetti monster?  
Zoro: Even though it was some sort of animating error, were there really two of you when Luffy was so dumb that he pretty much increased gravity to go through floorboards.  
Nami: Dive into money like Scrooge Mc Duck. Hope you don't get broke.  
Usopp: Win by doing absolutely nothing.  
Chopper: Happy dance.  
Sanji: Literally cook garbage.  
Garp: You do know that everyone in the marines would kick your ass all across the globe if Luffy joined cause I mean come on! Have you seen how much he eats!?  
Ace&Sabo: Versus match on One Piece Unlimited Adventure with the teams as Ace:Himself, Whitebeard and Calgera. Sabo: Luffy, Master Beast and Shanks.'

Luffy: Spaghetti?! I'll eat it! Oi, Sanji! Food!

Sanji: *Kicks Luffy in the head* Oi, oi.

Zoro: There was another me? That's impossible!

Sanji: Why would there be another marimo idiot?

*Zoro and Sanji begin fighting*

Elsewhere…

*Nami has dived into a massive pile of money and is swimming around*

Back with Cherie…

Usopp: I won? Awesome!

Chopper: *Happy dances*

Sanji: *Cooks garbage to the point where the pans had to be thrown out afterwards. Luffy still somehow manages to devour it*

Garp: Yup.

*Ace and Sabo are now playing the OP Unlimited Adventure versus game. A few minutes later, a fire fist fight breaks out and Whitebeard has to separate them*

Me: Oi, this is going to send me to an early grave… and finally to cap this episode off, yoshi3000! 'Round 5 for 2017!  
1) I've decided to give my stories opening and ending themes. I posted up the set for Steven Universe Blackthorned recently (chapter 18). What do you think?  
2) As for you, Cherie. I got your theme right here. /watch?vnM-pfvHn2Dw  
3) Hey Bonney, you forgot to beat up Sanji with the bat after being handcuffed to him. Figured I'd remind you.  
4) Let's give Luffy a second Devil Fruit power. Enel's!  
5) It's been one whole year since I joined the FFN, break out the booze and Motoko on a pole to celebrate.  
6) Cherie, who would you prefer, Jōshō or Ryo?  
7) Public use Hancock! Hancock has to be stuck between a wall for everyone have a turn on her.' Fucking sweet!

Bonney: *Is beating Sanji with the bat. Zoro is laughing*

Luffy: *Has eaten the Devil Fruit and has now electro rubber punched Ace and Sabo*

Ace and Sabo: THAT'S NOT FAIR!

*Everybody is drinking booze and cheering while Motoko is on the pole with Cherie occasionally whipping her when she falters*

Me: Ryo.

*Hancock is stuck between a wall and everyone is having a turn on her*

Me: And we end the episode here! Send more stuff in to keep it going! See you next time!


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

* * *

Shanks: *Is drunk as hell* Whoo! *Grabs Cherie's breasts before Mihawk holds his blade at Shanks's neck*

Mihawk: Stop it.

Shanks: Spoilsport.

Me: Calm down, Hawky. You can't kill Shanks, just because he felt me up on your collective birthday.

Franky: It's my birthday too!

Me: Oh, yeah and it's Franky's birthday too.

Mihawk: Let's start this, shall we?

Me: Okay. Welcome back to Talk Time and it's Hawky, Franky and Shanks's birthdays today! We begin with yoshi3000! 'Round 6 for 2017!  
1) News for you, DSX62415 released a new piece of work. There's another 10th level warper in the multiverse!  
2) Moments like this, I value coming across you. You were a major help in my writing and I'm glad to have you apart of the "multiverse".  
3) I'm getting used to lemons, Sekirei Blackthorned is now the second Blackthorn fic to get the honor of a lemon.  
4) I hope you're enjoying Ryo vs the Xenoverse, it's going along smoothly, and at the rate I'm going, Anime Confessions made make a return soon.  
5) I'm looking forward to seeing you break Motoko in "The Breaking of Shalulia"  
6) March 20 is soon, and it's not only SUB's 1 year anniversary, it'll be Ryker's 19th birthday! And I have cake for all!

News Artist: You made another appearance! s/12385267/2/Evangelion-You-Shall-not-Win-This-Time  
This takes place in the early days of the Blackthorn's journeys , so your kids don't show up.' Just seen both of them and now I want to see more. Thanks, glad I could help you out. Yes, I be enjoying it.

Motoko: Cherie's the devil! Met me go!

Me: *Whips Motoko before gagging her* Oh, yes! *Fire eyes* Ooh, cake!

Everybody: Yay, cake!

Me: Next up is DSX62415! 'By the time this chapter is uploaded, I will have leveled up to level 10, meaning that I might pop in from time to time to claim my bounties. That being said, I have 5 new bounties that aren't assassinations (to take the load off of the crew and not have them kill anyone)  
1: 10 Mega Seeds (250,000 Berries)  
2: Blueprints for Iron Man armors Mk. 13 to 27 (15,000,000 Berries)  
3: One Calamity War Era Gundam Frame (25,000,000 Berries)  
4: Blueprints for the GPS Absoultion 3 (55,000,000 Berries)  
5: A Batmobile (100,000,000 Berries due to the high risk of having to deal with Batman)  
And to any of you guys who are wondering how I'm getting the money to pay you guys, I have my source who wishes to remain anonymous for the time being.'

Elsewhere…

*A battered and bruised Sanji and Zoro have killed Batman and stolen the Batmobile along with the Gundam frame, 10 mega seeds and blueprints for the Iron Man armors and the GPS Absolution 3*

Back with Cherie…

Me: And we end this episode with Random the Psycho Vixen! 'ASL Bros & Marco: watch?v73t5pSxZAPA Also guess what i named this guy: art/Tiger-fighter-667065062

Sanji: watch?veoUuQzZz2Vk

Everyone: Welcome Back Guys! I GOT DIS GUY: art/Lunala-645319264 I CALLED HER: NEBBZ! :D & I got: Nihilego (UB-01) i called her Squishy! :D *is not sure if i shown you guys this*: watch?vJ-DGhfH1DBQ&t12s

Chopper: YAS!

Cherie: I hope you get yours! *is internally screeching*: pin/377246906272293069/

Hancock: pin/267049452884912244/

Zoro: pin/783344928905811991/

Robin: watch?voZAikqScZcQ

Monet: pin/350999364693969874/

Lucci: Yay!

Bonney: watch?vZTq2grl4Efw

Ray: watch?vGmEuInCGHrc

Garp: God i love these: watch?vetKWZWxoAPM

Kid & X Drake: watch?vq1F4ltfHmWk

Nami: watch?vfo13b2xmkiI

Jinbe: watch?vRQZZIZ-duK8 WoooT!'

Luffy, Sabo and Marco: You named it after Ace?

Ace: Who named what after me?

Marco: Never mind, yoi.

Everyone: Cool!

Chopper: Yes!

Me: I should hope so!

Hancock: *Snorts*

Zoro: …

Robin: *Grins*

Monet: Mwahaha!

Lucci: …

Bonney: *Chokes on chicken due to laughter*

Rayleigh: What.

Garp: Weirdo.

Kid and X Drake: What?

Nami:…

Jinbe: *Snickers*

Me: Well, that's all for this episode! Keep sending in more stuff! See ya!


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

* * *

Kid: Where the fuck have you been?

Me: Ill. I had a throat infection so bad I could barely talk!

Jinbei: She has a point.

Me: Thanks, Jinbei. Welcome back to Talk Time and we begin with Psycho the Random Vixen! 'ASL Bros & Marco: Yup! Cause it fit! :D

Everyone: Thanks!

Sanji: *lols at dis*: watch?vgfE5EztbNgo

Garp: HAHA! And proud!

Chopper: watch?v5IuFeqypIyI

Cherie: I wish you luck!

Hancock: Which one was your favorite?

Zoro: Do you have a favorite animal?

Robin: pin/Ab2Jlz3d81uITSRFBSJ-qjJeZ6wxmhlUSsDWMX6ViUsLI6ZXXPpv6Jc/

Monet: Dude, this dog: pin/Aavmnf80PqGfsmsKlPCPeHVVQR3cMX-D0V99NiQys6cuCsGaQaxY0sY/

Lucci: Hey look its you: pin/332422016230532984/ :D

Bonney: pin/447263806729828632/

Ray: Just something random on YouTube. :D

Kid & X Drake: pin/AacpqXVUAOL59A4M1rJJuf28RAUQ0jI52sjUTXWPorZO5eAAbUYhJMA/

Nami: pin/Aej1vncG0CWqcEPFQZETpU6Nr0J0RpypvaCVvJyrYleYDMsL7uhDjts/

Jinbe: watch?vEvudjPTuJWM'

Ace, Sabo, Luffy and Marco: Awesome!

Everyone: Your welcome!

Sanji: *Dies laughing*

Garp: *Sweatdrops* And I thought my grandsons were bad…

Ace, Sabo and Luffy: Hey!

Chopper: *Sweatdrops*

Me: Thanks!

Hancock: All of them!

Zoro: *Mumbles unintelligently although that's normal for mosshead*

Me: He said reindeer.

Robin: *Giggles*

Monet: *Laughs*

Lucci:…

Bonney: *Cackles*

Rayleigh: *Pats Psycho on the head before pulling her into a hug*

Kid and X Drake: The fuck?

Nami: interesting…

Jinbe:…

Me: And now we move on to DSX62415! '(Portal Gun opens as I step through it and claim my stuff: Thank you. And back through the portal I go)  
Now then, I think I have enough things to act as transport and trade fodder to Merch for a while, but I'll let you know if I need anything else.' Your welcome. And we follow that up with Kamen rider Savior! 'Hay I just want to post some bounties if its ok with you.  
the bounties I want are:  
Incoming bounty alerts: 5 new bounties are available to claim.  
1: 1 pair of dimensional scissors (15,000 Berries)  
2: some books on Blacksmithing, Weaving, Rune-Work, Cooking (45,000 Berries)  
3: A book on all the three Hakis(7,500,000 Berries)  
4: Darksiders' Death mask (50,000,000 Berries)  
Good hunting.'

Elsewhere…

*Ace has obtained a pair of dimensional scissors and a Darksiders' death mask while Sabo has obtained books on blacksmithing, weaving, rune-work, cooking and all three hakis*

Back with Cherie…

Me: And we end this episode of Talk Time with yoshi3000! 'Round 7 for 2017!  
1) A lot of warpers using you to gather stuff for them. Would you consider teaming up with Merch for business deals?  
2) I hate to disappoint, but I can't have Ryker and crew visit the world of Samurai Jack. I dare not interfere with canon and an AU of it wouldn't work. On a side note, Jack's back and it's awesome!  
3) Here's some Sanji torture, Hancock give Luffy a lap dance.  
4) Cherie, I have a bit of a headcanon that Tenten's your personal assistant and Anko's a captain in your personal guard. Figured, you'd give them real jobs to keep them around after their "careers"  
5) Any other show you want to suggest Ryker and friends visit?  
6) Loved the new Breaking of Shalulia, I suggest leaving Shalulia to break Motoko a little. Shalulia deserves a little time to be a dom for a while before you painfully remind her who's in charge.' Maybe. Aww, but yes, it's awesome!

*Sanji is tied up while Hancock is giving Luffy a lapdance*

Sanji: Why?!

Me: Because it's funny?

Zoro: I agree.

Sanji: *Mumbling* Stupid marimo…

Me: I like it! *Slasher smile* And on that not, Bleach 'cos I didn't like how things went downhill in the last couple of arcs, not to mention how filler padded the anime is… *Sports devil horns* Fuck yes! We're pretty much done here, see you next time on Talk Time! *Runs off with a whip and a video camera*


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

* * *

Rayleigh: Cherie! We've been so worried about you!

Me: Yeah, I've been worried about me too. Food poisoning is a bitch. Shall we begin?

Rayleigh: Yes.

Me: Welcome back to Talk Time! We open with yoshi3000! 'Round 8 for 2017! I'm glad you've gotten better, I was worried about you.  
1) I have some news! I was able to put it elements of Season 5 Samurai Jack in Steven Universe Blackthorned. I suggest you read up, you'll find it deep and dark.  
2) I finally got to Ryo fighting Mira for the first time in Ryo vs the Xenoverse. You'd love it because it's full of dirty in-jokes.  
3) It's Nami's turn for a lap dance from Vivi, and Sanji's to be blindfolded.  
4) I'd do Bleach, but sadly it's not my forte.  
5) Dragon Ball Blackthorned's first arc is done and I posted up the second arc, "Tournament Arc". I have a poll up to determine a crossover. I need the tie broken!' Oh, trust me, I fucking love it!

*Sanji is blindfolded as Nami is giving Vivi a lapdance. Nosebleeds abound*

Sanji: What's going on? I want to see!

Me: Nope. Aww, guess I have to take care of that meself. Anyways, let's move on to Psycho the Random Vixen! 'ASL Bros & Marco: Thank you! :D

Everyone: I had hot sake for the 1st time on March 28th, and i like it! I can see why, Zoro likes it soo much! It tastes sweet too me! Also i went to TFF2017 with my fursuit: art/Fursuit-at-TFF2017-671896452 & art/Blaze-and-I-671897432 Also Minx's face has been finally shown: watch?vxyaeQaV02Ng

Zoro: Ah cool!

Sanji: Your welcome!

Garp: MWAHAHAHAHA

Chopper: watch?vx5X-No5RCfs&t2541s

Cherie: No prob!

Robin: watch?v23svtkI79NU

Monet: Lol: pin/Ady93sUfQgyn5fI5lYPKsrgxRmPyTIGY4NbtsRD6r5Ch3HdcE_6db54/

Lucci: HAHAHA! you sir has been spotted: pin/Ab15CIbb74o0E5spgBepQRBlQE2ieqhuNIv1a1eExKNfQl3WCGJ_TTg/

Bonney: pin/208221182753337987/

Ray: pin/802837071043629003/

Kid & X Drake: watch?vNNxciR9oWEM

Nami: watch?vCtYpIjKrx4c

Jinbe: watch?vaO4dTgt47No'

Ace, Sabo, Luffy and Marco: Your welcome!

Everyone: *Sees picture of fursuit* Awesome! *Sees Minx's face* Pretty!

Zoro: *Smirks*

Sanji: *Does noodle dance while nosebleeding with a heart in his eye*

Garp: *Sweatdrops*

Chopper:…

Me: Yay!

Robin: …

Monet: *Giggles*

Lucci: *Grinds teeth because he can't kill the guests*

Bonney: Can I eat it?

Rayleigh: Heh.

Kid and X Drake: …

Nami and Jinbe: What the actual fuck…

Me: And we end this edition of Talk Time! Hopefully I can be more active now! See you next time!


	76. Chapter 76

Me: We're back with another episode of Talk Time!

Luffy: Oi, what took you so long!

Me: *Shrugs* Stuff. Also, I have two hormonal teenagers so there is a lot of blood all over the place.

Kid: That's too much information.

Luffy: *Wonders away* Oi, Sanji! Meat!

Sanji: Fuck no!

Zoro: Dartbrow can no longer use his hands, eh?

Sanji: What was that, you half rate marimo?!

*Sanji and Zoro start fighting*

Me: Are all the swordsmen in this universe total wackjobs?!

Everybody: YOU'RE JUST NOTICING THIS NOW?! ALSO, YOU'RE MARRIED TO ONE!

Me: *Giggles* Oh, yeah. Let's start this thing before a riot burns the place down! So, our boy yoshi3000 returns! 'Round 9 for 2017!  
1) Got some news for the most part. Me and chadtayor020 had somewhat teamed up on our Xenoverse fics. You'll notice the references, and do ask you to check out "Pearl's Adventures in the Xenoverse". You'll laugh, cry, and laugh some more.  
2) I'm this close to 50 fanfictions posted. I'm do stuff for Stardew Valley and Naruto now!  
3) You need a massage and so, have Hancock do it while Sandersonia fans you. Marigold can feed your grapes.  
4) Samurai Jack so far? What do you think? Awesome or awesome!  
5) For Robin, I dare you to dress up as Aiko Yumi from HuniePop. You can spank Nami with a long ruler.  
6) Have Sanji fight Rock Lee!  
7) Bonney, have a mountain of burritos!' Nice! Also, I had all of the emotions! XD *Wolfwhistles* Congrats!

*Is being massaged by Hancock while Sandersonia is fanning and Marigold is feeding grapes* Samurai Jack? It's awesometacular!

*Robin, dressed as Aiko, is spanking Nami with a long ruler. Cheris is taking pictures*

Me: I'm pretty depraved, if I do say so myself!

*Meanwhile, Sanji is fighting Rock Lee. Sanji wins*

Me: How anti-climatic…

*Bonney is gorging herself on burritos*

Me: And we move on to Psycho the Random Vixen! 'ASL Bros & Marco: If you guys wanted to dye your hair any color what would it be?

Everyone: Thanks you! & I know right? By the way Minx, is an lesbian

Zoro: Yas! Sake buddehs! *brofist*

Sanji: *snicker* watch?v0zRTCE2ioSc

Garp: watch?vznKHhEWy4S8

Chopper: Ahh i love memes

Robin: This guy explores abandoned places: user/theartofrealitycrew

Cherie: Yo! I found this *pervy giggle*: art/ZoLu-King-And-Horse-PG-17-316066368

Monet: watch?vfRdJZPHdLcs

Lucci: pin/AXx3lT73N0leZrSNZ13dPAsHMUguJQxKCiF3pHqhasOYsTF9xdW1Czc/

Bonney: Uhhh sure *hands her the thing*

Ray:  
watch?vPM7WZPMNqjA

Kid & X Drake: watch?vH_6oQlfTtAs

Nami & Jinbe: Dank memes Yo!'

Luffy: Any colour? *Thinks* Zoro's hair!

*Everybody imagines Luffy with green hair*

Everybody: No, just no…

Ace: Oi. Strawberry blonde, I guess?

*Cherie tries to imagine Ace with his mother's hair color but can't*

Sabo:…Purple?

*Stunned silence*

Sabo: What?

Everyone: Your welcome!

*All the males except Sanji, who's died of a nosebleed again, groan with disappointment*

Zoro: *Is brofisted*

Sanji: *Dies from being tortured*

Garp: …

Chopper: *Glomps Psycho*

Robin: *Is VERY interested*

Me: *Laughs like a maniac before framing it and hanging it on the wall*

Zoro: OI!

Monet: *Is totally entranced*

Lucci: Nice…

Me: I know, right?

Bonney: *Somehow manages to make it edible*

Me: I'd ask how the fuck she'd do that, but we've seen her eat all sorts of crazy shit before *Sweatdrops*

Ray: …

Kid: I'LL KILL YOU!

Me: Kid, don't kill the fucking question askers.

X Drake: What she said.

Jinbe: Yes!

Nami: What.

Me: And El Pirato (This was on the AO3 copy of this BTW) asks 'Are you still working this? if so...  
1) Ladies.. dress up like the Fantanas. Cheri chooses  
2)have Garp and Roger play GTAV  
3) MAKE Lucci watch all 3 Godfather films'

Everybody: ?

*Roger suddenly appears and he and Garp play GTA V. Hilarity ensues*

Elsewhere…

Lucci: Hey, I quite like these!

Back with Cherie…

Me: And we're done! See you on the next episode of Talk Time!


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

* * *

Ace: Oi, Sabo! What happened to you?!

Sabo: *Nursing black eye* Do not go near Cherie's kids. They're monsters.

Luffy: *Comically missing the point* They don't look like monsters, they look like girls!

Me: Oi, Luffy! You really shouldn't be talking. You get the 'Fist Of Love' treatment from your own children on a frequent basis for fuck's sake! And that's without the PMS!

Kid: Start the damn show!

Me: Alright, alright: Welcome back to..you know this already. Oh yeah, this has a TV Tropes page now! Psycho the Random Vixen asks 'ASL Bros: Sense we are on the topic of dying hair, there is a hair dye called Arctic Fox, here look: i got mine here: accessories/beauty/hair/hair-color/arctic-fox/ these ones: . ?cgidaccessories-beauty-hair-color-arctic-fox & product/arctic-fox-semi-permanent-4-oz. ?cgidaccessories-beauty-hair-color-arctic-fox

Everyone: Welcome back! Hey, what does this fruit make you think of?: art/Look-at-this-weird-fruit-that-i-found-687390943 Also i have this: art/Hey-look-what-I-got-683997282 Also, Happy pride month!

Zoro: Do you have a favorite type of Sake?

Cherie: MWAHAHAHA! I LOVE THIS PIC VERY MUCH!

Sanji: watch?vWnPxTJHMeVQ&t2844s

Garp: thoughts?

Chopper: Woot! here are some more Memes: watch?vekIo5u_hsgg

Robin: I knew you'd like him! Here is some more peeps exploring abandoned places: user/adamthewoo channel/UCJWKjrrUh2KL1d3zXQW79cQ user/ishhjohn

Monet: watch?vRvuNXblcK14 watch?vlukKjr9anVg watch?vHBxn56l9WcU

Lucci: watch?vCPT0iRhLblA

Bonney: Here *hands her a big bag of Cheetos*

Ray: watch?v1f2hXRxfSdY

Kid & X Drake: watch?vVrkVcCKnyT0

Jinbe & Nami: Moar Memes: watch?vnnTCow9F2Qo

Roger: Hello! Welcome!'

Ace, Sabo and Luffy: Ooh…

Everyone: Happy pride month!

Zoro: It all tastes the same to me!

Tashigi: *Sweatdrops* Oi…

Me: I love it too! :D

Sanji:…Oi.

Garp: You're weird.

Chopper: *Is engrossed by the video*

Robin: *Is DOUBLY interested*

Monet: :D

Lucci: …

Bonney: *Swallows the entire bag whole. Including the bag*

Rayleigh: *Smirks while patting Psycho on the head*

Kid:…

X Drake: *Snickers*

Nami: What.

Jinbe: I like it!

Roger: Hi, how you doing?

Me: I didn't think I'd be raising the dead but here we are.

Rayleigh: Yup.

Me: Anyways, yoshi3000! 'Round 10 for 2017!  
1) Good to see you back in action, I'm hoping to see more. As you can see, I've gotten a sleeper hit with the Geist Within. So much so, I need to have a poll for it up.  
2) I dare the Straw Hats to spend a week in the world of GTA (specifically Los Santos). What would they do?  
3) Nami, what was the moment that made you say, "I give up on logic!".  
4) Cherie, I'm looking forward to see more of your work! What's next on the adgenda?  
5) I've hit over 50 pieces of writing on this site, and I got cake for everyone. -an Ice Cream cake has been delivered-  
6) I'd like a mini-lemon of Robin disclipining Boa Hancock in a school setting. *cough* Spanking *cough*  
7) Hope you keeping up with Dragon Ball Blackhtorned, I've gotten up to the Red Ribbon Army Arc.  
8) /watch?v5TKkcV-A94g I've gotten Jack Flowers here to do this to anyone you want, Cherie.  
9) Sanji, I think people are borrowing your Diable Jambe, like in Ryo vs the Xenoverse/Pearl's Adventures in the Xenoverse. It's becoming a trend! So I will thank you by asking Vivi to give you a lapdance.  
10) Could you believe there's a One Piece/Family Guy crossover that's hilarious?! It's called Family Piece. You'd like it.' Voted on the poll! :D

*Meanwhile, Los Santos was on fire, the cops were dead and all the money and food had gone. Everybody was dead*

Back with Cherie…

Me: *Sweatdrops*

Nami: Meeting Luffy. Joining his crew. Marrying him. Having his children.

Me: *Sticks out tongue* That's a surprise!

*A giant Ice Cream cake appears. Luffy has to be restrained so that everyone can have a piece*

Luffy: Lemmie at it!

Everyone: No! You're just going to eat the whole thing in one go!

*Elsewhere in a random classroom, a tied up and bound Hancock sporting a sailor fuku with no underwear as Robin is smacking her ass with a wooden ruler*

Hancock: Untie me, woman!

Me: *Gags Hancock with a ball gag* We ought to turn her into a camgirl, eh?

*Robin continues to smack Hancock on the ass until she comes*

Me: Oh, I've just gotten to that part! :D *Sees video* :D

Sanji: *Is on fire* WHYTHOSETHIEVINGBASTARDSILLKILLTHEMALLILLKILLTHEMALLAND SUETHEM!

Me: *Sweatdrops* Oi, priorities!

*Vivi appears in a seethrough version of the dancing girl costume and proceeds to give Sanji a lapdance. Sanji dies from a massive nosebleed*

Me: Oh, I know of this story! :D All hail Emma Iveli! And finally, El Pirato returns! '1) Ladies.. dress up like the Fantanas. Cheri chooses  
watch?v=F614uU3DsqM  
watch?v=irgejby3Q4g

2) Get Garp and his marines to dress up like Spartans (300 version)  
Reactions from the ladies are needed

3) Ask Tsuru if she was in a relationship with Garp

4) the above Question but with Sengoku

5) Have Enel proclaim himself God to the Kuja

6) watch?v=9Ah6yrGOz-Q&t=183s and roleplay it with Ace and Roger as the Marcanos'

*Nami is wearing a orange top and shorts, Hancock is wearing a red dress, Vivi is wearing a purple top and miniskirt and Robin is wearing a yellow top and trousers*

Hancock: Why am I doing this again?

Me: Because he said so!

*Meanwhile, Garp and the other marines are dressed as 300!Spartans, complete with leather briefs and capes*

Hina: …Hina is unsure what to think.

Everyone else: Ewww…

Me: I'm gonna need industrial strength Brain Bleach…

Tsuru: What, no! Why would I ever date that old git?!

Sengoku: What he said.

Meanwhile…

Enel: I AM GOD! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME YOU SILLY WOMEN!

Hancock: Like hell I will!

Back with Cherie…

Me: I'd rather not go into what happened next. Let's just say it didn't end well for Enel…

*Ace and Roger act out the scene*

Ace:…Never make me do that again.

Me: And that's the end of this episode! Please send in your crap! I like tormenting the people here!

Kid: Damn girl, you're the devil.

Me: *Smirks* I know. See you next time.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

* * *

Me: *Coughs*

Ace: You OK?

Me: Got a bit of a cold. *Sneezes*

Luffy: It's a good thing I'm an idiot! Shishishi! *Is smacked on the head by Cherie*

Me: Damn you. Talk Time. We're back. Let's start, shall we? *Coughs*

Mihawk: Are you sure you're going to be able to do this?

Me: I'll be fine. So, we open with El Pirato! '1) Have Garp act like Hartman from Full Metal Jacket  
watch?v=ZEk0aK-GqR0  
watch?v=3j3_iPskjxk&t=145s  
watch?v=Uu37X1JvVJM

2) Cosplay time! Have the Shichibukai dress as Assassins  
Doflamingo: Edward Kenway  
Mihawk: Ezio  
Kuma: Connor Kenway  
Law: Altair  
Hancock: Evie Frye  
Moriah: your choice  
Jinbe: your choice  
Crocodile: Ezio( Revelations)  
Buggy: Arno Dorian

3) Have the Charlotte, Gol, and Monkey families watch watch?v=ZnxvUuSzbMI&t=249s and record their reaction, and hope that Linlin doesn't get any ideas

4) Gan Fall ate the Goro Goro no mi. have him act like a wizard or a god.

5) Garp and Sengoku vs. Luffy and Franky in a Gears of War multiplayer

6) Moria... how would feel if you found out Perona had your daughter(s) and said daughter had their parent's abilities.

7) Smoker, same question but with Hina

8) have Luffy and Big Dad (Big Mom/Charlotte Linlin genderbent) roleplay these scenes  
watch?v=hNbcRX-j0Kw  
watch?v=MStKYMF0ISY  
watch?v=B_YXmw6r7_4

9) Rouge, Bellemere... how would you feel if your children (Ace and Nojiko) married each other and had a family together.

10) Karaoke Night at Baratie.. have Sengoku sing Barry Manilow's "Mandy" but have him say Tsuru instead of Mandy

11) Same question as no.7 Blackbeard with Devon as the mother'

*Garp is marching up and down barking orders and yelling at Luffy whenever he burst out laughing. Which was often*

Shortly...

*All of the Shikabukai are dressed up as the stated characters. Cherie dies from having a nosebleed*

Me: *Sweatdrops* Are you trying to kill me?! Okay.

*Smash cut to Cherie holding a camera, Luffy and Charlotte Linlin are fighting while everyone else watches on*

Me: I have the recording. I'm fearing for my life a little. But just a little. *Sneezes*

*Elsewhere, Garp and Sengoku are being beaten by Luffy and Franky at Gears Of War Multiplayer*

Franky: SUPER! *Poses*

Moria: *Appears from nowhere* What! How has that happened?!

Me: Beats me. *Coughs*

Moria: Why would I want to have sex with Perona?! That's sick and wrong!

Me: Shippers.

Smoker: *Is blue with shock*

Hina: Why would Hina want to have a child with Smoker?

Me: Because Smokey is a huge slab of grade A man-meat?

*A crow flies past going 'ba-ka! Ba-ka!' as there was an awkward silence*

Me: Forget i ever said anything.

Everyone: Done.

*Another smash cut and Cherie is again holding a camera*

Me: Somehow we managed to get them to stop fighting long enough to get the footage *Sweatdrops*

Belle-Mere:...

Rouge: I SHIP IT.

Nojiko and Ace: The hell?!

Sengoku: *Singing off-key* Oh Tsuru- *Is punched out by Garp*

Garp: Nope, not happening.

Blackbeard: *Reads question* How would that work? I have no penis!

Everybody: THANK FUCK FOR THAT!

Me: Let's just move on to our old friend yoshi300! ' Round 11!  
1) Congrats on getting that Trope Page, I have an account there and I'm currently editing the page as we speak.  
2) Smoker hasn't been tortured in a while. I have an idea. Make him play Ninja Gaiden Trilogy and stab him every time he dies in the game. Considering the three games are the hardest games on the SNES library, he's screwed.  
3) Look forward to the next chapter of Steven Universe Blackthorned, Rob Lucci and Jabra will appear to fight our heroes. You, yourself will get a cameo. How and why? All a surprise. All I can say is you'll gain a new slave by the end of it.  
4) Let's make Hancock a camgirl!  
5) Let's have Enel spend an hour with Trump.  
6) Garp needs to give a Sparta Kick! Preferably to Akianu!  
7) Have CP9 beat up Spandam.  
8) Cherie, give Luffy another devil fruit to devour? Like one that controls blood!  
9) I wonder what Luffy would be like if he had martial arts training? Would it make him deadlier?  
10) /watch?vY6v4bMsddH0 Some music sampling for Brook.

Small note, said chapter of Steven Universe Blackthorned, is out now. Yay to 30 chapters!' Thanks! I've noticed!

*Smoker is playing Ninja Gaiden. By the time he's reached the third game Cherie has stabbed him well over a thousand times*

Smoker: Stop that!

Me: No. Awesome!

*Elsewhere, Hancock is in a camstudio being forced into "performing" for the perverts watching*

Hancock: Cherie is so fucking dead!

Back with Cherie...

Me: *Coughs* I could've sworn someone said my name. *Shrugs*

*Meanwhile, Enel has electricuted Trump to death on live TV. There was much rejoicing*

Back with Cherie..

Me: We should've done this before he got into the White House!

*Garp Sparta kicks Akianu in the chest so hard he leaves a foot shaped hole in his chest. Akaianu drops to the ground and died. There was much rejoicing*

Lucci: *Cracks knuckles while smirking* This is going to be fun!

Me:...Stupid sexy villain...

*All of the CP9 beat up Spandam until he died. There was much rejoicing*

Me: Okay! *Shoves Devil Fruit into Luffy's mouth. Luffy starts playing with Spandam's blood. It was awesome*

*An imagine spot plays. A stickman representing Luffy beats down stickmen representing all the people whose asses he has kicked one after the other*

Everyone: He would be a killing machine...

Brook: I like this!

Me: Let's finish this thing up with Psycho the Random Vixen! 'ASL Bros: Plus, the hair dye is reusable *gives a box full of Arctic fox hair dye* Have fun! Oh yeah this is an example of the hair dye: watch?v1NcibXkYBLk&t198s

Zoro: Ooh, Interesting! Also, I will give you 20 Sake bottles if you make out with Luffy.

Luffy: I will give you 20 chunks of meat if you make out with Zoro.

Everyone: What does these fruits make you think of?: art/Look-at-this-weird-fruit-that-i-found-687390943 . Oh yeah! I forgot Minx is also married.

Tashi: pin/300756081356587810/

Cherie: I SHIP IT!: art/Zolu-397201977 :D :D Also I FOUND A COSPLAY OF ZOLU: art/ZoroxLuffy-More-Cosplay-65248936 art/ZoroxLuffy-Cosplay-65181728

Sanji: pin/300756081356377532/

Garp: Thank you! :D

Chopper: Here are more: watch?veurdEBPhGDI watch?v4dfJhw7zdRk watch?vyMqB6QY5prQ

Robin: Which place is your favorite? Mine has to be Chernobyl.

Monet: watch?v8ETjvMRmoqM

Lucci: watch?v9h5XGYPaeg4

Bonney: *give her some pommies: . *

Ray: watch?v_sIYU3YnG0g

Kid & X Drake: watch?vrCm2mFk5xok

Jinbe & Nami: watch?vbaylWdHClNE

Roger: I'm doing good!'

Ace, Sabo and Luffy: Cool! *Starts playing with the hairdye*

Zoro: No way! Not even for sake!

Luffy: Okay! Oi, Zoro!

*Luffy wraps his arms around Zoro and sends him flying into Luffy who proceeds to make out with him. Suddenly meat and sake appeared*

Zoro: Not worth it...

Everyone: *Sees fruit* O_o That's so weird...Awww...

Tashigi: *Cackles*

Me: *Heart shaped eyes* Me love it!

Sanji: Mwahahaha!

Garp: *Pats Psycho on the head* You're my grandchild now.

Ace, Sabo and Luffy: *Arms in air* Yaaay!

Chopper: O_o

Robin: Pompeii.

Monet: :D

Lucci: Interesting...

Bonney: *Swallows pomegranates whole*

Rayleigh: *Snorts*

Kid and X Drake:...

Jinbe and Nami: Um...

Roger: *Picks up Psycho* I'm adopting you!

Garp: Hey, I got first dibs!

Roger: Back off, old man!

Garp: Old man?! Why you...

Me: And we're done here! Until next time, send your stuff in!


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

* * *

Me: Hey, my cold got better!

Ace: Yeah, and shortly after that you began to throw up all over the place! Is there something you're not telling us?

Me: Er, no. Asides from having my confidence somewhat knocked down about Nightingale Girl, why?

Ace: Oh, nothing. Anyways, welcome back to Talk Time!

Me: *Dope slaps Ace* So we begin with Psycho the Random Vixen! 'ASL: *has finished dyeing my hair green, blue & purple* what do you guys think?

Zoro & Luffy: *fangirl squeals* AHH THANK YOU BOIS! *snaps photos*

Everyone: I know right? Its called a Kiwano melon, here's what it looks like inside: wikipedia/commons/e/e3/Kiwano_ Also this: art/Sake-695933046*gives everyone Pocky* Also Now I can see why the people of One Piece like Takoyaki and Onigiri, they are good! But, honestly I liked the Onigiri more than the Takoyaki. Until like a week or 2 ago i NEVER had Takoyaki & Onigiri.. I love this place: cause of the random stuff that they have

Tashi: Thougts?

Sanji: watch?vq38Y5FLK63k

Garp: *giggles* Sure, why not! BUT! I dont want to be a Marine, cause of lazyness

Chopper: watch?vsHORj5NWqrg

Cherie: YAS! *derp flails*

Robin: watch?va8c5wmeOL9o

Monet: watch?vej6gpF4TDnA

Lucci: watch?vWLIfbiTUMiU

Bonney: Damn! watch?va8c5wmeOL9o

Ray: Did you know that turtles breath out of their asses?

Kid & X Drake: watch?v34BjxhA1pJ0

Roger: I uh, can be both of your's and Garp's? i honestly don't care'

Ace, Sabo and Luffy: Awesome!

Zoro and Luffy: *Is snapped*

Luffy: Huh?

Zoro:...

Everyone: Ooh! *Eats pocky*

Tashigi: Yes.

Me: Oi, oi...

Sanji:...

Garp:...Okay.

Ace and Luffy: Oi, oi...

Chopper: What the hell..

Me: *Sweatdrops* You need to lay off the sugar for a little bit...

Robin: *Is suddenly surrounded by a dark aura with glowing eyes*

Rayleigh: She's scary.

Me: I know.

Monet: *Squees*

Lucci:...

Bonney: *Smirks*

Rayleigh: Really? *Snorts*

Me: *Removes panties and throws them at Rayleigh*

Rayleigh: Huh?

Me: We can talk about that later *Sticks out tongue*

Kid and X Drake:...What?

Roger: Done.

Garp: Damn you, Roger...

Me: And now for El pirato! '1. Sanji, Ace, Sabo, Marco, and Zoro must play all of the Onechanbara games. Kuja fun time to whoever plays the games with the least amount of nosebleeds

the Marine Vice Admirals are thrust int the Vietnam War. get reactions from 3 of them after their tour of duty

3\. Reiju, how would feel if Ace came to you in a 1969 GTO Judge with Sabo as a wingman?

4\. Cosplay time! Princesses as Disney Princesses. Cherie chooses

5\. Whitebeards vs. CP9 in a Fast & Furious style race. Cherie chooses cars

6\. Karaoke Night at Baratie... Boa Hancock sings Cece Peniston's 'Finally'

7\. Straw Hat moms watch a season of 'Sex and the City'. reactions are needed

8\. The Gols (Roger, Rouge and Ace) and Vinsmokes came back from the MarineFord Opera house rendition of H.M.S. Pinafore. how do they feel about it?

9\. Kaidou & Robin: watch?vJ3wWcq37CiI&t6s

10\. Buggy, Caesar Clown, & Moria: watch?vwHQmq66cZRE'

*Sanji is passed out in a massive puddle of blood (again) while Ace and Sabo have identical trails running down their noses. Marco and Zoro are unaffected*

Me: Huh. It's a tie. *Sends them off to the Kuja*

*Smash cut to later when the Vice-Admirals have come back from Vietnam*

Smoker: What the hell...

*Vic-Admiral Doberman is curled up in the corner with a vacant stare*

Me: I think we broke Doberman. Awesome!

Vergo: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!

Reiju: Huh. I'd tap that. At the same time.

Me: Don't tempt the people asking this stuff.

Elsewhere...

Vivi: *Dressed as Jasmine from Aladdin* Hey, I like this!

Shirahoshi: *Squees while dressed as Ariel*

Mansherry: ... *Is dressed as Snow White*

Rebecca: Grrr... *Is dressed as Merida*

Reiju: Hey, s'up? *Is dressed as Aurora*

Viola: Long time no see! *Is dressed as Belle*

*Meanwhile, Ace and Marco of the Whitebeard pirates are in a Bugatti Veyron and Lucci and Jabra are in a Chevrolet Impala. Nami is standing between the cars holding a chequed flag and wearing heels, a black thong and tape over her nipples*

Nami: *Waves flag* Go!

*And they're off! The Chevrolet Impala suddenly swerves off the road and crashes into a brick wall while the Bugatti Veyron crosses the line*

Back with Cherie...

Me: Well, that was anti-climatic! *Switches off the screen and sighs as Shalulia rises from the floor* You can go now!

At the Baratie...

*Hancock is singing Cece Peniston's 'Finally'. There was cheering and some of the audience have turned rock hard*

Back with Cherie...

*Rayleigh is going down on Cherie*

Me: What, she's done? *Removes ear plugs before turning to Shakky* You'll get a turn when Ray's done.

Everyone: *Is all over the place in hysterical laughter while watching Sex and the city*

Elsewhere...

*The Vinsmoke males are fighting and throwing insults at each other as Reiju covers her face and shakes her head in embarrassment*

Reiju and Rouge: I enjoyed it.

Ace and Roger: *Is snoring loudly*

Kaidou:...

Robin: *Smirks*

Buggy, Caesar Clown and Moria:...Huh?

Me: And we end with yoshi3000! 'Round 12!  
1) Well Lucci, you fought hard, but you got your ass handed to you. Jabra got it worse though. (referring to the appearance two of them had in Steven Universe Blackthorned)  
2) There's a new h-game coming out with you training slaves. Nami's one of them. It's called Servus Kingdom.  
3) Cherie, what would you consider your theme song?  
4) So far, we've all gotten so far in such little time. Hoping to more of you and your work.  
5) I've created a forum: 7th Level Reality Warpers Percint : You're welcome to grace us with your presence.  
6) Hancock's been working too hard...so have Robin massage her. She could sprout multiple hands to do all the work.  
7) /watch?vEplns3l2VTI&t This is a thing now. Apparently Big Smoke is a meme now.  
8) s/11134973/1/Straw-Hats-stuck-in-Memories This fanfic will make you cry and I suggest you read this with the Straw Hats too.'

Lucci: What? Son of a -

Me: I thought you two were dead?

Jabra: What?

Me: Never mind. *Mutters* Fucking Devil Fruit users.

Lucci: What was that?

Me: Nothing! *Reads card* Awesome! *Reads card some more* Huh? You know, I've never really thought about that much *Shrugs* I got nothing. *Reads card even more* Thanks!

*Robin has sprouted multiple arms and is now massaging Hancock all over*

Everyone: *Dies from laughter*

Shortly...

Everyone: *Is bawling their eyes out*

Garp: I'm not crying! There's rain on my face!

Me: And that's the end of this! See you next time! Send more stuff in!


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

* * *

Me: And we're back with another episode of Talk Time! Let's start with yoshi3000! 'Round 13 for 2017  
1) Well the epic finale fight came out for Steven Universe Blackthorned. I had fun writing it and I hope you liked it. Next up, you'll be meeting Ryker and crew soon enough. (You might need to PM me to remind me of the current cast and kids. I do need a reminder.)  
2) Sanji torture. This time, I'll be doing the easy method on how to piss him off. *leans in to Sanji to whisper "Some one out there ships Reiju x Zoro or even Reiju x Luffy*  
3) /watch?vnM-pfvHn2Dw I got your theme song for you!  
4) Cosette's a real woobie...and Sanji was so nice to her. I smell a pairing!  
5) Cherie, did you take care of Big Mom and her pirates?  
6) If you think about, Robin could have easily been a member of the Monster Trio (and make it a quartet) if you think about it.  
7) Apparently, someone nominated TTG for an Emmy. Make of that what you will.  
8) I waiting for some more of the Nightingale girl, but who's Roxanne?!  
9) Garp and Roger, I'll need you to play this super hard game together. It's called Battletoads. Hope you two don't kill each other.  
10) O.K. K.O. Let's Be Heroes. This show is gold and breath of fresh air. Also, you saw the Ducktales reboot? CN should take notes on how to make reboots.  
11) Sanji's brothers must suffer and thus let's trap them in a room with Big Mom who's hopped up on cocaine.'

Nice one! Oh yeah, done and done (considering some of them never got named on camera)

Sanji: *On fire* ILLKILLTHEMALL!

Me: It's not showing up! *sweatdrops*

Sanji: Costete-swan?! *Twirls around the place, hearts all over the place*

Zoro: Oi, oi.

Me: *Smirks before gesturing to the decapitated heads of Big Mom's crew and acquaintaces mounted on the wall* Well, yeah! I mean I love Oda and all, but he really needs to stop screwing Robin over like that!

Everyone: What the hell?! who nominated that piece of crap?!

Me: Roxy is someone I know from a very long time ago. More will be revealed later.

*Garp and Roger is playing Battletoads. Garp dies*

Roger: Suck it up, old man!

Garp: Roger, you cheating bastard!

Me: Sounds intersting. Ducktales? YEEESSS! EET EES GLORIUS!

Elsewhere…

Yonji: Oh, crap!

Ichiji and Niji: We're dead!

Back with Cherie…

Me: And we continue with Psycho the Random Vixen! 'ASL: Thanks! :3 watch?vJhDIILjlhBQ

Zoro & Luffy: Play this with me: watch?vrpnIFHe_tfY

Everyone: playlist?listPLv3TTBr1W_9tppikBxAE_G6qjWdBljBHJ MEMES FOR DAYS! Also i went to a furrmeet as seen here: quaver.0316/videos/1425292504185222/ *gives everyone this but in radom colors*: .

Tashi: watch?vqMnxgwiQ-_w

Cherie: watch?vm8aaoC2hrlc

Sanji: watch?vIeR58PwrO3A

Garp: watch?vybHCeO0jWNs

Chopper: *boops the snoot* watch?vOBeQTzsfSfk

Robin: watch?vamcceg-c_Z0

Monet: watch?v0033pJGhZPM

Lucci: watch?v-1exOol0GBM&t0s

Bonney: watch?vzRbQRWCroD8

Ray: Yup! watch?v3ayDs2QFp48

Kid & X Drake: watch?v-Z4jx5VMw8M

Reiju: HI! watch?vrL9MC9_lUjI

Roger & Robin: Yay! Here try this: menu/drinks/frappuccino-blended-beverages/pokemon-go-cr%C3%A8me-frappuccino *hands them said drinks*

Marco: watch?vwWbA5UMP2Vw

Buggeh, Caesar Clown, & Moria: HELLOOOO! watch?vTHsyv-egkHM'

Ace, Luffy and Sabo: Awesome!

Zoro: No.

Luffy: *Drags Zoro off to play with Psycho*

Everyone: Thanks!

Tashigi:…

Me: *Keanu Reeves voice* Whoa.

Sanji: Whut.

Garp: *Roars with laughter*

Chopper: *Waves hooves* Stop that!

Robin:…What.

Monet: Ooh…

Lucci: Huh.

Bonney: What.

Rayleigh: *Smirks*

Kid and X Drake: *Deadpan* Wow.

Reiju: Hey. *Sees video* Whoa! *laughs*

Roger: *Downs drink* I like this! More! *Smashes cup on floor*

Me: What the hell, is he Thor now?

Robin: I like it.

Marco: What the hell, yoi.

Buggy: Yo. The hell is this?

Caesar Clown: Hey. What.

Moria: Hi. That's new.

Me: And finally we end with El Pirato! '1. the Kuja discovered a sex tape featuring Whitebeard and Aphelandra. record their reactions including Hancock.

2\. Cosplay time! Straw Hats as character from "The Wizard of Oz" featuring Charlotte Brulee as the Wicked Witch

3\. Have an epic battle between Gan Fall the Gray (in full wizard garb) vs the "Mirror Witch" Charlotte Brulee.

4\. Have Kizaru, Capone, Lucci, Galdino and Garp watch the movie "Heat" on Garp's big screen HD TV

5\. Karaoke time at Baratie! Have Charlottes Pudding and Perospero sing Aqua's "Lollipop".

6\. Saul, Olvia... is it a good idea to have someone ship you two together?

7\. Have X drake watch "Trainspotting"

8\. Blackbeard, Devon... watch?vffpY7mR6r1M ,and get reaction from the crew

9\. Rouge, Sengoku.. how would you feel if you found Garp and Roger sexually involved with each other?

10\. have the Charlotte family watch "Sausage Party" and record the reactions from three members'

Elsewhere…

Kuja: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!

Hancock: *Is out cold*

Marguerite: *Frozen with shock*

Sandersonia: Oh, I'm going to need bleach to wash my eyes out!

Back with Cherie…

*Nami is Dorothy, Chopper is Toto, Luffy is the Tin Man, Zoro is the Scarecrow, Robin is Glinda, Usopp is the Cowardly Lion and Charlotte brulee is the wicked witch*

Usopp: Why am I the lion?!

Nami: It was kind of obvious though.

*Gan Fall the Gray appears and Charlotte Brulee begins to fight. It was super epic. Brulee doesn't come out alive*

Elsewhere, at Garp's house..

*The credits to Heat roll*

Kizaru, Galdino and Capone: Let's watch it again!

Lucci: Hmph.

Garp: *Shakes his head* Again?

Back at the Baratie…

*Pudding and Perospero are singing Aqua's Lollipop. The men are very appreaciating of the 'outfits', which is nothing but black tape on their sensitive areas*

Back with Cherie…

Me: Why do I feel like Pudding's going to kill me?

Olvia: People ship us?

Me: Yes.

Saul and Olvia:…

X Drake:…Whoa.

Blackbeard's crew: What the fuck?!

Rouge and Sengoku: We have cameras. Not a big deal.

Pudding, Cracker and Perospero: What. The. Fuck.

Me: And we're done! See you next time!


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

* * *

Me: And we're back! We begin with Psycho the Random Fox! 'ASL: YAS!

Zoro & Luffy: *herpderp* Well i have no idea what the fuck i'm doing: watch?v8PLyNdayZ-0

Everyone: *is cackling maniacally at this*: watch?v4oBgUURzkxU also you're welcome :3 watch?vigAAj7KQ5KY&t791s

Tashi: *derp giggle*

Cherie: watch?vxV2ksNgEn9w&t0s

Sanji: watch?vVdyip0VX6W4

Garp: MEMES!

Chopper: but your snoot had to be booped!

Robin: I don't even know

Monet: watch?vcjnb_mCsLDI

Lucci: Thoughts?

Bonney: art/Normal-Day-in-Snowdin-642518504

Ray: You like that meme?

Kid & X Drake: watch?vs_4vJV17e2g

Reiju: Dude, you have interesting abilities! I'm guessing that, your power is like a Monarch Butterfly right?

Roger & Robin: I know right? Here try this: menu/drinks/brewed-coffee/iced-coffee-with-milk

Marco: MEMES!

Buggeh, Caesar Clown, & Moria: They are known as the Game Grumps, Moar vids: watch?v85lnhoFdxeA watch?vZGfWBgfiPuY'

Ace, Luffy and Sabo: Yay!

Zoro: Oi, oi…

Luffy: *Laughs hard*

Everyone: *Laughter ensues*

Tashigi: *Sweatdrops*

Me:…

Sanji:…

Garp: *Sweatdrops* Oi, oi…

Roger: *Smirks* Hey, you got first dibs, old man!

Garp: Why you-!

*Garp is hit over the head and is knocked out cold*

Chopper: Stop that! D:

Robin: *Smirks*

Monet: *Stares at screen*

Lucci: I don't care.

Bonney: *Snorts*

Rayleigh: Yes.

X Drake: *Kid has inexplicably disappeared for some reason* What.

Reiju:…Maybe.

Roger: Awesome!

Robin: Yes.

Marco: What about them?

Buggy, CC and Moria: Oh…

Me: Guess who's back? Back again? Yoshi3000's back! Tell a friend! 'Round 14 for 2017!  
1) Blackbeard! *drops 50 cherry pies on the table* You get to eat these pies! Dig in.  
2) Whitebeard, you'll have to tell Blackbeard those pies were laced with nitroglycerin. And punch him to trigger the explosion!  
3) Oh yeah, I forgot. Ryker had dropped off that Luna chick from the Boondocks for you. Will we see a new "Breaking of Shalulia" chapter soon?  
4) Let's send Sanji out with Cosette for a nice vacation. I think they deserve it.  
5) Make Sanji's brothers human pinatas for the children. :3  
6) I'll make sure to keep at editing your trope pages.  
7) ...O-o' You started a trend of script styled dare fics...however out of all of them. Yours stands as queen. Doesn't help that the others are way low on quality.  
8) This fic was the product of a new trend, the Drunken Marriage fic. s/12185468/1/A-Drunken-Arcwitch-Marriage You all will laugh at this...trust me.  
9) Garp and Roger can play Mario Kart. Here's a catch. Every swear they say equals a dollar in a jar. Person with the least amount the money in the jar...decides the loser's fate.  
10) So Cherie, how goes being a mother?'

*Everyone is wearing trenchcoats and putting up umbrellas as Blackbeard chows down on cherry pies*

Everyone: Ugh…

Whitebeard: Hey, fucker. Your pies were laced with nitroglycerin.

*Whitebeard punches Blackbeard. He explodes. There was much rejoicing*

Me: *Has feet resting on Luna's back* I'm going to strangle that bastard! Yeah, there's one coming soon! *Waves at Sanji and Cosette as they leave to go on vacation*

*Ichiji, Niji and Yonji are hanging from the ceiling bound and gagged while the children are beating them with pipes*

Me: Oh, thanks for that! Although I only ended up doing this because I've read others and here we are!

Shortly…

Me: Yeah, you were right about that! I'm pretty sure I died laughing!

Later…

*Roger is gloating as Garp has now become his slave*

Me: Man, who knew Garp had a potty mouth? Then again, he is a marine… Being a mother? It's exhausting but it's worth it, ya know? *Sighs* And we end with El Pirato! '1. That sex tape featuring Whitebeard and Aphelandra got sent to the Whitebeard Pirates. reactions from five are needed including Ace and Whitebeard. 2. /r/OnePiece/comments/6pfwkn/genderswapped_yonko_by_uminhquach/ and ask the Yonko how they feel if they met them 3. The Straw Hats came back from two weeks in Sweden. Interview Sanji, Luffy, Franky, and Robin on their experience. 4. A 40 year old picture of a young Garp with Big Mom on a date just surfaced. Get a reaction from the Monkey Family and 3 Charlotte family members 5. Blackbeard was tricked into a seires of dates with Charlotte Compote. reactions from the BB Pirates and Big Mom are needed. 6. Cosplay time! The Charlotte family in Victorian era clothing. 7. Karaoke time at Baratie! Brook sings 4 Frank Sinatra songs in a woman's night (customers and waitresses) at Baratie. 8. Sanji vs Scratchmen Apoo in Dance Dance Revolution. reactions needed. 9. Have Kaidou play ALL of the Tekken games. get his opinion 10. Big Mom... how would you feel if you caught one of your sons playing Mortal Kombat? 11. Moriah... how would you feel if someone called you "Gothic Clown"? 12. Charlotte Smoothie and Sadi-chan... how would your family and friends feel if they found out you two were a couple 13. The Charlotte girls are playing a Call of Duty multiplayer and are very toxic about it. get 4 reactions from Big Mom and the boys 14. Ace brought weed to Sabo and the Straw hat boys on the Sunny. get Nami, Robin and Koala's reaction to this 15. Eating contest with Luffy, Ace, Garp, Bonney, Lily Enstomach, and Big Mom. Zeff, Sanji, and Streusen are the cooks. Cherie chooses the prize.'

Ace: *Is vomiting offcamera*

Thatch: Damnit, Pop!

Marco: I need eye bleach, yoi.

Izo: *Is out cold from shock*

Whitebeard: …I swear, I didn't know there was hidden cameras!

Shanks: *Is imagining hitting on himself*

Blackbeard: What an ugly woman!

Me: Oh, please! You're no looker yourself!

Whitebeard: She doesn't look so bad.

Big Mom: *Is imagining hitting on herself*

Kaido: *Is imagining having sex with himself*

Me: Ugh…

Elsewhere…

Sanji: *Is imagining the swedish women and dies from a massive nosebleed*

Cosette: Sanji! What's wrong!

Back with Cherie…

Franky: It was *Poses* SUPER!

Luffy: Food was good.

Robin: It was beautiful. I would like to go there again.

Luffy and Ace: The fuck?!

Dragon: I fucking hope that's not my mother.

Brulee: Of all the marines, why him?!

Pudding: Seriously?!

Smoothie:…Okay.

BB Pirates: Huh?!

Big Mom: I sense another alliance on the cards!

Me: Not in this lifetime…

Shortly…

*All of the Charlotte family are decked out in Victorian era clothing*

Big Mom: You are so dead, Cherie.

Me: Nope.

At the Baratie…

*Brook has finished singing and is surrounded by women*

Brook: Can I see your panties?

*All of the women lift up their skirts and flashed their panties at him. Brook hits the floor on the floor with a nosebleed*

Brook: Yohohohohoho!

Back with Cherie…

Me: You should've seen that one coming.

Shortly…

*Scratchman Apoo and Sanji have collapsed onto the floor after several hours*

Me: It's a tie, I guess.

Everyone: Aw, come on!

Kaidou: The Tekken games are okay, I guess. Still prefer Street Fighter.

Big Mom: *Shrugs* No big deal.

Moriah: I'm fine with that.

*Sadi-chan appears from nowhere*

Smoothie: Oh, that Sadi-chan? Well-

Big Mom: YES.

Elsewhere…

*The Charlotte girls are beating each other with the console controls and the console*

Everyone:…

Meanwhile…

*The male Straw Hats and Sabo are completely stoned*

Robin: *Laughs*

Koala and Nami: This isn't funny!

Shortly…

*Lily Enstomach had exploded from overfeeding, Ace had fallen asleep because narcolepsy and, well…*

Everyone: It was a tie?!

Me: Yeah, between Garp and Luffy, no surprise there. *Hands Luffy a pair of Hancock's panties and hands Garp a box of lingerie pictures of Hina* And we're done! Send your stuff in to keep this thing going! See you next time!


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

* * *

Me: I guess we're back. Psycho the random vixen returns! 'ASL Bros: watch?v0jci9kSGQqw

Zoro & Luffy: watch?vHPAt7RKwX4w

Everyone: Thoughts about this?: /object-classes

Tashi: watch?vlX6MQqrBzUM

Cherie: *flails* /rosha-one-piece-dj-honestly-captain-best-eng/

Sanji: watch?vteGiU-G7ok

Garp: watch?vnkqSJFTNCJY

Roger: Hey, how's Rouge doing?

Chopper: watch?vhnzg_-hnba4

Robin: watch?v-CmuZspvlOo

Monet: watch?v4IEPCzGJZ0k

Lucci: *puts a cucumber near him*

Bonney: pin/300756081357596768/

Ray: watch?v4oBgUURzkxU

X Drake: watch?vEJW-Qtko4YY

Reiju: Nice!

Pudding: Yo!

Marco: What are your thoughts?

Buggy, CC and Moria: watch?vSfKuxs8TPS8&index13'

Ace, Luffy and Sabo: *Laughs until they pass out*

Zoro: I'LL KILL YOU! *Is tranquilized*

Luffy: Haha! Zoro's an idiot!

Everyone: Huh? *Shrugs*

Tashigi: Huh…

Me: Mwahahaha!

Sanji: Huh, weird.

Garp: *Pats Psycho on the head*

Roger: She's good.

Chopper: What the hell?

Robin: *Giggles*

Monet: Oh…

Lucci: Stop that.

Bonney: *Dies laughing*

Rayleigh:…

X Drake: Weird…

Reiju: Yup!

Pudding: Hey.

Marco: *Shifty eyed* Thoughts about what, yoi?

Me: You're not fooling anyone, Marco.

Buggy, CC and Moria: Whoa…

Me: And we continue with El Pirato! '1. Ace somehow got his hands on Reiju's underwear. Reactions from Reiju, Sanji, and Roger are needed.

2\. Luffy, Nami: a 1962 Volvo P1800, the California coastline, and watch?vJzJ-flOmFLo on the radio. get reactions from the rest of the SH crew

3\. Karaoke night at Baratie! have Big Mom sing Meghan Trainor's "All about that Bass".

4\. Charlottes Compote & Pudding: watch?v1r28pHdIUlk

5\. Cosplay time! Marines in 1970s clothing at the Thousand Sunny Disco. Straw Hat puts this on the floor: watch?vZqxruHTP3jI

6\. Charlotte and Monkey families: watch?vYbYWhdLO43Q and watch?vLqL4DRZ2EkA&t124s. and they're eating.

7\. Hey Kidd, ever thought of having a biker gang, and if so, what would be the name

8\. Buggy & Caesar: watch?vkI6ioPSKUgQ&t104s & watch?v2_E4k8Ag8GA

9\. Luffy: watch?v649cL11RUXY & watch?vkSrL4RyOAWc&t378s

10\. The Straw Hats came back from London. Interview 3 members

11\. The Charlotte family came back from New Orleans. Interview Big Mom, Streusen, and 2 other members

12\. The Marines are sent off to fight in Europe during WWII. Get reactions from Garp, Sengoku, Akainu, Smoker, and Aokiji when they return.

13\. Have Roger executed like Jesus in "The Passion of the Christ". get a reaction from the Marines, the Roger Pirates, and Rouge

14\. Ace is getting a Dutch rudder from Robin. while Olvia and Saul are in the house. reactions are needed.

15\. Smoker, Magellan, and Caesar Clown came back from Woodstock in 1969. Interview them of the experience.'

*Ace is holding Reiju's under in the air triumelephantly-I mean triumphantly. Damn My Immortal references*

Reiju: How the hell did he get my underwear?

Sanji: *Nosebleeds*

Marco: Isn't that his sister, yoi?

Thatch: Yup.

Me: Don't put that past him.

Thatch: Okay.

Roger: That's my boy!

Rouge: Pervert.

Elsewhere…

*Luffy and Nami have hit the Californian coastline in a 1962 Volvo P1800 wearing shades while watch?vJzJ-flOmFLo is blasting*

Back with Cherie…

Straw Hats: What even was that?

Me: Your guess is as good as mine.

*At the Baratie, Big Mom is murdering, I mean singing All About That Bass.*

Zeff: *Wearing earplugs* Man, she's murdering the song!

Me: *Also wearing earplugs* Yup.

Compote:…

Pudding: What is that?

*All of the marines-past and present-are dressed in disco clothes. Hilarity ensues*

*The Charlotte family have stopped eating. Yes, Big Mom included. Meanwhile, the Monkey family continue to eat except Ace who has fallen asleep again*

Everyone: Oi, oi.

Kid: A Motorcycle gang, eh? *Imagines himself and his crew as a motorcycle gang*

Me: Knowing Kid, he'd probably name his gang after himself!

Kid: OI!

*Buggy and Caesar have inexplicably disappeared, saying something about wanting no part of this madness*

Luffy: *Tilts head* Huh?

Franky: *Poses* It was SUPA!

Me: *Sweatdrops* That's your response to just about everything!

Chopper: There was so many people I thought I would get lost!

Me: Not to mention that you all stood out so much people were staring wherever you went!

Usopp: It was okay, I guess.

Me: That's it?

Big Mom: Meh.

Streusen: Nobody wanted to see your tits.

Me: Huh, must've been Mardi gras. Ew.

Pudding and Smoothie: *Is weighed down by the amount of beads around their necks*

Me: And I'm assuming people wanted to see theirs! Go figure.

Garp: *Dragging the corpse of Akainu behind him* I may have seen a new level of hell.

Aokiji: What he said.

Smoker: *Is smoking at least 10 cigars and is unable to give an answer but he looks like hell also*

Roger Pirates: He died as he lived, an super awesome pirate with awesome facial hair!

Rouge:…Yup, what they said.

Marines: He was not a super awesome pirate! Although he does have a sweet mustache!

*Ace is being given a Dutch rudder by two of Robin's hands when Olvia and Saul show up*

Saul: What the…

*Olvia shows Saul the Urban Dictionary definition that Cherie had sent her earlie*

Saul:Oh…

Olvia: It's still pretty fucked up.

*Smoker is smoking a whole lotta weed and is unable to answer the question*

Magellan: *Clothes turned inside out* It was awesome!

Mihawk: I'm going to assume the people that you fucked were either high or plain blind.

Caesar Clown: *Is in a corner rocking back and forth*

Me:…Okay. By the way, yoshi3000 sends this update! 'No round this time. I wanted to let you know that Hurricanes Irma and Maria devastated St. Thomas and the Caribbean, but I live. However, I got no internet at home! (Bumming off the hospital as I type) Soon, I'll be back and writing up a storm! Cherie, I promise you that.' and with that we are done! Send stuff to keep this going! Laters!


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

* * *

At Cherie's place, in Cherie and Mihawk's bedroom…

Me: *Groans* What the hell?

Smoker: WHAT THE FUCK?!

Me: *Laughs*

Smoker: THIS ISN'T FUNNY!

Me: Yes it is. Welcome back to Talk Time!

Smoker…How long have the cameras been on?

Me: Long enough. We begin with Psycho the Random Vixen! 'ASL Bros: *giggles* This: watch?vX6qkAmaYMag

Zoro & Luffy: watch?v8pwNG9-bR_M

Everyone: pin/343821752778007278/ & this is a good series: playlist?listPLxBKqNPtATEVHvPlqXPrVYnXhoVJWMOnp

Tashi: watch?v1-JF1XFtZgI&t103s

Lucci: *smacks him with it*

Cherie: I FOUND MOAR!: /search/?wpsolr_qone%20piece&wpsolr_fq%5B0%5Dpairing_str%3ARoronoa%20Zoro%20x%20Monkey%20D.%20Luffy&wpsolr_sortsort_by_date_desc

Sanji: pin/AUTxA_-D5e6WJEogAbwkiqSgh6Wz6m3s51PE0sFUteMSlQASxJOA6rI/

Garp: *licks hand*

Roger: That's good!

Chopper: watch?vzarOfa8-ng

Robin: watch?vJPVIgshtOag

Monet: pin/640707484459903807/

watch?vP06QyCAkX5o

Bonney: Have you ever done this: pin/318981586099572898/

Ray: watch?vS8iPYCzZ6Ok

X Drake: watch?vDMLy9c-XdII

Reiju: Have you ever done this out of boredom: watch?vpV68ATfu2qw

Pudding: I challenge you to a Try not to laugh challenge, Pudds: watch?vvpnDo2xuJv4

Marco: On this: watch?veRLw7OOzVPo

Buggeh, CC, Mori: watch?v1xerLl0rRMw'

Ace, Luffy and Sabo: *Laughs*

Zoro:…

Luffy: Shishishi!

Everyone: *Snickers*

Tashigi: Huh.

Lucci: Stop that.

Me: Yay! *Reads through doujinshi*

Sanji: Reminds me of Franky.

Franky: Oi!

Garp: What the…

Roger: Yes.

Chopper: Huh?

Robin:…

Monet: Mwahahaha!

Bonney: *Tilts head* Nope.

Rayleigh: What…

X Drake: Huh…

Reiju: No, should I?

Marco: That's just weird, yoi.

Buggy, Cesar Clown and Moria: Really?!

Me: Oi. Let's move on to El Pirato! '1. Miss Linlin. are you a fan of homosexual marriage? if not, good luck trying to convince Smoothie not elope with Sadi-chan.

2\. Straw Hats and Red Hair pirates came back from Munich during Oktoberfest. interview three members of each crew of their experience... especially Shanks and Zoro

3\. Magellan is singing Sloprano(from Conker's Bad Fur Day) at the Marineford Opera House. interview 5 guests after the show.

4\. Gold Roger is hosting an all girls rave in Dressora. have fun with the reactions when Luffy comes in

5\. Ace, Reiju, Sabo, Koala: Arrive at Luffy and Nami's wedding in a 1965 Mercedes-Benz 600, with Marco as the chauffeur. reactions from Sanji and 4 other guests are needed.

6\. Capone, Kizaru, Lucci, Galdino, Buggy, Caesar, Moriah: watch?v-kbi1EMcD3E.

7\. Cosplay time! Red Hair Pirates in traditional Scottish clothing. reactions from Roger, Garp, Makino, Luffy, and Whitebeard

8\. Karaoke time at Baratie! Sanji singing Harry Belafonte's "Monkey Song" with the Monkey family in the restaurant. reactions needed.

9\. Marco vs Shura in a WWI dogfight. get some reactions

10\. Perona and Pudding have spent a week watching Disney movies. reactions are needed

11\. Roger, Dragon, Garp, Rouge: how would you feel if you found Dragon and Roger in a sexual Relationship.

12\. Roger, Garp, Judge: s/8606915/1/Happy-Wheels-shota-lemon'

Big Mom: What about it? I don't care.

Me: Well, Smoothie and Sadi-chan have already eloped a while ago!

Zoro: Alright, booze!

Shanks: Booze!

Ben and Yasopp: *Facepalming* Oi, oi…

Later, after the show at the Marineford Opera House…

Zoro: *Is asleep*

Tashigi: *Is blue with shock* Don't make him sing again…

Brook: Yes, don't let him sing. That was awful.

Reiju: My ears are bleeding…

*Ichiji, Niji and Yonji's heads have exploded*

Back with Cherie..

Me: That was odd… *Shrugs*

Mihawk: You were wearing earplugs!

Me: I know. I just love torturing the evil characters!

Elsewhere in Dressrosa…

Roger: This is awesome!

*Luffy appears*

Roger: Oi, what are you doing here?

Luffy: Dunno. I was told there would be meat.

Roger: Damn that Cherie…

Back with Cherie…

Me: *Sneezes* Huh, someone's talking about me again.

*Elsewhere, in a church where Luffy and Nami are getting married for a second time with everyone watching. Suddenly, the doors are blown off their hinges and a 1965 Mercedes-Benz 600 driven by Marco somehow enters the church carrying Ace, Reiju, Sabo and Koala and screeches to a halt at the altar*

Sanji: Oi, oi…

Luffy: Awesome!

Franky: SUPER! *Poses*

Chopper: So cool!

Capone and Kizaru: I like it.

Lucci:…

Galdino: Huh?

Buggy, Caesar and Moriah: WHAT THE HELL?!

*The Red Haired Pirates are dressed in traditional Scottish clothing, complete with kilts and no underwear. Cherie nosebleeds*

Makino:…*Nosebleeds*

Roger: *Is peering under Shanks's kilt* Shanks has turned out to be quite the exhibitionist, eh?

Garp: *Is confused by Benn Beckman*

Luffy:…Huh? Why is Shanks wearing a skirt? I thought girls only wore skirts!

Me: That's a kilt, Luffy! It's different from a skirt!

Whitebeard: Gurararara!

At the Baratie…

*Sanji is mumbling his way through "Monkey Song" while Garp, Luffy and Dragon are stuffing themselves stupi*

Back with Cherie…

*Marco and Shura have returned from a WWI dogfight*

Marco: That was interesting.

Shura: What he said.

Perona: So cute!

Pudding: I love the princess stuff!

Roger: I've done crazy things to spite Garp but that's just ridiculous!

Dragon: What he said.

Garp: I'd kill Roger!

Rouge: *Shrugs* Wouldn't be the first time he did that to me.

*A short time passes…*

Judge: There are some sick people on the internet.

Garp and Roger: Agreed.

Me: That was easy. Hey, we have a new person called Resisting the Borg! 'Let's see... What would I have everyone here do...  
Luffy: Have you taught your daughters how to drive yet?  
Nami: Don't let him do anything stupid.  
Zoro: Yours is the sword that will split the heavens.  
Usopp: Battle Aragog in glorious single combat.  
Sanji: Go on a journey with Toriko to gather the perfectly perfect ingredients.  
Chopper: Here is Santa's sleigh. Do with it as you will.  
Franky: Better cyborg dad. You or Darth Vader. Go.  
Robin: Rescue Leone (Akame Ga Kill) from her horrible fate and adopt Akame (same series) as your daughter.  
Brook: You need a bigger top hat.  
Tashigi: What would you do if you awakened as the Avatar?  
Smoker: What would you do if you commanded a fleet of Shipgirls?  
Reiju: Pudding needs therapy after a whopper of a childhood. Escort her, please.  
Ace: DANCE  
Whichever one of Luffy's daughters isn't dating Gully (think it was Lucia?): Who would you like to date?'

Luffy: No. Nami won't let me.

Nami: I don't want them crashing into a wall or something!

Zoro: *Folds arms across chest* Damn right.

Usopp: I would, but I-

Aragog: Surprise, motherfucker!

Usopp. Fuck.

Sanji: Hai! *Leaves with Toriko*

Chopper: Okay! *Proceeds to set it on fire*

Franky: Me.

Robin: *Has returned with a dark haired girl with a sword and a busty blonde cat girl*

Brook: Do I? Yohohohoho!

Tashigi: …Destroy the corrupt forces?

Me: Good answer.

Smoker: Why in the ninth layer of hell would I do that?

Me: Hey, be nice! This person's new!

Reiju: Will do! *Takes Pudding away for therapy*

Me: And I now ship them now.

Ace: *Dances awkwardly. It's very endearing*

Namiko: Dating? *Shrugs* I dunno, I don't think about that sort of thing often.

Me: And finally, yoshi3000 returns! 'Round 15! I'm back to a limited degree.  
1) I've done the unthinkable and wrote someone I partly regret, have the Straw Hat read chapter 27 of Ryo vs the Xenoverse. It had to be done.  
2) I made birthday a few weeks back, but I couldn't celebrate. I hit 20...and the highlight of the 11th of September for me was getting rations. I have life and all, but it still blows.  
3) Big Mom, how's being under Cherie's heel?  
4) Hey Smoker, I think you've been overworked. I think you need a long vacation. Cherie picks the place though.  
5) Sanji, how was your trip with Cosette? Must have been a blast!  
6) Nami, since you're Pirate Queen, aren't you going to swim in the One Piece treasure? I don't I've seen you do yet.  
7) Garp and Roger, I need them to play Just Dance. Why? To see who's the better dancer.'

Straw Hats: Indeed, it had to be done.

Me: That sucks. Also, happy belated birthday!

Big Mom: I'm not happy about it!

Smoker: I'm not sure a vacation is a good idea. Justice never takes a vacation!

Me: Shut it, Smokey. *Sends him to Kambakka Kingdom* He totally needs to get laid.

Sanji: *Gets heart eyes and starts nosebleeding*

Cosette: Sanji!

Me: He's prone to that a lot, Cosette. I'm also going to assume a wedding is on the cards.

Nami: Okay! *Is swimming in the vast amounts of treasure*

*Several rounds of Just Dance later*

Roger: I win! Suck it up, Garp!

Garp: You bastard!

Me: And this is where we end this madness! Send stuff in for the next episode of Talk Time!


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

* * *

Me: And we're back with another episode of Talk Time!

Smoker: At least don't leave it so long!

Me: Not my fault, that was due to circumstances out of my control!

Smoker: Whatever.

Me: Well, I'm back now! We start with yoshi3000! 'Round 16!  
1) Ryo vs the Xenoverse has hit 30 chapters! Let us enjoy some cake, preferably Red Velvet.  
2) Smoker, how was your vacation?  
3) Sanji, how would you like Zoro to be your best man at your future wedding? Or maybe Luffy to do it?  
4) Hey Cherie, if the Straw Hats were street racers, what car would each drive?  
5) Cherie, mind freeing Reiju from Judge's control? Then Reiju can use this baseball bat to teach him a lesson in pain.  
6) Roger and Garp, let's have been play Pokémon X and Y. Have them beat the game and then battle each other for who has the better team.  
7) s/12520002/1/The-Straw-Hats-Watch-Death-Battle I recommend this one to you. I admit I should have told you sooner.  
8) Since you've brought Roger back, let's bring Sora back too!  
9) How goes training Luna?  
10) Think we'll be seeing a Cosette/Sanji wedding soon?  
11) Let's see how long Big Mom can go without sugary sweet? -places one piece of candy on a table- Now this candy here is laced with nitroglycerin, Big Mom. It's super sweet, but you'll explode if you eat it. Let's see if Big Mom resist the temptation.'

*Everyone but Cherie is eating Red Velvet cake*

Jinbe: Oi, Cherie, what's wrong?

Me: Nothing. Just been dealing with things behind the scenes, that's all.

Smoker: It was alright. Nothing special.

Sanji: I'd rather have Luffy be my best man than that direction impaired meathead!

Zoro: What was that, ero cook?!

*Sanji and Zoro fight until Cosette and Tashigi whacks Sanji and Zoro over the head*

Me: Luffy: Cayman S Sport, Zoro: Chevrolet Corvette (C7), Nami: Jaguar C-X75, Chopper: Renault DeZir, Sanji: Dodge EV, Franky: AMC Rebel, Brook: Dodge Super Bee, Robin: Ford Thunderbird, Usopp: Ford Mustang (Sixth Generation), Jinbe: Pontiac Firebird

Me: *Breaks the hold on Reiju before holding out a baseball bat* You're gonna need this, sweetie. Beat that dick up for yourself and Sanji!

Reiju: Thanks! *Goes off to beat up Judge*

Roger: I have the better team! Suck it up you old goat!

Garp: You son of a bitch!

Me: Added and faved!

Sora: Where am I?

Sanji and Reiju: Mama! *Glomps Sora*

Sora: Sanji! Reiju!

Me: I made myself sad.

Mihawk: What's wrong?

Me: I'll discuss it after the show.

Mihawk: *Pulls Cherie onto his lap before playing with her hair* I understand.

Luna: *Smashes a table*

Me: Well, it seems. Maybe. We'll have to wait and see~!

*An explosion comes from offscreen. Seems the greedy bitch couldn't resist*

Me: The greedy bitch couldn't resist. Anyway, we move on to El Pirato! 'showtime!  
1\. Pictures of Whitebeard doing bodybuilder-style poses in a solid gold shower have surfaced. get reactions of it from 5 pirate women and 5 Marines... including Garp

2\. Luffy: watch?vYcGzql44YXE&t82s and imagine some Kuja

a few mermaids watch "2 girls 1 cup". reactions from 5 are needed

Miss Linlin, what about male homosexuality with Perospero and Moriah?

5\. Cosplay time! ALL of the Charlotte daughters as Playboy bunnies with Rayleigh as Hugh Hefner. reactions from Big Mom, Roger, Brooke, and Sanji are needed

6\. Karaoke time at Baratie! Have Ace dress like Elvis sing one of his songs with a restaurant full of women and homosexual men

7\. The Shichibukai just came back from Mexico. ask 6 of them about their trip.

8\. Get Akainu to watch EVERY movie done by Quentin Tarantino. get his opinion

9\. the Minks found some furry porn on the internet. 3 reactions, please.

10\. Moria ate the chop-chop fruit, while Buggy ate the shadow-shadow fruit. Have fun with reactions from the crew members. I'm sure Buggy will enjoy flashily taking shadows.

11\. A tape of Kumadori and Amande doing "11 minutes(or 11 hours) in Heaven" surfaced. three Big Mom members and three CP9 guys reactions, please.

12\. get a few doctors to watch ALL of the "Faces of Death" movies. get responses from 4.

13\. The Barber of Seville is playing at Marineford Opera house. interview 4 people.

14\. Judge... do you ship Ace/Reiju, knowing that Ace is the original Pirate Prince

15\. Blackbeard, who would you date... Catarina Devon, Charlotte Compote, or both?'

Garp:…Whoa.

Whitey Bay: My body is ready.

Tashigi:…

Hina: Hina is pleased.

Tsuru: *Has run off with the pictures*

Helmeppo: Ugh…

Coby:…

Robin: Fufufufu, he seems to be popular!

Nami: I need to wash my eyes with bleach.

Lola: Marry me!

Bonney:…

Luffy: *Starts to imagine before being whacked over the head by Nami*

Nami: I'm going to kill that pervert!

Me: But we'd have no show!

Keimi: *Is passed out on the floor*

Shirahoshi: *Cries*

Adele: What's wrong with the internet?!

Fillonce: Ew!

Ishilly: Play it again.

*The Charlotte daughters are dressed as Playboy bunnies while Rayleigh is dressed as Hugh Hefner*

Big Mom: *Is still out cold from being blown up*

Roger: Rayleigh, you scoundrel! *Smirks*

Brook and Sanji: *Is confused, going between jealousy, arousal and repulsion*

Me: *Reads from the card with Big Mom's name on it* Big Mom couldn't care less because she has a concussion*

At the Baratie…

*Ace is dressed like Elvis and singing 'Jailhouse Rock' while women and gay men throw their underwear at him*

Back with Cherie…

Me: Even the guys want him.

Hancock: *Is hungover* TEQUILA!

Mihawk: It was alright, I suppose.

Jinbe: I didn't like it.

Crocodile: I liked it. I was in my element.

Moriah: Too sunny for my liking.

Buggy: IT WAS AWESOME!

Akainu: Reservoir Dogs: Alright, Pulp Fiction: Excellent, Jackie Brown: Underrated, Django Unchained: Great, The Hateful Eight: Eh, Kill Bill Vols. 1 and 2: Awesome! Death Proof: Awful.

Wanda: What the hell?

Carrot: Let me see!

Wanda: Carrot, no! *Shields eyes*

Pedro: I'm actually flattered.

*Moria is flying around in pieces while Buggy is unable to control his powers*

Buggy: How am I supposed to be flashy if I don't know how to do it?!

Jabra: Didn't know the bastard had it in him.

Kaku: He's been doing that for a while.

Lucci: I don't care.

Smoothie: Huh.

Praline: Good for her.

Galette: I'm kinda jealous…

Law: I could do better than that.

Chopper: *Is passed out on the ground*

Doc Q: *Cackles maniacally*

Kureha: Let's watch it again!

At the Marineford Opera house…

Smoker: I liked it.

Robin: That was beautiful.

Zoro: *Snoring*

Law: Eh.

Judge: *Is being beaten by Reiju* I'll kill them both!

Reiju: Not if I kill you first!

Blackbeard: I'm already dating Catarina Devon. Next!

Me: And we move on to Resisting the Borg! 'Luffy: If you could be any superhero, who would it be and why?  
Nami: Pass the test to become a state alchemist.  
Zoro and Tashigi: Tashigi has been captured by evil aliens. Zoro's challenge is to rescue her before she escapes on her own.  
Usopp: Congrats, you survived. Now fight Shelob.  
Sanji: Now that you have returned, assemble the team of ultimately ultimate chefs to cook the ultimately ultimate meal.  
Chopper: Do you enjoy watching medical dramas?  
Franky: If that's so, build a better Death Star.  
Robin: Bond with your new daughter. How is up to Franky.  
Brook: Make one Justin Bieber song of Cherie's choice awesome.  
Smoker: Go to work at a host club.  
Reiju: How's Pudding's therapy going?  
Gully: Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu'

Luffy: Spider-man!

Nami: *Has passed the test ans is now a state alchemist*

*Zoro has gotten lost on his way to find Tashigi. Tashigi has returned with Zoro on a leash*

Usopp: Aw, hell no!

*Cherie kicks Usopp into the next room where Shelob is*

Sanji: Yosh!

*One cooking montage later*

Everyone: *Has collective food orgasms*

Chopper: Not really.

Nami: He's too nitpicky. Same goes for Law.

Franky: *Has built a SUPER Death Star in his image* SUPER!

*Robin and Akame have gone to kill random anime villains*

Franky: What a bonding experience!

Brook: Cherie?

Me: Baby.

*One awesome rendition of 'Baby' later*

Me: *Thumbs up*

*At a Host Club, the women are all over Smoker*

Smoker: Unbelievable…

*Back with Cherie…*

Me: Man, Smoker's getting pussy now! Take that, Buggy!

Buggy: Fuck you, Cherie.

Reiju:*Covered in blood* It's going well. The homicidal and most of her sadist tendencies have almost gone!

Gulbrand: Huh?

Me: And we move on to Psycho the Random Vixen! 'ASL Bros & Chopper:: STRAWBERRY PANCAKES! *gives plates*

Zoro & Luffy: Stay still, i want to do something. *puts glitter in their hair* FABULOUS!

Everyone: Today i met an transgender person, until today i NEVER met one in person! What about you guys? Have you ever met someone, who is Trans? :D :D Also REPTILES!: watch?vyrRsvGtRr3k

Cherie: Hurrhurr: art/Zolu-594418007 art/pag-17-doujing-lawlu-colored-full-572297083 art/Doujing-heroine-pag-11-colored-18-571821336 art/Doujing-lawlu-colored-pag-18-571827750 art/Lawlu-hard-585508588

Tashi: watch?vCKwhRTAGciA

Reiju: *shrugs* I dunno, im asking you. :)

Brook: Hey! this: pin/779545016722607474/

Lucci: Mwahahaha!

Sanji: Lol! Exactly!

Garp: pin/AU0M0WhCfbBzPb6LYgeHea2jDgA-cGJ334KojPuhPijTxgytKoIfHBI/

Pudding: Try not to laugh challenge: watch?vgwuBNGj_UaQ

Roger: Have you ever done this to marine?: pin/232005818287535360/

Robin: LOOK AT THIS: pin/AbDhUZCy1nH0fT96j8vPXAkrFD5vRgtvlsg-JNVWq7SHdy6sQMAOGdQ/

Monet: pin/AZLTY7SEybN0LwvsqCBs6jqrISSs6lnWTC40Y-tItGenZuHlGbN7mk0/

Bonney: K, Just wondering :3

X Drake: pin/700591285755079385/

Ray: watch?vDR85anHr2QE

Marco: pin/Af5dPIz5EWc5xdn6pG790vZOiXUjMqWNLobqyybwmzczsrbu0oRqPFo/

Buggy, Cesar Clown and Moria: YAS! This: pin/AVrdc7ZsalpcoWwx5Rv85nbpWj3eYnEofVY66teFWO9TI4fUyYv1O44/'

Ace, Luffy, Sabo and Chopper: Thank you! *Stuffs themselves silly*

Zoro: *Is annoyed*

Luffy: Yay!

Everyone: No…

Luffy: What about that ballerina guy?

Me: I don't know if Mr.2 counts, Luffy.

Me: *Has nosebleed*

Tashigi: *Grins*

Reiju: Your guess is as good as mine! :P

Brook: Yohohohoho!

Lucci:…

Sanji: Yup!

Garp: XD

Pudding:…*Laughs hard*

Roger: *Laughs heartily*

Robin: Gorgeous!

Monet: Cool!

Bonney: Okay!

X Drake: *Dies laughing*

Rayleigh: *Pats Psycho on the head lovingly*

Marco: Too funny, yoi.

Buggy, Cesar Clown and Moriah: That's hilarious.

Me: And that's the end of Talk Time! Sorry for the unintended hiatus, stuff was going on behind the scenes I'm not going to touch on unless you ask. Well, see you next time!


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85**

* * *

*At Cherie's house, which is decorated in Christmas decorations*

Me: We're back! It's almost fucking Christmas so let's get into this! El Pirato returns! 'OK, The Pirate is in.

1\. Luffy, sing "Leck mich im Arsch" by Mozart at a Big Mom tea party. Streusen translates the lyrics. reactions from Big Mom and 2 others are needed.

2\. Karaoke time at Baratie. Perospero sings Barry Manilow's "Copacabana", but replaces Lola with 'Rona (Perona), Tony with Zoro, and Rico with Mihawk. reactions from the Shichibukai are needed.

3\. Garp vs Zeff fencing to the tune of Brahm's "Hungarian Dance No. 5". reactions from Sanji, Luffy and Dragon, please.

4\. Cosplay time. Big Mom Pirates as Harry Potter characters. Cherie chooses. reactions from five are needed.

5\. Baroque Works' top agents came back from a week of shopping, Broadway, and other shenanigans while in New York City. interview 6 agents.

6\. A video of Sanji getting some at a brothel owned by Shanks surfaced. Reactions from the Vinsmokes, Pudding, and Nami are needed. MUST be Jerry Springer style.

7\. The Straw Hat moms finished ALL of Doctor Who. Get opinions from 5 of their favorite Doctors.

8\. Franky: watch?vPN_CP4SuoTU

9\. Pictures of Garp doing bodybuilder-style poses in a solid gold shower have surfaced. get reactions to it from 5 pirate women and 5 Marines.

10\. Katakuri vs Garp in a donut eating contest. Cherie chooses the prize.

11\. Luffy, Ace, Wapol, and Big Mom ordered food at the Heart Attack Grill in Las Vegas. Interview them on what they ate.

12\. Luffy owns a Hooters with Kuja waitresses. reactions from Nami, Robin, Hancock, and Sanji are needed.

13\. Ace, Kidd, and Katakuri came back from an Iron Maiden concert. ask them how it was.

Charlotte sons spent the weekend watching "Lord of the Rings" and "The Hobbit" trilogies. Opinions from 5, please.

15\. Sengoku, what's the policy on prostitution in the Marines? Because it seems that Kizaru has been pimping women on the side.'

*At Big Mom's Tea Party, Luffy is singing horribly while Steusen is translating*

Big Mom: *Is covered in cross popping veins* I'm ging to slaughter him and his entire crew!

Smoothie: *Covers her mouth in laughter*

Cracker: Fuck you, Luffy.

At the Baratie…

*Perospero is 'singing' Copacabana. Lola and Perona are not amused*

Mihawk: I don't care.

Hancock: This is stupid.

*The rest of the Shichibukai just shrug*

*Garp and Zeff are fencing while Hungarian Dance No.5 is blaring. Zeff wins*

Sanji: Yes! The shitty old man wins!

Zeff: Shut your mouth, eggplant.

Dragon and Luffy: Well, that sucked.

Garp: Go to hell.

Pudding: *Is dressed as Luna Lovegood* I don't like this.

Smoothie: *Dressed as Severus Snape* I like this.

Galette: *Dressed as Hermione Granger* Skirt needs to be shorter.

Mascarpone and Joscarpone: *Dressed as Fred and George Weasley* Wow! We're identical!

Amande: *Dressed as Lavender Brown* …

Miss Goldenweek: I loved it!

Paula (Miss Doublefinger): What she said.

Galdino (Mr.3): I didn't like the lights.

Bentham (Mr 2 Bon Kurei): BROADWAY!

Me: *Sweatdrops* Oh boy, someone's got Broadway apsirations…

Mr.9: 12/10, will go again.

Miss Monday: What he said.

*Scene cuts to the Jerry Springer studio*

Audience: Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!

Jerry springer: Welcome back to the Jerry Springer show! Today we have a guest who is so desperate to get laid he had to go to a brothel owned by a Yonko! Welcome Sanji!

*Sanji saunters onto the stage smoking a cigarette while the female audience members (and some of the men) are swooning over him while the other men are booing and jeering at him*

Jerry: So, Sanji! Care to explain the video?

Sanji: What video?

*A video plays on screen of Sanji engaging in an orgy with at least five women*

Sanji: *Sweatdrops*

Ichiji, Niji and Yoji: What the fuck, Sanji!?

*Ichiji, Niji Yonji and Judge burst onto the stage. The audience boos loudly*

Sanji: Women love me, not you!

Me and Jerry: That's fucking debatable…

*Sanji and Ichiji begin to fight as the security Shark Men try to pull them off before Niji and Yonji join in the fight. The security Shark Men have punched out Ichiji, Niji and Yonji*

Jerry: *Sweatdrops* Let's bring out the women!

*Reiju, Pudding and Nami came out onto the stage. The audience cheer and wolfwhistle. There are even women yelling at Reiju to marry them!*

Nami, Reiju and Pudding: Sanji's a pervert. This is typical of him.

Jerry: And we wrap this episode up! Tune in next week for another episode of Jerry Springer!

Back with Cherie…

All: TENTH DOCTOR.

Franky: Huh?

Tashigi: Are you trying to make me go blind?

Hina: *Washes eyes with bleach*

Sakazuki: *Shoots himself in the head*

Borsalino: *Blinds himself and everyone else's eyes*

Smoker: *Has ten cigars in his mouth somehow*

Smoothie: Ew.

Perona: *Dies*

Hancock: *Has died*

Reiju: Seriously?

Sandersonia: *Has heart eyes*

Me: Yeesh.

*Katakuri and Garp are in a donut eating contest. Garp wins as Cherie hands him a golden trophy shaped like himself*

Garp: Awesome!

Luffy, Ace, Wapol and Big Mom: ALL OF THE MENU!

Sanji: *Nosebleeds*

Nami and Hancock: Oi, oi oi…

Robin: Interesting… *Smirks*

Katakuri: *Is unable to hear*

Ace and Kid: AWESOME!

Mascarpone: It sucked.

Perospero: It was okay.

Oven: Eh.

Daifuku: I'm more of a Star Wars kind of guy.

Cracker: Hilarious.

Sengoku: Eh? What prostitution in the Marines?

Kizaru: *Walks away whistling innocently*

Me: Well that was weird. Next is Resisting the Borg! 'Luffy: Why Spider-Man exactly?  
Nami: If you were going to write your memoirs, what title would you choose for it and why?  
Zoro: Sit absolutely still for six hours. If you get lost in that time, how?  
Sanji: Your mom is back? Cook something for her!  
Usopp: That's enough spiders... Let's see you duel a Balrog.  
Franky: Which Kamen Rider would you want to be? For naming sense, I would probably suggest Super-1.  
Robin: Akame has bonded with you... Now you decide on a bonding activity for her and Franky.  
Chopper: Dance to "I'm Blue" by Eiffel 65.  
Brook: You don't have to make it awesome, but do a version of "Wrecking Ball" that people would be willing to listen to.  
Jimbei: Street race competitively.  
Smoker: You've been set up on a blind date. Have fun! (it's Tsunade from Naruto)  
Tashigi: If you took up art, what would be the first five things that you draw? Swords can not be one of these five.  
Reiju: Trial by fire! Take Pudding to an amusement park, keep a close eye on her. See what happens.'

Luffy: Because I want to shoot that white sticky stuff!

*Everybody bursts out laughing*

Nami: All the money and tangerines in the world! :P

Zoro: *Is sitting still. Has ended up on the roof of Fairy Tail in less than an hour*

Me: How is that possible?! well, it's Zolo, I mean, Zoro after all.

Sanji: *Is already cooking for Sora, hearts in his eyes. How sweet*

Usopp: *Has been beaten out cold by a Balrog. I'm pretty sure Kaya is pissing herself laughing*

Franky: Kamen Rider Double!

*Franky and Akame are fighting enemies in giant mecha*

Robin: Does that count as bonding?

Chopper: *Is dancing to 'I'm Blue!'*

Brook: Done! *Sings a hard rock version of Wrecking Ball. Everyone has jizzed their pants*

*Jimbei is going up against Arlong in a street race. Jimbei wins*

Smoker: See you guys later. *Goes off with Tsunade*

Tashigi: Aside from swords, scenery, superheroes, porn, Smoker with his shirt off…*Starts spontaneously drooling at the thought of a shirtless Smoker*

Reiju: *Has Pudding on a leash* Will do!

At the Amusement Park…

*Reiju and Pudding have ridden all the rides sever times over, occasionally attacking people by erasing their memories who get too close to them*

Me: Well, that seems fun… Psycho returns! 'ASL Bros & Chopper: You're welcome! :)

Zoro & Luffy: *giggles*

Everyone: Nice! *gives T-shirts of the That Boi frog* watch?vpCOb6Fykxz0 & watch?vkc9gyFrwmCE Also, i want one of these guys as a pet: /horseshoe-crab-limulus-polyphemus-large/ & one of these: pin/401735229245543682/

Cherie: hurrhurrhurr!

Tashi: watch?v_NpryrckbUM

Pudding: NAILED IT! watch?vCdEkJ8h9odA

Reiju: Okay! :3

Brook: Here are some memes: watch?v7w-hwbjwdwc

Roger: So? Did you? If you didn't, I DARE YOU TO! XD

Lucci: watch?vNyiEaSzpdMk

Garp: watch?vz26t6fYH7mc

Nami: I FOUND YOU: pin/741334788635127381/

Robin: I KNOW RIGHT! IT'S PRECIOUS!

Monet: Ikr?

Bonney: pin/338473728228266967/

X Drake: pin/278730664414305984/

Ray: pin/Aatb6lG7LBB1haCp7Hp49ggxU4nNRgVEDe56DbTTdH8lCyD9qWyhjcg/

Marco: pin/AR0NcDBZb0el98EYejfPV-gjBwk3BXenJ5ovGMyKMqXMyEmFy_zZT9o/

Buggy, Cesar Clown and Moriah: pin/860328335038768093/'

Ace, Luffy and Sabo: So cute!

Chopper: You asshole! *Does happy dance*

Zoro: Whatever.

Luffy: Shishishishishi!

*Everyone receives t-shirts*

Everyone: Awww…

Me: Mwahahahah!

Tashigi: Well. Okay.

Pudding: Ooh…

Reiju: Yay!

Brook: Yohohohohoho!

Roger: Yes.

Lucci: Huh. Weird.

Garp: Oh, you.

Nami: Yup! *Eyes turn into Beli signs*

Usopp and Zoro: Money grubber.

Robin: Yes.

Monet: Yes :D

Bonney: Huh.

X Drake: What the hell…

Rayleigh: XD

Marco: It's Drake, yoi.

X Drake: Fuck you, Marco.

Buggy, CC and Moriah: Mwahahahaha!

Me: And finally, yoshi3000! '2017's Round 17!  
1) I'd ask what went on behind the scenes, but it's not my place to ask.  
2) Cherie, what's your favorite show to watch on Interdimensional Cable?  
3) Reiju, how's goes beating up your father with that bat?  
4) Sora, how goes being alive again? Sanji's a true chef now!  
5) Hey Zoro, Himura Kenshin says his son can kick your son's ass in a fight.  
6) It's funny Luffy was not born a girl. Since he's rubber he could inflate any part of his body. If Luffy was a girl, her chest could be any size desired.  
7) The Shichibukai had gotten themselves a trip to Vegas! Have fun!  
8) I think it's Pudding's turn for the casting couch due to her therapy going well.  
9) Sora, what are you going to do about Sanji's brothers? They do have a lack of empathy.' It's okay. Things have gotten slightly better.

Reiju: Judge's still a bloody mess, all things considered.

Sora: Yes! He's an amazing cook!

Zoro: Not true! Kenshin is a pussy!

Me: That's quite harsh considering recent events around the mangaka in question… *Sweatdrops*

Everyone: *Imagines Luffy with breasts* Too weird!

*The Shichibukai have taken off to Vegas. We'll see them again next episode*

*Pudding has been carted away into a separate room with cameras and locked in*

Sora: Well, there's nothing I can do for them. I'm pretty sure they're beyond help.

Me: And that's the end of this episode! See you next time on Talk Time!


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86**

* * *

Me: Yo, we're back. Consider this a Christmas special. We begin with Resisting the Borg! 'Luffy: Never say that ever again.  
Nami: Seems a bit long. How would you shorten it?  
Zoro: You know what? I give up. Here's a map of New York. Go to Atlantis.  
Usopp: Seriously? I know you can do better.  
Robin/Franky: Family bonding time! Watch a Disney movie of Akame's choice together.  
Chopper: It is said that laughter is the best medicine. Provide a medical proof for or against.  
Brook: Go for the beer.  
Jimbei: Good with cars, huh? Now try out illegal underground unicycle racing.  
Smoker: How'd the date go?  
Tashigi: Congratulations! You now have a Stand. What is it's name and it's power?  
Reiju: Now reintroduce Pudding to the kitchen. Keep an eye on any sharp objects.'

Luffy: Why not?

Everyone: It sounds so wrong!

Nami: Money, Tangerines and Money!

Zoro and Usopp: Money grubber.

Zoro: *Takes the map to New York and ends up in Atlantis*

Chopper: He really is hopeless.

Me: I know. Happy birthday, Chopper. *Gives Cotton Candy*

Chopper: Thanks!

*Usopp fights the Balrog again and kills it*

*Robin, Franky and the kids are all watching Mulan together*

Franky: How's that for family bonding?

Chopper: *Holds a picture of Luffy* He's living proof of it.

Brook: Awesome! *Proceeds to get 'trashed' on all sorts of beer.

*In an underground place somewhere in Sabody, Jimbei and Hachi are on unicycles. Jimbei wins*

Me: *Is wondering if Jimbei has two dicks*

Smoker: Got another one in the New Year.

Tashigi: A stand?

Me: It's a supernatural power from Jojo's bizarre adventure.

Tashigi: It's called Electric Ladyland and it's electricity themed.

Reiju: Will do! *Hauls a slightly traumatised Pudding into the kitchen*

Me: Jimi Hendrix FTW. DSX64215 returns! '1: they're called webs, Luffy.  
2: merry Christmas to all out there in the Warper community.' Luffy's still an idiot. And merry christmas to you too. Anyways, Psycho returns! 'ASL Bros: Play the Whisper Challenge with me! If you don't know what it is here's an example on it.: watch?vMcS0tbHUUpk

Zoro & Luffy: i dare you guys to do this: watch?vOQQ3yBi7loA&index2

'Kuri: *derp gasps & hugs* Hi! *whispers in his ear* Your mouth is awesomesause btw. Also this: pin/AZVozpxHZyTKohcrAk_6mKONDaufgGPMVK8pdFG_yUTspmAwZOwIrCs/

Chopper: I bet this was you: pin/548172585884145267/

Everyone: Yas! Idk why though. Also IT SNOWED IN TX: art/Snowman-WIP-719215267 art/Snowman-WIP-2-719215542 art/Snowman-Completed-719216136 (im the one in the green hoodie) art/SNOWWWW-719216521 Also Merry X-Mas you guys!

Cherie: i couldn't help, but laugh at this: watch?v6P1cuO3qEs4

Marco: Hey: watch?v4oBgUURzkxU&index16

Roger: Nice!

Buggy: this: watch?v5eRmqkeII_E (at 0:27)

Tashi: art/We-re-gonna-need-a-bigger-bag-649226359

Pudds: pin/AWS0setn_g0rB6YS5RQdMclSh7e2MoSm53Xdw_4bjO_15rJU-97kahc/

Reiju: pin/AXlosvtmvEqL_uh4aiJRMbyfVl2VNEl5l9L56mAlPL3i8x4-VsZyHik/

Brook: Favorite meme?

Lucci: watch?vU8LHgq3Jlnw

Garp: Hurrhurr:

Nami: Lol!

Robin: watch?vc32doTjXEls

Monet: Did you do this to someone?: pin/AVSqfD4pUGy0DkppHTGD4cU7REktHCKRQlRUTOKuotHEQWiiW1y0r3Y/ (Dellinger maybe?)

Bonney: pin/AVtFmRUSr1iiuIbRcXAo9mU0Q_zOZy_PcYOJEs36knB1YHNO49HV6mA/

X Drake: I dare you to do this: watch?vE8OiM4_06As

Ray: pin/789748484628776420/

Buggy, CC and Moriah: pin/679199187527306152/'

*Ace, Sabo and Luffy are passed out on the floor after overdosing on egg nog*

Me: Well, looks like that won't be happening. Yuck, I hate egg nog.

Zoro: Hell no.

Luffy: *Still passed out on the floor*

Katakuri: *Is too blue with shock to react*

Chopper: Nope!

Everyone: Merry christmas!

Me: *Snickers*

Marco: That's plain weird, yoi.

Roger: Yup!

Buggy:…

Tashigi: XD

Pudding: What…

Reiju: Cute!

Brook: All of them! Yohohoho!

Lucci:…

Garp: *Pats Psycho on the head*

Nami: Yes.

Robin: …

Monet: All the time.

Bonney: *Chokes on pizza*

X Drake: Hell no.

Rayleigh: Ha!

Buggy, CC and Moriah: Hahahaha!

Me: Let's just end this already, I genuinely want to spend time with my kids! Our friend yoshi3000 returns! 'Final Round for 2017. Happy New Year to all!  
1) The year's come to an end, and it marks one year you and I worked together, Cherie. Let's make 2018 even bigger than the last.  
2) When Pudding's done with that tape, send a copy for Big Mom and company.  
3) Cherie, you got a New Year's Resolution in mind?  
4) You sore at Ryker for kicking you through your own in the events.  
5) I need you, Cherie, to vote my poll. In the case, the poll's already over by the time, you post this, light Big Mom on fire for me.  
6) Ask the Shichibukai how was Vegas!  
7) Gulbrand, how does mastering your dad's techniques? What's Luffy's daughters up in working on their fighting styles?' That's awesome! We've sent multiple copes to the Big Mom Pirates! Hopefully we can find out their reactions in the next update! New Year's resolution, eh? Not really, I'd just plan to keep doing what I'm doing for the time being! And yes, I'm still sore about that. Already voted on the poll!

Shichibukai: 12/10, would go again!

Me: Looks like Moriah and Doflamingo got married while they where there!

Gulbrand: Awesome! I'm going to be the greatest swordsman in the world!

Zoro: Over my dead body!

Lucia: I'm the strongest!

Namiko: No, I am!

*Lucia and Namiko continue to fight as Nami facepalms in the background*

Me: And that's that! Well, I'll see you after Christmas and don't forget to send more stuff in to the show! See you next time!


	87. Chapter 87

**A/N: First update of the year!**

* * *

 **Chapter 87**

Me: Happy late New Year, shitheads. Let's begin with El Pirato! '1. Five separate videos of Luffy having sex with Nami, Robin, Hancock, Alvida, and Shirahoshi in Kama Sutra positions have surfaced. Would love to hear from Ace, Garp, Dragon, the Yonko, and the girls themselves

2\. Buggy, CC, and Moriah spend a week listening to every Insane Clown Posse album. reactions from Perona, Alvida, and Monet please

3\. A video of a male!Smoothie(Ivankov got to her) and Sadi-chan waltzing to Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake in 18th century clothing has surfaced. Let's see how Big Mom, Magellan, and a few Charlotte family members

4\. Big Mom, if there was a restaurant out there called "Madam Linlin's House of Sweets", how would you feel about it? Would you do it?

5\. Cosplay time. Straw Hats as Inuyasha characters. reactions from 5 please

6\. Moriah was caught playing Lollipop Chainsaw. reactions from Perona, Hogback, and Absalom

7\. Brook and Sanji spent a weekend playing HuniePop series games. reactions from 4 Straw Hats

8\. Karaoke Time at Baratie! Carrot sings "Hunting for You" by Togo Project. 4 reactions please

9\. The Yonko spent a week binge-watching Game of Thrones. interview them

10\. Luffy stupidly married Blackbeard, Devon, and Compote in a three-way wedding. reactions from 2 Blackbeard Pirates, Big Mom, 2 Charlottes, and 2 Straw Hats.

11\. a video diary called "50 shades of gold" featuring Ace and Nojiko made it's way to the Thousand Sunny. reactions from 4 Straw Hats, Garp, and Ace

12\. I know Sanji is jealous of Luffy being able to enjoy as many wings and boobs as he likes since he owns a Hooters filled with Kuja waitresses. what about Garp, Ace, and Dragon?

13\. Capone, Kizaru, and Lucci came back from a week across Italy. interview them.

14\. Miss Linlin, how do you feel about male homosexuality? there's this picture of KatakuriXZoro on the scene.

15\. Law, how do you administer prostate exams?'

Nami and Alvida: I'm going to kill whoever put cameras in the room!

Robin:…

Franky: Oi.

Ace: I am amazed that Luffy even knows what his dick is, let alone what it's used for!

Garp: What Ace said.

Dragon: That's my boy!

Perona and Alvida: I'm going to kill whoever sent this to those shitheads!

Me: No killing the question askers.

Monet: Screw you.

Big Mom: I have no problem with this.

Magellan: You people are freaks!

Pudding: *Squees*

Oven and Perospero: Oi.

Galette: What.

Big Mom: I'd be running that sucker into the ground!

Me: *Sweatdrops* Obviously.

*Luffy is dressed as Inuyasha, Nami is Kagome, Robin is Yura of the hair, Usopp is Shippo, Zoro is Sango, Sanji is Miroku, Chopper is Kirara, Franky is Jaken and Brook is Myouga*

Perona: How weird.

Jinbe: I don't quite know what to make of this.

Ace and Sabo: So cool! *Is starry eyed*

Koala: *Facepalms*

Perona: Moriah's a pervert. Nothing more needs to be said.

Absalom: How can that fat bat out perv me?!

Hogback: Everyone outpervs you, shithead.

Absalom: Fuck you, Hogback.

Nami and Robin: They're perverts, this is nothing new.

Franky: SUPER! *poses*

Luffy: What's Huniepop?

Me: *Hits Luffy over the head* Never mind.

*At the Baratie where Carrot is singing*

Everyone: Kyaaa! She's so cute!

Coby: Marry me!

Helmeppo: No, marry me!

Wanda: *Facepalms*

Zoro: Oi.

Big Mom: Eh.

Shanks: Awesome!

Blackbeard: I'll pass.

Kaido: Not my thing.

Whitebeard: I'll pass.

Everyone: They deserve each other!

Straw Hats: LUFFY, YOU IDIOT!

Luffy: Shishishi!

Ace: When was that recorded?

Garp: *Slaps Ace on the back* Attaboy!

Brook: I'm so jealous.

Luffy: Shishishishi! Go, Ace!

Nami:…I guess we're in-laws now.

Usopp: I'm not jealous.

Me and Kaya: Liar.

Garp, Ace and Dragon: It's awesome! *Gives thumbs up while having heavy nosebleeds*

Capone: Totally not in cahoots with the Mafia.

Me: Liar.

Lucci: I liked the pizza.

Kizaru: I may have blinded most of the population.

Big Mom: *Has died from a nosebleed*

Me: Didn't think the old broad had it in her.

Law: That's a stupid question. I just jam my fist up their ass.

Me: With decidedly mixed results. Anyways, Psycho the Random Fox! 'ASL Bros: Lol! *puts blankets on them* Let me guess teh eggnog had alcohol.

Zoro: How's Atlantis?

'Kuri: What? Did no one ever tell you that?

Chopper: Happy Birthday! *gives a Foxy plushy* Hope you like it!

Everyone: I went ahead and got you guys presents *gives presents of random stuff*

Cherie: Did you know that Mini Ladd isn't that older that me? (I'm 21, He's 22)

Brook: watch?vQxB5A7tFvZM

Tashi: Yup! Pokemon memes.

X Drake: Do it!

Marco: So is this: watch?v6l0Bzsh5SlE

Buggy: Huehuehue!

Roger: It's so Squishy!: art/UB-01-Symbiont-662491556 :D

Pudds: Derp with meh!

Reiju: YAS!

Lucci: watch?v96OvGjQzfe4

Garp: watch?vHpiE45VVlf8

Monet: Haha i bet he was confused.

Bonney: watch?vh-mUGj41hWA&listRDMMh-mUGj41hWA

Ray: watch?vkMkptSACs9Y

Buggy, CC and Moriah: .'

Zoro: What's Atlantis?

*Everyone facepalms*

Katakuri: Never!

Chopper: *Receives plushy* I love it!

Everyone: Thanks!

Me: Damn, now I'm REALLY old!

Brook: Yohohohoho!

Tashigi: Awesome.

X Drake: Nope.

Marco: You're weird, yoi.

Buggy: *Pats Psycho on the head*

Roger: Ooh!

Rogue: Oi…

Pudding: Really?

Reiju: Yay!

Lucci:…

Garp: The hell…

Monet: He was! :D

Bonney: *Dies laughing*

Rayleigh: Huh.

Buggy, CC and Morah: What?

Me: Never mind. We end with Resisting the Borg! 'Luffy: Can you bend your body to form a sword?  
Nami: Don't let them make the obvious joke about the above.  
Zoro: Take your wife and son and follow this map to London on an adventure to Shangri-La. Summarize your findings in an essay.  
Sanji: Spend one day in the company of Kimihito Kurusu.  
Usopp: I knew you could do it. Here's Godzilla.  
Franky: Build a motorized skateboard.  
Robin: How do you think Akame has settled in?  
Chopper: Guess you can't argue with that. Now figure out how it works and cure ALL THE DISEASES  
Brook: My brother's been going on about "Spooky Scary Skeletons." Apparently it's a song. Sing it.  
Jimbei: Illegal underground race the skateboard.  
Smoker: Awesome. Have a good time.  
Tashigi: Good for you. You can use it to save your husband and son from the monsters that inevitably await adventurers in Shangri-La.  
Reiju: Good work, take a break.  
Pudding: Reiju's been helping you out a lot. You should do something nice for her.

Luffy: Huh? *Turns himself into a sword* I guess I can.

Nami: What obvious joke?

*Zoro has ended up bypassing Shangri-La altogether while Gulbrand and Tashigi have ended up there*

Tashigi: That idiot got lost again!

Gulbrand: Maybe you should invest in a tracking device.

Tashigi: Shut your damn mouth.

Sanji: *Has been dropped into Monster Musume. Immediately dies of a massive nosebleed when he sees the monster girls*

Back with Cherie…

*Usopp has fought Godzilla and won*

Usopp: What's next, Mothra?!

Me: I wouldn't put it past them…

Franky: *Is holding up a massive motorized skateboard* Isn't it SUPER?

Me, Luffy, Chopper and Usopp: Yes!

Robin: She's doing alright. *Akame is sleeping against Robin, head resting on her breasts*

Brook: *Sings Spooky Scary Skeletons. It was awesome*

Me: *Throws soiled panties at Brook*

Brook *Nosebleeds* Yohohohoho!

*In an underground tournament Jimbei, using the motorized skateboard against a 4x4. Jmbei won*

With Tashigi…

*Tashigi and Gulbrand are slaughtering the monsters that are attacking them*

Back with Cherie…

Reiju: Thanks!

*Pudding starts to give Reiju a massage. It quickly escalates into sex. Everyone has nosebleeds*

Me: *Wipes nose* And we end this episode! Send more stuff in cos my birthday is coming up! See you next time!


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88**

* * *

Me: We're back. Time to start this thing. Our old friend yoshi3000 returns! 'First Round for 2018!  
1) Let's have Luffy train under Kenshiro from Fist of North Star.  
2) Sanji, you do realize Reiju is doing your "job" of being a charmer better than you?  
3) Cherie, how's training Luna going? By now, I wonder if Motoko is broken yet?  
4) Cherie, what do you thing of the idea someone forcing the Teen Titans to watch Teen Titans Go!?  
5) Cherie, you looking forward to the slew of new shows coming out? It's not TTG!  
6) Brook, you got to sing Bobby Caldwell's "What You Won't Do for Love", you'll have the ladies all over you!  
7) Any stories you want to reccomend for "Straw Hats Dive into the Multiverse"?  
8) Let's send Ace and Nojiko on vacation to the Caribbean!  
9) Saw your newest Nightingale chapter, I'll make sure to the Shadow Men a nod in my works.'

*One training montage featuring Luffy and Kenshiro appears which ends with Luffy and Kenshiro atop an pile of exploded corpses*

Me: And that's what Fist Of The North Star is all about!

Sanji: *Is in a Corner Of Woe while Blue With Shock*

Reiju: Sanji was a charmer?

*An arrow suddenly jams itself into Sanji's back*

Me: *Sweatdrops* It's just like watching Ouran High School Host Club all over again. Oh, those two?

*Camera points to Motoko who is being urinated on by Luna and Shalulia*

Me: Motoko, yes, I'm not so sure about Luna, though. I'd give it more time though. That is a good idea though. Also, hooray! Fuck TTG.

Brook: Really? *Sings What You Won't Do For Love. Women are all other him*

Me: I'm not even sure how sex with a skeleton would entail. I haven't got any yet, but I will let you know when I do.

Ace: Awesome! *Picks up Nojiko bridal style and carries her out of the door*

Me: Guess we won't be seeing them for a while. Awesome, just remember the Trademark symbol after the name! :P Next up is El Pirato! '1. An AU video of Nefertari Cobra giving the Vinsmokes( sans Sanji; with Mugiwara... and Reiju; married to Ace) the Red Wedding has surfaced. reactions from Cobra, Sora, Linlin, and Vivi, please.

2\. I seem that Big Mom made "Madam Linlin's House of Sweets" 20 or so years ago with Pudding currently running the place. so, Linlin, Streusen, Katakuri, and Compote, how are the sweets?

, Blackbeard, now that you're married to Devon (Marshall Devon) and Compote(Marshall Compote), how's it in the bedroom?

4\. Cosplay time! the 11 Supernovas as DC characters. Cherie chooses. opinions from 4, please.

5\. Katakuri recently bought a 1970 Plymouth Barracuda. reactions from Linlin, Oven, Streusen, and Brulee, please.

6\. Brook, with his musical magic, got ALL of the Charlotte daughters doing Dutty Wine(watch?vcg0qluaxpOo). reactions from Sanji, Big Mom, and Katakuri.

7\. Karaoke time! the Kidd pirates sing "Charlotte the Harlot" by Iron Maiden in a Baratie loaded with Charlotte family members. Reaction from Big Mom, and 3 other members, without violence, please.

8\. the Pirate Queen Rouge is hosting Gladiator games to determine who is worthy of being in her 20-seat Pirate Senate(Yonko and Shichibukai crews are already part of it). the top 9 crews will be granted this prestige. This week is the Sun Pirates vs. the Enel Pirates. have fun.

9\. the shark merfolk and Fishmen left a theatre featuring ALL of the Jaws films. opinions from Charlotte Praline(she snuck from Totland) and 4 others, please.

10\. Aokiji just finished Mafia III. get his opinion.

11\. let's have some devil fruity fun. today's menu is Garp with the Gum Gum fruit vs Roger with the Flare Flare fruit. reactions from Luffy, Ace, and Whitebeard, please.

12\. Garp and Roger wore Luffy and Ace's clothes(custom made to fit them for a week). reactions from Luffy, Ace, Sengoku, Whitebeard, and Shanks.

13\. 11 Supernovas: watch?vHblbpLwC_XA. reactions from 3, please

14\. The Monkeys spent a weekend watching Superjail while on acid. reactions from Ace, Sengoku, and Sabo, please

15\. Sanji, Katakuri, Oven, Zoro, how do you feel knowing there's a an album full of smutty KatakurixZoro pictures out there?

16\. Happy Birthday Cherie'

Cobra: I'd sill want that bitch dead either way.

Sora: I agree. What was Judge thinking?

Me: He wasn't.

Big Mom: Goddamn it.

Vivi: They mostly all deserved to die.

Me: Yup.

Big Mom: Heavenly!

Mihawk: She doesn't get to mention heaven. Like, ever.

Compote and Streusen: Tasty!

Katakuri: I'm proud of the family business and how Pudding is running it.

Blackbeard: Zehahahahaha! Why should I tell you anything about that?

Devon and Compote: We're doing just fine.

Brulee and Streusen: Ooh… *Eyes shining*

Oven and Big Mom: Oi, oi…

*Kidd is dressed as Cyborg, Luffy is Deathstroke, Hawkins is dressed as Green Lantern, X Drake is dressed as Green Arrow, Law is dressed as Nightwing, Apoo is dressed as Aquaman, Killer is dressed as Shazam, Bonney is dressed as Harley Quinn, Bege is dressed as The Flash, Urouge is dressed as Batman and Zoro is dressed as Supergirl*

Zoro: Why do I have to wear the skirt?!

Me: Because, why not?

Kidd: I look awesome!

X Drake: So much green…

Urouge: Nice…

Sanji, Big Mom and Katakuri: *Is jealous*

At the Baratie…

*The Baratie is a mess with the furnitue thrown all over the place*

Big Mom: What the hell was that?

Killer: That's Kid for you.

Smoothie: Play it again!

Everyone: No!

Pudding: This Kid character is such a scoundrel!

Cadenza: Seriously?

Elsewhere…

*The Sun Pirates have fully crushed the Enel Pirates*

Jinbe: Well, that was easy…

At a movie theatre…

Praline: That was hilarious.

Jinbe: It's so unrealistic.

Shyarly: What he said.

Arlong: Fuck humans.

Back with Cherie…

Aokiji: It was awesome!

Elsewhere…

*Garp is burnt to a crisp by Roger while Luffy and Ace piss themselves laughing*

Whitebeard: This is great!

*Garp and Roger are wearing Luffy and Ace's clothes*

Luffy: *Has passed out from laughing so much*

Ace: Goddamn it, take those off now!

Sengoku, Whitebeard and Shanks: *Wolfwhistles*

Bonney, X Drake and Hawkins: What was the point of that?

Ace: *Is stroking the walls*

Sengoku and Sabo: Never give them acid again.

Sanji: *Laughs hysterically*

Katakuri and Zoro: Fuck that shit.

Oven: Really?

Me: Oh, thanks. Next up is Resisting the Borg! 'Luffy: Eat one thousand Ghost Peppers.  
Nami: That... I... whoa... Never mind, then.  
Zoro: ... What happens if you try to go to the moon?  
Sanji: Get a job at a McDonalds.  
Usopp: Mothra? Nahh, why would I inflict Mothra on you? Hahahaaa... it's King Ghidora.  
Franky: Build a minivan. Only as SUPER as you need it to be.  
Robin: Meet Van Hohenheim! He's an immortal born thousands of years ago in a lost culture!  
Akame: Are you planning on starting school, or do you have something else you want to do?  
Chopper: Shall I assume you cured ALL the diseases while I wasn't looking?  
Brook: Lead the entire cast in a rendition of "The Greatest Show" from that P. T. Barnum musical that came out last year.  
Jimbei: Illegal underground wheelchair racing.  
Smoker: How did the second date go?  
Tashigi: Here is a train ticket to Forks, Oregon. You know what this means. You know what you must do.  
Reiju and Pudding: ... Well... I guess that happened.'

Nami:…

Zoro: I tried this before. I ended up on Mars, somehow.

*At McDonalds, Sanji is cooking up a storm while the customers die of foodgasms*

Back with Cherie…

Usopp: Oh shit… *Has blown up King Ghidora*

Me: That's what you get for tempting fate.

Franky: *Is sitting in a triple decked minivan* Is this SUPER enough for you?

Robin: *Is having a long conversation with Van Hohenheim*

Akame: School? Maybe.

Chopper: Yes.

Brook: *Heart eyes* Awesome!

*One musical montage later*

Brook: *Is weeping*

*Underground place again. Jinbei vs Arlong are in wheelchairs. Jinbei wins again*

Me: Jinbei is awesome.

Smoker: *IS covered in lipstick marks and is smoking FOUR cigars*

Me: Looks like he got laid.

Tashigi: Okay. *Goes off to Forks, Oregon*

Reiju: She needed that. Badly.

Pudding: *Nods happily*

Me: Next is Psycho the Random Vixen! 'ASL Bros: watch?v9poQgX_A6Fw Also Happy late birthday Ace!

'Kuri: Do you need a hug? *holds arms out*

Zoro: It is an legendary city/island.

Everyone: No prob. I FOUND MOCHI ICE CREAM!

Chopper: I'm glad :3

Cherie: Yep!

Pudds: *begins to derp*

Brook: I called my Slazzle Boop Super Juice (pokemon ultra moon)

Tashi: Gotta love them.

X Drake: *pouts*

Marco: Thank You! :D :D

Buggy: watch?vHvDRj8l3ReU

Lucci: watch?vMGL9zNX3xfI

Roger: YAS! That's what i named mine!

Reiju: Need a hot glue gun? *hands her the hot glue gun and sticks*

Garp: watch?v15nNY7uofNw

Monet: Awesome!

Bonney: watch?vamKsUMOPCSA

Ray: watch?vgb_uHPe4hR4

Buggy, CC and Morah: HUEHUEHUE'

*Ace glomps Psycho as Sabo and Luffy are dying of laughter*

Katakuri: *Glomps Psycho, knocking them to the floor*

Everyone: Yay! Ice cream!

Chopper: *Does happy dance* You bastard! I'm not happy!

Me: Yay!

Pudding: *Pats Psycho on the head derpily*

Brook: Yohohohoho!

Tashigi: Yes.

X Drake: Don't pout at me.

Buggy: …?!

Marco: Your welcome!

Roger: *Pats Psycho on the head*

Reiju: Thanks!

Garp:…

Monet: Yay!

Bonney: *Is eating pizza* I hate you.

Rayleigh: *Laughs*

Buggy, CC and Moriah: HUEHUEHUE…

Me: *Sweatdrops* And finally, DSX62415 drops us a note! 'I'll see about making you something on Deviantart.' Aw, thanks!

Kidd: Oi, it's my birthday as well!

Me: Oh, yeah! I forgot I share the same birthday as Kidd! (January 10) so the next episode might be a special! See you next time!


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89**

* * *

Me: 'Kay. We're back. Let's go and yoshi300 drops in once again. 'Happiest of birthdays, Cherie!  
Take the day off to enjoy yourself.' I did~!

Usopp: Yeah, and you took me with you!

Me: Quit complaining! Just because they haven't been giving you much attention lately…

Usopp: Get on with it!

Me: Alright, alright! El Pirato returns! '1. Now that "Madam Linlin's House of Sweets" is a success at home, Pudding and Compote decide to go global. Let's see how Kaya, Vivi, Zeff, Garp, and Makino feel about the new restaurant in their part of the world.

2\. the Pirate Queen Rouge is hosting Gladiator games to determine who is worthy of being in her 20-seat Pirate Senate(Yonko and Shichibukai crews are already part of it). the top 9 crews will be granted this prestige. Fisher Tiger is in the Senate. This week is the Krieg Pirates vs. the Heart Pirates. have fun.

3\. Perospero is performing "Pagliacci" at Marineford Opera House. get reviews from 5 audience members.

4\. Absalom is on a perving spree in Totland. He unknowingly makes his way to Charlotte Linlin when she was in the shower. reaction from Linlin and 4 other Charlottes, please.

5\. Another round of devil fruity fun. this time it's Krieg with the Castle-Castle fruit vs. Luffy and the Magma-Magma Fruit. opinions from Gin, Coby, Capone, Akainu, and Sanji.

6\. Aokiji and Monet came back from separate trips to the Himalayas. get their opinion.

7\. that album of smutty KatakurixZoro pics made it's way to the Sunny. get Kuina, Tashigi(she's infiltrating), Luffy, Nami, and Robin's reactions.

8\. Garp, Gan Fall, Sengoku, Roger, and Streusen finished watching "Boondock Saints" at Compote's private movie theater. their opinions, please.

9\. Cosplay time! ALL of the Charlotte sons in various medieval clothes. reactions from Big Mom, Streusen, and 3 sons.

10\. Karaoke time. Ivankov sings "It's Raining Men" to his co-workers. reactions from Dragon, Sabo, Luffy, and Sanji.

11\. Can't wait for the Next Straw Hats vs 4kids. I wonder how the Yonko thinks of the dub.

12\. Neptune knows about Shirahoshi and Luffy's tryst because he gave Luffy the Kama Sutra as a gift. What about the princes?'

Kaya and Vivi: Seriously?

Zeff: Over Judge's dead body.

Garp: I don't care.

Makino: Fuck that shit.

*The Kreig pirates have been thoroughly trounced by the Heart pirates*

Me: Good.

Smoothie: 20/10, would play again.

Arlong: rubbish.

Smoker: Don't make me do that again.

Hina: Hina not sure what Hina saw. Hina probably would watch again.

Aokiji: *Is asleep*

Big Mom: Huh, I wondered why I felt like I was being watched.

Smoothie and Pudding: What a creep!

Katakuri and Cracker: I'll break his neck!

Gin and Akainu: What a pussy.

Coby: Wow! Luffy's so cool!

Capone: He's using it wrong!

Sanji: At least the magma powers are out of that dick's hands.

Akainu: Oi.

Aokiji: It was cold and snowy. I liked it.

Monet: Yes. It was wonderful.

Luffy: Whoa!

*Kuina, Tashigi and Nami are drowning in their own blood*

Robin: *Hides the pictures in her books*

Garp and Sengoku: That was stupid.

Roger, Streusen and Gan Fall: That was awesome! Let's watch it again!

Big Mom: Mamamamamama! I like this!

Streusen: I feel like an idiot.

Cracker and Perospero: Whoever came up with this shall die!

Me: No killing the question askers.

Cracker: Aw…

Katakuri: I look good~!

Shanks: Cherie, are you sure he's not gay?

Me: *Shrugs* Your guess is as good as mine.

At the Baratie…

Dragon: *Sweatdrops*

Sanji: Why is he part of the revolutionaries again?

Sabo: Took the words out of my mouth, Sanji.

Luffy: Shishishi! Again!

Everyone: No!

Patty: This was a stupid idea.

Zeff: Blame the people asking these questions.

Me: Oh, but there will be a Yonko on the next one!

Fukaboshi: How is he able to do that to her?

Ryuboshi: I don't want to know.

Manboshi: Oi, oi…

Me: Next up is Resisting the Borg! 'Luffy: Defeat Akainu using only a key lime pie. How is up to you.  
Nami: Stand in the sidelines with a backup pie.  
Zoro: Why don't you try heading over to the Bermuda Triangle, then?  
Sanji: Make the key lime pies for Luffy and Nami.  
Usopp: Now we come to Gamera... Do not fight him, for he is the friend of children.  
Franky/Robin Family: Get a family picture taken in one of those little booths.  
Chopper: Awesome. Take a vacation in Alaska, I've heard they've got this indoor waterpark there.  
Brook: Critical mass. Sing "Sorairo Days."  
Jimbei: Illegal underground toboggan racing.  
Smoker: I guess it went pretty well. Here's an all-expenses paid vacation to Konoha.  
Tashigi: Very good. Go spend some time with your husband. Wherever he is at the moment.  
Reiju and Pudding: ... I wish you happiness?'

*Luffy holds out a key lime pie in front of Akainu. Cut to Akainu stuffing the pie in his face*

Me and Aokiji: *Sweatdropping*

Smoker: That was easy.

Nami: *Is holding one of many key lime pies* we need a freaking converter belt at this rate!

Zoro: *Actually arrives at the Bermuda Triangle before going straight through it and all the way around to Brazil*

Me: Wow. I'm not going to go there.

Sanji: *Is cooking like his life is on the line* That magma bastard loves key lime pie, who knew?!

Usopp: *Has somehow befriended Gamera. It was awesome*

*A whole photo album of Franky, Robin and the kids pulling faces and posing for the camera has appeared*

Chopper: *Shiny eyes* Really?! *Runs off to Alaska*

Brook: *Sings 'Sorario Days'. All the women jizz their pants.*

Sanji: How are you getting sexually aroused by a skeleton?!

*On the mountains, Jinbei and Spandam are tobogganing. Spandam goes crashing into a tree, need I say more?*

Smoker: *Has ran away without a second thought*

Me: Smoker really did need to get laid!

Tashigi: Will do! *Runs away to find that idiot Zoro*

Reiju: Thanks, I guess.

Me: and finally, we end with Psycho the Random Vixen! 'ASL Bros: YAY! *derp hugs Ace*

'Kuri: *derp hugs back*

Everyone: YAY! And, JESUS FUCKING CHRIST NECROZMA WAS TOUGH! IT BEAT MY TEAM ABOUT 4 OR 5 TIMES! This was me in a nutshell: watch?v9poQgX_A6Fw (btw i was playing Pokemon Utra Moon. Also you could guess who i was)

Pudds: WOOP

Bonney: *cackles*

Chopper: I can tell.

Brook: Lol. Yup i really did call her that. But the funny thing is, i couldn't fit juice in the name-tag thingy so, i just put j.

Tashi: I called my Lunala: Moon Goddess. Cause why not.

Reiju: No prob!

X Drake: *jokingly* Don't tell me what to do

Buggy: watch?vq_c5lFg6Nic

Marco: :D

Roger: watch?v4cB9lWPry8A

Garp: watch?vCVwYcrADu2U

Monet: watch?v1wUJpuis2WA

Bonney: Meh

Ray: watch?vYK4YV_oNhic

Buggy, CC and Moriah: watch?vrKtyRaCheFw'

Ace: *Is glomped by Psycho while Sabo and Luffy stare enviously*

Katakuri: Help! I'm being attacked!

Me: She's hugging you, you idiot!

Everyone: Whoo!

Pudding: Yay!

Bonney: Yes.

Chopper: Oi.

Brook: XD

Tashigi: Why not, indeed.

Reiju: *Glomps*

X Drake: Fine. *Pokes forehead*

Buggy: Ha!

Marco: Yes.

Roger: *Snickers*

Garp:…

Monet: Ooh…

Bonney: *Tilts head while chewing on pizza*

Rayleigh:…

Buggy, CC and Moriah: Okay.

Me: And that's the end of that episode! See you next time!


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90**

* * *

Me: And we return with another episode of Talk Time! El Pirato returns! 'I ran a blank this week... or did I?

1\. the Pirate Queen Rouge is hosting Gladiator games to determine who is worthy of being in her 20-seat Pirate Senate(Yonko and Shichibukai crews are already part of it). the top 9 crews will be granted this prestige. Krieg fought the Law, but the Law won, now Traf Law is in the Senate. This week is the Buggy Pirates vs. the Nox Pirates. have fun.

2\. Another round of devil fruity fun. this time its Carrot with the Love-Love fruit vs. Mohji and the Clear-Clear Fruit. opinions from Hancock, Buggy, Absalom, Moria, and Wanda.

3\. Shirahoshi, Keimi, Jinbe... watch 3 seasons of Spongebob SquarePants, then watch?vFkL4CjckRZ0. tell the guys at home what you think.

4\. a tape of Katakuri and Oven riding in Texas in custom Harley motorcycles to the tune of Cheap Trick's "Reach Out". Reactions from Linlin, 4 Pirate women, and 3 Marine women.

5\. Ace, Luffy, Sabo, and their girlfriends came back from 2 weeks in Brazil. interview them, please.

6\. Straw Hats... watch?vYngbHOz-oc, and get opinions from 4 of them.

7\. Franky, play ALL of the Saint's Row games and Agents of Mayhem, including DLCs and tell the guys at home what you think.

8\. Cosplay time... Whitebeard Pirates as Roman Gladiators(women included). reactions from 4 Marines, and 4 Pirates

9\. it seems Saldeath is a sucker for open world games. give him Sunset Overdrive and get his opinion.

10\. Luffy: watch?v1FWhmYrzkqU

11\. Monkey and Gol Family: watch?vurk_kp76RoI&t443s opinions from 3, please.

12\. The Charlottes vs the Straw Hats, Ace, and Dragon in a game of PUBG. opinions from 4, please.'

*Over at the arena, the Buggy Pirates and the Nox pirates are standing on opposite sides of the arena holding various weapons*

Rouge: You may start attacking each other!

*The Buggy Pirates and thr Nox Pirates rush at each other and start attacking each other. Once the dust clears, the Nox Pirates have all been slaughtered*

Rouge: The buggy pirates win!

Me: Damn. *Dumps a bag of money on Nami's lap* I hope you're happy.

Nami: Yes.

Hancock: That thieving vermin!

*Carrot turns Hancock to stone*

Carrot: That's for calling me vermin! I'm a mink, damnit!

Wanda: Holy shit.

*Moria has also been turned to stone. There was much rejoicing*

Absalom: *Has turned invisible and is groping Carrot before Sanji beats up Absalom and Carrot has turned him into stone and finally Sanji kicks Absalom, causing him to shatter into pieces*

Me: Great, he's a invisible pervert that goes after underage girls! Oh yeah, Carrot's underage, for the record. Last thing I need is a paedo hunt coming after me. It's Absalom you should be chasing!

Perona: Can we get on with the show!

Me: Fine.

Shirahoshi: What's wrong with these people?

Me: It's the internet. You'll get used to it, eventually.

Jinbe: Never show that to me again or I will find a way to maim you.

Me: No maiming the question askers, Jinbe.

Keimi: I thought it was okay.

Tashigi and Whitey Bay: That's awesome!

Hina: Hina wants one of those.

Big Mom: Sweet!

Tsuru: I'm with them on that!

Devon: I'd literally kill for one of those!

Me: I wouldn't put that past you.

Nami: What's the big deal?

Robin: Franky's probably already on his way to making a replica!

Franky: *Off camera* Yup!

Ace: I have a girlfriend? Where? It was awesome, by the way.

Luffy: Sweet! Let's go again!

Sabo: What Luffy said.

Brook: It's an abuse to my eyes and ears! But I don't have eyes and ears! Skull joke!

Zoro: I don't give a shit.

Sanji: Fuck this guy.

Nami: What Sanji said.

Franky: It was SUPER! *Poses*

Me and Robin: Did you expect any other response?

*All of the Whitebeard pirates are all dressed up as Roman Gladiators*

Luffy, Chopper and Usopp: *Starry eyed* So cool!

Franky: SUPER! *Poses*

Smoker: This is stupid.

Hina: *Takes picture with a Den Den Mushi camera*

Akainu: Ridiculous.

Aokiji: Huh.

Saldeath: Awesome.

Luffy: *Tilts head* Huh?

Garp: *Has fallen asleep*

Ace: Next.

Luffy:…

Ace: *Has fallen asleep*

Zoro: Is asleep*

Katakuri: Go fuck yourself.

Smoothie: *Hits Katakuri around the head* I liked it.

Me: DSX62415 has dropped a note for me! 'Your birthday gift is complete. You can find it on my Deviantart page (I'd give the link, but this site doesn't really like those all too much).' I saw it and I am utterly delighted with it! Next up is Resisting the Borg! 'Luffy: Defeat Blackbeard in GLORIOUS SINGLE COMBAT. Pies are optional.  
Nami: Have you ever tried knitting? If so, did you enjoy it? Why or why not?  
Zoro: If I tell you to go to Istanbul, will you end up in Shangri-La?  
Sanji: Take a break from cooking. Play some video games for a change.  
Ussop: With the help of Gamera, defeat Kyubey and all of his kind.  
Franky: Now that we've had the song, we need the bot. Build. Gurren. Lagann.  
Robin: Come to think of it, you left some unfinished business when you picked up Akame. Big, fat, disgusting, evil unfinished business. You two should go and fix that, shouldn't you?  
Chopper: Welcome back, did you enjoy your time away?  
Brook: Well, I guess there's nothing less to ask of you. How about signing off with a round of "Binks's Brew?"  
Jimbei: Illegal underground piano racing. For a demonstration, watch Vanessa Carlton's "A Thousand Miles" music video.  
Tashigi: Combine your stand and your sword-fighting skills to defeat Eneru in GLORIOUS SINGLE COMBAT.'

*Luffy is outside and has set up a trap (somehow) with a cherry pie. Blackbeard sees the pie, takes the pie and a giant box lands on his head*

Luffy: He's an idiot!

Everyone: That's a bit rich coming from you!

Me: *Laughs*

Nami: No, I've never thought about it. Maybe I shoud, considering the insanity that goes on all around me.

*Zoro is standing in the middle of Shangri-La*

Zoro: *Scratches his head* Must've taken a wrong turn.

Sanji: Yes! *Plays Huniepop again*

Usopp: *Holds up the head of Kyubey while the battered and bloodied bodies of similar Weasel Mascots all around while Godzilla roared into the sky*

Franky: *Builds Gurren Lagann*

Me: Time to pierce the heavens and go Beyond The Impossible! Row, row, fight the powar!

Robin: On my way. *Takes Akame and goes to finish the unfinished business*

Chopper: *Does happy dance* I didn't enjoy it you jerk!

Me: I'll take that as a yes.

Brook: Yes! *Play's Binks Sake. Everyone is singing along*

*Jinbe has won the illegal underground piano racing. Some musician dude had been crushed by his own piano*

Me: Damn, that's brutal.

*Tashigi is fighting Eneru using her sword which has merged with Electric Ladyland, jamming the sword deep into his chest and killing him*

Me: Next is yoshi3000! 'Round Two for 2018!  
1) Big Mom needs therapy for her eating problem. Cherie, let's send her to one.  
2) So Nojiko and Ace? How was your vacation?  
3) To each Straw Hat, how long each of you could you stand in the same room with Trump before snapping?  
4) Shirahoshi should be along to join the fun. Her innocent could be corrupted in the future.  
5) I hope you're not too scared of Pinkamena. Word around the multiverse, she's everywhere.  
6) Put Boa Hancock in the Kekko Kamen for a while. Let's see if she was can handle the costume.' Good idea! *Shoves Big Mom into a therapist's office and bolts the door*

Nojiko: Wonderful!

Ace: I got laid. Nothing more needs to be said.

Straw Hats: Less than a minute.

Me: She's here! Let the fun begin from the next episode! :P As for Pinkamena? Nope!

*Hancock is wearing the Kekko Kamen 'costume'. Everyone has explosive nosebleeds*

Me: And finally, Psycho the Random Vixen! 'ASL Bros: *giggles* Sabo, Luffy come here AND JOIN TEH HUGS!

'Kuri: Will this make you laugh?: watch?vQWs7TkCvWbM&t0s

Everyone: Eyup. And Necro is mine nao :3 And now a have a bunch of random legendaries from going into random wormholes. Mwahahaha

Tashi: When i get Ultra Sun, I'm soo calling my Solgaleo: Sun God.

Pudds: For your starter in Pokemon Ultra Sun or Moon which one would you get? Litten: wiki/Litten_(Pokémon) , Popplio: wiki/Popplio_(Pokémon) , or Rowlet: wiki/Rowlet_(Pok%C3%A9mon)

Bonney: watch?vzbJT1qf_oOU

Chopper: Sup?

Brook: watch?vo-aVAiZwAx8

Reiju: Yay!

X Drake: Yay!

Buggeh: watch?vSpnWwqwwkTU

Marco: watch?v1TVt7qBJEBI

Roger: watch?voRaz3FSk7R4

Garp: pin/116319602859557730/

Monet: pin/73605775133971211/

Ray: pin/ATf0M2SqQ2eN_gW05KBc4z-rj6prMc-bL3BvBwE5405eFQmNgBgyebg/

CC and Moriah: If a random unknown number calls you just scream.'

*Sabo and Luffy Glomp Psycho and Ace*

Katakuri: *Dies laughing*

Everyone: Ooh…

Tashigi: *Lights in eyes* Cool!

Pudding: Litten!

Bonney:…

Chopper: Hey.

Brook: Yohohohoho!

Reiju: Yes.

X Drake:…

Buggy:…

Marco: That was weird, yoi.

Roger: *Laughs*

Garp: *Snorts*

Monet: Cute!

Rayleigh: *Dies laughing*

CC and Moriah: Done.

Me: See you next time on Talk Time!


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91**

* * *

Nami: Where the hell were you?!

Me: Playing Huniepop.

Nami: You skipped your own show for that?!

Me: What can I say, I'm preparing for Huniepop 2!

Zoro: Can we get on with the show?

Me: We're back and we begin with Lena fron AO3! ' Tu pourras m'être la question de quand shanks va avoué que il est amoureux de buggy s'il te plaît o-o Sorry I had put in French in the comment before but you can be the question of when Shanks will admit that he is in love with buggy please'

Shanks: *Spit takes* Excuse me?!

Buggy: What?!

Shanks: I'm not in love with that big nosed idiot!

Buggy: WHO ARE YOU CALLING BIG NOSE?!

Me: *Under breath* You.

Buggy: What was that?!

Me: Nothing.

Tashigi: Can we move on, please?!

Me: Alright. Our boy yoshi300 returns! 'Round 3 for 2018!  
1) How's training your slaves, Cherie?  
2) So, you've joined deviantART, Cherie? What's the plan? Are we going to see your artwork coming soon?  
3) For Brook, an hour's worth of jazz based of an anime who popularized Space Westerns /watch?vWHryvQQu9LU&t  
4) Teen Titans GO is released a new episode where the Titans swap genders...  
5) To the Straw Hats, you each get a genie. What's the first thing you wish for?  
6) I released a new clip show fanfic, the RWBYverse is Infinite. Pure crack at it's finest.' *Does the Gendo pose* Excellently. Yup, there will be art! Plus some other stuff!

Brook: Yohohohoho! This is great!

Everyone: That piece of shit…

Luffy: Meat, duh!

Everyone: Who didn't see that one coming, huh?

Nami: Money!

Me and Zoro: Don't you have enough money?

Nami: I can never have enough money!

Zoro: Oi, oi.

Brook: Unlimited panties!

Me: As opposed to being alive again?

Brook: *Shrugs* Panties came first.

Sanji: A harem!

Zoro: Love cook.

Sanji: Shitty marimo!

*Sanji and Zoro begin fighting again*

Franky: For those two to get on better!

*Chopper, Usopp and Robin just shrug*

Me: Indeed, it is cracky. Next is El Pirato! '1. Another round of devil fruity fun. this week its Sadi-chan with the Cage-Cage fruit vs Kumadori with the Shadow-Shadow fruit. Let's see what Hina, Moria, Magellan, Jabra, Perona, and Smoker have to say about this.

2\. A special Devil Fruity fun is in. Jabra with the Mochi Mochi no mi and Katakuri with the Dog-Dog fruit: model wolf. let's see what they and 6 of their friends and family have to say about this.

Pirate Queen Rouge is hosting Gladiator games to determine who is worthy of being in her 20-seat Pirate Senate(Yonko and Shichibukai crews are already part of it). the top 9 crews will be granted this prestige. Buggy is in the Senate. This week is the Wapol Pirates vs. the Kidd Pirates. have fun.

4\. A shrunken Shirahoshi is singing "Cae Cae" by Carmen Miranda at Luffy's party. reactions from 5 guests, please.

5\. Luffy decides to punish Zoro and Sanji by marrying them to each other along with Pudding and Tashigi. reactions from 3 straw hats, Big Mom, and Smoker, please.

6\. Cosplay time! Ladies as Sailor Moon characters. reactions, please.

7\. Luffy has been doing a series of photo shoots at his place for a couple of weeks. Sanji just happened to be there when Aphelandra and Smoothie were modeling Tony Tony fur coats. get Sanji, Hancock, Linlin, and Garp's opinion

8\. Doflamingo, Cracker, Perospero, Sanji, and Enel came back from Las Vegas. their opinions, please.

9\. A photo of Perona and Perospero on a date has surfaced. reactions from Moriah, Linlin, and 2 Charlottes, please.

10\. hey Franky, have you and Iceberg ever been lovers?'

Hina and Smoker: It's..interesting.

Perona: What was that?!

Moria: Thief! I want my powers back!

Magellen: I don't care.

Me: Oi. Shadow's enough of a fucking edgelord as it is.

Lucci and Kalifa: His powers were better before.

Kaku: That's awesome!

Jabra: I liked the wolf powers.

Katakuri: I love the wolf powers.

Smoothie: I prefer Katakuri's power.

Pudding: I couldn't care less.

Elsewhere…

*The Kidd pirates have curb stomped the Wapol pirates*

Kidd: That was easy!

Back with Cherie…

Me: Did Wapol think he could win against that sociopath?

*Shirahoshi is singing*

Sanji: So cute!

Reiju: She's adorable!

Caimi: Big sister! *Squees*

Ichiji: She's annoying.

Niji: *Has hearts in eyes* I'm in love!

Me and Sanji: Oi.

Nami: *Whacks Luffy over the head* Are you trying to deliberatly give Sanji a harem?!

Luffy: Shishishishi!

Ace: That's Luffy for you!

Me and Usopp: Yup!

Brook: *Is jealous*

Zoro: What did I do to deserve this?!

Smoker: Everything!

Big Mom: Eh, the more the merrier.

Nami: *Is dressed as Sailor Moon* Awesome!

Vivi: *Is dressed as Sailor Mercury* Ooh…

Robin: *Is dressed as Sailor Jupiter* I like it!

Perona: *Is dressed as Sailor Mini Moon* So cute!

Reiju: *Is dressed as Sailor Venus* Awesome!

Smoothie and Pudding: *Dressed as Sailors Uranus and Neptune respectively* Hey, wait a minute! Why are we dressed up as the lesbians?

Me: Because I dictated it.

Carrot: *Dressed as Sailor Saturn* Ooh, me likey!

Shirahoshi: *Dressed as Sailor Pluto* It's a bit short…

Hancock: *Dressed as Tuxedo Mask* Why am I Tuxedo Mask?

Me: Well, someone has to be Tuxedo Mask right?

Sanji: *Dies of a nosebleed* Mellorine! Mellorine!

Hancock: *Is too red with fury to speak*

Big Mom: Great, I'm working with pimps.

Me: Oi.

Garp: Didn't think Luffy was capable of something like that!

Me: You do now, old man!

Garp: Who are you calling old man?

Me: You outa fight Joseph Joestar, ya know?

Doflamingo: I want to buy it out!

Corazon: *Facepalms before falling flat on his face*

Cracker and Perospero: Not if we get there first!

*Doflamingo, Cracker and Perospero get into a fight. Nobody wins cos Enel has knocked all three of them out with Haki*

Enel: Over your dead bodies. I am God, after all.

Moriah: What is this? Does not compute!

Big Mom: Another marriage on the cards?

Smoothie and Katakuri: Why her?

*Perona uses her hollows on Smoothie and Katakuri*

Katakuri: I wish I was dead!

Smoothie: I am so totally hopeless!

Franky: *Tic marks on his forehead* No! You're thinking of Paulie.

Me: We need to get those two on the show! And next is Psycho! 'ASL: YAY!

'Kuri: Yay! Btw you don't look like a monster, you look like a hyooman with awesome teeth. But you do remind me of the Orcs from War of Warcraft: /en-us/game/races/orc :D Also do this to Flampe: watch?vHX0DDigasd0 (idk if i spelled her name right)

Everyone: YUS and i gave them all silly names.

Cherie: I ship 'Kuri & Luffy nao cause reasons. huehuehue I BLAME TUMBLR!

Tashi: Yup!

Pudds: Noice!

Bonney: watch?v3vn8qoYhPaA

Chopper: Dis: watch?vRX0K9rBqxLY

Brook: pin/300756081359451596/

Reiju: pin/300756081359451388/

X Drake: pin/494551602802937577/

Buggs: watch?vWkGpPqF5bH4

Marco: Yup!

Roger: watch?vhRDH3xfsyNo

Garp: watch?vfat65cSEGWg

Monet: watch?v-42P_iYrthM

Ray: watch?vjgkfKC5tOgw

CC and Moriah: Good! :D'

Ace, Sabo and Luffy: Yay!

Katakuri: *Sweatdrops* Okay, then…

Everyone: Of course you did.

Me: It's always Tumblr.

Tashigi: Yup.

Pudding: Isn't it?

Bonney:…

Chopper: O_o

Brook: Yohohohoho!

Reiju: *Snorts*

X Drake: Heh.

Buggy: The fuck…

Marco: Yes.

Roger:…

Garp: Seriously?

Monet: *Giggles*

Rayleigh: *Snickers*

CC and Moriah:…Good.

Me: And we end with Resisting The Borg! 'Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, and Franky: Play and sing "Welcome to the Black Parade."  
Nami: You have knitted your first scarf. How did it turn out?  
Robin: Welcome back, how was your trip?  
Jinbei: Illegal underground shopping cart racing.  
Chopper: Ride shotgun with Jinbei. Those shopping carts can be pretty nasty.  
Tashigi: ... Have some undistilled awesomeness. You are now a Kamen Rider.  
Smoker: Oh hey, forgot to check with you. How are things with Tsunade?'

*One round of Black Parade later…*

Me: Well, that was interesting.

Nami: *Holds up a scarf that has the occasional hole it* Not great.

Robin: It was great.

*Elsewhere, Jinbei, Chopper and Big Mom are racing in shopping carts. Jinbei wins*

Back with Cherie…

Tashigi: A Kamen Rider? Sweet!

Zoro: Hey, I'm supposed to be the awesome one in this relationship.

Smoker: Tsunade? It's not like we're going to get married or anything.

Me: Me thinks he protests too much? You decide. Check back in for the next installment of Talk Time!


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92**

* * *

Me: *Groans*

Smoker: What's wrong with you now?

Me: Nothing. Just feeling incredibly guilty for neglecting this while watching Channel Awesome burn to the ground.

Smoker: Oh.

Me: We're back! And we begin with El Pirato! '1. Straw Hats... listen to this: watch?vD5stIilNzvA, and imagine Luffy and Nami. reactions from 5, please.

2\. Sanji...watch?vUW18ZIum4cw, and imagine Robin and Chopper, who is also listening to this.

3\. Cosplay time! Marines as Big Mom Pirates. 6 reactions, please.

4\. It seems that Smoothie and Aphelandra loved the fur coats from the photo shoot they had with Luffy so much, they decided to give one to Hancock and Linlin. get Hanckock and Linlin's opinions of them.

5\. Smoothie, did you enjoy the pounding Sadi-chan gave you with Perospero's candy strap-on?

6\. Sanji sings watch?v0lM6jJ-AEkg at his wedding to Pudding. 5 reactions, please.

7\. Charlotte Family: watch?vJLFn_wD2B8I. reactions, please.

8\. Buggy, Kidd, Caesar, Moriah: watch?v0Z0UXzQUbsM, and get their opinions.

9\. Another round of devil fruity fun. this week its Olvia with the Flower-Flower fruit and Bellemere with the Soul-Soul fruit. Let's see what Robin, Nami, Genzo, and Linlin think.'

Sanji: As if!

Franky: That's SUPER! *Poses*

Robin and Usopp: I wouldn't be surprised if that was what they were up to.

Nami: Oi!

Zoro: Nami's still the devil…

Sanji: *Is imagining Robin and Chopper while beating his fists on the floor* Oh God, make it stop…

*Akainu is dressed as Big Mom, Kizaru is dressed as Smoothie, Aokiji is dressed as Katakuri, Garp is dressed as Brulee, Sengoku and Fujitora are dressed as Cadenza and Cabaletta, Smoker is dressed as Pudding, Tashigi is dressed as Myukuru and Hina is dressed as Flampe*

Everyone: That's just wrong on so many levels…

Hancock: *Is wearing the coat and only the coat* I love it!

Sanji: *Gives a thumbs up whine having a nosebleed*

Big Mom: *Is wearing the coat and only the coat* It's a bit small…

Everyone: *Throws up all over the place*

Me: Ugh, I need brain bleach.

Smoothie: I'm still sore but I wouldn't rule it out again.

Reiju: Sanji's getting a harem, it seems.

Zoro: Swirly bastard.

Smoker: I'm up to my tits in morons.

Jinbei and Me: Congratulations, Sanji's even more brain damaged after being beaten up by Ichiji and Niji.

Perospero: This is torture.

Smoothie: Welcome to Cherie's world.

Me: *Nods*

*Elsewhere, Buggy, Kid, Ceaser and Moriah have been tranquilized*

Smoker: The hell happened to them?

Me: They were fighting so I had them tranquilised!

Smoker: Psychopath.

Me: What was that?

Smoker: Nothing.

Nami: My old lady's better.

Robin: What was that?

Nami: *Sweatdrops* Nothing.

Genzo: This is just so weird.

Linlin: *Is out cold having ebbn tranquilised*

Me: *Stares at camera* What? She theatened to kill me so I did what any common street tart with superpowers would do! Oh yeah, and our boy DSX62415 returns! 'You know what I'm craving while waiting for our pirate queen's deviations on DeviantART, some pirates to punch versions of the characters on Anime America's worst parents in anime list (honorable mentions included, lethal blows are allowed) in the face.'

*Less than two minutes later, the broken and mangled bodies of the aforementioned worst parents in anime are in a pile*

Me: Awesome! Next up is Psycho! 'ASL: Been watching dis: watch?vJtVdAsb3LSU

'Kuri: Moar Vines: watch?vDN2FP6ikCGg

Everyone: Got my gaming computer's security on it recently, and now i need to get my RAM (memory on the computer) upgraded so, i could play a game called: Little Nightmares. :) Also i had Cream Brûlée for the first time a few days ago :D And i saw a orange cat at Kemah Boardwalk and i called it Cat Brûlée.

Cherie: watch?vNFYqb2MzJRY

Chopper: Have you ever had fried apples? pin/48906345929585751/

Tashi: pin/ATSJ2mILgaznNgSUlZg8bWaaHhJSUDImnrmV5RXCZNDdV8rp0WXJ1eQ/

Pudds: Yus!

Bonnney: pin/802837071047045790/

BM: Yo! watch?vxCb39mD3XcA

Brook: watch?vPbHLSx5lEvc

Reiju: watch?vk8qpafRdfJ8

X Drake: pin/655484920735781639/

Buggy: pin/630644754040603165/

Marco: pin/450852612682659752/

Roger: watch?vkxuqxDIvLi8

Garp: Yes

Monet: watch?vaa9JH_iUSzg

CC & Moria: Have you guys seen the movie: The Cloverfield Paradox?'

Ace, Sabo and Luffy: Ooh…

Katakuri:…

Everyone: That's awesome!

Me: Oi, oi…

Chopper: No, but they look good…

Tashigi: Seriously…

Pudding: Ooh…

Bonney: *Side eyes Psycho darkly*

Brook: Yohohohoho!

Reiju:…

X Drake: *Raises an eyebrow*

Buggy: Huh.

Marco: Oi.

Roger: That's the sort of thing Shanks and Buggy would get up to!

Shanks and Buggy: Oi!

Garp: *Pats Psycho on the head*

Monet: *Stares at screen*

Caesar and Moriah: No.

Me: And we end with Resisting the Borg! 'Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, and Franky: Not bad, but I don't think you quite did it justice. Go get coffee, and discuss what you could have done better.  
Nami: It's okay, practice makes perfect. Try something a little easier this time.  
Robin: Good to hear it. By the by, have you enrolled Akame in high school? I think she needs an education beyond killing things. (PS: The principal is Von Hohenheim, from FMA Brotherhood. Talk about history)  
Chopper: You can make a lot of things with peanuts. Create healing peanut butter.  
Jinbei: Illegal underground ice cream cart racing. Not only do you have to reach the finish line first, you have to get everyone's orders right.  
Tashigi: Now that you have awesome, it's time for the ultimate showdown. Stick Zoro on the back of your bike, ride off to face Blackbeard and his goons, and return in GLORIOUS VICTORY.  
Smoker: ... What a fascinating idea.'

*Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp and Franky have left before Cherie had finished reading the card*

Nami: Yes!

Robin: Yes. I've been seeing the Elrics fairly often.

Chopper: Okay!

*Jinbe has knocked out the rivals while everybody is satisfied with their orders*

Tashigi: Done! *Sticks Zoro on her bike and rides off to fight Blackbeard and his cronies*

Smoker: Indeed.

Me: And we're done! See you on the next episode of Talk Time!


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93**

Me: *Is holding Reiju's bright red lacy crotchless panties* Welcome back to Talk Time! Sorry for the improptu hiatus, I wasn't feeling so great. So let's start with Psycho! 'ASL Bros: Yep! Also Happy late B-day Luffy! *hands him one of these: ip/Bendy-and-the-Ink-Machine-Boris-the-Wolf-Plush/979602323 * (Idk knew what to get you)

Everyone: Have anyone heard of Bendy And The Ink Machine? It's fun to mess with Inky (Ink Bendy's nickname) Here's a vid of Ink Hyaena Trolling Inky: watch?v8JlpmNNkXWc Also it turned out that, my old gaming computer can't get it's RAM upgraded so i got a new gaming computer. I found the greatest thing ever: watch?vh6TiDO6aKBg (GET HIM INKY!) & this: watch?vXnAQncHwjl8&t15s

'Kuri: Will this make you laugh?: post/170196381566/so-i-dubbed-one-of-shinyzangos-comics-and-uh

Cherie: Hehe!

Chopper: DUDE they are! Here, i got my lazy ass up and went to Crackle Barrel to get some *gives him the to-go thing* :3

Tashi: Yus.

Pudds: pin/AZifP3Z8y42U9mzGLyuGbTPw0wHeBvFZau9z_gj0PndjhFMIHN1G9HA/

Bonney: MWAHAHAHA!

Brook: pin/300756081360343371/

Reiju: pin/ARDuePsx0BeSaJdtbGZ6IhJWkytnQpvD99qUogkfLiKn6C7UTgyGHTE/

X Drake: watch?vszJUcmIKND8

Buggeh: I dare you to do this: pin/300756081359824181/

Marco: Random shit! :D

Roger: Interesting.

CC & Moria: It's good and i've been fangirling over this guy: watch?vztNoxtnarCE

Garp: watch?vI4Q3YDezqcM&

Monet: watch?v7jonrAZYO-w'

Luffy: Sweet! *Glomps Psycho*

Everyone: Ooh…

Katakuri: *Tries and fails to supress laughter*

Me: Heh…

Chopper: *Is entranced*

Tashigi: *Nods*

Pudding: *Snickers*

Bonney: *Is stuffing self with pizza* Yup.

Brook: *Falls to the floor laughing*

Me: Damn. I think Brook died of laughter. Wait a minute…

Brook: *Jumps off the floor* Skull joke!

Reiju: *Snorts*

X Drake:…

Buggy: Been there, done it.

Luffy: Yeah, and you broke them in the process!

Buggy: WHY YOU-!

Marco: Oi, oi.

Roger: Yes.

CC and Moria: What's special about him?

Garp: *Chokes on laughter and passes out*

Monet:…?

Me: And finally Resisting the Borg! 'Everyone: Super Smash Tournament. Who wins? Who lives? Who dies?'

*Everyone rads the question. Cut to a massive dust ball where everyone is fighting and the camera gets knocked off and the episode ends*


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94**

* * *

Smoker: Oi, where's Cherie?

Sanji: Asleep.

*On cue, Cherie walks in the room. She is completely naked*

Paulie: *IS having a massive nosebleed* You hussy! Put some clothes on!

Me: Never! Anyways, we're back with another installment of Talk Time! Psycho returns! 'cause im to fucking lazy, i dare everyone to play Bendy and the ink machine'

*One gaming montage later*

Me: *Is wearing an open shirt and no underwear* Huh, haven't had a montage in a while. Next is our boy yoshi3000! 'Another round of questions for 2018.  
1) Luffy, I have the Cook-Cook fruit, a fruit that turns anything into food. I axed the previous owner to give this fruit to you to considering shoving it down Sanji's throat or yours.  
2) Considering Big Mom's out of the picture, Cherie, what are you going to with the rest of her family? Make them work for you?  
3) Smoker, considering Cherie rules the world and Usopp's running the WG, the Straw Hats are the nobles now and your bosses. So, salute your superiors. :3  
4) Cherie, so the fans were right on Rose being Pink Diamond. How do you feel it and the fall apart of the Crystal Squadron?'

Luffy: *Is shoving the Cook Cook fruit down Sanji's throat*

Me: Looks like we'll see the effects next episode. Hell yes. The full capacity has yet to be decided *Sticks out tongue at the camera*

Smoker: I'll salute them alright *Flips the bird at Cherie and Usopp and is promptly whipped by Cherie in return*

Me: That was the biggest holy shit moment like, ever. I mean, dayum! Anyways, we end with Resisting the Borg! 'Oookay, unique answer?

All families: Bonding time. Go on a picnic. Watch a movie. Actual questions pending.

Smoker: Tsunade?'

Smoker: Tsunade.

*Everyone is enjoying a barbecue by the swimming pool*

Me: I guess we have another short episode! See you next time on Talk Time!


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter 95**

* * *

Me: Welcome back to Talk Time! We return to Psycho! 'what is everyone's thoughts about the game?'

Everyone: More.

Me: Well, that solves that. Finally Resistign the Borg! 'Luffy: The Grail War is upon you! What Servant do you summon and why?  
Nami: How much money goes into the finer things in life?  
Zoro: Other than Mihawk, who do you want to defeat in GLORIOUS SINGLE COMBAT?  
Sanji: Make Ratatouille.  
Usopp: Congratulations, you are now the Green... Slingshot! Go out and defeat Blackbeard.  
Franky/Robin: Family trip! Where does everyone want to stop, and why?  
Chopper: Make a medicine ball into actual medicine.  
Brook: Write a musical about the story of Gold D. Roger. Show him as the hero he always was, despite the World Government's insistence to the contrary. When they send their agents to silence you, imprison them and force them to join the cast.  
Tashigi: Reiju's taking a vacation, so you have to keep an eye on Pudding in her stead. Take her to the mall so she can purchase a gift to show her appreciation.  
Smoker: Ehehehehehehhhh...  
Jinbei: Illegal underground Gundam racing. Choose your mech, fly and fight. The current champion is Ali Al-Saachez. This is undesirable, so GO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!'

Luffy: Gilgamesh! He's the strongest, duh!

Everyone: Oi, oi…

Nami: A shit ton.

Zoro: Guts, Mugen, Zabuza, Killer Bee, Afro Samurai, Samurai Jack, Kisame, Olivier Mira Armstrong, Cloud Strife, Haru Glory, Erza, Kenshin, That silver haired bastard from Gintama.

Me: What about King Bradley?

Zoro: Him too.

Me: Dayum, son. Got a hit list right there.

Sanji: *Has made Ratatouille. Everyone who eats it has instant and inexplicable foodgasms*

Usopp: *Shaking all over while decked out all in green, domino mask and all* Okay!

Me: We'll see the results next ep because of how short this ep is!

Chopper: *Holds up a massive bottle of rumble balls* Done.

Brook: Gol D. Roger the musical!

*The true story of Gol D. Roger in musical form is performed for everyone. When it is finished, everyone is clapping and cheering except for most of the marines*

Tashigi: Done! *Takes Pudding to the mall*

Smoker: *Smirks*

*Jinbei is in the RX-78-2 Gundam while Ali Al-Saachez is the Arche Gundam. In a flash, Jinbei has completly decimated Ali Al-Saachez. Everybody is rejoicing*

Me: And we're done! I'm gonna go watch JonTron. See you next episode!


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter 96**

* * *

Me: Okay, we're back, let's go.

Smoker: That's your opening line?

Me: It's unbearably hot and I feel like I'm melting. Let's get this over with. Psycho the Random Vixen returns! 'Everyone: Agreed! Chapter 5 of BATIM is coming sometime this October!'

Everyone: *Tired* Yay…

Me: God damn this heat wave. I'm sleepy.

Kuzan: Need me to give you a hand?

Me: Sure, Mr Freeze. Resisting the Borg returns! 'Luffy: ... Okay! Have fun with that.  
Nami: What ARE these higher things?  
Zoro: Didn't you already defeat Erza? (Death Battle!)  
Sanji: Make toast.  
Chopper: Make a medicine cabinet into actual medicine.  
Franky/Robin: Same question!  
Brook: Just rock. Rock forever.  
Tashigi: What did she choose to give Reiju and why?  
Jinbei: Illegal underground Ganmen racing.'

Luffy: Shishishishi!

Nami: Jewel encrusted sex toys, golden furniture, white stuff, you know, the usual rich people stuff.

Zoro: She asked for a rematch.

Sanji: *Is standing next to a giant pile of toast* Done.

Chopper: *Holds up medicine cabinet medicine triumphantly*

Franky: *Reads card before dope slapping Cherie* We've just came back from a far away amusement park.

Me: *Rubs head* Oi, oi.

Brook: Rock on!

Tashigi: A big black dildo and a strap on harness..

Me: Gee, I wonder what that's for… *Side eyes Pudding*

*Jinbe is the Super Gurren Lagann and proceeds to curb stomp the Granzeboma*

Me: Well, that was easy… *Reads card* Hey, we have a new person named Leomon-Squishy4! It's been a while since that last happened! *Glares at camera* 'To Cherie and all the peeps from One Piece,  
Thanks for 96 chapters of madness and laughs, you're the best! I love this story and I can't wait to see what you do next!

Cherie I was wondering if you could use your anime hostess magic to lure Katakuri away from Flour Town for a bit. He's my favorite New World antagonist and it looks like he could use a little tlc after his fight with Luffy. I want to give him lots of huggles and dounuts to cheer him up. Thx so much for reading my question!'

*Katakuri appears in a poof*

Katakuri: *Is soaking wet and wearing a towel* Crap, I'm back…

Me: Welcome back! *Smirks before handing over a large box of doughnuts* and we're done for this episode! Send more stuff in, I'm gonna go cool down with Mr Freeze!


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter 97**

Me: Guess who's back! Back again! Cherie's back! Tell your friends! *Coughs* Sorry about that, someone *Glares at Usopp who is whistling and feigning innocence* decided to spike my drinks with extra strong sugar! Lemon-Squishy4 is in da house! '(Squee) Thank you for reading my note and answering my request! (bows respectfully) Here's some ice cream, I hope you can beat the heat! I have a request for Nami, Sanji and Zoro and a gift for Robin and Katakuri.  
Nami- If you can bring me Kizaru's shades I'll give you the combination to Scrooge McDuck's vault. I can't tell you how I got I it, all I can say is "I know I guy".  
Sanji- You must dress up like Miku Hatsune and sing "Levan Polka" while waving a leak.  
Zoro- Pick a fight with Afro Samurai and Samurai Jack at the same time and let me know how it turns out! Let the epic-ness commence!  
Robin I brought you some books and a slice of coffee cake and some tea as a snack. Katakuri I brought you a mochi lion and some more doughnuts for sticking around, thx! I hope you both like your treats!  
(Sweat drops- Sorry I talk way too much! One more thing!)  
One last thx to Cherie. Thank you Cherie...

...For a Katakuri fresh out the shower... (Fangirls and faints)'

Nami: Sure.

*A moment later, Kizaru is laying in a puddle of his own blood while Nami has dropped his shades in an portal*

Nami: Done and done! Hand over the combination.

Sanji: Oi,oi.

*Smash cut to Sanji wearing the Miku cosplay and singing 'Levan Polka' while twirling and waving the leak. Zoro is taking pictures*

Zoro: Alright! I can take these guys!

*Another smash cut and all three samurai are still standing, Zoro alone having bled out a fountains worth of blood*

Mihawk: I guess that was a tie.

Me: You guess?

Robin: Thank you.

Katakuri: I have a fangirl?

Me: You have many. I'm not one of them. *Smirks at camera* Your welcome. Oh hey, El Pirato is back! 'The Pirate is back XD

1\. OK Luffy, Linlin, Ace, Garp, Bonney: watch?voR_RyjaAOq0 and tell the guys at home which two restaurants you'd go to.

2\. Kizaru, you are Don of the Borsalino Mafia family. who are your capos, consigliere, and lieutenants?

3\. Whitebeard, you are Don of the Newgate crime family. who are your capos, consigliere, and lieutenants?

4\. Roger, you are Don of the Gol crime family. who are your capos, consigliere, and lieutenants?

5\. Linlin read this ENTIRE story: s/10504681, and tell us what you think.

6\. Sanji, Absalom, Cavendish... who do you guys think is sexier? Boa Hancock in the 28-year-old Charlotte Linlin's clothes, or the 28-year-old Charlotte Linlin in Boa Hancock's clothes?

7\. A workout tape featuring Luffy, Hancock, and some Kuja in clothes similar to watch?vQQSYo_pC-QA has surfaced. Reactions from Sanji, Ace, Garp, Rayliegh

8\. Cosplay Time! the Charlotte Daughters in Nazi chic(YES that's a known Asian trend). reactions from Sanji, Linlin, and 3 sons, please.

9\. A long-lost round of Devil Fruity fun has come! This time it's Cavendish with the Mero Mero no Mi. Let's see how a few ladies feel about this.

10\. A few pics of a young genderswapped Garp in a swimsuit has surfaced. Reactions from Sanji, Sengoku, Dragon, Tsuru Roger, and Luffy, please

11\. Luffy shaved ALL of Big Mom's hair and made a cape out of it and decided to wear it. reactions from Linlin, 4 Straw Hats, and 3 Charlottes, please.'

Luffy, Ace, Garp, Bonney and Linlin: How can I choose? They all look good!

Everybody else: *Sweatdrops* Oi.

Kizaru: I'd just hire all of my marine posse for that.

Whitebeard: What Stoner Pikachu™ said.

Roger: I just roll with my old crew *High fives Rayleigh*

Big Mom: Needs more candy. 12/10

Cavendish: Me!

Me: You're so vain.

Cavendish: No I'm not!

Absalom: Hancock!

Sanji: *Is in his imagination theatre*

Me and Usopp: He's a lost cause again.

Sanji: *Has his foot pressed on Luffy's throat* Damn that rubber bastard.

Ace and Garp: Huh?

Rayleigh: *Has passed out from a nosebleed*

Me: Great, now they're trying to kill Rayleigh.

BM, Katakuri, Cracker and Perospero: This is a real thing?!

Me: Apparantly. I don't know what to make of it, but it's mostly negative.

Sanji: *Has died from a nosebleed*

*Cavendish is being chased by Nojiko, Nami, Hancock, Baby 5, and Pudding*

Me: Good grief.

Usopp: You're not affected by it?

Me: He's not my type.

Usopp: Ok.

*Sanji, Sengoku and Roger have gone through the roof due to fire hose nosebleeds*

Dragon: Nope.

Tsuru: *Steals the pictures*

*Luffy is posing wearing the cape made of BM's hair. Everyone except BM has collapsed from laughter*

Me: That was great, I needed that. Psycho returns! 'Everyone: watch?vEDSkK3lzZdM'

Everyone: *Cricket sounds*

Me: And finally, yoshi3000! 'Teen Titans is finally returning at last! No more crappy Go! Either way, I want to tell you Cherie that it's been a fun run with you so far. However, I got some good news for you. It seem marriage is in the future for the likes of Merch. The businessman is finally settling down!'

Everyone: Hooray!

Me: The live action version of TT leaves a whole lot to be desired, to be honest with you. *Raises eyebrow at last part of question* Intresting *Sprouts devil horns*

Usopp: *Sweatdrops* And we're ending it here! Send more stuff in and we'll see you on the next episode!


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter 98**

* * *

Me: Okay, we're back.

Smoker: What's with that tone?!

Me: I'm tired.

Smoker: And whose fault was that?

Me: I paid a visit to Joseph Joestar, that's all you need to know. Let's just get started. Lemon-Squishy4 returns! 'Hi Cherie! Hi everybody! (Squee) I hope you're all doing well!  
I have a few requests but first...-shakes the blood off and puts on Kizaru's shades- Here you go Nami! -hands over some numbers on paper (it's Walt Disney's birthday)- You earned every penny. Now then who will I mess with first?  
Smoker!- You have to do a magic act with Tashigi as your assistant. You have to dress the part too and I demand that at least one person gets sawed in half, as per the unspoken rules of magic. Cherie you can choose who the victim... um, I mean volunteer gets to be.

Ussop- Have you had a good day? I hope so cause it's about to end, you have to go out and pick a fight with Batman. Tell him his cape sucks and that your dad could kick his dad's ass any day. Good luck!

Robin- I've corralled all of the people who tried to ruin your life together and have chained them all to a giant, golden throne to pull you through town. If they get tired just give them a few smacks with the metal whip in the chair. Have fun!

My last request is for Katakuri -rubs hands together deviously- I want to make the most of your temporary imprisonment...err, um.. I mean.. time here on the show!  
Katakuri, I want you..to -dramatic pause followed by a nose bleed and heart eyes- do a pole dance to the song "Pony", by Ginuwine for all of us fan girls! (Squees loudly)  
(Sorry Cherie, I hope I didn't ask for too much! )' That's okay, ask as much as you want!

Nami: Yay!

Smoker: *Is dressed up as a magician with Tashigi dressed as Zantana* Oi, oi…

*Wapol is in the box as Smoker saws him in half. When he pulls it apart, Wapol's guts fell out*

Me: Bwahahaha!

Usopp: Oh, I'm good. *Reads rest of card* Really?

Me: Just do it!

Usopp: Fine!

*An hour later, Usopp returns, slightly blooded and holding a chunk of Batman's cape. He holds it up towards the camera*

Usopp: Happy now, Lemon?

Me: They should be.

Robin: *Has an evil look on her face*

Franky: *Sweatdrops* Why did I marry this woman?

Me: Because of her Devil Fruit ability?

Franky: Besides that.

Me: Heh. Pervert.

Franky: And damn proud of it.

*Katakuri is poledancing to Giunuine's Pony. The fangirls have all died from massive nosebleeds*

Me: And we move on to Resiting the Borg! 'Everyone: Spiders. That is all.

run'

*Suddenly spiders appear. Cut to Cherie standing on a pile of squashed spiders while everyone else has ran away screaming. Yes, even Katakuri and Smoker*

Me: What's next? Oh, it's Psycho the Random Vixen! 'Everyone: watch?vQfOmCmc-syc'

Smoker: The link didn't work.

Me: *Facepalms* And that's the end of this episode! Send more stuff in for the next episode of Talk Time!


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapter 99**

* * *

Smoker: Thank God we're one episode away from the finale!

Me: Series finale! That means there will be another season!

Smoker…Damnit.

Me: Anyways, we're back for the penultimate episode of Talk Time! Yes, I know. We've almost made it you guys!

*Everyone except Smoker cheers*

Me: *Chugs from a random bottle of champagne* we begin with Lemon-Squishy4! 'Hi Cherie, I hope you're doing well! Hi everybody!

My first request is for Zoro! Teehee -rubs hands together- this is gonna be good!  
Zoro!: I forgot to mention last time (sorry I'm terribly scatterbrained) but I'm glad you pulled through in the fight, it was so close I really wasn't sure how it would turn out. Gonna have to think of something twice as hard for you to fight next but first...Hmm -rubs chin thoughtfully- if I remember correctly I embarrassed Sanji last time and since he's apart of the monster trio the only way to restore balance to your group is to mess with you. Hmm..-snaps fingers- I got it! Zoro, you have to draw Luffy like one of your French girls and Luffy, since you're apart of the monster trio that's why you're being included. And you have to wear a fish suit while he draws you.

Hm..who's next? Usopp!  
Pinocchio-kun!: Hey buddy how's it going? -inspects the chunk of Batman's cape- Nice! Heehee! No offense but I thought you'd of had a much harder time with that. Now I need something even harder for you to do. I know! Do the same thing you did last time, but this time it's Superman your picking a fight with. Succeed and I will grant you one wish. Good luck!

Aokiji: Can I have a snow cone, pls? -does sad kitten face-

Cherie: If there's one thing you've always wanted to do in the One Piece world or any anime world that you haven't already done then you have to run out and do it. If you feel like it. Go follow your dreams! Or kill things, that works too! Whatever you're feeling!

Oh Mochi-kuunn!: I'm baaack and I have a request for you! I haven't asked you to fight anything yet sooo...go fight Venom! I'm really curious about how that would turn out. Oh and before you go - blows kiss- Love ya! -winks- Good luck!'

Luffy: *Is in a Fish suit and is posed over a random couch that appeared from nowhere* Shishishishi!

Me and Sanji: *Snickers*

Zoro: Why are you two laughing?!

*About five hours later, Zoro has held up a picture of a VERY poorly drawn Fish-Luffy. Everyone in viewing range is dying of laughter*

Me: *Struggling to breathe* Let's just move on from that…atrocity! *Dies with laughter*

Usopp: Hey, I'm not Pinocchio, damnit! But yeah, I can take him!

Me: Go, Usopp!

Usopp: *Blushes before leaving*

Aokiji: Sure. *Makes a Snow Cone and sends it into a black hole*

*Usopp returns, covered in blood and bruised, holding what appears to be Superman's head*

Usopp: Happy?

Me: Okay!

*Cherie disappears through a portal. Some time later, a portal opens and Cherie falls out of it, followed by the main characters of Stardust Crusaders*

Me: Oh, boy… *Limps back towards her seat and sits down* OW! Damn it, Joseph! I can barely sit down now!

Joseph: *Gives thumbs up at the camera and smirks at Cherie*

Me: And we continue this bizarre episode with Resiting the Borg! 'If everyone here could be one member of the Justice League (in specific, we will be using the larger lineup from the Unlimited seasons of the animated series), which one would you be and why?

Alternatively, if you have no answer for this, you may go on a quest for the Holy Grail. Watch out for Beasts of Caerbannog!' Ooh, the Holy Grail! Let's go on a quest!

Everyone: Hooray!

*One epic quest involving the slaughtering of Beasts of Caerbannog and retrival of the Holy Grail later*

Me: Damn, my ass is still sore! Damnit, Joseph!

Joseph: Hey, you asked me to do that!

Me: Oi. Also, Psycho the Random Vixen. 'Everyone: fuck. How about this then: /U1W0fRWA3aw Teh spoopy deer man :D /U1W0fRWA3aw'

Joseph: What the hell is that?!

Me: *Shrugs*

Chopper: *Sweatdrops*

Me: And that's it for this episode! Send in stuff for the series finale of Talk Time!


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter 100 [SEASON FINALE]**

* * *

Me:...Fuck.

Marco: What's up, yoi?

Me: Let's start the show. Apparantly, I messed up in the last episode.

Marco: How?

Me: Well, let's begin the episode! DSX62415 points out my fuck up in the last episode! 'If there's gonna be another season, shouldn't it be the season finale instead of the end of the series in general?' I messed that up. I wasn't thinking straight at the time, thanks for pointing that out!

Ace: And who's fault was that?

Me: Mine. I was quite drunk. Resisting the Borg returns! 'Everyone: White Blood Cell, Red Blood Cell, and Platelet Leader have come to join you for their family vacation. What do you talk about and why?  
Luffy: The Cosmic Knowledge Fish have spoken to you! What did they say?  
Zoro: Where is it a long way to?  
Nami: You know, you, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Sanji could fill out the color roster of a traditional Super Sentai team quite nicely. That's loads of money from merchandising.'

Everyone:…Whatever it is, booze will be involved.

Me: *Is drinking booze*

Luffy: 'All hail the king of the pirates'? Shishishishi!

Zoro: How would I know? *Points up at the sky*

Nami: Moron. *Sees question* Merchandise, eh? Yes! *Has Beli eyes*

Me: *Also has Beli eyes* Yup! And we end this first season with our biggest supporter, yoshi3000! 'I just want to say it's been a blast on this ride with you as you've done this. We had some good dares, and hard truths. All and all, things come to an bed. I only hope you get that the Nightingale Girl is completed. I'm glad to have you as apart of my crew and for us to have meet. So, for my final request, I request a feast for the cast, and a bouquet of flowers for you to take your final bow. Bravo, Cherie, bravo.' Dude, it's only the end of Season One! I fucked up in that last episode! *Sweatdrops*

Marco: Don't beat yourself up, yoi.

Me: I was drunk, Marco. And apparantly, Smoker and Crocodile are now one and the same.

Crocodile and Smoker: EH?!

Jotaro: Yare, yare…

Luffy: You're still here?

Joseph: *Points at Cherie* Ask her.

Me: Maybe it's about what's to be expected in season 2? *Grins before having cake thrown in face* SPEEDWAGON! *Shakes fist*

Speedwagon: The fuck did I do?!

Me: Nothing. I just wanted to yell your name while shaking my fist.

Joseph: You haven't already done that?

Me: Quiet you. Anyways, that wraps up this first season of Talk Time! See y'all around for Season two!


End file.
